


With Grace

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Arin is just chill yall, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu is 4eva alone, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Boys Kissing, Breaking the 4th wall with Beomgyu, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, High School, Huening Kai is TERRIBLE At Feelings, I am one with the ballet concept, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Insecurity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minhyuk and Arin are Soobin's siblings, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nonbinary Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Playboy Choi Soobin, Reconciliation, Rich Choi Soobin, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Someone save Yeonjun pls, Swearing, THE DRAMA IS INSANE, Teen Romance, Tsundere Kang Taehyun, Tsunderes, Tyunning idiots, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun any pronouns we love to see it, Yeonkai development???? LOL, bad relationships with parents, implied eating disorder, its SO MESSY YALL, mentions of abuse, one-sided tyunning, siblings love, teen drama, this was supposed to be a oneshot what happend-, usage of ballet terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: "Well..well..well… who would've thought boring Kang actually has something interesting about him?" he starts with a tease, a playful tone despite the slightly insulting remark.A finger reaches out to poke the other boy on the nose but Taehyun shies away from the touch with ease.Choi Soobin, nobody at Sky Seoul Elite Academy wouldn’t know his name, how can anyone not with all the chatters and gossips about his flings and puppeteer complex tendencies.The guy is a walking privileged entitled menace that Taehyun can never be gladder that he’s such a wallflower, it grants him the luxury of staying out of Choi Soobin’s target radar.But now as the male himself is smirking down at him, thinking he can charm Taehyun into playing his games, Taehyun knows his days won’t be just as peaceful anymore._
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 182
Kudos: 250





	1. With Calmness

Soobin clicks his tongue in annoyance as he steps on the gas, the engine of his Ferrari roaring as he speeds down the road, his iPhone vibrating on the passenger seat with an unknown number popping up on the screen.

It’s either Minkhyun or Azuki or maybe even Hyewon but not that he cares enough to keep track of these people, he taps the earpiece in his ear and almost groans out loud when Azuki’s voice is heard on the other side.

Not that he hates them or anything, Azuki is a nice person and they’re fun but the blue-haired male has a max rate of tolerance when it comes to underage alcoholics being clingy to him and Azuki, like every other person he’s ever dated, is just another face in the sea of crowd.

They’ve been on and off for a month or so and Soobin is quickly tired of them, the life of a party folks, very tiring to keep up with them. 

“Zuki, sweetie-I can call you that right? Right, so I’m kind of busy at the moment, got an errand to run and shit so how bout you go grab some other rulebreakers friends of yours and go get wasted to your heart's content cause I’m not feeling it” his eyes calm and trained on the road and he can hear the other whining through his earpiece.

So Soobin does what he always does when one of his toys get a little too annoying, he ends the call and blocks the number.

One of the perks of descending from such a well-known and wealthy family is the power it comes with, along of course with his _dearest_ mother’s gifted looks that are passed down to him and his siblings.

Soobin learns quite early on that the world is full of simps and money or power-hungry buffoons and that he can get away with murder by simply throwing a smirk and a lip bite.

Privileged as he is to be born gorgeously handsome and filthy rich, it would be so boring to be the typical sheltered goody two shoes.

Choi Soobin is the middle child of 3 Choi siblings, his elder brother Choi Minhyuk is three years older than him and no doubt is to inherit the family’s business.

The male is currently co-managing the family business, their parents already grooming him to take over soon.

His little sister Choi Arin will go on to be a famous ballet dancer or marry someone rich and spend the rest of her life enjoying herself with more wealth, which is it she hasn’t decide yet and what is there to rush the girl is only 10 after all.

Then there’s Soobin, unlike Minhyuk, Soobin has no interest in their family’s global wide-scale business of electrical appliances, he thinks it's rather boring just like his perfect life.

Too perfect life where everything is handed to him on a silver platter, anything he could ever want to be given to him with a snap of a finger.

It’s so bland, call him spoiled but Soobin does get sick of it, where’s the flavor?

As for his ambitions, he’s 18 and never understood the need to think too much of what’s gonna happened to him in 10 years. Others would say he wouldn’t understand because he is secured for life since the day he was born, not everyone is as lucky but who could blame Soobin?

It’s not that he asked to be born into the privileged he had gotten.

Soobin learns to add colors to his life when he entered middle school, he attends an academy for the elite that his cousins Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun go to and they more or less taught him a thing or two about having fun.

That’s how the playboy Choi is born.

Soobin finds entertainment like no other when he weaves sweet lies to the likes of boys, girls, and others, making their heart race, watching as they melt from a mere glance.

It’s growing on him like a drug, soon flirty remarks turn into kissing strangers at every party, make-out sessions during breaks.

He never went any further, of course, Soobin still has some shred of dignity to himself.

The Choi Prince, that’s what they call him at a school, a player, he’s never actually committed to any of those countless relationships and everyone knew this.

His cousins who share the same grade as him (Yeonjun enrolled late so he got pulled back but he didn’t mind and Beomgyu skipped a grade) pretty much accepted that nothing was going to change his toying people’s feelings ways.

Being handsome and rich gave him too much power, and Choi Soobin refuse to not abuse it, why not when his life is so much more interesting that way?

He parks the car in the building’s car park and makes his way to the reception for _‘Inssa Ballet Academy’,_ the staff working at the front desk beaming when she sees him “Oh Soobin-shii, picking up Arin?”

Soobin smiles and nods politely at her, “I think their class isn’t quite done yet, the kids are excited for their upcoming recital. Do you mind waiting?”

“Not at all” he answers ever so smoothly, the tall male makes his way to the hallways, the building’s top two floors are the academy’s so Soobin takes a moment to move around and maybe even go watch Arin’s class.

However, as he walks into a much quieter section, he notices one studio’s door is left ajar, Soobin thought he’ll go walk over and close it but the tune of a strong orchestra catches his attention.

From the semi-see through walls of the studio, one can’t really tell if someone is occupying the studio unless observed carefully. But now with his hand on the handle, Soobin gets a glimpse of the dancer inside who is dancing to the music.

A skilled and experienced ballet dancer to be exact.

The figure glide and stride across the floor with grace and fluidity, every step and movement in perfect tune with the strong music blasting from the stereo to a routine that demands high level skills of technicality and musicality.

Soobin has to admit he was so focused on how the person moved that it did not register to him until seconds later who was the dancer and what was he wearing.

Fluffy blond strands neatly held back by a white headband, a plain white sleeveless crop top paired with grey leggings, and white leg warmers. But that face, it’s the most surprising thing of all, a gaze so sharp and full of passion with his lips parting slightly from the rush of adrenaline of dancing.

The dancer is so focused Soobin feels as though he didn’t notice him enter the studio even with his reflection appearing in the mirror.

A huge contrast to the blank and stoic ones he sees on that face at school

Soobin watches in awe as the shorter male figure continues to dance without taking notice of his presence, in the meantime, he racked his brain for a name.

_‘Was it Dae? Daehyun? Dawoon?’_

He can’t quite put a name to the face, having only heard it in passing and never actually interacted with the name’s owner.

But of course, he regrets it now but who would’ve known?

The school’s wallflower nerd is a ballet dancer, a really skilled one at that.

Everyone at school calls him Boring Kang for a multitude of reasons, like he wasn’t from any known families, he attended there through an academic scholarship, making him a nerd.

He never talks to anybody unless they had to work with him and always wears some oversized jacket or hoodie over his uniform to match the lone wolf wannabe aesthetic he has going on.

_‘No, it’s …...Tae? Tae …...Tae…Taehyun? Right yes, his name is Taehyun’_

Kang Taehyun

The boy too stoic and boring takes no shit from anybody and gives no damn as well even if someone were to insult him while standing 3 feet away, he would not even spare them an ounce of attention.

He carries a cold aura that is equivalent to him holding a neon blinking sign that says _‘Leave me alone & do not approach’ _ so Soobin couldn’t be bothered vying for his attention.

But this boy is different from the Boring Kang he knew from school, he couldn’t be mistaken since the boy although as boring and stoic as he is, has really distinctive facial features, the kind of face your mind can imprint and save into memory storage at first glance.

The main difference is how much emotion Taehyun is showing with his dance, in fact, he is so overflowing with it Soobin can feel his skin crawl with goosebumps.

It's not the same Boring Kang he knows from school, this is a person who is filled with passion for his talent.

It piques his interest….and his curiosity.

The music fades into silence and the lithe figure rises from his ending pose, Soobin is surprised the boy nonchalantly ignores him and goes to pick up his towel and water bottle.

The taller male stares down the dancer with an interesting look, and for a moment their eyes lock in the mirror.

Deep brown orbs are boring into his own, now that he’s much up close and has a clear view of it, those eyes are big and round, complimenting his small shaped face and perfect bridged nose, along with his defined well-built physique.

Soobin has to admit, the guy is pretty attractive.

But those eyes lack the emotion it held when the boy was dancing, now it gleams only with what looks to be annoyance.

"Is there anything you need?" his voice not quite deep but not high either, but Soobin realizes Taehyun knew he was being watched, he just didn’t care enough to stop and acknowledge Soobin’s entrance.

_‘Oh this is interesting…’_

The male chuckles to himself, throwing up his infamous smirk while stepping closer to the shorter dancer, noting how Taehyun isn’t exactly short but he is still, in fact, shorter by a margin than Soobin.

Height difference, Soobin stores the very fact away for any future endeavors.

"Well..well..well… who would've thought boring Kang actually has something interesting about him?" he starts with a tease, a playful tone despite the slightly insulting remark.

A finger reaches out to poke the other boy on the nose but Taehyun shies away from the touch with ease.

Easily turning on his heels to move away from the intruder to place down the towel and water bottle, he huffs "If not please leave, I've booked this studio for my own use only" the boy speaks with utmost authority as if he owned the place.

Of course, Taehyun knew who it was the moment the male step foot, rudely without his permission he might add, into the room while he was dancing.

Choi Soobin, nobody at Sky Seoul Elite Academy wouldn’t know his name, how can anyone not with all the chatters and gossips about his flings and puppeteer complex tendencies.

The guy is a walking privileged entitled menace that Taehyun can never be gladder that he’s such a wallflower, it grants him the luxury of staying out of Choi Soobin’s target radar.

But now as the male himself is smirking down at him, thinking he can charm Taehyun into playing his games, Taehyun knows his days won’t be just as peaceful anymore.

Speaking of games, yes Choi Soobin can go and rot in the pits of hell for all he cares, Taehyun is having none of that bullshit.

The male persists and refuses to leave, inching himself near Taehyun every now and then but made no advance to touch him again which is good because if he does Taehyun will swing a punch and he will definitely not regret either no matter how much he’ll probably get sued for it. 

"Why’d you hide it though? Like you hide that pretty waist? Embarrassed that you do ballet?" that particular taunt however did not sit right with him, his craftmanship in ballet is everything to him for anyone to call it such.

Taehyun curses at the need to defend his honor, "Preposterous, I am proud of my skills and title as a dancer. Some of us just don't have the need to show off every little thing, now please leave"

“What’s your title then? _Premier danseur? Danseur? Sujet? Coryphée?_ ” Taehyun is taken back for a second when the titles spill from his lips naturally, how does Soobin know that?

“I’m a soloist” and the blond can’t help but smirk with pride as he says it. He worked hard for years to earn the title after all

Soobin made an ‘O’ sound and grins at him, deep dimples appearing on his cheeks “Ah right, they used modern terms now. Soloist huh? Impressive but a shame, would love to be your partner in a duet”

Taehyun mentally smacks himself, just because he knows a thing or two about ballet that he probably read on the posters in the hallways doesn’t suddenly makes him a bearable person to be with.

Which reminds Taehyun, he has to practice some more and Soobin is wasting his time.

“Leave” he demands, glaring with his might while pointing at the door.

Soobin nearly giggles because if he is trying to look intimidating, it’s not working, Taehyun only looks like a cute angered kitten with his face scrunched up like that.

"But I just got here-" he is again cut off by the dancer, "Fine whatever, I'll just call security"

Taehyun doesn’t care anymore, in fact, he never did, so no matter what reason this foolish player came to a ballet school of all places, he wants nothing to do with him any more than he already did by letting him stick around for so long.

God, why did he let that happened?

The taller boy still stubborn as ever refuses to leave, maybe he has never got his requests turned down before, typical spoiled brats.

Taehyun clasp his hand on his arms and all but pushes the boy towards the door, it is so easy that Soobin wondered if it’s just his strength from all the dancing or he is weaker than he looks.

"Hey c'mon now, Taehyun right? I gotta say that's-" but none of his rambles mattered to Taehyun, "Out"

The blond shoves the other outside the door and closes it shut, a click of lock can be heard. Soobin who fell on his butt got up to his feet and dusts himself off, had this been anybody he would be on the phone right that instant to ask the family’s lawyer to file a lawsuit but strangely he doesn’t mind it.

Soobin shakes his head as a sly smile creeps up his face, things just got interesting indeed. Now it’s fun to watch fools who only has eyes on his wealth follow each syllable of his word like a loyal dog without any sort of sense of dignity in them.

So, when Taehyun deliberately rejects his flirting attempts, the game got a lot more fun than ever.

Soobin has never experienced going after a ‘hard-to-get’ since everyone falls over to his command, the little play of rebellion Taehyun puts up makes his heartbeat with excitement.

“Now this….is getting interesting”

_

Taehyun sighs as he waves farewell to some other dancers who are leaving, the boy strolls out of the building with his fingers busily typing on his phone.

Taehyun had changed out of his practice clothes, now adorned in an oversized color splash hoodie and jeans with a blue beanie.

He is just about to sit down at the bus station when a particularly loud honk catches his attention, the boy all but roll his eyes yet a fond smirk on his lips. 

“Did you really had to?” he asks but the other male only laughs at his reaction, board shoulders, and slightly overgrown brown hair, the newcomer, Hueningkai beckons Taehyun to hop on the [motorcycle](https://twitter.com/TAEBINIEST/status/1353364376296644609) he’s riding.

Ever since the male has gotten his motorcycle driving license, Hueningkai had offered to provide Taehyun some means of transport from home to the ballet academy.

The two boys grew up together as friends, Kai lives a few floors above Taehyun at their apartment complex. Despite sharing the same age, the two are very different that one would say they are almost polar opposites of each other.

Hueningkai is tall, even at 17, he towered over his entire school. Since he is born American-Korean, the telltale sign of his mixed ethnicity is obvious from his distinct facial features, however, the boy usually ports a scar or bruise on his face from his roughhousing tendencies and there’s a star-themed plaster on the bridge of his nose as of the moment.

One wouldn’t deem him a delinquent, more of a troublemaker of a sort. Playing pranks and beating up bullies or bigoted queer-phobics were some of his pastime favorites at the public high school he is attending.

He achieves just enough to scrape through each grade, although Taehyun suspects the boy can damn well do so much better but wouldn’t just because he didn’t feel like putting effort.

But of course, those who knew him personally would know he’s nothing but a huge cute sweetheart, a human embodiment of a golden retriever. Kind of a reckless fool at times but a loyal one nonetheless.

Taehyun on the other hand, although taller than the average boys his age has a lithe frame that resembles a delicate figure, gifted with academics abilities that allowed him to score a scholarship at an elite academy and skip two grades while he’s at it.

The boy also holds a First Soloist role at his ballet school company.

Taehyun is first and foremost a very structured person, someone who recognizes his goals and needs and can assess himself to work towards improvement. Hueningkai, unlike the rest of the population however gets to know a special side to the boy.

For someone who spouts and works his way around with facts, Taehyun is a believer of true love.

Which was why he hated Choi Soobin unconditionally although they don’t exactly know each other, a person who uses love to manipulate and toy others, abusing it in such an ugly way. It made him sick in the gut, thinking of the many hearts the boy has shattered just for fun or the many souls who may have lost joy in finding love because of him.

For Taehyun, love is to be cherished as it is precious, someone like Choi Soobin who takes love for granted…

Does not deserve the beauty of love.

The two childhood friends stop by at a subway to grab dinner, Taehyun had refused to simply have Kai drive him around almost every day without some sort of compensation, and in true teenage boy fashion, Kai said he could buy him food.

They sit down at a two-person booth and much on the food, but Hueningkai notices Taehyun’s unusual quietness, not that he is a loud person that is but Taehyun is rarely ever quiet as well.

“What’s going on in there? Can’t land a spin?” Taehyun shakes his head, trying to brush off the question.

“Nothing”

Kai snorts at the retort “Yeah that usually means something, drop the act already, now who do I have to beat up?” it is no empty threat and Taehyun knows it. The taller male has a strange overprotective reflex when it comes to the people he loves.

Taehyun can still recall going to the police station with a surprisingly proud Mr. Huening to bail 15-year-old Hueningkai out for putting a guy in the hospital with fractured ribs and a black eye.

All because he cheated on his sister Leah, Hueningkai is a force to be reckoned with when it involved his loved ones.

Taehyun sighs and shoves a cookie in the younger’s mouth to shut him up, “It's nothing, just an annoying guy at school showed up for some reason. Now I’m sure he’s not going to leave me alone” Hueningkai hums along, but the obvious dislike is clear.

“You know I have a quick solution, just say the word~” Taehyun smiles at the singsong “And let him sue you into 5 years’ worth of jail imprisonment? I’m okay Hyuka.”

Hueningkai groans and throw his head back with a whine “Ugh why did you have to attend that stupid rich kids’ school?” the boy is uncaring of anyone is looking at him weirdly, he sits back up to pout at his friend.

“Because it’s the only way I can arrange classes to fit around my ballet practices and performance schedule” Taehyun would remind him again for the umpteenth time.

The elite school has a different system than a normal school, students can arrange their lessons to fit their schedules as they like, the school itself only has around 150 students attending and he is literally the only scholarship holder there.

“I know but still! If he gets too annoying you can always ring me up yeah?”

The dancer smiles at his best friend, Taehyun will always be thankful to have Hueningkai in his life.

“I know Hyuka”

Taehyun goes back to finishing his lettuce galore sandwich, unaware of the gaze Hueningkai is giving him with a bitter smile that hides the boy’s yearning heart for someone who can’t see past their little decade-year-old friendship for something more. 


	2. With Passion

Taehyun is minding his own business as usual in his seat, the teacher hasn’t entered yet so he’s just going over his notes from the previous lessons, he is the only boy taking literature making him the only guy in class with three other girls and one nonbinary kid.

And that fact remains only for two more minutes because the devil with blur hair all but strolls into the modern classroom with his cheeky smile on his face and dimples on his face, the girls gawked and throw him flirty winks, even the enby kid turns his way.

Taehyun spares him no glances, eyes glued to his notes but he can’t help the inking of dread that’s bubbling within him because last time he checked, Soobin did not take literature and he sure as hell did not choose the 10am class slot by coincidence.

It's too easy to predict how the male must have bought his schedule information from someone in the office, what a creep.

And to everyone in the room except Taehyun’s surprise, Soobin chooses to sit next to Taehyun, the obnoxious smile still on his face as he drops his bag into the empty vacant seat and flops down next to Taehyun.

“Good morning~ To be honest, I would’ve joined you earlier for Pre-calc but I thought to myself damn I’m not putting myself through that at 8am, god how do you manage that?

The girls are looking at Taehyun weirdly with disgusted looks, seemingly not comprehending why Soobin is trying to shoot his shot with Boring Kang of all the people he could choose from.

Taehyun pulls the black cap down lower and is ready to move to a different seat but Mr. Liu entered before he could do so, making him stuck in his seat with Soobin for the entirety of the class.

Thankfully for him, Soobin doesn’t try to bother him during the lesson, they don’t share any classes before the little encounter in the studio so Taehyun doesn’t know any of the male’s habits in class. He doesn’t jot down notes, Soobin merely sprawls himself across the desk looking bored.

The other kids in class do steal a glance or two once in a while and turn away with bright red faces when Soobin gives them a wink.

Taehyun grith his teeth and roll his eyes, he doesn’t mind literature but Mr. Liu really needs to speed things up because he wants to just leave, _‘How can someone be so infuriating?!’_ The blond boy is counting down the clock minute by minute now, the lesson going unregistered into his head. Soobin’s mere existence being so close to him is pissing him off.

“And for this term’s final grade will be based on 40% exams and 60% two partnered assignments.”

Taehyun can feel the color on his face draining, he can almost tell what is about to happen.

“The partners will be chosen by me of course, listen carefully. Song Jimin and Lee Minhee, Cai Yuehwa and Park Sora, Choi Soobin and Kang Taehyun”

The universe must hate him, Taehyun can hear the disappointed sighs from the other desks while he is trying not to scream out his frustration, Soobin wears a smug grin as he turns to face Taehyun “Looks like you’re stuck with me doll~?”

His grades are depending on him and Soobin working together? No fucking thank you.

The boy’s hand shot up in the air before the teacher could continue any further. “May I change partners? I think I’ll do a better job if I work with someone I’ve already worked with” pointing at Sora as he does, Yuehwa is more than happy to switch up their partners while Sora doesn’t look too fazed by the request.

But the teacher refuses to change up, providing an excuse that everyone needs to learn to work with different people.

“Plus Soobin-shii is new and you’re the best at this subject, you can help him keep up for the things he missed” Taehyun bows his head in defeat and nods, although he wants nothing more than to tell Mr. Liu that the whole reason Soobin attends the class is just to spite Taehyun.

Their first assignment is a research paper on famous figures in Korean literature. Easy enough, Taehyun just hopes to god Soobin doesn’t make this difficult.

Once the male teacher leaves the classroom Taehyun finally let himself face the taller boy, a warning glint in his eyes “Look, if you weren’t aware already, I’m here on a scholarship so if you fuck up my grades there’ll be hell to play” the other boy goes to irritate him further by giggling at the threat.

“Yeah, I get it, I get it, don’t worry I won’t. But god it's cute that you think you look scary but you’re just this…cute little kitten”

Taehyun glares at him but the way his heart skips a beat at the statement betrays him, “So when do we start? There’s a book café I know we can go to work on this, after school later?” Taehyun shakes his head.

“Not today, tomorrow I guess” he’s already dreading the whole ordeal but if he gets it done quickly then he won’t have to deal with Soobin just as much.

The smaller boy reaches to chug down some water, “Oh right you have a performance tonight, in that case, we’ll just do it this weekend because you’ll definitely be tired like wow three solos? That’s really cool _Monsieur Terry~_ ” and Taehyun nearly burst out the contents in his mouth because what the fuck.

“How the hell did you know that?” Now he’s starting to actually get concerned with how much information that Soobin manages to dig about him. But he really shouldn’t be surprised, a son of such power and influential people, Soobin probably has a file with his entire biography somewhere.

“My little sister goes to that ballet school too y’know? Why did you think I was there? haha, I asked about you, said you were a role model to a lot of them”

Taehyun still looks at him with caution, “You know it's creepy to suddenly forge information about someone you don’t know right?” Soobin immediately sits up straight in his seat defensively.

“Um yeah, but I know you! You’re Kang Taehyun and you’re now officially my partner”

“For this assignment” Taehyun adds for him.

“Yes, this assignment, and we can’t work together as strangers, now can we?” Soobin reasons, “First of all, that worked just fine for me so far. Second, usually, my partners in assignments are more interested in who does what and when do we get it done rather than knowing each other’s personal lives or anything non-assignment related stuff.”

Soobin stares at him, “How are you so quiet this whole time? You sure can talk-” but he is cut off by the blonde’s groans of growing annoyance. “Stop changing the topic, ugh fine this weekend, that bookstore whatever, 10am don’t be late” Taehyun finalizes and stands up to pick up his things and leave but Soobin grabs his hand in the haste.

“Don’t be late? I’m picking you up silly” Taehyun’s lips thinned as he surpasses the urge to scream, instead, he pulls his hand from the other’s grip “Whatever- What now? I have a class in 10 minutes”

But Soobin grins at him and shows his phone, “I’m gonna need your phone number doll, we gotta communicate somehow”

Taehyun hates this so much, what could ever warrant him with such a fate.

The boy taps in his phone number and Soobin names the contact _‘My little Doll’_ and instantly sends a text just because he knows it’ll edge Taehyun even more. Taehyun hears the Ping! But did not go to check it.

“Anything else Soobin shii?”

“Nope, I’m good. See you tonight at the theater doll~ call me hyung”

Taehyun really does want to reconsider Hueningkai’s tempting offer right about now.

“No thank you Soobin shii” yet he can’t help but wonder, is he really coming to the show?

_

“And why exactly did you drag us with you?” Yeonjun questions while fixing his hair using his phone’s selfie camera as a mirror, a raven-haired boy next to him tapping away on his phone while tuning in the conversation. Soobin checks his watch with a grin “Because I just thought it’ll be nice” he replies to the eldest of the three.

“It’s weird though, you’d never thought of going to any shows other than the ones I’m in” Arin comments, the girl is wearing a pretty red velvet dress while sitting next to her brother in the limo. Originally, he had gotten tickets just for the two brothers and himself but Arin found out somehow where he’s heading and wanted to tag along.

Thankfully he was able to coax the organizers to open another seat for Arin, the fact the show is fully sold out is also an amazement since the theatre houses up to five thousand spectators. He checked their lineup of course and Taehyun’s slots are the few main performances of the night, or should he say Terry’s stages.

After a little bit of digging and questioning Arin, Taehyun’s stage name is Terry or more famously known as the Masked Grace because he only ever performs with a decorative mask, no one who doesn’t really know him knows what he really looks like.

Taehyun earned the nickname because of his soft and flowy dancing that made him look weightless as he flutters around the stage and is one of the few male dancers who are able to pull off classic dances for female ballerinas.

Soobin has to admit that is impressive, especially at his young age, it won’t be long till Taehyun can get promoted to a principal dancer.

The blond boy is quite popular in the ballet community in Korea, won a few competitions but as it is known, no one other than the people of the school itself knows what he looks like thus making him the material of lots of stories and rumors, most aren’t that bad but Soobin did his research and some of those rumors were quite disturbing.

They arrive shortly and entered the venue, “Hyung if I fall asleep just so you know, I tried” Beomgyu warns the boy first as they take their seats.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see Terry sunbaenim! He’s such a great ballet dancer” Arin squeals, she’s seen him dance of course but never in a proper show. Soobin nods and smiles, the whole ordeal feels bittersweetly nostalgic.

Feeling a rush of excitement coursing through him just as he did years ago, Soobin sighs with a small smile. Who knew he would find his way back into a theatre for this? It’s been so long.

By the first few notes of the orchestra starts playing the hall falls into silence as the curtains lift up and a few dancers enter the stage with a skip, their footsteps soundless like feather fluttering on a surface. The few girls soon form a formation and started to dance, Soobin recognizes the song instantly, _Pavane_.

A few more performances later, Soobin can see even Beomgyu is entranced to watch the show while Yeonjun occasionally glimpses at him, “What?” the male whispers but Yeonjun throws him a skeptical look.

“You’re expecting someone” the older mouths and Soobin smugly grins.

“And if I am?” Yeonjun rolls his eyes and turns his focus back to the dancer performing a rather modern choreography to an energetic orchestra score. “Oh god, yes it's him!” Arin excitedly exclaims in a hushed tone and points at the stage.

There, under the spotlight adorn in a midnight blue sparkly silky outfit and a white feathery mask is the boy he’s been looking forward to watching the whole night. Arms raised and foot on pointe, even if you can’t see his face, it’s already so mesmerizing.

Soobin feels his breath hitching just at the posture, it’s different when seeing him in practice clothes than the way he is now, on stage in full costume and entirely in his element.

And then, he dances.

And for the whole two something minutes of orchestra rendition of halleluiah, the blue-haired male cannot tear his eyes away from the boy who all but flutter around the stage, hands swaying ever so lightly to the music. His foot gracefully pointing out in each _assemblé_ that showcases sharpness yet a gentle feel to the way he moves.

He has the entire hall’s attention on him, all entranced by the magical way he carries himself on the stage like a hovering snowflake in the air.

Soobin’s eyes trail over each _echappé_ and _emboit_ _é_ that Taehyun does, but for a moment he could be imagining it but those passionate eyes locked into his, just for a second, he swears Taehyun sees and recognizes him.

Soobin feels as though he is holding his breath until the final key fades and the hall erupts into huge applause. Taehyun takes a bow, and when he looks up, Soobin is definitely sure he saw him because the boy’s eyes are looking straight at him through the mask in the sea of people. He skips off the stage as the next performers enter.

“Wow that guy, he definitely knew what he was doing” Beomgyu comments with awe, and Yeonjun hums in agreement but the two boys notice that Soobin is still staring at the spot Taehyun was once standing.

“Soobin hyung?” Soobin blinks his eyes and turns to his cousins, both wearing very teasing looks. “Aww did you fancy the male dancer? Too bad we don’t know who he is with the mask on and all” The blue-haired male could snort at the remark.

“But don’t you guys go to the same school?” Arin speaks up, Soobin almost forgot she was there, it was the quietest she’s been the entire time.

“What? I don’t recall anyone named um…. what was it……Terry, yeah I don’t think there’s anybody at school name Terry?” Beomgyu wonders, “That’s not his real name, it's his stage name” Soobin supplies though he kept Taehyun’s real name to himself.

He has to respect the boy’s desire to separate his personas at least, Taehyun went through a lot of trouble to keep his identity hidden, one doesn’t do that without reason.

“Oh, that makes sense, but who does ballet at school other than those few girls, and to be honest they weren’t all that good at it, they’re terrible actually” Yeonjun adds, thinking of the messy disaster that those girls put up for last year’s school carnival performance. Soobin too groans at the memory, his skin crawls just thinking about it.

Two dances later Taehyun is back on stage this time with a female partner, Soobin couldn’t recognize the song but it’s giving him Billie Eilish vibes despite the orchestra sound. The night’s show was more towards modernized ballet themes thus no classics were scheduled to perform.

Soobin is a little disappointed at that, what he would give to watch Taehyun dance the dance of the sugarplum fairy.

Just as in his previous performance, he glides around the stage effortlessly albeit with slightly more strength this time since it's a duet. The two are showcasing fiery passion as the orchestra hits a harder tone and the dance gets angrier by the second, their feet moving so fast yet ever so lightly in small hops and steady pointe.

For someone who looks frail, Taehyun easily hoist his smaller partner off the ground whenever it's needed, the duet ends with a couple of speedy pirouettes and they both come to a stop in an elegant pose. The hall roared once more with the applause, but instead of leaving Taehyun remains where he is and waits till the next song starts playing.

It’s the last performance of the night.

Soobin gasps hearing the first few notes of BTS Black Swan, it’s the orchestra version and the hall awed when Taehyun starts into a _Pas de Chat_ , gentle footsteps slightly leaping on his pointe like a graceful swan to the left and beautifully lands a _Brisé_ jump at the supposedly beat drop.

The ambitious dancer continues to stride around the stage in all his elegance, bewitching his audience with his poised dance that he worked on hours to perfect. Soobin’s eyes are fully trained on the boy, and he can’t help but imagine Taehyun without that mask on, picturing how immersed the boy had looked when he walked in on him in that studio.

The blue-haired male discovers newfound respect for the younger male. To have such caliber and discipline in this area of dance, how is he the same boy who only ever wears giant worn hoodies over his uniform at school?

That someone who is so bland and plain is hiding such a magnificent creature of red-hot passion underneath.

Taehyun slowly lower himself to the floor, his left leg stretched out and the other folded underneath him, head gazing up dreamily while his arms struck a pose.

Every spectator in the theater hall stood up to give the performer a standing ovation, the loud ringing of claps and whistles echoes as Taehyun rises up, graceful as ever, to his feet and takes a bow. Several people threw roses onto the stage as the other performers emerge from backstage for the last bow together.

Soobin, still in his daze with his hands clapping can only see Taehyun in the middle bowing _‘thank you’_ s to the audience. “So, I have to admit that was actually enjoyable! But can we get tteokbokki before we leave?” Beomgyu suggests as he stretches out his arms, but blinks confusedly when Soobin isn’t in his seat anymore, and neither was Arin

Yeonjun too looks around upon noticing the absence of two Choi siblings that isn’t them, “Wait where did they go?”

_

Taehyun breathes out in relief as slides past his fellow dancers who congratulates him as they pass, the male quickly retreats back to his assigned personal changing room. It’s nothing special, a small room with a curtain rail changing area with a small vanity mirror and seat.

Taehyun sits down on the cushioned stool and takes off the mask, settling the item on the table and lets the adrenaline of performing flush out his system. It always feels so amazing to be on stage, the satisfaction when he yet again completes his choreography without a hitch and the applaud that comes right after, a bliss.

On stage, he is a star, a mysterious enigmatic star that everyone wishes to uncover his secrets.

But now in the comfort of his personal changing room, he is merely Kang Taehyun. The boy has approximately 50 minutes before his best friend comes to pick him up and take him home.

But his mind finds its way wondering back to the mush of blue he saw, just for a split second in the audience. Usually, the spotlight would make it too bright for him to actually see anything in front of him, thus why the fact he has people, lots of them, watching him only registers after the performance.

Plus, he has to be fully focused while dancing rather than pay any attention to his surroundings. But that mushy blue blur, catches his eyes somehow although he can’t really spend another second to process what it was he has a very good idea. Thankfully it did not break his concentration, and he was able to confirm that yeah,

That was Choi Soobin in the spectators.

Hard to miss with the vibrant blue hair and his obvious height, Taehyun shakes his head with frustration. Why had he looked at him out there? 

Taehyun stretches out his limbs with a groan and pushes away his thoughts, the show is over he doesn’t have to think about it. Bending down he first undoes the shoes and let his feet breathe, the feeling of cold air hitting the skin of his soles after a performance is strangely satisfying to him.

The boy is just finishing up changing out of his costume when the door is knocked, startled the boy frowns in confusion and exclaims permission to enter.

“Um, Terry, there’s a person who would like to meet you” It's one of the coordinators, and it’s the way her voice wavers between nervousness and excitement that tells Taehyun everything he already needs to know.

She steps aside and in comes the one person he wished was joking when he said he got tickets to come, Soobin nods thanks to the girl and faces Taehyun with one of his sweet smiles “Hey, nice performance”. Taehyun however is tired, his feet are still slightly aching as they always are after a big show and he doesn’t need an unwanted guest to top it off.

“What do you want?” he almost barks, already facing away to stuff his things into his bag, his phone screen on the table showing a message from Kai that the boy is 10 minutes away from arriving.

Soobin chuckles at the attitude, “Grumpy, are we? Here” The male dips into his coat and pulls out a small simple bouquet. Taehyun spares a glance at it and reluctantly receives the gift, it’s a really pretty combination of five yellow and blue-trimmed roses with gold ribbon and a small note saying....

_‘For the graceful Kang Taehyun’_

He has good eyes for flowers, Taehyun would have to admit. And it's odd, to be receiving flowers with his actual name, a nice kind of odd.

“Thank you” he mutters, still refusing to make eye contact with the taller male.

“But seriously, I’ll be real with you. That was really amazing, the way you dance, not everyone can do that. Your passion for dancing really shows, it's impressive and I have to admit, gotta admire you for it Kang Taehyun” Soobin tells him, in a voice that he has never heard from the boy.

It's always laced with some sort of pride, arrogance, or mischief, but now as the blue haired male is looking at him with actual genuine emotions of…wonder? Taehyun can’t say he isn’t taken back by his words, no attempts at his flirting, no meaning hidden in between.

Just genuine praise of admiration from a guy he really hates his gut. So different from the Soobin he met in class that morning.

Taehyun awkwardly coughs, “Thank you, I’m…. glad you enjoy the performance” It's so different from the Soobin he sees at school, he hasn’t even fully step into the room too, the male is pretty much lingering at the door frame. Soobin made no advance to come into Taehyun’s personal space nor does he pull one of his flirting escapades like the winking or the smoldering.

He’s just there, standing at the door frame, with the most genuine smile Taehyun has ever seen him wear yet.

And Taehyun does not know how to react to this change of character. What on earth?

“I should get going, Arin is probably done greeting her friends and my cousins must be wondering where I ran off to. See you at school tomorrow doll~”

Ah, there it is.

Taehyun rolls his eyes at the singsong, watching Soobin leave with a skip. Somehow, his irritation for the older depletes some more. The buzzing of his phone got him scrambling back to cleaning up his things, he checks and double-checks for anything he might’ve missed and leaves the room.

Taehyun sees Hueningkai waiting for him at the back-door parking space where there are other dancers and staff moving stuff into the cars and getting ready to leave. Hueningkai looks up from his phone and frowns at the sight of Taehyun, “Where’s your jacket? It's freezing tonight”

So, he did forget something, Taehyun mentally curses himself.

“Must have left it back up there, it's fine though” The boy reaches out to grab the helmet but Kai stops him. The slightly younger male sighing as he takes off the jacket he’s wearing and toss it to Taehyun.

“Wear that, seriously Taehyun I thought you’re the one with brain cells among us? One of these days you are going to freeze to death-No, you wear that goddamn thing I can see you’re still shaking from the AC” he nags while Taehyun sheepishly puts on the larger size jacket. Relishing in the warmth it gives him.

“Thanks, Hyuka” he mumbles, Hueningkai throws him a nod and beckons him to get on. “What would you ever do without me Hyun” he comments smugly but Taehyun only laughs at the remark.

“I guess we won’t ever have to find out”

If it made Hueningkai’s heart skip a beat, he did not show it.

_

After being lectured by Yeonjun about running off without telling him, the Chois gather at the front of the venue where their rode is waiting for them. Beomgyu is happily eating his tteokbokki that he manages to buy at a nearby stall with Arin pestering him to share. Yeonjun is observing Soobin who is smiling in a weird way, weird because he’s never seen him smile like that before.

It was soft.

On the road, Arin fell asleep and has her head resting on Soobin’s lap, Beomgyu too is asleep while leaning on Yeonjun who is blankly staring out of the window. “You went to meet him?” the elder asks, “He’s a classmate, thought I’ll say hi and congratulate him” Soobin explains.

“Is he your new fling?” the question is expected, and strangely it never bothered him at all when he was previously asked the very same question. But now, Soobin feels his gut pricking with a strange feeling at the thought of Yeonjun calling Taehyun a fling to him.

“No, just a classmate, not everyone I know dated me hyung, I have friends” He meant no bite, but it must’ve sounded like it because Yeonjun tears his gaze from the window to look at Soobin dead in the eye. “You don’t usually do this, going out of your way for someone. Not even for your friends, I would now, we pretty much have the same circle of them”

That Soobin can’t deny. “Or is it because…. are you…thinking of-”

“No, I’m not. Besides, it's too late for that”

And the car falls into a pregnant silence, save for Beomgyu’s faint snore.

The limo comes to a halt at a traffic light, Soobin is just looking out blindly but a mess of blond catches his attention. The male suddenly zeroed on the two figures on the motorcycle just outside his window.

Taehyun, its Taehyun with his arms around another boy and head resting on the boy’s back. And he looks really peaceful and content if not a bit tired. The boy on the other hand is focused on the road in front of him, both can’t really see him since the Limo windows are tinted.

Somehow, Soobin decides he doesn’t want to look at the sight and turns away. An unknown feeling twisting in him that he can’t decipher what. All he knows is that he doesn’t like how those two looked.


	3. With Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !! TW // ED
> 
> Some sensitive topics are included in this chapter that might be triggering to some individuals
> 
> \- mentioned of child abuse  
> \- strict diets and calorie counting 
> 
> Please read with these warning in mind, thank you

It’s the loud blaring of his phone alarm that pulls him from the not so deep slumber he’s in, a head of blonde pokes out of the thin blanket covering him with a groan to shut the thing off. Taehyun shoves the blanket off, and hoists himself up to sit on the mattress.

The male sighs as his thoughts wander off to the boy he’s supposed to meet in a few hours.

Taehyun picks himself up from the paper-thin mattress and grabs his towel to go shower, the boy moving quickly as he is graceful. He has no mood to be dealing with yelling today, Taehyun lets the cold water wash him awake, the freezing liquid making him shiver but at least he’s awake.

Soobin as he expected had managed to somehow wormed into most of his classes, the male has everyone confused when he chooses to stick next to Boring Kang of all students, he can feel the burning stares on him and it’s much more scrutinizing than the one he is used to from performing.

From the wallflower no one cares to acknowledge his existence to the talk of the school in one week, all because of stupid Choi Soobin who doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘leave me alone’ and to top it all, the blue haired male has been spamming his messages non-stop with cheesy one liners which Taehyun never bothered to read let alone reply to.

His life was fine, until Soobin stepped in to cause ruckus.

“Oi what the fuck are you taking so long?”

Okay, maybe his life wasn’t as fine as he wanted to pretend it was. But the point still stands, he didn’t need Soobin to bring him more stress as he has enough of it on his own. The boy stumbles out of the bathroom and swiftly changes into a shirt and jeans that’s already hanging on his chair, he makes his way out and lower his gaze upon the sight of a middle-aged woman glaring at him.

“Well? Get on with it you brat” She snarls, giving him a harsh flick on the forehead before turning to sit in a desk chair situated in the corner of the living room where a messy work desk is set up.

“Yes Kim shii” Taehyun mutters and wordlessly enters the kitchen and pulls out some eggs and rice grain to cook.

This is how his life goes, how it always has been. 

Having not knowing who his father was, Taehyun was raised by the woman who birthed him. She made it clear with him ever since he was old enough to talk that she isn’t and will never be his mother, and little Taehyun was forced to accept it, that he unlike other children, does not have a mom or dad.

In fact, he was 7 when he learned what he truly is, he hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but his teachers were talking while tossing his name around. Taehyun was curious like any other child, so he listened.

_“Oh god really? How pitiful, never thought he'd turn out to be a bastard child. Taehyun is quite bright, too bad….”_

Bastard child, that’s what they called him. Little 7-year-old Taehyun didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, he skips off and forgets about it for a year or two. He didn’t know until he did, at his ballet class, again, overhearing the conversations of the instructors.

_“Sanghee is so stupid, she could’ve gone far with her talent. Instead, she’s rendered unable to dance with the child of the man who did this to her. Who would even want to marry her now? A woman with a child born out of marriage”_

Taehyun learned to understand the adults at a very young age.

Kim Sanghee, his mother, was a rising principal dancer in her younger days. A dancer with potential and the lights were on her, she was supposed to make it big, become a renowned ballet dancer and the pride of her family.

But she made a mistake, she fell in love with the wrong man.

He was young and reckless, never serious or truthful nor was he responsible. He took what he wanted and left and despite the many red flags, Sanghee still loved the man. But he took her for granted, and for that he ruined her.

Her life, career, dreams, burned to ashes in one night.

Young and pregnant with a child, her family shamed and disowned her. The man who claims to love her vanishes without a word, leaving her to care for her own self.

After giving birth to Taehyun, she thought maybe she might be able to learn and love him.

But she receives the most horrible news she could ever get from anyone, due to the way she stressed her body while carrying Taehyun, it caused some permanent damage to her body.

Sanghee felt her entire world shattered when the doctor told her she could never dance ballet again for it would endanger her health even more.

And from there, Sanghee can bear nothing but hatred for the child she had birthed, especially because it’s a baby boy.

Kang; Taehyun’s surname was taken from the man’s, she would not let him be related to her in any sort of way. She raised him coldly and harshly, an unfair vengeance pushed upon the innocent child. She never let him call her mother, and when asked he must say she’s just his caretaker.

When Taehyun turned four, she forced him into the ballet world.

Maybe had Taehyun been a girl, she would’ve been lenient but the boy grew up to resemble so much of the man he was created from. The man she despises with her whole being.

Taehyun is in no way a ballet prodigy, he cried a lot and was scolded and punished a lot at his lessons and at home when Sanghee made him practice.

“This wouldn’t have been a problem if you had been a girl!! You useless brat, stupid boy can’t even do a split properly!” Taehyun shed a lot of tears as a child.

He cried because his body hurts from the exercises he had to do. He cried when he was punished with no dinner for messing up his form.

He cried because other kids at kindergarten go home running into their mom and dad’s open warm loving arms with smiles on their faces while he walked home on foot alone before Hueningkai came along and befriended him after finding out they were neighbors.

Taehyun cried till he didn't anymore.

Once upon a time, Taehyun hated ballet.

Hated the wooden tiles, the way the shoes hug his feet. Despises the music that rings in his head day and night from the countless hours of practicing.

In that once upon a time, Taehyun would give anything to stop dancing ballet, to be free from the clutches of this prison of its own.

But then, he stepped on the stage for the first time in his life.

Due to the intensity of the training Sanghee put him through, he picked up the skills he needed forcibly but quickly. Because of that, at the age of 7 he is chosen to perform at a show. Taehyun learns a lot of things that night, things that he never knew he’ll hold onto for as long as he dances.

But most importantly, he doesn’t hate ballet anymore.

If anything, he fell in love with the beauty of it. 

The boy is mesmerized by the feeling of dancing on stage, the wondrous rush of dancing in a world of his own, telling his story with each movement of his limbs. He may just be one of the many dancers that performed that night, but it felt like he was at the top of the world.

Taehyun learns to love ballet, and it became his driving force, his purpose. In some way, maybe he managed to sympathize with what his mother had felt when she was told that she could never dance again.

Maybe there was a time Taehyun wished he could stop dancing, but now, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if anyone takes away his ability to dance ballet.

“Where are you going?” the woman demands, her black hair slightly frizzy as she looks up from her computer screen. She does online workload that gives a fair pay but they had mostly had to rely on the money Taehyun receives from performing to pay bills and put food in their plates.

“School project, group practice right after. Food is the microwave, will be back late” Taehyun wishes he could hate her, after all the hell she put him through while growing up it would only make sense if he were to detest the woman who birthed him.

But the young man could not bring himself to, because deep inside, he believes it’s not his mother’s fault she turned out the way she is now.

Instead, he hates the man that caused all this to happen, the uncaring being who took his mother’s love for granted.

The kind of man like Choi Soobin.

Taehyun walks out of the elevator, pulling on the straps to his bag he looks around for any sign of the rich kid that’s supposed to pick him up as he claimed. “Taehyun? Hey! Where are you going?” Hueningkai greets him, the other boy just exits one of the elevators himself.

Kai instinctually latches to him, his hand already on Taehyun’s belly rubbing circles, “Group project meet up and I got practice later” the taller boy did not miss the way his best friend sounded like he was dreading the first task.

But before he could question it, a black Ferrari drives into the apartment entrance and swiftly stops just a few feet away from where the two are standing.

The tinted windows slowly drop down to reveal Soobin, hair styled and shades on beckoning for Taehyun to hop on. Hueningkai takes one glance and tightens his hold on Taehyun “Tyun, I don’t like this guy, he’s giving me the creeps” he whispers, hoping that Taehyun wouldn’t go along.

But much to his dismay, the blonde gives him a sad smile to assure him, “I’ll be fine, got you on speed dial if he tries anything” Kai watches Taehyun go and enter the clearly expensive car, for a second, he locked gaze with the boy in the driver seat and glared hard.

The blue haired male gave him no reaction whatsoever, only turning around and pulling up the windows again, driving off without another moment to lose.

Kai huffs with irritation, feeling buzzed by the entire ordeal he turns back into the outdoor first floor car park and mounts his motorcycle. His family owns a street food stall kiosk at a less busy part of Seoul, he and his sisters often help out with whatever they can, Kai would mostly do deliveries but it has been silent all day that weekend.

“Kai! You’re here, great now help Leah with whatever she needs, will you?” His mother greeted him cheerfully when she saw him parking his motorcycle near the stall. Hueningkai can already hear Leah shouting at him to hurry up, it was nice, being around his family.

The boy is wiping clean some part of the prep table near the front order area, minding his own business while two boys are ordering their food.

“But hyung this one looks more delicious!” the black haired one exclaims but receives a sigh from what could either be his brother, friend or boyfriend.

“Gyu we don’t have all day, just choose dammit, sorry eomonie my brother is so indecisive sometimes” Kai didn’t pay much attention to the two, but his eyes are quick to catch the incoming girl with long auburn hair.

She bumps slightly into the elder boy as she walks, “Oh I’m sorry, excuse me” she smiles at the two who turned to look at her. Her fingers tucking strands of her hair behind her ear with a flirty smile, she might fool the two but Hueningkai knows better.

“Oh it's fine” The elder one replies with a slight bow, but before she could leave, Kai steps forward and grabs her wrist which had her gaping at him with surprise.

There’s an instant flash of recognition on her face and the sweet sickly face morphs into one that threats him, she was about to scream but Kai chuckles darkly “Oh don’t even think about it, you aren’t fooling anyone, especially not me”

“Hand it over” he orders once more, almost boringly at the pickpocket thief. The pink pony tail guy from before immediately tried to pull Kai away from the girl, unaware of what she’s done.

“Woah hey, easy there, let her go” the voice is threatening but does nothing to spook Hueningkai, he can feel his family member’s stare on him but decides to ignore them for now, they know he wouldn’t act unless he’s absolutely sure.

“Check your wallet, see if you still have it” the tallest of them all says, hands still firmly around the girl who now has started to panic. Of course he knows, she’s stupid to think he won’t notice.

The older brother checks his pockets and Hueningkai didn’t need to see his face to know how the color practically drains from it. “Come on now Byeol-shii, I know your tricks and games, just hand it over and I’ll think about not calling the cops on your pickpocketing ass”

Kai knew the girl, those who knew Byeol would know her tendencies to take things without informing and never giving it back.

The pickpocket thief is his classmate after all, though she never tried it on him, he’s only ever heard of her doings, never catching her red handed until now. She messed with his family’s customers, and that won’t do at all.

The girl’s face is red with shame as people around stare at her with disgust, she angrily dips into her skirt pockets and throws the wallet to the ground. “Fuck you” she curses under her breath, just loud enough for Kai to hear and it only made him want to laugh harder.

The owner goes to pick it up and checks its contents for anything that might be misplaced, “She didn’t take anything” he informs Kai and he finally unhands Byeol, smirking as she storms away while people who heard and saw the scene jeer at her with hatred.

Everyone stall owner and regulars on that street are familiar with him, she should have thought twice before trying to pull a stunt of his turf where everyone respects, trusts and adores him. 

Kai feels a tap on his shoulders and turns to face the two boys, both either wearing amazement or awe on their faces. His build slightly towering them although Hueningkai is certain both are a little older than him.

The younger brother is pretty much gawking at him with round eyes sparkling like the animation he watches.

“Thanks for that, I would’ve been in big trouble if you hadn’t helped” the slightly taller boy, the elder brother thanks him. His hair is bright pink in a ponytail unlike the other brother who sports the normal black.

Hueningkai waves them off, “No biggie, she’s such a school pest anyway”

“I’m Choi Yeonjun, really, thank you-Oh here!” Hueningkai is very much startled when he digs into the wallet and casually holds out a fairly thick stack of money. Hueningkai gulps at the sight, from the looks of it that’s roughly ₩70,000 which is almost thrice of what his family makes in a week!

It was then that Hueningkai realized the expensive leather wallet, branded shoes, designer looking outfits. These aren’t just two dudes from the streets, because those kinds of dudes don’t give out months of house rent’s worth of money like they’re candies given to kids on Halloween trick or treat. These two are probably some rich family’s kids.

“It's quite fine, don’t need for that” He tries to decline, for god’s sake he just stopped his stupid classmate from stealing. But the guy still insists he takes the money, “Please? For my sake, I really have to thank you” But it's too much, even his parents wouldn’t be comfortable receiving so much money like this. 

“Well, rather than this…” Hueningkai politely pushes away the hand, “....you guys can become regulars at my family’s little business here? How bout that instead? That way we’re all happy” he suggests, throwing his signature Kai puppy smile while he’s at it. 

Yeonjun looks at him with a sheepish smile, the kid was so intimidating seconds ago, now he looks like a harmless puppy promoting his family’s food stall. He thinks it's adorable and odd that the tall guy doesn’t just take the money.

“Well I guess that's fair hyung, cause I’m still hungry too” Beomgyu speaks up next to him.

“Of course you are, and yes I think that’ll be great. This is my little brother Beomgyu and you are?” he can’t help but want to know who this heroic boy is, tall and objectively handsome as well.

“Call me Kai” the boy answers with a wink, and the boy can practically hear his sisters snorting. What? He can be pretty charming when he wants to and he does feel like having some fun today. The older one _is_ really cute, and there’s nothing wrong with harmless subtle flirting with a cute boy.

“I'm assuming you are younger than me? I’m 19, call me hyung” Yeonjun adds, that took him by surprise. They don’t even know each other? And he wants Hueningkai to call him hyung.

People are weird, rich people are weirder. 

“Hmmm I’ll think about it Yeonjun-shii and yes I’m younger, 17 to be exact” this has the other brother jumping in excitement, “Oh!! You’re younger than me too! I’m 18 so you have to call me hyung as well!!” Kai quirks an eyebrow, 18? Could’ve fooled him, guy looks 13 at most with that baby face and naïve vibe.

Hueningkai goes back to his cleaning duties, pushing the thoughts of those two boys away to focus despite feeling the lingering stares from one of them. He tries not to let it bother him, after all, those people are always all talk and not actually meaning it.

This would be the last time he’ll see them in a while, Hueningkai is sure of it.

_

Taehyun wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the meetup, his mind still stress dazed from a particularly harsh late night practice the day before and Choi Soobin’s existence simply irks him. But here they are now, in a two person booth at the corner of the coffee shop basked in silence as they do their work. 

The place is lovely, its homey wooden decor brings a sort of warm feeling to its customers. The speakers are playing soft ballad or random slow jazz songs that he could name one or two, most of the spaces are covered with some sort of bookshelf filled with assorted books by category.

It's a peaceful place, one that he would not associate with the boy sitting across him. He had thought he'd need to drag Soobin’s ass to do the work but the elder is following along without a problem ever since they got here. It's freaking him out as this is not the same boy who would constantly try a corny pickup line on him every chance he gets.

But Taehyun is not the one to question his blessings, and if this blessing takes the form of an obedient and unusually quiet school player, he’ll take it.

After a solid 30 minutes of almost uninterrupted peace, Soobin finally drops his pen and throws his head back with a groan only to look at Taehyun who is still typing away on his macbook. They are done with the main points and body of the report, all that’s left is to summarize, simplify and make a PowerPoint Presentation.

Soobin bites his lips, feeling weirdly conflicted. This is odd, and a first for him. Usually first dates are cinema trips or fine dining diners, there’s a few instances where he takes his date out clubbing or house parties. Never a quiet cafe doing their assignment but weirdly enough, this feels right.

“This isn’t a date” oh yeah, that's what Taehyun told him in the car. Not a date.

The boy is wearing a plain white tee and jeans with a red jacket tied around his waist. His eyes glued to the screen attentively as he works, Soobin notes that he looks similar to when he is dancing, highly focused with the exception of the emotional passion he has when dancing to a melody.

“Stop staring at me and do your part” the boy calls him out, catching him off guard again. “How can I not? The view is lovely” he wants to giggle at how a simple reply can make the blonde stare him down threateningly, he _does_ look the cutest when mad. 

“Oh come on, don’t give me that look, we’ve been at it for hours, I demand a break” Taehyun returns to his work, paying him no mind again. “You go ahead if you want to, I’m finishing this up as quickly as I can” he informs the other.

“Are you that eager to get rid of me?” 

“Yes”

Ouch, Soobin pouts and gets up from his seat, “I’m going to order something, what do you want?” Taehyun barely glances up and answers him within a heartbeat “Nothing” The hard headedness is quite commendable, he’s more stubborn than Arin on her birthday.

And that’s saying something because god knows how Arin can get on her special day.

Shaking his head he taps the boy on his shoulder, doesn’t miss how he flinches, and asks again, “I’m serious, what do you want? You have practice later, you should eat something” Soobin is surprised at his own voice, when did he ever sounded so….soft?

Taehyun is staring up at him icily again, but Soobin can see the intensity has softened slightly. The boy does a quick scan through the menu board, “Nothing, thanks but I’m good” Practice without proper lunch? He’s been in worse conditions. The answer does not please the blue haired male.

“Kang Taehyun, just pick something” another unfamiliar tone, he rarely ever sounded stern, never had the reason to be such. Yet here he is scolding the younger boy to pick something that he’ll pay for him to eat because he’s genuinely concerned about Taehyun practicing with an empty stomach, no way Caramel Macchiato counts as lunch. 

Taehyun’s fingers stop for a moment, his exasperated face slowly turns into confusion “Why are you so bothered anyway? I said no” he tries to bite back but sounded puzzled more than anything. Soobin opens his mouth to reply but abruptly shuts up, because he doesn’t have an excuse.

Why is he so bothered?

“Look, Soobin shii, there’s nothing on the menu that I can eat anyway. Just go get whatever you want I’m perfectly fine as I am” So that was the reason? Soobin nearly slaps himself because he has momentarily forgotten that Taehyun is a ballet dancer, strict diet and all that. 

With a huff, he goes to the counter to order for the both of them anyway. He picked some puff cakes and a small pie for himself and a slice of Chocolate Indulgence for Taehyun, he even grabs some macaron to share, determined to make Taehyun eat one at least.

He sits down with plates of desserts in his hands, he slowly slides the macarons and cake over towards the younger boy. Taehyun catches the movement in the corner of his eyes, shifts his gaze to look and frowns. “I told you I don’t want anything” he scolds seeing the treats in front of him.

“And I say, eat, you look like you could use some sugar in your blood” Soobin shrugs, already stuffing his face with puff cakes, Taehyun throws him a bewildered look and lets his gaze fall into the sweets laid in front of him. “I can’t eat these, you know I can’t” one slice of cake and 4 macarons.

If his mother knew, she’ll choke him to puke it all out herself.

Too much sugar, he can’t possibly eat all that.

“When was the last time you had sweets? Life is short Taehyun, too short to deny yourself of treats while you still can have ‘em, just eat no one will know” It's tempting, the cake is neatly plated and the chocolate frosting smeared on top dripping down and slightly powdered with sugar is making him mentally drool.

Taehyun has cake twice a year, one on his birthday which is a slice that Hueningkai will buy and make him eat and the other time would be on the boy’s birthday because Taehyun knows it makes Kai happy to see him eat. But those cakes can’t be compared to the clearly expensive one in front of him now and he’s never had a macaron his whole life.

But sugar, it's too much sugar and Taehyun is already counting the calories in his head. He isn’t particularly nit picky with food but every ballet dancer is aware of what food that they should avoid if possible. He has another show in two days, it's illogical and Taehyun knows that to think it’ll affect his performance in any way is ridiculous but the mindset is drilled into him ever since he was young, he can’t help it even if he tried. 

Soobin is starting to be legitimately concern with how much Taehyun not only looks weary to eat but scared, it reminded him of an old memory “Hey…” he softly calls out and smiles assuringly as he could at the boy when their gazes meet “Its okay, you can eat, trust me, it won’t affect anything” 

Taehyun wants to bark back, wants to tell him to shut up because he doesn’t know anything, but Soobin is wearing that weird look again, the one he saw that night in his changing room. And he can’t find his voice to protest a word. 

So Taehyun pushes aside his Macbook, picks up the small spoon and scoops up a bit of the cake, he oddly finds himself gazing at Soobin as he hovers the spoon in front of his lips. Soobin nods his head, beckoning him to take a bite, and so he did.

The sweetness of the cake melts in his mouth, Taehyun almost moans at the taste of such delicacy, he’s never eaten anything so tasty. With each bite, he got braver to eat. And the sight of Taehyun, face no longer scrunched with stress, eyes almost glowing as he all but timidly eats the sweet treats like Christmas came early, Soobin feels himself preening with satisfaction. 

It's such a contrast to the raging kitten of minutes ago, he just looks….precious now. 

And Soobin likes this Taehyun, he figures this is his favourite Taehyun yet.

Taehyun eats slowly, by the time he is done, Soobin has already finished his food ages ago and got a head start with the PowerPoint Presentation. “Um….Soobin shii….?” Soobin faces the boy, and nods with approval at the empty plates.

“Thanks for the treat…” the boy softly mumbles at him while trying to avoid his gaze.

“Sure, no problem. Once in a while wouldn’t hurt you Tyun” he reminds him, Tyun, that’s a new one.

Again, to hear that nickname coming from anyone else other than Kai, feels strange.

A peculiarity that he’s surprisingly not as opposed to as he might have expected himself to be.

“You have to enjoy yourself too you know?” 

It's unusual, this Soobin, but…..he prefers this Choi Soobin.

“Okay hyung” 

And if Taehyun giggles to himself when Soobin nearly bursts out the coffee he was drinking all over his own laptop when the words registered into his head, a good chunk of his old judgement of the older male washes away with it, Soobin doesn’t have to know. 


	4. With Confidence

The two boys quickly finish up their work, soon they’re both back in Soobin’s car. As he drives he is suddenly reminded of the boy who gave him a mean look when he was picking up Taehyun.

“I forgot to ask, who was that dude with you at your apartment? Your boyfriend?” 

Taehyun’s face immediately scrunches up with disgust, “Ew no, that’s my best friend” any thought of Kai being more than just a companion is undeniably weird for him, the male is more of a brother he could never have. 

Soobin sports an exaggerated mortified look at the statement “Oh god even worse” a pining best friend is in the equation, he remembers seeing the two on the motorbike on the night of Taehyun’s performance. 

Taehyun seemed very comfortable with him, was it mutual?

Soobin shakes his head, suddenly annoyed at himself because why should he care? 

“Why?” the other boy suddenly inquires, curious as how could the elder male come to such a conclusion. “For one, he looks like he wants me dead, are you sure he’s not your boyfriend?” His tone suggests teasing but Soobin does genuinely want to know. 

He may love fooling around with any individual that catches his eyes but respecting boundaries is one of his own rules of the games he plays, and he strictly plays by his rules. 

“No way, that’s just weird” at the denial Soobin drops the subject, clearly any person with a pair of functioning eyes can see that tall boy has feelings for his friend, even in that brief moment Soobin could catch on to the message. 

Taehyun however doesn’t look like he’s aware at all of it _‘So you’re dense as heck too...interesting’_ the blue haired male thought to himself. 

It’ll be a bit of a hassle to get Taehyun to fall for him but even from the beginning Taehyun had proved to be difficult, and Soobin does love a good challenge. 

The boy has already started to call him hyung, he’s making progress, slow ones but he’s making them.

“Where are we going? You missed the wrong exit” Taehyun calls out, worried of being tardy on his face. “Chill _monsieur Terry_ , don’t worry I’m not kidnapping you, you’re not the only ballerina I have to uber today” he retorts with a laugh, “Don’t worry you won’t be late I promise, this will only take a second”

They pull up to a school, a clearly elite school but for elementary. Kids dressed in their light blue uniforms are escorted out by parents or their caretakers, Soobin scans the small crowd with his legs carefully controlling the vehicle.

“Where is she-” but just as he is about to finish the sentence the door to the backseat flies open and in comes a loud high pitched voice. Soobin cringes when the door is slammed shut harshly, in the corner of his eyes he sees Taehyun flinching as well. 

“Soobin oppa! I want mcdonalds today!!” the voice commands, Soobin rolls his eyes and starts to pull out of the school front yard and back into the main road “Too bad, I already got you sandwiches and say hi to Terry” he tells his sister.

Taehyun quirks an eyebrow at the use of his stage name, slightly grateful because other than the other soloist, principal dancers and the trainers, no one else knew of his real name. Plus everyone there called him Terry anyway, there is no Taehyun in the ballet world. 

Taehyun is the bastard child born because of a mistake.

Terry is the star born out of blood, sweat and tears of a dreamer.

The newcomer girl snaps her head to the person sitting in the passenger seat, eyes gawking with surprise and suddenly throwing herself against the seat at the back “ _OH_ oh my god-Oppa!! You didn’t tell me he’s going to be here oh my gosh, hi sunbaenim!! I’m Choi Arin and I really really admire you as a dancer. This is so cool!”

“She’s a big fan” Soobin supplies with teasing smirk at his sister through the rear mirror despite his gaze being fixated on the road. Arin glares at him, her cheeks red at the statement “Shut up!” sitting with sulk that her brother tried to embarrass her in front of one of her idols.

Taehyun can't help but observe their interaction heartwarmingly, he doesn’t have siblings so Hueningkai and his sisters were the closest he could ever experience to having brothers or sisters. This playful brother soobin reminded him of the male who assured him that he could eat cake back at the cafe, someone who is warm and safe. 

“Nice to meet you Arin-shii, I remember you, you were one of the ones who performed Little Swans at our last recital?” The memory isn’t quite clear in his head but he does recall her face during the few rehearsals they had for that recital, she stood out somehow for being a lot more fluid in her steps than her peers.

Arin screeches at him, “He knows me?!?!” the girl now rolling on the car seat with her hands covering her face with glee, her idol knows her! “Arin, tone down on the fangirling, you’re gonna scare him” Soobin butts in, earning a nudge from Taehyun for his reply. 

The driver only grins at the other male who now wears a face that says he's about to nag, but Arin is quicker, she has hop onto her feet and leans forward to stare down her brother with mock betrayal on her face, “You didn’t tell me you were friends with Terry sunbaenim!?” 

“Indoor voice you brat we’re in a car, my car by the way” Soobin bites back, “And sit down and wear the seatbelts” the girl huffs at him and sits down but not without mimicking his words in an annoying screechy voice that even made Taehyun giggle in his seat.

“Suck it up oppa, I don’t care!” she exclaims with her tongue stuck out, Soobin sighs and promptly turns to Taehyun to give him his signature _‘Tired brother’_ face, “See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?”

Arin shot up to protests, her face slightly red as she goes to defend herself, “He’s bluffing! I am an angel, mommy’s words, not mines” Soobin snorts with a hint of bitterness.

“Mom sees you thrice a year at most, she doesn’t count” he tries to casually spat without sounding bitchy but he must have been anyway because Taehyun is casting him weird glances.

To be honest, Soobin silently hopes Taehyun doesn’t question it, family matters is such a messy topic for him and the one thing he avoids talking about with his dates. Taehyun must have somehow got his _‘don’t ask’_ message because not only did he not question it, he even directs the conversation away from it.

Soobin gives him a small smile of gratitude for that, a breath he’s been holding easing back to normal. Taehyun does not utter a word but even from those knowing eyes, Soobin somehow feels as though he understands what they are trying to tell him, that Taehyun somehow understands him. 

“You sound lovely Arin-shii” he finds it adorable how the two siblings bicker and argue back and forth, it’s almost the same as watching Leah, Bahiyyih and Kai having a go at themselves. 

Three siblings from a middle class family and two siblings from a high status one, yet they act just the same with each other. 

It makes him wonder if there even is a difference between the two.

“SEE?! Terry sunbaenims thinks so and he’s known me for 20 minutes” Arin proudly proclaims with hands on her hips and swaying her head to flip her hair dramatically, the dramatics must run in the family. 

Taehyun holds up his hand and high fives the 10 year old, loving the pissed look gracing the usually charming Choi Soobin’s face.

“That’s it both of you, out of my car now” he barks with no actual bite in his words, lips thinned out so much it looked ridiculously amusing. 

Arin pats Taehyun’s shoulder, “Don’t worry sunbaenim, you’re now my favorite oppa so call me Arin! if Soobin oppa treats you badly just text me! Here’s my number” she slips a piece of pink paper into his hand with a series of numbers jotted on it.

“Noted” Taehyun wastes not another moment, he pulls out his phone and swiftly adds the girl to his contact, even going as far as to sending a message so she can immediately save his number.

All the while Soobin looks at him ridiculously, “Oh?! And you had a fit when I wanted to have your number because of school? I see how it is Terry. And Arin, I’m so telling Minhyuk hyung” if the blond thought the extreme sulking face is stupid, this face of promised vengence is much hilarious.

Taehyun shakes with laughter, he could never imagine Soobin would ever wear such a funny expression, being the Charming Prince and all, it would tarnish his reputation if anyone knew just how goofy he is, especially with his sister. 

He also mentioned a brother seconds ago, so they are three siblings as well.

“It's my word against yours oppa, and we both know who he loves more” and she says it with such confidence as well, Soobin would love to tell her how he and Minhyuk sometimes call her the She-devil Choi (with nothing but love and fond) behind her back but he’ll let her have it her way this time.

The tallest male sighs, the car already pulling up the carpark of the ballet academy, “You’re such a brat do you know that? You make a better debater than a dancer” and he knows he struck a good nerve in her with that one. 

“You TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW CHOI SOOBIN” his smile suddenly drops at the loss of formality.

“Excuse me?” Taehyun who is grabbing his things is once again feeling whiplashed by his sudden change of tone, two octaves lower and a tad less playful.

Arin quiets down at the tone change, even the girl knows that crossed a line.

“Soobin oppa….sorry” 

“Better” And he pulls her into a quick side hug, kissing her the temple of her forehead while he’s at it. “Go have fun, I’ll pick you up later okay?” She smiles and nods, the girl then steps out of the car.

“Taehyun, what time-” but Taehyun abruptly cuts him off, “Hyuka, my best friend will be picking me up, I’m good. My practice runs later than hers anyways” he informs the elder. 

Soobin nods with hum, “Well, okay then. See you around” he stammers out almost awkwardly. The male gives them both a thumbs up and a smile before driving away.

“Your brother is weird” Taehyun comments as he walks up to the desk with Arin “Heh, it is weird, he’s not usually like that when I’m around his friends and would ignore any question they ask about me” At her words he looks at the girl with a billion question running through his head.

What’s that supposed to mean?

“Soobin oppa never introduced me to any of his friends at school before, said they are no good for me. And if we were to suddenly meet, he would act really weird and stiff and fake. So i was actually surprised how open he acted around you Terry sunbae, you must be really special, I’ve never seen him like that with a non-family member before, ever”

Taehyun wordlessly digests her explanation, his heart suddenly speeding at the word _‘special’_ , whatever that could have meant.

“Taehyun” he mutters and she looks at him weirdly, “My real name is Kang Taehyun, you can call me oppa too if you want but erm, my real name is kind of secret so just when we’re not around others okay?” Arin widens her eyes, face beaming as she holds out her pinky.

The male softly chuckles before joining his own pinky, “I promise I won't tell anyone Taehyun oppa!” she whispers-yells at him before running to her class studio room. 

Taehyun makes his way to the upper floors, thoughts of Soobin clouding his head, the guy is only one week into meddling with his life and so much has already happened. And with all this confusing persona change in each place with different people, Taehyun can’t help but feel bugged by the situation.

 _‘Choi Soobin, which one of these alter egos is the real you? What is your motive with me?’_ he wonders in his head, could the elder really be seeking a genuine friendship with him..?

He would have to discuss this with Hueningkai later, Taehyun steps into the familiar studio and curves his lips at the greetings that welcome him. 

“You are usually the first to arrive, the Masked Grace Terry is almost late for practice?” Hyunjin, another soloist, taunts him jokingly as Taehyun glares at him playfully as he skids past them to enter the changing rooms.

Coming out dressed in tights and his usual cropped t-shirt practice getup, Taehyun sits down to tie his shoes and he feels another presence next to him. “You seem…..distracted, I don’t mean it in a bad way of course but you alright?” a female soloist, Nako asks him. 

Taheyun blinks as her words sink in, “Oh really? It's nothing though..” his mind is jumbled with the new element to his life, but his dancer peers don’t need to know that. “If you say so…” she replies with concern before joining the others to stretch. 

There are seven soloists and five principal dancers in the academy, the soloist consist of two males; Taehyun and Daehwi, three females; Nako, Eunha and Chaeyeon and two enbys; Hyunjin and Minghao. 

“God this motherfucker can he not be late for once!” Eunbi, one of the principal dancers exclaims as he looks at the watch on the wall. “We’re here, damn it Eunbi we can hear you all the way from across the hall” Moonbin yells at her as he strides in with Park Minhyuk right behind him. 

The two are the other principal dancers, always pissing Eunbi off for the fun of it “Maybe if you start getting your ass here a few minutes early than being almost late” she spat, more nagging than malice in her voice.

“Hey c’mon mom and dad, knock it off the kids are watching, you’re embarrassing us” Jimin complains while they are still stretching with their boyfriend Jungkook, the couple are the last two principal dancers on the team. 

“Jungkook, tell your lover to shut up” the said male shrugs at her before pulling up his partner and slamming their lips together. Taehyun merely rolls his eyes with amusement, just another regular group practice at the academy.

“Not like that!!” the whole room either cringer or erupt in laughter, too used to the shenanigans.

“Sorry noona, they’re the boss of me here” Jungkook defends himself, keeping Jimin around his arms. “Alright you all, had your fun? Get to stretching already and I have some news to update” their instructor, Mr Son enters the room, he starts to brief them as they continue the warming up stretching exercise.

“The company or school, whatever y’all call it, will be hosting another special show in a few weeks time and it’ll be a classic medley this time around, Swan Lake, Giselle and Nutcracker and all that, lineup will be informed later. Other than that we also received a special enquiry from some high class society club, they want us to perform a Giselle Act 1 on their formal event. Yeah, just the first one”

There’s a lot of murmurs traveling around, “It’ll be a bit of collab with BigHit Productions, though the club has a strange request...they wanted the play to be gender bended” and the murmurs turn into gasps. “Son nim, you mean, Giselle will be danced by a male?” Minhyuk asks, curious more than anything.

“Not necessarily, just portrayed as one but I’ve talked with the other instructors and we concluded who will be the main leads. Eunbi shii will dance as Albrecht” She just looks excited to hear it.

“And our Giselle…..will be Terry shii” the whole room turns to him, shock on their faces.

Even Taehyun couldn't believe what he was hearing, “Me..?” they have four other principal dancers and yet he is chosen? “Oh my god congrats Terry!!” Daehwi exclaims, everyone else in the room follows suit and claps along to him. Taehyun brace himself as his fellow soloist dancers around him hugs him.

“Believe this or not but they specifically requested the infamous Masked Grace as Giselle, didn’t even care if you wished for your mask to stay on” Mr Son adds and everyone awed even more, Taehyun’s face is blushing red so badly from the attention. 

He thought he’s going to burst.

“You really are famous! And people have never seen your actual face or know your actual name, you’re so awesome!” Chaeyeon remarks, “Thanks….I’ll do m-my best!” he bashfully stutters, Giselle is such a huge role, the center of the story itself. 

Taehyun was so sure Jimin would get it but it’s his name that was called.

They begin their practice after all that excitement, the rush of joy from getting a main part of the show clouding his mind, Taehyun’s thoughts becomes void of the blue haired male and instead filled with focus to give it his all. 

This is a chance to prove he is a good if not better ballet dancer than his mother was. 

That he didn't need to be a girl to dance such an important role as Giselle.

"Hey um you free tomorrow at noon?" Taehyun is startled when Hyunjin approaches him as he is about to leave the studio. Practice ended minutes ago but some of the dancers are staying back to practice more on their own. 

The blond looks at them oddly, "Sorry, I'm not" he answers politely. They may be his peers but everyone here is nothing more than acquaintances to him, it's a bit of a stretch to call them friends when they don't really talk to him about anything other than ballet.

"Oh, nevermind then….I was hoping….maybe you would...wanna go out with me?" Hyunjin's facial expression is unusually pink as of that moment, Taehyun shakes his head slowly exasperatedly. 

People in his life are turning weird and trying to court him, what in the world is going on? But Taehyun isn't a jerk so he turns down Hyunjin's little proposal as nicely as he could and skidaddle out of the place as fast as possible to avoid any more awkward encounters.

_

Soobin checks his phone and looks up to the place's signboard, he hums once he confirms it's the right restaurant and marches right in on that weekend afternoon.

His thoughts are now constantly being invaded with a certain blond ballet dancer and although he doesn't mind it it's making him feel weird. 

In fact, Soobin is still mulling over the way he acted yesterday around Taehyun. He hadn't even realized it until Arin pointed it out to him on their way home, the girl had teased him all the way back that he has a crush on the boy.

Ridiculous, Taehyun is the one to fall for him, not the other way around. Besides, he could never fall for the boy, it's impossible because falling in love is bullshit.

Soobin doesn't believe in true love, it's also why he doesn't give a damn as the broken hearts he caused piles up like mountains.

What they call love is just an addiction in disguise, an infatuation that grows within them and Soobin enjoys watching them scramble to bask in the pleasure that the infatuation gives them, clutching to it foolishly as he rips it away from their hands. 

Giving these fools a wake-up call that true love and falling in love aren't real. Really, one could say Soobin is doing them a favour, showing them the truth of this so-called _'love'_. 

He scans around the restaurant and grins when he sees the face he's looking for. Walking up to him from his back, Soobin taps the other on the shoulder, making them yelp a startled and hiss at him. 

"Yah you brat! First time you've seen me in weeks and this is what you do?" The male, older than him, chastises him for the tease. His hair dyed slightly brown but he looks mature than ever, one couldn't tell that the two are only 3 years apart.

"How are you Minhyuk hyung? Arin wanted to come but she had private lessons" he greets his brother, sitting across him while a waitress comes to give them their menus. "I’m doing good just as usual and don't worry, I'll be staying here in Seoul for a while anyway, she'll be seeing plenty of me" 

The news is shocking to him, the oldest Choi had to always constantly leave and travel around the country from one HQ to another with their parents, he would visit his siblings for a day or two every two or three weeks to keep in touch.

The waitress takes their orders and the two siblings are left to their own devices, “So how are you these days? Still a cold heartbreaker Soobinine?” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows teasingly at his brother, “Excuse you hyung but I’m a charmer, I break hearts with style” he retorts.

Minhyuk shakes his head, chuckling lightheartedly at the other. Arin keeps him updated along with extra details from Yeonjun, he doesn’t approve of what Soobin is doing but who is he to stop the boy or police him on how to live his life, and while he does, why not have some fun indulging in these silly stories himself.

“How long are you staying here?” there’s the obvious excitement from knowing his brother will stick around long enough for them to hang out. “Maybe a month and a few weeks, I’ll mainly run my errands at the Seoul HQ but mostly to do the other thing” Soobin immediately notices the bitterness in that sentence.

Instantly, he has a very good idea what the _‘other thing’_ is, his face frowning with anger “No way, are you seriously letting them do this to you hyung?” Soobin grits his teeth, cursing those two selfish humans who call themselves their parents under his breath. 

Minhyuk sighs with dismay, “I have no choice, they want me to inherit the company and they’re going to make sure I can have a proper heir. You know this, It has to be me….or else it’s you”

Soobin shudders hearing it, he knows this, they had this conversation two years ago when their parents were choosing who to make the heir. Minhyuk took one for the two of his siblings and pushed aside his dreams to be a singer and follow their parents' wishes, he sacrificed his own ambitions so that Soobin and Arin won’t have to abandon theirs.

“The engagement party is next month, for now I’ll occasionally meet up with my new fiance to get to know them. They’re the sole heir to the Yoon Global Enterprises, Yoon Seungmin, don’t really know anything about them other than we used to be playdates” Minhyuk tells him, Soobin barely can recall any other child that used to be his playdate.

But the elder’s face suddenly turns grim, “They’ve been talking you know, to get you and maybe even Arin, suitors” Soobin almost stands up from his seat in bewildered fury, “Like _hell_ they are, they’re not tossing just anyone at Arin and i sure as hell won’t play nice if they try putting me with someone either”

Minhyuk’s face smiles with a proud fondness for his brother, the three of them have always been very protective of each other. 

They did grow up in an almost parentless environment, their childhood spent being cared for by their housekeeper or the many rotating babysitters, their housekeeper Mrs Juan is the closest parent figure they could get and even then the woman limits herself to the children in order to be professional. 

The siblings grow up caring and being there for each other, because each other is all they have, the brothers especially practically raised Arin when she was born a good eight years after Soobin. 

Their father is a textbook workaholic and their mother is the life of a party, they were, like any other rich influential family, tied to their marriage for the sake of business and status.

Their parents never loved each other, in fact Arin may not even be the child of their father because of the long gap of her birth from Soobin but the boys love her no less and would do anything for her. 

Their father could care less of her parentage, as long as he has someone to take his place and continue his legacy, anything else is irrelevant to him.

If there is one type of love Soobin believes in, it's his love for his siblings and people he regards as family like his cousins.

“I would suggest you bring a date to the party, it’ll be easier to keep them off Arin she’s 10 but they, mostly mom, might not leave you alone if you come alone” Minhyuk suggests to him, Soobin groans and wishes he could slam his head into the table. “If it weren’t for our culture you wouldn’t catch me dead calling them mom and dad” he grumbles.

“Why would it matter to you though? I thought it’s an easy feat for you to just tag someone along with you since, no offense but Arin and Yeonjun has been keeping me updated with your escapades and from what I’ve heard, you don’t really care”

“Then they’ll try to make me marry my date hyung, marriage, tying down to one person and that’s horrendously boring” Soobin excuses, Minhyuk nods along, he won’t argue with him there since it is kind of true. 

“To be honest, I am not all that against this whole arranged marriage thing. If anything I just feel bad for Seungmin shii who was forced to marry me, sure they’re lucky I'm a hot attractive bitch but it's still forced and they didn’t have a say on this either. It sucks, yeah, but it could be worse.” he admits and watches Soobin recoil with disgust at the idea and laughs at his little brother. 

Soobin childishly crosses his arms “Couldn’t be me” he mutters.

“For you maybe, it's easier for me though since I don’t have time to fall in love” 

At Minhyuks’s statement, Soobin straightens up in his seat, mouth slightly gaping while a finger points at his hyung, “Fall in love? Hyung, I didn’t know you think that’s legit, all that crap is just fictional garbage.” he comments dryly, but Minhyuk does not take it to heart, after all he does know his brother like the back of his hand.

“I reckon you’d say that, don’t have time for it although it must be nice if I do get to experience it, but you do you Soobinie. Even if it is marriage, nobody said you can’t fool around every now and then, bad rep sure but if you hide well who would know? Even adds more thrill to it” the shrill mischief from the exclaim throws Soobin off in a way he can’t explain, he finds himself grinning at his older brother with awe. 

“Gee is this the Minhyuk hyung I know? Since when were you such a sly player” he adds with a tease, the face isn’t all that is alike about them it seems. “Please Soobinine, just cause I wasn’t one doesn’t mean i don’t know how to be one, this is your hyung that you’re talking to” Minhyuk smugly proclaims.

The waitress is back with their food and the two fall into silence to eat their meal, Soobin thought about the suggestion to bring a date as he eats. It would be easy, even the first person he asks when he walks into school would say yes if he had extended the invite but he really doesn’t want his mother meddling with his life after being absent for the most of it.

And for that, he needs to find someone his parents wouldn’t approve of, someone of lower class and maybe with a career choice that they’re prejudiced against. Soobin’s mind crawls back to the male ballet dancer from a normal family attending his school, a commoner male with a career in a female dominated industry.

Oh, they are going to have a _field day_ with this one.

 _‘Perfect’_ he thought to himself, already planning how to get Taehyun to say yes.

“You already have someone in mind Soobinie?” Soobin smirks at his hyung, he confidently winks at him and replies.

“Yep, I certainly do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i sat through a whole 1 hour something of the entire Giselle performance for this, yes i did and it was amazing
> 
> Gosh, Soobin is such a textbook Slytherin forgive my HP ass for this, and if you notice there's a really good contrast and similarity between Soobin and Kai
> 
> Both value their family the most, three siblings and gives no shit.
> 
> With the difference one values romantic love and the other doesn't and ofc the class difference
> 
> hoolyyyyy shit this is gonna be way longer than i thought haha, pls drop your thoughts on the story so far and ask me questions if you have any!! I'd love to hear them ^_^


	5. With Irony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surpise? kinda?? double update??

Hueningkai bids Taehyun goodbye once he drops the other off at the academy, the boy then drives his motorcycle to his family stall according to his every day routine. Arriving at the destination, he pulls the school vest over his head and shoves it into his bag as he walks up to the Huening street food stall.

The boy almost halts at the sight of a ponytailed pink-haired male at one of the opened plastic folded tables, he’s in the usual Sky Soul Elite uniform. It surprised Hueningkai the first time he showed up in the attire and found out he went to Taehyun’s school. 

The boy smiled with impress at the other who actually did keep his promise to be regular. 

Sometimes he’ll show up with his brother but mostly Kai sees him here alone, on school days he’ll be at one of the tables, hogging it for hours to do his homework while constantly ordering food and on weekends he’ll not turn up sometimes but when he does, he doesn’t stick around long.

But one thing's for sure, Yeonjun didn’t just come for the food.

Ever since that one time Hueningkai helped him out with the pickpocket thief, Yeonjun finds himself drawn to the younger boy. He won’t deny he’s interested but there’s a problem and that is he doesn’t know how to get close to Kai. 

The boy always looks so busy helping about, Yeonjun does not want to bother with his work but he’s running out of ideas other than to come as regularly as he could and stare when Hueningkai isn’t looking.

Beomgyu would call him weird and tease him when he’s around but having lived with his brother for as long as they both can remember; he’s used to it.

But he has a heck load of homework on statistics today so he doesn’t think he can afford to be a creep and stare much, Yeonjun is frowning hard at one question that he didn't even sense the boy stopping next to him.

“You’re supposed to use the lower boundary, that’s the upper boundary” the voice startled him which made him accidentally knock the plate of Mandu.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kai instantly apologizes while sheepishly grinning at his mother who gives him a mean look for it.

Yeonjun however laughs while assuring he’s not harmed so it's alright, but he’s very impressed that the boy knows how to solve the question considering he must be a grade lower than him.

“I’m so sorry Yeonjun shii, I’ll get you another plate” but Yeonjun waves it off.

“You can get me another plate but I’m still paying, though you can make it up to me for this by helping me with my homework here” it’s at that moment he realizes he’s asking for someone younger and a grade lower to help him out with his school homework did Yeonjun realizes he is indeed very whipped for the male. 

Yeonjun is aware how shameless this is but love makes you fool and he might just admit he’s a little bit in love with the boy.

Hueningkai nods, “Deal, hold on a sec” he fetches another plate of Mandu and takes off the apron.

The taller boy pulls over a chair and gets straight into business, a hand covering his mouth at the easy question of asking for the first quartile of the grouped data. 

Yeonjun pouts at him for that, cheeks red with embarrassment since he’s struggling with what Kai finds to be easy.

“Sorry…. anyways do you understand the concept or do you want me to run through it with you once?” Hueningkai awkwardly suggests, who could blame him? He’s never tutored anyone before.

But he recalls how Taehyun does it to him and works along that, he begins to explain the concept and walks through Yeonjun with some examples, giving the elder a thumbs up each time he solves a question without his assistance.

Yeonjun can barely contain how jittery he feels each time Hueningkai leans closer to him to point out his mistakes. 

His poor heart racing a mile per second of the impromptu tutoring lesson, in record time he managed to finish his homework with ease. “See that was easy right? You just gotta understand the concept Yeonjun shii” Kai comments, Yeonjun frowns at the choice of formality.

“You just tutored me through my schoolwork, and I’m still Yeonjun shii?” The sulk in his voice only made Hueningkai laugh, the boy covering his mouth but very much shaking in his seat.

But Yeonjun only pouts his lips harder with fake annoyance, “Kai this isn’t fair, when will you call me hyung?”

“Fine, are you that eager Yeonjun hyung? Or maybe I should call you noona since you’re so pretty”

Yeonjun’s heart skips a few beats at that one, breath hitching and face very much blushing.

“Anything but Shii at the back” he mutters while Kai chuckles harder “Ah, you’re cute Yeonjun noona”

This boy is going to be the death of him.

They got closer since Hueningkai pretty much is capable of helping with all his homework so the two sat down to work a lot, otherwise, Kai would just stop by his table to chat idly about their days or summary of their life so far.

It's nice because it helps Yeonjun control himself from being a flustered mess around the boy all the time. 

Hueningkai switches around the use of the formality, sometimes he’s hyung, sometimes he’s noona, and occasionally he hears an oppa or unnie being used in the mix but it doesn’t really matter to him as long as it isn’t that damned shii.

One particular day, however, after finishing his history revision, Yeonjun turns to look at Kai with a nervous expression, the taller boy only blinks with confusion at him.

“Is something wrong hyung?” Yeonjun dropped the whole nervous thing a while ago so what could make the elder so flustered now? 

Before staring intensely into the younger boy's eyes, the pink-haired male takes a deep breath, "Can you do me a favor?”

Kai narrows his eyes, but he’s considering it, whatever it is. This is new, but the older boy has come to be a sort of friend to him. Hueningkai doesn’t see why not.

“What kind of favor?”

_

Time passes by like a flash and before Soobin knows it the dreaded engagement party is only a week away, he manages to catch Yeonjun and Beomgyu in economics, one of the classes Taehyun didn't take. 

"I'm not bringing a date, they're no fun" Beomgyu exclaims, lucky for him and Yeonjun, they don't have parents who are trying to pair them up with random rich family's children.

"I guess you are too hyung?" Soobin turns to Yeonjun but the elder throws a smug smile back at him.

"Actually, I am bringing someone" Beomgyu snaps his head at his brother with his mouth wide open while Soobin nods approvingly.

It's about damn time, Soobin has enough of his 'I have a specific type' bullshit.

"What?! You didn't tell me you're bringing a date?!" The younger brother whines but growls at Yeonjun when the boy flicks his head, "You never asked"

"Well, well…. bravo, who is this lucky person who matches the type of the great Choi Yeonjun" Soobin singsongs, a few names popping up in his head but those names burst into nothing at his next words.

"A secret, he's not from this school" 

Oh, now it's getting good, Soobin has pretty much leaned over his desk now to inch closer to his oldest cousin. Wanting to hear more of this stranger that caught his cousin's impossible ass's eyes.

Beomgyu, who is Yeonjun's desk mate, suddenly wears a look of realization at the implications. For once he could put 2 and 2 together.

"WHAT wait I think I know who this is…. OH, is it _him?_ " He emphasizes on _him_ with his annoying mocking voice which almost got him a punch to the side by his older brother.

"Who is _him?_ " Soobin looks between the two, Beomgyu the airhead knows but not him? What has the world become?

"Yes, it's him, and you'll find out this weekend" Yeonjun concludes slyly, proud of himself for acquiring this date. Soobin mentally congratulates the said date, whoever he may be.

"WOW, you got balls hyung" Beomgyu comments while Soobin laughs, "Are you _that_ whipped for him? Like you really look like a goner right now" 

His face is wearing a shit-eating grin that is so unlike him along with his eyes looking star-struck and oh god-he's fingers are fiddling with his hair as well, Yeonjun is supposed to be cool not this lovesick fool.

"He does?" Beomgyu gives his brother a once over, not seeing it.

Typical of the airhead.

Yeonjun however flusteredly smiles, "I do?"

But Soobin's eyes have already left the two and locked onto the hooded figure walking past his current classroom outside.

He is immediately on his feet, kicking off into a run.

"Yes, and hold on a second guys" the two watch with puzzled faces as the boy abruptly leaves them, both shrugging before tailing him.

"Taehyun!" 

His voice rings across the entire corridor, catching the attention of everyone within a 10-meter radius. Almost every face is gawking at how Soobin is running up to one frozen wallflower Taehyun.

The boy himself is shocked still, the hood of his head dropping to reveal his face wearing a face mask so no one but Soobin can see how wide his eyes are right now under those bangs. 

"What?" He whispers, the attention on him is unnerving and he wants this to end as soon as possible. 

The only time he accepts all eyes on him kind of attention is when he dances, any other situation just makes him anxious.

Soobin pants slightly to catch his breath but he pulls up a confident grin at the boy, "So my brother is having his engagement party this weekend and I was wondering if you could come as my plus one?"

Complete utter silence.

Even the two cousins are gaping with their jaws on the floor, a huge chorus of murmurs and whispers erupts around them. They're inaudible but they don't sound nice even in that form.

Taehyun feels like his entire system shuts down and reboot at the question, while he may be on good terms with the elder now this is just too sudden and too open of a place for him to process his thoughts.

He grabs Soobin by the hand, "Can we talk somewhere else, please? In private?" It isn't a request, the strain in his voice tells Soobin it's a requirement because the boy is freaking out.

"Sure, no probs"

They skid past the many stares and ushering voices to an empty part of the school, the small space under the stairs behind a rare used block.

Soobin has to bend down slightly since he is a tad too tall, the blond pulls down his mask "Why me?" Taehyun finally breathes out, arms hugging himself to calm down.

"Are you alright?" He tries to inspect the boy but Taehyun backs away with a glare, Soobin looks away guiltily.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have done that" he apologizes, mentally cursing himself for forgetting the whole reason Taehyun is a wallflower.

He doesn't do well with huge crowds that aren't there to watch him perform.

"Why me?" Taehyun asks again, this time more calmly. 

Soobin grins at the boy amusingly, "Why not you?" 

"Soobin hyung, I'm serious, why are you asking me?" He needs the older boy to get it through that thick skull that his feelings are not to be messed with, his heart for some reason has picked up the pace.

Taehyun can't comprehend why he is so nervous.

"Chill Tyun it's just a silly party and I need a partner so my parents can lay off shipping me with any convenient stranger attending it, nothing serious, you can come as a friend" that really is what this was, Soobin is surprised at himself how little lying is he doing.

But Taehyun only slowly nods his head, the words registering in his head one by one.

_Oh_

Why is that answer disappointing? 

"......okay. But...I don't get it" Taehyun retorts, his head slightly tilting as if he's trying to piece something together.

"Get what?"

The blond looks him in the eye, "Why me of all the people you dated?" 

And Soobin pushes down that ugly feeling he can't explain down his throat, fighting the urge to yell he is not that bad of an asshat.

Being a player isn't the only thing about him, he is an asshat, that he will not deny but goddammit he has his moments where toying with feelings isn't all he cares about.

But he doesn't voice out a single of that, because he's determined for Taehyun to say yes, "I'll be frank, like for real with you right now, you're way much better company than any of those people" and there is not a single lie in those words.

"I see…. but I don't have anything nice to wear"

Soobin almost snorts at the statement, "Tyun please, not to boast but that can easily be arranged. Just tell me a yes or no and I'll take care of the rest" he assures him 

Taehyun sighs, he's usually good at this rejection thing but somehow, he can't bring himself to turn down the older boy. 

With a deep breath, he gives his answer, "I…. guess…. yeah, I'll go"

"Great!" Soobin beams and punches the air, which he forgot isn't air and hisses with the pain while holding his left hand that slammed into the cement surface.

Taehyun worriedly sprints forward and takes a look at the elder's hand, clutching it gently in his palms.

"Oh my god you're so dumb hyung, does it still hurts? Do you need first aid?" 

Soobin shakes his head and throws an _'OK'_ finger at him although his hand still stings from the impact.

"So, it's a date!" He confirms it and Taehyun reluctantly nods, "But as a friend only"

"Yup, absolutely……" But Soobin remembered the two devils that will attend the party, "...but can you act a little like my date I swear, just for my parents"

Taehyun gives him the look, the one that says he's at the brink of being _done_ with something.

**"Hyung"**

_"PLEASE_ _TYUN!!"_ Soobin crouches down and looks up to the ballet dancer with his lips pouting and eyes sparkling pleadingly.

Taehyun bites down on his lips to not burst out laughing, he must be really desperate to resort to Aegyo of all things.

The boy rolls his eyes, already regretting this "Fine, I'll try…."

He shoots up standing with joy but carefully not to hit his head this time, "You are literally the best! Thanks Tyun! And I'll pick you up this Thursday after your practice to get your clothing measurements" the elder informs him.

Taehyun smiles, he wouldn't admit it out loud but deep inside, he does feel a little excited about this.

"Noted"

_

"So I have the best news" Taehyun starts, a grey jacket around his waist and blue snapback on his head as he kicks off from the ground lightly, swinging himself up.

The two best friends are hanging out at a playground because Taehyun's practice ended early. Hueningkai is on the swing next to him, unmoving, the boy is simply smiling softly at his crush/best friend. 

"You're finally moving out?!" He exclaims Taehyun raise an eyebrow at him, shaking his head lightly when he is still up in the air "I said news, not a miracle Kai"

It's bitter in a way, the kind of toxic household he lives in. Hueningkai knows as long as Taehyun remains underage in Korea, there's not much anyone can do.

"I can hope, anyways go on what's the news?" He questions the boy who is in fact a lot chirpy than usual.

"The academy is requested to perform Giselle Act 1 at this high society club event…" he trails off to build suspense, Hueningkai at the edge of his seat. 

"....and I'm dancing as Giselle!!" The blonde dancer screams, there's no one about in the park that day so it doesn't matter if he is yelling or screeching with excitement in public.

"HOLD ON FOR REAL?!" Kai jumps off the swing seat, eyes blown wide with shock. 

Taehyun too jumps off the swing and lands gracefully as ever on his feet, "YES!!"

Hueningkai picks up his best friend by the waist with ease and spins him around, Taehyun holds on to the boy's shoulder for his dear life, "Oh my god I'M SO PROUD OF YOU?!" 

He knows just how big of a deal this is for the ballet dancer, he places him down and braces himself as Taehyun tackles him into a hug, the boy snuggling into his chest because of their height difference.

Hueningkai's cheeks burn like they were on fire, praying silently that Taehyun doesn't hear his racing heartbeat.

The taller male wraps his arms around his best friend, nuzzling into his head while reminding himself simultaneously that all this is platonic.

"As you should, I can't believe this is real" Taehyun finally says when he pulls away, Hueningkai pats his head playfully, "I don't doubt, you're an amazing ballet dancer"

"You say that cause you're my best friend" the boy replies with his arms crossed; he returns to his seat on the swing.

But Kai grabs onto one of the chains and places his other hands on Taehyun's shoulder as he slightly bends down towards the boy.

"No, I say it because I know and see how amazing you are at it. How you've grown magnificently as a dancer, you deserve this"

Taehyun feels warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach at the declaration, it's something Hueningkai reminds him constantly but still feels so surreal each time he says it.

"Thanks, Hyuka"

The boys fall into a peaceful silence as they swing themselves on the playground equipment, it's in moments like this that shows how company is all they need of each other.

No need for long conversations, just their presence in the other's is enough.

"So, the weirdest thing just happened to me" Kai suddenly remembered about his favor to a certain pink-haired senior.

Taehyun snorts, lazily leaning backward as he swings "Lots of weird things have been happening lately, amuse me" Hyunjin keeps acting weird around him at practice and Chaeyeon is also caught staring at him a couple times.

"I got asked out"

Taehyun hums, that's quite normal since Hueningkai is pretty popular, back when they used to go to the same school, Taehyun remembered how his admirers would constantly go up to confess to him, "That isn't weird, that's your normal Friday agenda….unless…?"

"Yeah, I said yes"

Taehyun pushes himself up and looks at the boy with awe, "Oh do tell me more, spill it Huening, define the weirdness in this" this is grabbing his interest since Kai always turns down his dates.

Hueningkai smirks, "He's a dude from your school" and relishes in the way Taehyun's face morphs into a state of jaw-dropping shock.

"I...no way" the ballet dancer is ridiculously taken back that he needs a moment to process.

"Yes way" Kai really hopes this gets him his desired reaction from the boy, he just needs confirmation even though he's scared of what he would learn.

Terrified that he'll be cementing an unwanted truth instead.

"No kidding? Gosh, who? I thought you hate spoiled rich brats. How did you two even _met"_ Taehyun burst out, blown away by how small their world is with his eyes smiling crescent while still twinkling with curiosity.

Kai returns to his seat on the swing, rolling his eyes dramatically before putting on his nagging voice, "First of all, no, I hate spoiled _brats_ , sorry but I don't discriminate between the rich and everyone else, and he isn't spoiled, or at least he didn't give me that vibe" 

Yeonjun passed his vibe check on the day after the incident when Hueningkai sees the older one showing up to fulfill his promise. And now that he knows a bit more about the older, other than his privileged luxurious life, he’s just like any other decent dude on the globe with the exception that he becomes a fumbling mess around Kai.

He holds up two fingers for his second point, "Secondly, he came over to the stall a couple weeks back, stopped that Byeol bitch from pickpocketing his wallet and now the damsel in distress wants my hand in marriage. No, for real, he’s very obviously pining on me it is painful and amusing to watch"

Hueningkai would be very blind to not notice what all these reactions from the elder meant, the stares, the reddening faces, stammering whenever Kai does the bare minimum to flirt back.

It is too painstakingly obvious to not notice. 

"And to answer your question I think you might know him, tall and handsome" he examines how Taehyun reacts, finding for any hints of pouting or subtle side-eyes.

But all he sees is Taehyun looking at him like he just told him to find a needle in a pile of a haystack. 

"Hyuka, as much as I would not like to admit this but there are lots of tall handsome guys attending that school. Be specific" he replies monotonously and cringes at his confession, curse him for being a quiet gay.

"He sports this pink bubblegum hair with blue and yellow highlights? I don't know, those might be extensions" another clue is given and Hueningkai thought he might as well just say the name because how many pink heads can there be in an Elite rich kid school.

"Pink bubblegum-Hold on, _oh god"_ and he just starts to break into numerous fits of guffaw.

Taehyun is gripping onto the chain of the swing, hands on his mouth as he tries so hard but failing so miserably to stop himself from howling in laughter. Imagining that perfect, calm, and composed Choi Yeonjun as a lovesick fool. 

What a mental image for future blue days. 

"Why? Why are you laughing?!" But even when he asks this, Hueningkai too finds himself laughing along. He doesn’t know why but he’s certain it's the way Taehyun’s laughter is so addictive that’s causing this feat.

Taehyun finally gets a grip of himself after 5 minutes of non-stop choking on his vocal cords, his breath panting while he forms the sentence in his head, "It's Choi…. Yeonjun isn't it? How does…. it feels…. to get asked out by your best friend's chemistry partner?" he has to pause to take deep breaths between the words.

He hadn’t such a good laugh in a while, bless Yeonjun’s whipped ass for this.

Taehyun is dying to see this act in person, it would be extremely priceless.

Hueningkai’s lips form into an ‘O’ as the information sinks in, suddenly remembering a very random thing about the elder, "At least now I know why he doesn't suck at chemistry as he does with the other subjects" he notes with a chuckle. 

Taehyun fakes a gasp at him at the comment, a finger pointing accusingly at him "You're unreal, talking shit about your date behind his back!" He dramatizes each syllable because all this nonsense is making Taehyun feel kind of silly.

A good kind of silliness, a breath of fresh air after a long while.

"With _fond"_

The two of them burst out sniggering once more with the addition. 

Taehyun clutches his stomach, catching his breath that he keeps losing every three sentences "Yeah right, whatever helps you sleep at night" the boy adds while slapping Kai’s shoulder with jest.

Hueningkai pushes him away, thinking of how to insert more of his plans. "He's cute though like genuinely he is" he observes Taehyun’s reactions to his words for any sort of indicator that he might be jealous.

But his best friends only smugly wiggle his eyebrows at him, “Yeonjun shii huh…. I see I see” the boy giggling like a schoolgirl sharing gossip, "Will not deny, he has the looks, just not my type"

"You think…. we could work out?" Last attempt and Hueningkai knows he’s being foolish, all the signs are there but he still has one last glimmer of hope that his feelings are reciprocated, even just a bit. 

Taehyun throws his head back slightly to look up and wonder, "Maybe? Who knows, but Yeonjun shii is a good person I'll say that. Not your typical rich kid, you should try and see how it goes" he smiles at the two birds flying together around the tree as if they were dancing.

Love is a curiously interesting thing, “Who knows where love will take you….” he trails off in his words, hands reached up to wave at the two flying creatures. 

“And what adventure awaits you with it….” he finishes and dreamily gazes as the birds fly away. 

"Yeah….” Hueningkai answers him, his eyes locked on the ethereal looking boy in the swing seat next to his. “I suppose you’re right" 

They keep the comforting solitude between them till the skies are orange with the dawn, and suddenly Taehyun is reminded of something vital as they walk out of the playground and towards Hueningkai’s motorcycle. 

Taehyun sheepishly asks the tall raven-haired boy, "Um Kai, he didn't perhaps mention anything about an engagement party, right?"

There’s a flash of surprise on the taller boy’s face, "How-No that's exactly why he asked me out, to be his date for his cousin's engagement party" the bewilderment in his voice could not be concealed but before he could even begin to question it, Taehyun groans conclusively at his answer.

"Oh my god, the world is _tiny,_ I forgot they were cousins!" he shouts out in a mix of amazement and vexation.

Hueningkai in his puzzled state mutters a "Who?"

Taehyun pat his shoulder, "Hyuka I'm literally going to the same engagement party as you….as Soobin hyung's plus one, he told me just want company so I thought as long as it isn't a date, I’m cool" he finishes with a flabbergasted face. 

Hueningkai malfunctions for a second, "Oh…. what are the odds" so he’s not only going out with a date he doesn’t have any sort of feelings for, but he’s going to also see his unrequited crush going out with the cousin of his date?

How fun, he wonders if it's too late to back out. Not that he’ll actually do Yeonjun dirty like that but this is fate sticking a tongue at his face while calling him a loser. 

"You're pretty chill with him now" he comments, trying not to sound as bitter or envious as he feels, "Hmm yeah, when he's not trying to swoon me, he can actually be a decent friend. Once you tolerate him, he's not all that bad"

Something about Taehyun speaking so fondly of that dude is pissing him off.

Taehyun wasn’t jealous at all when he called Yeonjun cute yet he's getting boiled when Taehyun himself clarifies he’s not even going as a date.

Hueningkai puts on his helmet and tosses another at Taehyun, "I see, it's funny cause you were all up at his throat months ago" he says dryly, but thankfully the ballet dancer doesn't catch it.

"I know right! I used to can't stand his ass but we're friends now. Crazy how the world works" Taehyun remarks, waiting for Kai to move out of the parking spot and climb on behind him.

Hueningkai smiles bitterly when he feels the familiar limbs hugging his torso and the small head resting on his back as he takes off onto the road.

This time, his chest feels tighter more than anything, a suffocating feeling nagging in his throat.

"Yeah, crazy indeed…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanna be done with this chap and next chap cuz I'M DYING to write chapter 7
> 
> Spoiler Alert: That's the engagement party chapter huhu
> 
> Tell me your thoughts or ask questions about the story, rant, keyboard spam I'm happy to hear them all ^_^


	6. With Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important warning !!
> 
> This chapter contains mentioned/implied MINOR character death

“Kim shii, I have news” 

Taehyun has been hesitant to tell her about him getting to dance Giselle, the woman is cold and strict and unpredictable. Some days she demands to know Taehyun’s every whereabouts and others, she wouldn’t even care if he doesn’t return home for days.

It can be hard to thread around her but Taehyun has an inkling feeling that this might be something she can be glad to hear for once.

Hopefully, the woman isn’t in a foul mood, but Taehyun sighs because he knows she’s never not in a bad mood.

For a broken soul like her, how can she not? 

Taehyun remembers a saying he used to hear frequently when he started out ballet, a quote by Martha Graham _“A dancer dies twice— once when they stop dancing, and this first death is more painful.”_

Looking at the woman who birthed him, he can truly understand what meaning is carried behind the sentence. 

She scowls at him, her hallowed cheekbone face and blazing eyes showcasing the muddled-up pain and fury that never soothed with all the time that passed, “What the fuck do you want now?! Doesn’t that useless body of yours need to practice more!?”

Taehyun hates practicing around her but she would make him at times and scream and flick his head for any slight mistake made.

Taehyun controls the way his chest is already feeling suffocated, he has to do this, it would finally make her feel something other than her ugly feelings of vengeance.

He strains a smile at her, she should be happy to hear this.

“The academy will be performing Giselle Act 1 and I’m chosen to dance as Giselle” 

Hueningkai once told him that he dreams too much at times, and Taehyun thinks that’s ridiculous, how can someone dream too much?

There shouldn’t be a limit to how much someone dreams.

He found the answer to that rhetorical question on this very day.

“Oh? You’re getting smart on my now are ya?” her face morphs into one of a dirty look, her thin lithe figure rising from the chair.

“After all I’ve done for your ungrateful ass?” she barks, venom dripping with each word at the boy.

“What? No-” Taehyun slowly backs away, eyes blown wide as he tries to explain. 

He feels his breath cut off when two hands, skinny and thin tightens around his shoulders.

“You dare lie to me?! How fucking dare you try to lie to me thinking I won’t know?! You think I’m an idiot?! You think I’m a fucking dumbass you useless shit?!” she’s shaking him violently with anger as the screams fill their apartment.

“I’m not lying…. it's true....” Taehyun mutters between his quiet sobbing, shaking his head with his eyes glued shut.

“YOU!! CAN NEVER BE WHAT I SHOULD’VE BEEN NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!! THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE YOU!!” The woman swings the boy with all her might, his body slamming against the wall.

Due to her weak body, it did not hurt too much yet the pain in his heart is searing. 

Taehyun curls on the floor, droplets of tears dripping down his chin as he clutches his shoulders “THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD’VE HAVE BEEN A GIRL YOU USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE JUST LIKE THAT USELESS MAN WHO RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!!” 

He is a fool for thinking it would turn out any other way than this.

He retreats to his room in tears, locking his door and slowly sliding down to the floor to hug his knees. He hears a loud bang of the front door slamming; his mother must have left the house.

Taehyun cries and sobs, all on his own in the small room by himself, it isn't the first time he got lashed out at. And he's certain it isn't the last either, he knows now that whatever he may accomplish, it will never be enough for her.

Taehyun will never be enough to be acknowledged as her son.

“I'm sorry…. mom"

She never comes back, not even the next day and Taehyun even goes to file a missing person report. Sadly, he is quite certain that she won't be found, that she's never coming back to him.

The woman hated him; all she sees in him is the man that destroyed her life. 

Taehyun spends the next few days sleeping with the Huenings, or more specifically, sharing a bed with Kai. He misses a day or two of school, wallowing in his grief, crying till he could not anymore.

Till there are no more tears left to shed for the woman who upped and left him just like that, she was the last shred that he could, although only internally, call his family.

Taehyun does return to the apartment house days later, he earns some fair pay as a first soloist performer and is under a fully sponsored scholarship so money does not pose a problem to him.

Kai helps him clean all her things out since he has grown to be scared of touching them.

He is quite aware, now that she is gone, that he may have been too attached to that unhealthy life. 

They told him that it's good that she's gone, that it would be better to not have such toxicity in his life.

They told him he can start to recover from the abuse she put him through, live his life as he wants to. 

The Huenings and their neighbors who knew of Taehyun's story celebrate his _'freedom'_ , overjoyed that the dreadful woman is gone.

But they forgot, the same dreadful woman is Taehyun's only known family member, his mother, who despite her hatred had raised him alive and with a career.

She was still and always will be his mother, and he undoubtedly still loves her as one.

His days turn to be quieter and less painful, it's weird, coming home to not see her on her seat in the corner of the living room of her desk. 

"Wherever you are out there, please…. be okay" 

It's a hopeless wish if not an impossible one, but Taehyun has always been a dreamer. 

Life is short and fast, flickering by in seconds, he knows has to move on and not let his grief drag him down now. 

As he lies awake in a proper bed, staring up to the ceiling above deep in his thoughts, thinking of how he skipped a few stages of grief along the way to this mental abuse recovery.

But another thing also plagued his mind, tomorrow Soobin will take him out to get measurements for his clothes, as an active ballet dancer, it's common for him to get his body measured to make costumes but just for an engagement party?

The party itself is making him nervous, he’s never been to such social events and still has no idea how he should act, he just hopes his awkwardness doesn’t ruin everything. 

_

Taehyun tails after Soobin as they both walk up to a huge shop from the street, a luxurious boutique of some sort. The staff at the desk smiles with recognition at Soobin, escorting them up to an office upstairs, they are told to wait as she goes fetch someone.

Minutes later comes in a male with ginger orange hair, he is dressed extravagantly in a complicated clothing mix and matches that Taehyun can only stare with awe at, Soobin looks used to it though. The taller male lets the supposedly designer of the boutique pulls him into a side hug.

“Binnie, y’know you nearly gave me a heart attack when I got an email saying you want a quick appointment today to meet me since your suit is already done ages ago, is there something wrong? Dear me don’t tell me you ripped it already?” The male talks with the same flair as he is dressed.

“No hyung! I need you to make another one for my date, this is Taehyun” Soobin introduces the blond boy, gently tugging him forward to the man.

The male smiles sheepishly, eyes darting anywhere but at the designer, this is why he doesn’t meet new people and today has been pretty shitty so he’s not in the mood either.

“Oh? Interesting, very well then. This shouldn’t take long, c’mere kiddo” he guides them to a different room, a workshop from the layout.

“It's a bit…. okay, a lot messy in here but that’s how creativity works! Step this way please” he pulls a measuring tape and a clipboard out of nowhere.

Taehyun obediently follows each instruction without a word, thankfully the silence is not as heavily awkward as he has anticipated for it to be, for he doesn’t want to talk any more than he has to.

“You’re paying for this right….?” he suddenly remembers, he may only be supporting himself on his own now but a custom-made suit would still cost too much for him.

“Of course, now what kind of date would I be if I made you pay?” Soobin retorts at the question sassily, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

The designer too chuckles at the statement “A bad one, dear god I hope you never end up being like Namjoon” 

Soobin quirks an eyebrow at him for that one, an amused smile on his lips “Namjoon hyung? But aren’t you guys…. _I don’t know_ …...married?”

The older male snorts at the boy as he reaches around Taehyun's waist “Yes, he’s a sweet husband but he’s so terrible at the dating part of the process. Blimey, you are _paper thin!"_

Taehyun tries not to answer the remark with a snarky comment, he truly believes this man is really nice and means no ill intentions but his unhinged mood swings are acting up from stress so his mind can’t take shit as of the moment. 

“And thankfully I’m not him, when will my staff pick up the final product?” Soobin adds with a wink at Taehyun who only rolls his eyes back at him, the ginger head scans at his clipboard and back at Taehyun.

“It’ll be done by the day after tomorrow, but don’t worry I’ll just bring it over to the hotel myself, as usual, say Yeonjunine came by with his date just the other day. I can’t believe all you babies are growing up and having dates, time really _does_ fly” the male comments with a hand over his heart, a finger goes to wipe a tear from his eye.

Soobin takes Taehyun’s hands and pulls him closer to him with a smirk, the boy who has been keeping his mouth shut the entire time just lets him, the unfamiliar rush back in his system at the gesture.

It's easing his growing agitation so he doesn’t push the boy away.

“Thank you Hoseok hyung, you’re the best there is'' Soobin exclaims while the older waves it off modestly “You bet kid, been making all the formal wear for you and your siblings and cousins since forever, after all, this is for the engagement party too I supposed?”

Soobin grins, snaking a sneaky arm over Taehyun’s shoulder, surprised himself that Taehyun didn’t try to move away.

“Yeah” Taehyun glues his eyes to the floor, not even bringing himself to reject the statement, he just wants to leave.

But Hoseok kept going anyway.

“And this lovely boy here is your date? And here I thought you’d never find anyone” Hoseok teases, watching as Soobin pouts at him sulkily “Aish hyung, don’t doubt me like that! By the way, Tyun, like Hoseok hyung said he’s been doing this forever, he’s designs are awesome”

“Nice to meet you Hoseok shii” he finally manages to utter and looks up to the male, Hoseok reaches to ruffle his fluffy blond hair.

The action makes his skin crawl but Taehyun doesn’t show it, praying hard that this will be over soon.

“Nonsense, call me hyung, who knows? I might be the one making your wedding garments in the future!” he ends with a wink.

“Oh hyung please no!” Soobin groans while Taehyun awkwardly laughs along. 

Hoseok giggles and pinches Soobin’s cheeks jokingly “Just kidding Binnie”

The male then turns to Taehyun, seemingly questioning something in his head as he looks at the boy, “Say, you don’t happen to be a ballet dancer, are you? Taehyunnie was it?”

Taken back, Taehyun slowly nods nervously and blurts out an “Uh actually yes I am” 

“Knew it! Got some friends who I used to make clothes for that were ballet dancers, perhaps you know them, Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook?” again, he is dumbstruck at the name drops of his seniors, the world getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

Soobin however speaks up before he could answer the question, “How can you tell?” shock at his hyung’s correct intuition.

“How can you not? He’s pretty much standing in the first position the entire time” Hoseok points at Taehyun’s legs, how he is standing while making an even ‘V’ with his feet. 

“Oh, it's out of habit, but you said…. Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook? I do know them, they’re principal dancers at my academy” Taehyun clarifies, he didn’t notice that he had been standing that way, his cheeks flushing red at the thought.

Hoseok’s expression turns into shock at the information, “Hold on, you’re from Inssa?” hearing his academy name, Taehyun nods his head slowly “Yes?”

“Goodness! I’ll be working with some of you soon, need to make costumes and all that, why didn’t you tell me you were from Inssa!” the designer beams while Taehyun forces out a light chuckle. 

He really isn't feeling it, this entire interaction is making him jittery with agitation “It slipped….my mind”

“Will you be in the private performance? I could start on yours right away” Taehyun bites his lips hesitantly, unsure if it's information he’s allowed to give away.

His feet starting to lightly tap on the floor, something he does when stressed or pressured.

Soobin who has been listening in finally speaks up “What do you mean, hyung?” clearly not knowing what this special performance is about, “Inssa is sending a group of performers to perform Giselle and Bighit Productions is collabing with them, I am already consulted to be the lead costume designer”

At the explanation, he gives the hyung a few claps and a thumbs up, “Wow that’s great hyung!”

Taehyun sighs because Hoseok’s attention is back on him right after and the male wants an answer, he wants out of here as soon as possible.

“Well, I’m…. yes, I am in the performance” he admits, at last, the ginger head nods at him “Great, give me your role and I’ll get a head start to make it”

Taehyun is very sure he’s not supposed to reveal this for his own good, double identities and all that but Hoseok looks determined and he has a feeling he can’t back out now that he’s given away too much.

Besides his frustration is going to start to leak if this keeps going, Taehyun really can't decipher why he is so jumpy today but this has been going on for much longer than he would like, this Hoseok person is starting to sound annoying to his ears.

“I’m…. I’m Giselle”

“Wait what?” Soobin gapes, he has Taehyun’s performances scheduled so he can go watch if he can grab a ticket but none of it says Taehyun will be performing Giselle.

Hoseok too gapes at the boy with surprise, a calculating look took its place “Oh my goodness, you’re going to be Giselle? But they told me they got the Masked Grace to be Giselle…. which means…. you’re the Masked Grace!?” he exclaims, hands over his mouth dramatically at the realization.

Taehyun cringes at how he basically gave himself away, “Um... yes, that’s me” teeth grinding as to not lose his shit then and there, the ugly feeling clawing at his stomach is irritating him like there is no tomorrow.

“You didn’t tell me you’re going to perform Giselle?” Soobin demands with exaggerated betrayal, Taehyun would have started lashing if Hoseok hadn't stepped in to defend the dancer, he's at his limit “It's a private club event Binnie, bet he couldn’t say much even if he wants to.”

“But I want to see you dance Giselle!” The boy whines with his lips pouting again at Taehyun who weirdly pushes his face away a tad bit more harshly than normal, grumbling “Well, I can’t do anything about it! And…. you would keep this a secret would you Hoseok...hyung?”

Hoseok throws up a thumbs up at him, “Of course Taehyunnie, you can trust me. Now you two go run along have fun so I can get back to work, I’ll be seeing you this weekend again for fitting and prep as usual” he reminds them.

Soobin nods still with a pout from before “I know hyung”

“Thank you Hoseok hyung” Taehyun thanks the older male before following Soobin out, they exit the building, and Soobin yanks Taehyun’s hand to stop him.

“Where are you going?” The boy is heading back for his car.

“Aren’t you going to send me home? Taehyun retorts frustratedly, nothing on his mind now other than to go home and maybe practice his choreography some more or wallow in bed for another day. 

“But we have other stuff to do?” Soobin exclaims to him, already dragging the blonde’s arm to move with him.

Taehyun groans, but let’s himself be towed along, Soobin better have a good reason for this.

“Other stuff? Like what?

_

“This is…. important?”

The two boys are sitting in a two-person canopy booth outside an ice cream parlor, Taehyun pulls on his jacket, zipping it up fully because he hadn’t changed out of his practice clothes when Soobin had come to get him. 

Instead, he throws a jacket over his baby pink crop top but Soobin frowns when he decides to zip up the clothing, “You look better with it unzip” he comments while scooping some ice cream into his mouth, astound when it garners no reaction from the boy.

Something feels off about him, especially when Soobin found out he skipped a few days of school and refused to answer his texts asking why.

Taehyun shrugs at the remark and keeps it zipped anyway, he couldn't be bothered with Soobin’s taunts today and that’s final. Soobin has gotten a sundae of some sort while he got himself a simple one scoop. 

“I still don’t understand how this is important” he repeats himself and sees the older boy groaning “Would it kill you to hang out with me for a while?” 

“I could be practicing right now” he did leave early for this whole measuring thing, he had been slightly sloppy these last couple of days, Mr. Son however lays off of him due to knowing about his mother although Taehyun doesn’t understand how any of that correlates.

Soobin points at him with his tiny spoon, “There’s more to life than just ballet”

There’s no malice in his words, the elder probably did not intend for it to rub Taehyun the wrong way, especially when he feels off as heck. 

Yes, there is more to life than just ballet but his life so far has only been revolving around ballet, more so with his mother now gone and the nights he used to lay in bed restlessly turn into midnight practice sessions in his old room that he transformed into a studio.

Ballet is a huge part of his life, his last connection to his mother as well. The one thing he so desperately clings onto now as a coping mechanism with life.

“What would you know about my life?” the tone barks with offense, Soobin however doesn’t make any indication he senses it.

“Frankly, not much. And that's a problem if we’re gonna convince my parents” and it all goes back to being about him.

 _‘It always gotta be about you isn’t it Choi Soobin?’_ he wonders bitterly, but shakes away the thought, guilty that he’s going off at the older. 

“So, the ice cream is just a cover in order to scheme behind your parent’s back?” Taehyun tilts his head slightly and closes his mouth around the spoon, his round eyes staring at Soobin earnestly.

“Pretty much, is it working?” the older asks with a grin.

Although he may or may not be silently monologuing in his head about how attractive this boy looks while eating ice cream, telling himself that there’s nothing weird about appreciating a charismatic guy eating soft frozen dairy.

Taehyun sighs exasperatedly “What do I do?” he finally asks, might as well just get this over and done with. He really hates it when Soobin acts like this around him, he wants the one that comes out when Arin is around. 

He prefers that Soobin, and with his foul mood, he rather deals with that Soobin than this one.

“First, we gotta get to know each other better. So, twenty questions?” Soobin suggests, Taehyun raises an eyebrow but hums with agreement.

“How charming of you hyung” he remarks with an eyeroll.

Soobin shrugs once more, “Usually I do this at a party with the other person too drunk to be coherent.” he adds thinking to himself that this would be different since both of them are very sober.

“TMI hyung”

Soobin laughs and nods at him to go on “You go first Tyun”

“Fine, how many siblings do you have?”

“Three, one big brother and one little sister and I'm the middle child. How many do you have?”

“None, what do your parents work as?”

“My dad owns Daebak Appliances Global Corp and my mom…. she just doesn’t work, what do your parents do?” Soobin’s face scrunches at the thought of his parents, it makes Taehyun wonder if he too, did not have a good relationship with them.

There’s definitely something the boy greatly dislikes about the mother; he remembers how uncomfortable he was during that one-time Arin mentioned her in the car. 

But then Taehyun realizes the question regarding his own guardians and almost bursts out laughing, with pained tears of course.

“I don’t have parents, anyways, favorite food?” he knows if he starts, he won’t be able to stop and he prefers not to break down in public about how his mother ran away from home mere days ago and is likely dead somewhere or that he doesn't know a single thing about his father other than they share the same surname.

“Seafood, when did you start learning ballet?”

“Four years old, what did Hoseok hyung mean by fitting and prep?” he forgot to ask about it amidst his almost breakdown earlier, not knowing whatever that's supposed to mean.

“Well at big events like this, we usually book rooms near the venue or the venue’s rooms itself so we can dress up and get our hair and makeup done and such on the day of the party without needing to travel. Hoseok hyung's team has always been the go-to team for us for this” Soobin helpfully explains.

“Favorite classical choreography?”

“Oh um…. Giselle, I just really love her story, favorite form of affection?”

Soobin gives him an odd look, “What kind of question is that?” he asks but Taehyun assuming he’s trying to be funny only rolls his eyes at the answer.

“It’s my turn to ask?”

“I don’t know how to answer that!” at this, the blond dancer is genuinely surprised, surely, he can’t be serious?

“You've dated so many people and you don’t know?” Soobin frustratedly bit down on his lips at the remark.

It's not something he is usually bothered by, talking about his player reputation. But it feels different coming from Taehyun, he decides long ago that he doesn’t like it when the ballet dancer does it.

“Can we not...bring that up?” the elder all but spat at the younger boy, edge in his voice as he did.

Taehyun gets the message and respectfully steers away from the topic, “Okay, but you never thought which you liked best? Holding hands? Hugs? Certain kisses on certain places? I think as your fake date I should know this”

Soobin sits back to give it a thought, he’s never thought of those gestures as anything more than just random actions.

But if Taehyun really wants an answer, he would want them to hold hands at least.

“Uhm, I haven’t thought of them as anything…. let’s just go with holding hands” he settles with the option.

Taehyun notes it down in his head “Wow okay, I guess that’ll be easy to remember since it's the same as mines”

“You like holding hands?” But he has never tried to hold hands with Soobin before, it's always Soobin that initiates it, and most, if not all the time with today’s exception, Taehyun always yanks his hand away. 

Strangely that thought upsets him.

“And what about it?” Taehyun is ready to have a go at the male if he wants to make fun of him but the blue-haired male shakes his head at the question, the mood on his face dropping as he does.

“Nothing”

They continue to play till all twenty questions are exchanged, the air around them keep shifting as they tiptoe around each other’s limits.

Soobin notes how off the younger boy is acting, he is a lot sullen and quieter than usual and his emotions seem to go all over the place throughout the day.

Soobin can’t help but bear some concern for him, wanting to ask what’s wrong but afraid it might not be his place to inquire.

Instead, he does what he can, which is buying Taehyun another two scoops of ice cream and watches as the boy grumpily complains as he eats but Soobin sees it.

The less tense posture, his relaxing face despite the complaints spilling out of his mouth, it's not much but he does what he can and preens satisfied at the small changes he sees. 

There’s just something about Kang Taehyun that feels different than any other individual he tries to swoon, the boy makes him want to care, he makes him want to try to be more than just another person in his life. 

Maybe he’ll try to figure that out some other time, for now, he’ll just enjoy the view of a cute blonde boy eating vanilla ice cream. 

_

“Hyung, so where do we wait or do, we have to go somewhere for...fitting tomorrow?” Taehyun asks the boy next to him just as the last teacher for the day leaves the classroom, Business Studies is probably the only subject where all of them share the same class at the same time slot. 

“I’ll come to pick you up after your practice, Yeonjun hyung had to go to pick up his own date as well” Soobin informs him while nudging Yeonjun with a smug grin.

The oldest of the four pinching his nose as revenge, he’s being teased all week and he’s about to have enough of it.

Taehyun frowns, “Why not just get both us together? It’ll be less trouble” he’s sure Hueningkai would not mind waiting at the academy with him till they’re ready to go. 

Beomgyu is still in his seat, sipping on his water bottle with boredom since he’s the only one without a date thus not part of the conversation.

“It’ll be faster if we go separately, there’s a few of us, the team might take more time to prep us all” Yeonjun explains, he and Soobin will go pick up their respective dates separately and then all of them would gather at the hotel, it’ll be quicker than stopping at different pickups.

“No, I mean, I can just make Hyuka go to practice with me and one of you would just pick both of us up together afterward? I’m sure he wouldn't mind” The blond dancer elaborates further, yet the three boys give him puzzled faces.

“W-what? Hyuka...? Who is Hyuka?” Yeonjun mutters confusedly, his date is Kai, not some dude named Hyuka.

But Soobin slams a hand to his head, fingers on his newly dyed black hair, “Oh no, _don’t tell me-”_

He refuses to believe that this is a coincidence, there’s no way that the weirdly overprotective dude, also classified as Taehyun’s one and only best friend since childhood is the guy Yeonjun had asked out. 

Not to mention, that kid is in love with Taehyun, why would he agree to go out with someone else? Unless this is his some sort of plan to get rid of his feelings then it's definitely backfiring.

Soobin may have never experienced getting struck with the infatuation they call love, but he knows you won’t have a chance to forget it when the object of infatuation is around. 

Taehyun’s face breaks into a peal of contained laughter, his lips straining to not just burst when he realizes these boys don’t know about him and Hueningkai. “Your date is Hueningkai right? Tall, recently went brown, broad shoulders?”

“Um, yeah he looks like that but his name is Kai…. Wait, is that his full- _You know him?!”_ Yeonjun gapes at the boy, it has always been just Kai to him for the male never told Yeonjun his full name but how in the world could Taehyun have known who he is?

Soobin groans, a dirty look cast at Yeonjun, “Hyung…. _really?_ REALLY?! HIM?!” his cousin just gave the guy who he is sure had plotted his murder a chance to actually murder him.

Taehyun flicks Soobin’s side at the tone, a defensive sneer on his face “Soobin hyung watch that tone, that’s my best friend” and no one talks shit about his best friend. 

The pink-haired oldest of the four blinks at him, he looked like someone just dumped water on him while Beomgyu awed at the plot twist in the background.

“Your _what-”_

_

The car ride is nothing short of awkward, the entire atmosphere is heavy with unhinged silence. Yeonjun is driving his Mercedes with Soobin in the passenger seat and the two best friends at the back, and he's the type to drive and not do anything else while he's driving which includes conversing.

Taehyun is not acquainted with the idea that his best friend and his school classmates are in the same space, it just feels oddly out of place.

So, he resorts to leaning on Hueningkai's shoulder, hugging his own waist but Kai soon loops an arm around him which makes him smile silently at the warmth.

The dancer thought to just keep on his practice clothes again, crop top, leg warmers, and all, not wanting to keep changing since he is going to change again at the hotel. But he forgot the weather has gotten colder these days so he's glad at the gesture.

Soobin doesn't appreciate the way his cousin's date has his arms around his own date who looks adorably cuddly, especially with his blue beanie that he gave the boy just now on his head. A silent scream of _‘That should be me!!’_ in his head.

Another great urge is to yell _"That's my date, yours is right here”_ bubbles in him but Soobin is a patient man with self-control. In fact, he would try to start a conversation but Kai's presence is so unnerving that he almost wants to bang his head into the wall.

He swears the guy is glaring at him every now and then because he can feel the burning stare on the back of his head. 

“Taehyun oppa!!”

Arin exclaims cheerily when the few males enter the suite, Taehyun smiles at the girl and high fives her when she skips over to him. The blond dancer looks around the room with awe along with Hueningkai, the two have never been to such a luxurious looking hotel. 

With the high ceiling white walls, mahogany furniture, and expensive-looking decor, he probably looks like a deer caught in headlights as of that moment. 

Soobin throws the two a bemused look, “Taehyun oppa? Since when is he _Taehyun_ oppa? And what is that!?” he screeches at the splat of red jam on the grey cushion, that is going to be a bitch to clean. 

Beomgyu, who isn’t even trying to hide the mess, is attempting to scrub it off with the spare toothbrush he found in the bathroom.

Screeching when he sees four pairs of eyes staring at him, his mind reflexively telling him to sit on the red mess which is going to stain the white hoodie he is wearing. 

**“She did it!!”**

**“Beomgyu oppa made me!!**

Yeonjun presses the bridge of his nose with a long-exhausted sigh, “You guys are _children_ , I swear to god” his eyes are already darting around for the telephone set. 

Arin snorts and throws her tongue at him, “Yeonjun oppa I’m ten years old! I _am_ a kid!” and undoubtedly Beomgyu chimes along “And I’m 18! Technically still a minor in Korea!”

“And you both have brains, use it sometimes, I’m gonna go call housekeeping and _mom”_ the elder spats at them while giving them a stern stare to behave. Kai giggles to himself at this Yeonjun, it's a different kind of fun to see him riled up like the stressed responsible person he is.

“This is a lot huh?” Hueningkai whispers to Taehyun which the blond only nods along to, Beomgyu has gone off to coax his brother into not telling on him to their mom while Arin returns to stand in front of the TV, pressing the remote intensely like she’s trying to find something.

The two best friends are awkwardly sticking together in the middle of this huge world they’re not familiar with, “Just make yourself at home in the meantime, Hoseok hyung’s team will be here soon” he tells them, noticing how the two are stiffly standing at one spot.

But when a sudden familiar tune fills the room, Taehyun snaps his head at the sound. He can recognize the melody anywhere, the fluttering sounds of woodwind instruments that resemble white specks of snowflakes that hover down to earth during winter.

Light and airy, just as how he always remembered it.

Arin is twirling and swaying to the music in the large open area next to the living room, her smile brightly shines as she flutters around on her toes and sways into a 2nd _arabesque_ while grinning at him, “C’mon oppa! You know this right?”

[Waltz of The Snowflakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYaIQNjAX_8), Taehyun himself has performed the dance multiple times as a Corps de ballet level dancer. He knows the choreography by heart, Hueningkai nudges him on his side, smiling at him to go on since he’s still in his practice clothes and all that. 

“C’mon Taehyunnie oppa!! Dance with me!” and he does, Taehyun obviously could not go on pointe without his shoes so he joins the girl to skip around the open space on the tip of his toes, leaping and hopping into _allegros_ around gently like as he might that his footsteps don’t make a sound.

The two ballet dancers flicker around each other, giggling to themselves with arms interchangeably switching between third and fourth position.

There’s an obvious difference in their skill set when it comes to posture and fluidness but it's a beautiful scene nonetheless. 

Two snowflakes gliding in the room to the music, both in their own world.

The other males in the room watch in awe, Yeonjun returns to the main room after making the call with Beomgyu clinging to him but they both join Kai and Soobin who are already watching the two dances joyfully as the world around them fades. 

Soobin wears a smile of absolute fondness when Taehyun lifts Arin up into a _grand allegro_ , the girl naturally straightens her legs in the air and leans her weight onto the older boy. 

His cheeks are blushing when the oversized light blue crop top is hitched up, showing bits of skin whenever Taehyun raises his arm to spin a _pirouette_ or does a _cambre_ with his body leaning to one side and one arm stretching out.

“Woah…. he does ballet?” Beomgyu mutters, mouth hanging agape with shock, Yeonjun blinks hard as he feels a nagging at the back of his head.

Something about Taehyun dancing ballet feels familiar, the memory of seeing a dancer months back crashes down on him.

_Could it be?_

“Soobin…...is he?” Yeonjun doesn’t finish the sentence, because he’s looking at Soobin as of that moment and he’s very taken back.

There’s a genuine softness to that face that he has never seen before, his lips curving only slightly yet the warmth in his gaze is evident, a pinkish hue dusting his cheeks. 

And when Yeonjun follows his gaze, it's being directed at a blonde ballet dancer who is dancing with his sister, unaware of the way the boy is looking at him.

Soobin suddenly turns at him, finally registering he is called.

“He’s that dancer, the one you brought me and Beomgyu along to watch that night” it's not a question anymore but a statement that wants confirmation.

Soobin smirks at him and pulls his gaze back at the two snowflakes. Yeonjun rolls his eyes at the gesture, so it's a yes. 

But in the corner of his eyes, he also sees something that makes him sigh heavily with dismay, Soobin isn’t the only one who is looking at Taehyun like he is the star of his night. 

On his right, standing with his arms buried in the green hoodie pocket, Hueningkai is staring at Taehyun like that as well.

They had to take turns showering and Hoseok arrived with his team of stylists and makeup artists minutes later, the male had brought four other individuals with him.

They begin to tend to the Chois and Kai first while Taehyun waits till one of them is finished. 

It's oddly new to see the scene after rinsing his body off the sweat from dancing, there're two rooms in the suit courtesy of four Chois. Soobin and Arin are being groomed in the master bedroom by a pair who are a couple, Taehyung and Luna while the other three are being tended in the second bedroom by Hoseok himself with Jin and Jihyo. 

Beomgyu scrunches his face a lot which earns him pinches from the makeup artist, the male is doing his English homework and will occasionally ask a question that either Hueningkai or Taehyun would answer. 

Yeonjun is on his phone, while Hueningkai stiffly sits in his seat because unlike the rest of them he’s the only person who has never sat through this process and Hoseok is kind enough to make small talk as he makes magic with the overgrown brown hair.

“I think your outfit is in the other room Taehyunnie, how about you go ahead and see? Luna should be done with Arin by now” Taehyun hums and complies along, the party is in one hour so he understands the rush in the man’s voice. 

He enters the room to see Luna, the female stylist making final touches to her up-do hair, “Oppa! Do I look pretty?” she asks.

“Could be better” Soobin teases and laughs when the girl glares at him. 

“Wasn’t asking you” Taehyun chuckles and steps in, “You look beautiful Arin”

She’s wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with marble patterns on the bodice, blue butterflies and glitter are in her hair as well. 

“Taehyun shii that’s your fit, do you need help putting it on?”

Taehyun shakes his head at Luna, emerging from the makeshift changing room they set up perfectly dressed in the clothes prepared.

It's a hanbok-inspired outfit with a navy-blue coat over a white dress shirt with a shimmering blue vest over it, a thin fabric belt snug around his waist, and the same navy-blue fabric choker that is similar to Soobin’s around his neck.

All five of their [outfits](https://twitter.com/WORLDMUSICAWARD/status/1338452279150718981?s=20) are kind of complementing each other now that he thinks about it. Sitting down on Arin’s seat, he lets Luna do her thing with his hair.

“You look good” Soobin comments, Taehyung moving away from him since he’s done with the boy.

“Now don’t go wiping your face randomly like last time” The makeup artist retorts jestingly, Soobin groans, “That was _one time_ and I was seven!”

Taehyung pats his shoulder, “You better, don’t wanna embarrass your boyfriend now do you?”

Taehyun awkwardly coughs at the statement, people around Soobin keep thinking they are an item when they barely do anything.

Hopefully convincing his parents is just as easy. 

“Hyung he’s not my boyfriend!” Soobin exclaims, almost bitterly. His plan to make Taehyun fall for him is going smoothly but slower than he’d expected, strangely he’s been feeling like he wants to ditch the plan entirely.

He genuinely does enjoy Taehyun’s company, more than he’ll ever admit. Should he stop pursuing the boy out of his gaming intentions? 

But at the same time, he is still very much interested in Taehyun. What is going on with him? His black and white mind is getting mauled into a confusing grey the more Taehyun is involved in his life.

“Everyone ready?” Hoseok checks each Choi and their plus-ones, smiling with satisfaction at their final look.

“Ready, come on hyung I’m hungry” Beomgyu whines with his hand on his belly which makes everyone in the room laugh.

Soobin and Yeonjun thank Hoseok and his team as they leave, the two boys then hold out one hand to each of their dates, charming as ever to their partners.

“Shall we go?” 

Taehyun takes Soobin’s hand but the elder pulls him in and links their arms, the boy blushes a rosy red, pinching Soobin’s arm as revenge.

Hueningkai is giving all his might to not glare deathly at the host’s brother, instead, he pushes away Yeonjun’s hand and grabs the older boy by his waist, hugging him close to ignore the bubbling jealousy within while Yeonjun feels like he’s gonna enter a cardiac arrest if Kai does that without warning again. 

“Eww gross couples, am I right Arin?” Beomgyu whispers to the girl which she nods along to with an equally disgusted face.

The two sprints forward first, running up to the elevators excitedly while the two pair of couples trails behind. 

“Ready Tyun? Don’t worry just stick by me doll” Soobin squeezes his hand assuringly, he knows the boy must be nervous. 

Taehyun clouds up at the pet name, Soobin stopped using it ever since the time they did the lit assignment at the book cafe.

For some reason, he doesn’t like it when Soobin uses that pet name. It's akin to how the warm loving goofy Soobin is gone and the fake playboy persona takes his place. 

And he doesn’t like that, he wants the other Soobin, not this fake public face figure. But he can’t say much because they’re now in front of this huge door that two hotel staff are getting ready to open.

The door to the ballroom slowly opens and Taehyun takes a deep breath, here they go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was LONG, gosh this is a mess!!
> 
> As always I would love to hear your opinions or thoughts on the story so far! Ask questions or spam your keyboard, anything really, because it really makes my day and boost motivation.
> 
> Btw i tend to spoil a lot of twitter lol, you can follow me @TyunnieBFF on twitter for spoilers? jjsjsksssk


	7. With Heaviness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // 
> 
> Mentioned of diet (briefly) , Panic Attacks , toxic relationship

Stepping into the decorated ballroom, Taehyun gasps to himself with awe. The place is beautifully spruced up with glittery winter theme ornaments, buffet tables with plates of food scattered around the room, dining tables, and a wooden floor dancing area in the middle of it all.

There's a small orchestra playing music at one side, the party is still early it seems because there are only a few guests and the two engaged individuals have yet to make an appearance.

"Wow…" Taehyun mumbles, wide eyes looking around to absorb the picture.

Beomgyu and Arin are zooming past one buffet table after another, piling their plates with sweets and pastries. Yeonjun and Hueningkai are tailing them, both boys grabbing their own plate of food for themselves.

Soobin smiles down at his date's surprised face, "Big party isn't it?" for Taehyun who has never attended any parties in general, this may seem like a lot but for Soobin, it's rather plain from what he's used to.

"Yeah…." Taehyun trails, the luxury of everything in that room is making him feel out of place.

"Actually, it's really not. I'm surprised she didn't plan this to be grander. This is _so-so_ " Soobin comments, his sweet sixteenth birthday party was a lot grander than this.

"I don't even go to regular parties," Taehyun reminds him, scoffing at the way Soobin brags about his social status.

"Ah yes, I forgot. Loner wannabe, gotcha" the elder teases, laughing when he feels a foot stomping on his own.

"Shut up" the boy retorts, Soobin looks around for his brother and sighs when he doesn't see him yet.

"You wanna grab something to eat Tyun?" he suggests "Not really hungry" the boy replies with a shrug.

"That's a yes, let's go" Taehyun bewilderedly lets the older boy drags him to one of the buffet tables, he finds Soobin's weird desire to make sure he eats sort of endearing but also annoying since he has a diet to follow.

He does however note how the raven-haired male is using that nickname again, which for some reason he can't explain, makes his tension ease.

Hueningkai stares at the pair who are sitting two tables across his and Yeonjun's, the two are having a small chat as they eat their food and the way Taehyun is smiling at the other boy is making him churn with bitterness.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" a voice jolts him out of his thoughts, he tears his gaze from his best friend and turns to his supposed date.

At Yeonjun's face, he feels guilt stinging because he's here as his date yet his eyes are on another boy.

"Oh, uh...sorry I was um" he fumbles with his words, trying to come up with a quick excuse but Yeonjun giggles at him, the fondness in his eyes still the same.

"Nah, it's fine I figured"

He may be academically struggling but Yeonjun reads people pretty well, he figured out that something is going on with the two best friends and with how painfully obvious Kai was, it's easy to connect the dots.

Sure, it somewhat hurts him that Hueningkai likes someone else, but who has control over who their heart wishes to love? Yeonjun knows enough that Kai owes him nothing, he can't expect for the boy to reciprocate, so he doesn't.

"What?" Kai cast him a fake smile to hide the way he is astounded by the fact he is caught red-handed.

"You act like the rest of the world becomes a blur when he's around, how long is this pining?" The way Hueningkai looks flustered at the question is adorable.

His cheeks are blooming red and it goes all the way up to his ears, his lips twisting in a pout while those pretty brown orbs dart around to not meet Yeonjun's gaze.

It's always him who gets all red and nervous around the boy, to see how the tables have turned is quite a sight.

Yeonjun laughs to himself when he realizes how similar they are, sadly he's not the reason that rendered Hueningkai like this.

"Well, 4…… years? Are you not bothered?" Hueningkai asks with curiosity, why would his date ask him to talk about his crush on someone else?

He wonders if it's just the weird way he works or the male is incapable of jealousy, or he's just really good at hiding it.

"I'll be lying if I say no, but it's not like you or myself have any control over this sort of thing" the admission takes him back, that's a very mature way of seeing it.

Kai hums, still bummed that while Yeonjun is really nice about it he is still hung up on how Taehyun is going out with someone that isn't him.

"I'm still sorry" he owes the older boy more than an apology for using this opportunity for his own selfish desire to try and make Taehyun jealous, but an apology is all he could give.

"It's okay, I get it" Yeonjun assures him, he accepts the reality that his feelings are unrequited hours ago and has made peace with it.

"You do?" the taller boy quivers an eyebrow at him, surprised at how coolly he nods it off.

"I like someone who likes someone else, sounds familiar?" he jokingly remarks, Kai feels his mouth hanging open before closing it with embarrassment. It's hilarious how bold he usually is with Yeonjun but because Taehyun is in the frame, he becomes this floundering mess.

But those words struck him, "But he doesn't like Soobin shii…. does he?" Taehyun tells him almost everything, he surely would tell Kai if he had a crush on someone.

 _'Unless that someone is me….no Kai stop it dammit'_ the boy hisses at himself.

Yeonjun shrugs, his fork sinking into the piece of chicken on his plate "You're the best friend Kai, not me. But from what I can see…. He's getting there" he takes a glance at his cousin's table; he doesn't know about Taehyun but he can confirm confidently that Soobin feels something for the boy.

It's so different from how he acts around his other dates, he used to always put up the fake act of a cool Prince Charming but with Taehyun, he's relaxed. He dumbly jokes around, throws in sarcasm, and acts more like himself than the persona he always carries.

Soobin being the anti-romance he is may not realize it, but whatever he has for Taehyun, is something real and precious.

"Oh, thanks a lot noona" the sarcasm in Hueningkai’s voice makes Yeonjun amusedly chuckles, the boy putting on a sulky face as he side-eyes his hyung.

"Cute" he mutters to himself.

"What?"

"You're cute like that, I'm serious, I'm not lying" Yeonjun feels a surge of satisfaction seeing the disbelief look on Hueningkai's face, his cheeks burning slightly red.

"You're horrible at this, flirting I mean" the boy tries to cover up his flush with the snarky remark. Yeonjun rolls his eyes at the attempt, loving how he is one step ahead for once.

"I'm trying my best"

The conversation falls into silence as they go back to eating, Hueningkai only speaking up after he is done with his plate, voicing out his curiosity that's been bugging his head ever since he knew the elder had liked him "Why…. why do you like me?"

"Why? To be honest I don't know myself. But I knew I liked you because I never felt like this with anyone else, you don't really have to have a reason to like someone. Sometimes, you just do." Yeonjun calmly answers the boy, a soft grin on his face as he does,

It's a wonder that he thought about himself a lot as well "And as long as that part of you yearns, you can always learn to love them even more till you find your reason, and even if you didn't, who cares? Love is simple, no need to complicate it" he doesn't need a reason to love Beomgyu or his parents, he simply does.

And that's how he loves Hueningkai as well, just because he does. There isn't any specific or definite reason as to why he has feelings for the younger boy, and in an odd way, it just works for him.

"That's…. interesting" the boy replies, never has he ever thought of things that way. Yeonjun sure is full of unexpected surprises, in this case, wisdom in romance.

The pair on the other table left their seats to join Beomgyu and Arin on the dance floor, the two finished their sweet hurdle minutes ago and are dancing it out on the dance floor. More guests have arrived and the place starts to fill with more people.

Looking at them, Yeonjun bites his lips "You wanna…... dance?" he asks the boy.

"Sure, if you don't mind me stepping on your foot" Hueningkai warns him with a smirk but still got up from his seat, Yeonjun snicker at his words as he takes his hand, leading them to the dance floor.

Hueningkai awkwardly positions himself, for the life of him has never danced the waltz but catches on to the simple steps rather easily as Yeonjun leads him, the elder's hand on his waist and the hand tangled with Kai's.

"Eyes on your partner, not on your feet Kai" Yeonjun reminds him, the boy keeps looking down.

Hueningkai peels his gaze off their moving foot and into Yeonjun's eyes, if that nearly made Yeonjun stumble in his steps, Kai doesn't notice it to point it out.

"How are you so…. cool with this hyung?" it bugs him so much that Yeonjun could just act so casually (excluding the times he's flustered by Hueningkai’s boldness) around someone who not only knows he has feelings for them and even indirectly rejects him.

"I told you, love is simple. As long as I'm allowed to love you, it's enough for me" the proclamation is sweet, yet it doesn't make Kai feel any less bad for not returning his feelings.

Instead, he sighs with a small guilty smile, "You're a weird man Choi Yeonjun"

_

"Relax Tyun, why are you so stiff?" Soobin giggles, Taehyun was hesitant to dance with him.

The waltz is different from the dances he's used to and although it's just a simpler version of a duet routine, he still is nervous to dance it with someone he's never danced with before.

"I've never danced the waltz before, at least not this kind" the boy complains, his frantic eyes keep darting down and back with worry he might step on someone or bump into another pair, momentarily forgetting that Soobin is the one leading the dance.

"You can pull off a _pas de deux_ without breaking a sweat _,_ a little waltz shouldn't scare you" the elder remarks with a smirk at the flustered dancer, raising his hand to turn Taehyun around according to the music.

The blond grumbles incoherent words under his breath, cheeks puffing from annoyance.

If they weren't dancing, Soobin would be too tempted to not pinch those squishy cheeks.

"How is everything so far?" he asks, aware that this is a whole new environment to Taehyun, and he doesn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable while he's here.

Taehyun frowns confusedly "Like what? This party?" it feels like a grand royal ball than a party, how rich are these people?

"Yeah, is it like anything you ever expected?" Taehyun shrugs at the question, he didn't even know if he had any expectations, too busy worrying about how he would act to give it a thought.

"It's…. overwhelming" he admits that truth at least, he has been shadowing Soobin around minutes ago as the boy talks to various people smoothly and he's grateful that Soobin answers the questions directed at Taehyun for him with the clear tone of _'back off'_ in his voice when he does.

"Really? Do you need to step out for a bit Tyun? Sorry, we can't leave yet since I have to meet my parents at least or I'll never hear the end of it" he mentally curses himself for not checking up on the younger one earlier, now worried that Taehyun had been in discomfort the entire time.

But the boy shakes his head "No, I'm fine. Just, keep me close to you" the request stuns him yet he throws up an assuring smile at his date.

"That can easily be arranged"

Taehyun easily eases himself to dance more naturally, the boy picking up the pace really face that he could look around even as they waltz about.

"They look cute together" he comments when he sees the pair on the other side of the dance floor.

"Who? Your bestie and my cousin?" Soobin too catches a few glimpses of the two, who are in fact talking as they waltz as well "Yeah, don't you think?"

Soobin snorts and tilts his head with a shrug "I think you and I look way cuter" he comments and it sends a rush of feelings through Taehyun, a fluttering feeling that accompanies him each time Soobin flirts with him.

"You wished" he replies intending to sound annoyed but his red cheeks must have given it away because Soobin leans down slightly, the mischief glints in his eyes staring into Taehyun's.

Their faces close but with a small distance between them.

"What? We are both very cute, of course I'm like a tad bit cuter than you" He pulls away suddenly after finishing his words, making Taehyun feel as though someone knocked the air out of his lungs.

"You're a pain hyung" the dancer finally manages to utter after a good 10 seconds of recollecting himself.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me…'_ his mind wanders while he watches as Soobin breaks into a laughing fit, and even as he does, he doesn't miss a single step of the dance.

"And you're a delight Tyun"

Asking Taehyun out is definitely the best decision he could've made in the situation.

_

"Soobin! You're here already! Meet Seungmin, your future sister-in-law" Minhyuk calls him over when he arrives, the male is dressed in a midnight blue handsome suit that matches the one his fiancé is wearing.

Seungmin is a fairly tall person, only a tad bit shorter than Minhyuk. She wears a similar-looking suit with the exception that her coat goes down longer than Minhyuk's and there are dark rhinestones on her coat as well.

But overall, she looks nice.

"Nice to meet you Seungmin shii" Soobin politely greets her, "You too Soobin shii, I'm trans but you can call me hyung if you're uncomfortable" she timidly replies and Minhyuk is about to comment on her words but Soobin immediately cuts him off.

"Nonsense, Seungmin noona I'm chill. This is Taehyun, a friend from school" he gently tugs Taehyun's arms and interlocks their fingers, a trick he learned moments ago when Taehyun seemed jitters when he was conversing with a random friend of their family that would help the boy relax.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at his brother, eyes suspiciously trailing to their joined hands.

"Friend? Okay then Prince Charming" he remarks with a jest, earning a glare from the said male.

"Nice to meet you two, Minhyuk shii, Seungmin shii" Taehyun bows as he greets them, suddenly nervous again now that he realizes, this time he has to make some conversation since its Soobin's brother.

Seungmin gawks at Taehyun, whistling as she does "Soobin shii, your friend here is quite the looker. If I weren't with your brother I'll be interested" she comments with a wink that got Taehyun's cheeks flushing red

Why is it that any eyes that lay on him decide flirting is the way to go?

"Ya Seungmin!"

"Kidding kidding!"

Soobin stares at the two with awestruck, "God, you both actually go well together" he exclaims with amaze.

"I know right? She's such a delight, who would've known" Minhyuk adds, pulling Seungmin by her waist so he could back hug her with his chin resting on her shoulder.

The way the engaged couple sounded like they just got to know each other confuses Taehyun, even Soobin is acting like he hadn't expected for them to match.

"Um, can I ask why is that?" the rather personal question blurts out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Taehyun is about to apologize but Seungmin assures him that it's fine "It's alright Taehyun shii, you must be curious. We used to be playdates but we drifted after I moved to London. Dad told me a couple months back I'll be marrying him out of the blue and I thought eh why not? He seemed nice"

Minhyuk widens his eyes and turns to his fiancé with an offended expression "I am nice though?"

Seungmin leans in to nuzzle their noses together, hush giggles escaping her cheeks, "We'll see about that hyukkie"

"Ew you two _are made_ for each other, stop being gross in public" Soobin bursts out with an exaggerated disgust.

Seungmin plays along and tries to pull away from Minhyuk's grip "Omg he's right hyukkie, get your hands off my waist!"

She manages to wrangle herself out of his hold and laughs at her fiancé’s exasperated face, Soobin concludes then and there he approves of this noona "Hyung I like her, you have my blessing"

And without missing a beat the female answers him right back "I like your brother, he gets me"

Taehyun watches the exchange with amusement himself, the comfortable air is better than the one he feels when Soobin is talking to the other guests.

"Great, you're one of them. Where's Arin by the way?" Minhyuk asks.

"She's with Beomgyu somewhere, have you seen…. mom and dad?" Minhyuk shakes his head, "They'll be here in a bit, flight got slightly delayed" he explains carefully knowing full well how Soobin would react.

"They couldn't have flown in yesterday?" There's disbelief astonishment in his brother's voice, he can't say he isn't disappointed as well "You know them…" the siblings exchange the conversation hushedly which leaves Seungmin to talk to Taehyun about how she first met Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk hyung!"

Minhyuk looks up to the call of his name and smiles widely at his cousin, his lips curving, even more, when he sees the boy with him.

"Yeonjunnie you rascal! You didn't tell me you got a date? Or is he your boyfriend?"

Yeonjun groans, he holds up his hand threateningly at the older male because of course that's the first thing he'll say when meeting him after a while. Hueningkai however, surprisingly steps up to answer the question.

"Sadly we're not quite there yet, I'm Huening Kai, his date…. for now,"

He adds a wink at Yeonjun for the last part, once again making the older boy a blushing mess. Taehyun watches with an astounding look, hearing Kai being bold is one thing but seeing it in action is another.

Minhyuk laughs amusingly at the two, "Bold, so that's what you're into" it rightfully earns him a smack on the shoulder from his cousin.

"Oh shut up"

"Seungmin, this is my cousin, Choi Yeonjun, there's this brother of his but I don't see him anywhere along with Arin" he introduces his cousin.

"Nice to meet you, wow you're all very pretty looking, damn what was I doing at that age" Seungmin exclaims.

"You are very beautiful yourself Seungmin noona, though, the prettiest in my eyes would have be my lil doll here" Soobin butts in, tugging his joined hand with Taehyun smugly.

The blonde boy scoffs but doesn't deny it "Call me that one more time, I swear to god I'll kick you"

Soobin can't tell if he's joking or not but he would not test that theory knowing full well how strong ballet dancers’ legs are, it doesn't mean he would stop teasing though.

"Isn't he adorable?"

Hueningkai had to discreetly bite down on his lips to stop himself from saying anything, reminding himself to focus on Yeonjun "Well, I think Yeonjun noona looks the prettiest this evening, no offense Seungmin shii, Taehyunnie"

"None taken, I can see why" she answers him with a nod while the other three heads turn to the pair with puzzled faces.

"Yeonjun noona? Since when you're noona?" Soobin pops the bubble first, Yeonjun shyly looks to the floor.

"Long story short, I told him to just use any formality as long as he doesn't use shii on me" he explains and feels Kai pulling him into a side hug.

"You're so in love with me hyung" the boy says offhandedly, no true meaning behind his words but it still makes Yeonjun's heart races.

"Yeah, I kinda am" the admission spills from his lips automatically before his thought can properly respond.

"Ew gross, take it away, move!" Soobin yells, pushing Yeonjun by the shoulder which makes him stumble into Hueningkai's already ready arms.

The pink-haired boy glares hardly at his cousin but the way Kai's strong arms are secured around his waist is making it so hard for him to stay calm.

"Hypocrite, whose hands are around whose waist right now?" Kai retorts, still with his arms around his date as he beckons at how Soobin has let go of Taehyun's hand to hold the boy close to him by his waist.

The dancer upon hearing that throws a glare at his best friend for pointing it out because his heart is hammering hard against his chest again at the close proximity.

"Minhyuk oppa!!" Arin's voice booms from a distance as the girl run up to them, Beomgyu tailing after her.

Minhyuk catches the girl in his embrace when she tackles him, hugging her tight fondly as ever.

"Arin!! Girl, you're having fun?" she places her down and wipes away the chocolate stain on her jaw with his handkerchief.

The girl all but rolls her eyes at him with an annoyed look "Oppa I'm ten not five, stop talking to me like I'm a kid" she complains to her brother who only grins at her antics with his head shaking.

"Arin, _you are_ a kid. Here, meet your new sister"

At this, the girl goes to stare up and down the lady next to her brother, giving her a calculating gaze before breaking into a smile "Hi noona!!"

"Wow, Minhyuk hyung am I invisible to you?" Beomgyu speaks up, his arms crossed with his face scowling with disbelief. Soobin is the middle child yet he's the one getting the middle child treatment.

"Haha, course not Beomgyu ah, still alone?" On second thought, he shouldn't have walked up to them, now he has to deal with three couples being gross and he has enough of the reminder that he is single for the week.

So Beomgyu in all his mighty dramatically turns his heels around and marches away from the group while exclaiming "And doing just fine!" making the bunch burst into laughter.

_

Soobin is talking to another one of the guests when he hears a feminine voice call him, Taehyun turns to see the source of the calling before he does. He sees a woman with long beautiful silky black hair in an elegant up-do along with a grim-looking man.

The woman walks over to them and he watches with concern as Soobin takes a deep breath, dreading the next events already. He turns around and gives his parents the paparazzi smile, the air around them shifts immediately.

"Ah, Soobin! I see you've brought someone today, how lovely" his mother's sweet saccharine voice bellows out, nothing about her tone says it's genuine and her husband did not even bother to greet them.

Soobin firmly stares them down, "Hi, mom, dad" his tone unusually monotone, the displeasure is obvious despite it being his parents. Yeonjun and Kai see the interaction, and while Kai wants nothing more than to pull Taehyun out of the situation, he knows he can't.

That woman is giving him very mean vibes, he doesn't like her one bit.

The female reaches to place her hand on Taehyun's shoulder but retracts when Soobin yanks the dancer away from her touch.

Nevertheless, she doesn't comment on it "What's your name dearie?"

"Um, hi I'm Kang Taehyun" The shorter of the two finally speaks, the tension thick air around the three is slowly starting to freak him out.

Taehyun feels the head of the Choi family's judging gaze on him, "What does your family do?" it's hard to believe he's Soobin's father, it's unbelievable to think these are his parents.

Soobin is no saint angel but these two are so unlike the three children of theirs that he met.

"Dad, knock it off" Soobin scoffs, he's beginning to regret ever thinking of this idea. He failed to calculate the fact that his parents are also unpredictable.

Taehyun nervously shakes his head "Erm, no it's just me" the revelation of his status is immediately shown on both faces of the Choi couple.

His mother now stepping back, an unimpressed look on her face "Oh you mean you're just…. a normal person?"

The question completely catches Taehyun off guard, his mind scrambling to decipher and process and answer "I….I... guess?"

"He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to" Soobin steps in, growing agitated by the minute by how his parents are treating Taehyun.

Mr. Choi cast a mean glare at him "Soobin watch it, that's your mother"

"Don't bother Soonyoung, boys like him don't ever learn. Might as well I guess, tell me about yourself Taehyun, how old are you? Where are you studying? Planning to be a part of the business world too someday? Or you're planning to just marry yourself into it" she isn't even trying to hide her distaste towards Soobin's choice of a date.

The raven-haired boy feels his blood boil "Mom, what is that?!"

Taehyun visibly stiffens at the series of questions but recollects himself, this is Soobin's parents and he's here to fool them into thinking they're together.

"No, n-not at all. I'm 17 and I go t-to Sky Seoul Elite, and I'm a dancer, ballet dancer" at the mention of his career their faces frown even more if not scowling, Mrs. Choi turns to her son with a look that speaks how much she doesn't like what she's hearing.

"A _ballet dancer?_ Soobin _really?"_ She talked as if the position had been nothing less than useless.

Soobin firmly takes Taehyun's hand, staring right at his parents with daring eyes "I don't see anything wrong with it"

His father scoffs "You could've at least chosen someone with a proper career"

"I... I…" Taehyun, not knowing how to respond or what to say is anxiously looking from Soobin to his parents, listening as they talk about him as if he wasn't there.

"He is a ballet dancer, a skilled one, he gets paid. That sounds like a proper career to me, especially for someone his age. Are you implying Arin is choosing an improper career too then?" Soobin rebuttals, the pent-up fury seeping through his voice.

"It's a phase she'll pass, like you" it's at that statement he snaps, "No _she won't,_ I won't let you ruin her like you did _to me!"_ his outburst caused a few stray eyes to turn their way, gaining them an audience.

Feeling the stares on him, Taehyun wants nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him whole "Soobin- '' he wants to call the older male, tell him he doesn't want to be here, that he wants to leave.

But Mrs. Choi cuts him off _"Don't_ , you're not a part of this conversation, be aware of where you stand, boy" she speaks to him with no regard that he is a person and it only angers Soobin even more, the blonde boy clutching onto him to stop him from doing anything irrational.

**"Don't talk to him like that!"**

"Choi Soobin" his father barks once more in his gruff voice, but the lady continues to go off "You remind me of this….an old co-worker of mine, you resemble her a lot. In fact, are you related to Kim Sanghee by any chance?"

At the mention of his mother's name, Taehyun freezes.

He thought about it, telling the truth and revealing who he is for maybe this lady knows something that can help him find her or his father even or something much worse. He should've kept quiet, should've learned from the day his mother left the house and never returned that some things are better left untold.

"S-she's my mother" and it only takes Taehyun 60 whole seconds to regret ever saying that out loud.

Her face morphs into one of pure disgust "Oh…? You…. you’re the _bastard child aren't you?!_ The reason she can't keep dancing? Never thought I'll get to meet the little devil, a ballet dancer too like your stupid mother" she speaks with venom and it pierces through every insecurity Taehyun has.

Suddenly he's a child again, being yelled at for landing his _allegro_ wrongly. He is at school where whispers echo around so loudly of his parentage, where kids speak foul of him because he is his mother's mistake.

Taehyun feels the world around him crumble, suddenly it's too stuffy and he can't breathe. His mother is yelling again and she's mad, so much angrier than she ever was.

"Mom _what the fuck?_ What even-"

The teacher scolds him for not telling his mom and about the parent-teacher conference, he refuses to believe that he said his caretaker won't come, calling him a liar and that's expected since he's born out of one.

**"Choi Soobin, language"**

He's at dance class, learning how to _entrechat_ when he feels a sting on his leg and the instructor calling him _that thing_ , telling him how sorry he should be for being born because his mother could've been a star.

"What's going on here?"

And he was the reason she died her first death.

"She called him a…. a…. _a bastard child"_

Taehyun's mind is so jumbled with all his ugliest thought insecurities being forced to the front of his mind, he doesn't see how worried Soobin is cupping his ghostly pale face, calling his name but Taehyun can't hear him.

"Taehyun? Taehyun?!"

 _'Bastard child bastard child bastard child bastard child bastard child'_ the word chants like a mantra in his head, a never-ending chime of a cursed bell.

"What? Mom?" Minhyuk steps in, the entire ballroom has its attention on the small group but Taehyun, spooked out of his mind, stumbles lightly into Soobin's open arms.

The yelling, the name-calling, everything is mauled together until it's all he can hear.

Too loud, too much, too bright, he feels like he could cry, or maybe he already is.

"Am I wrong though? Isn't that right Taehyun shii? Come to taint this family's name now? Just like your pathetic mother aren't you?"

The angry voice still breaks through most of his intrusive thoughts, blaring in his ears loud and clear, he chokes on his own breath.

He can't breathe. He needs air, he needs quiet and space.

He needs Soobin who promised to keep Taehyun close to him,

"No, _don't even._ We're out of here, that's it" Soobin holds the boy by his arms, the blonde dancer almost going limp in his arms.

Suddenly what happens next is so fast he almost couldn't keep up, his mother screams when feeling something bumping into her from her back, Arin looks up to her innocently with two empty wine glasses in her hand and a very nightmarish stain on her dress.

"Wanted to get you and dad a glass but I must have slipped, at least I didn't break these" The female hisses at her daughter before walking off to check the stain it made on her very expensive dress. Mr. Choi goes to lecture the girl who nods to his words nonchalantly before slipping away.

Soobin then sees her running up to Beomgyu, the boy high fives her and throws a wink in his way, he then sees Hueningkai eager eyes staring him down from where he stands with Yeonjun, the boy dejectedly stays where he is while giving Soobin a clear warning.

 _'Take care of him or I swear to god Choi Soobin you'll regret it'_ the message is loud and clear, he turns to his brother, "Sorry hyung" apologizing for causing a scene at his engagement party.

"It's fine I'll take care of mom and dad, but Taehyun, is he okay?" he points at the boy, who is still very much in his panic-stricken state.

Soobin tightens his grip on the boy but careful to not hurt him "I'll make sure he is"

_

Soobin holds Taehyun close to him and guides him away from the ballroom, he pushes open a random door and pulls them in. It's a small utility room, chairs stacked tall at the back and there's a grand piano in the corner on a raised platform.

He pulls out of the chair for Taehyun and makes him sit down, the boy is hugging himself tightly with shaken eyes, eyes glassy with threatening tears. Soobin kneels in front of him, he takes both of Taehyun's hands into his worriedly, hoping the gesture would help.

"I'm so sorry for that, I… I didn't think she would go that far. I'm really sorry this was a bad idea" he profusely apologizes, his heart dropping at how white Taehyun had gotten, he's very worried fearing the boy might faint from shock.

Taehyun blinks away the tears, mind still very shaken by what just happened but slowly taking in his surroundings again, clutching the hands that are holding his own. The way the dancer looks hurt and disoriented by his mother's words is building up anger in the older boy.

Taehyun's pained face is so heart wrenching, seeing the boy trying to calm himself down from the sudden anxiety rush is painful to watch and he hates it, hates it so much that his own birth mother is the one who caused this.

He caused this by bringing him along.

"I'm sorry" he mutters again, regrets laced tightly in his tone as he waits for the boy to respond to him, squeezing the boy's hand every few seconds as he does.

Taehyun takes a deep shuddering breath "It's okay…. You didn't know" he isn't mad at Soobin, in fact, he isn't angry at all.

Just extremely consumed by his memories of his mother that he just recently lost and reminded of who he is.

What he is…

_Bastard child_

Soobin shakes his head, "No it's not okay" he reminds the blonde while still on his knees, looking up to Taehyun with his face full of sincere concern "Hey, hey I can go get Hue-"

But the boy grabs onto his hands tighter, cutting him off of his words "No, stay. Please?"

"Tyun?" Soobin blinks at the boy, confused because this Taehyun is so vulnerable, pleading with his eyes for him to stay with him "Please, don't leave me alone"

Soobin's own heart leaps at how much the boy is trusting him "Of course"

Soon, they both throw off the outer coat of their outfits, Taehyun leaning on Soobin's shoulder and hands interlocked as they had moved to sit together on the piano seat in complete solitude, the calmness of the evening accompanied by the sound of their steady breathing.

Soobin doesn't make him talk about what had gone down in the ballroom, he didn't ask a single question and Taehyun can never be more grateful to him for just doing that.

It's a can of worms he's not willing to share just yet, and the fact Taehyun trusts him enough to let himself be vulnerable to Soobin is enough for the elder.

Soobin goes to flip open the cover of the instrument, his finger dancing across the keys to a slow [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evOnFFoCgLI) from a distant memory "Do you know this song?" he whispers the question to the dancer next to him.

Taehyun listens carefully, a small smile crawling up his lips at the tune that fills him with nostalgia.

Of course, he knows the song, he performed one of his first few _pas de deux_ to it after all.

_Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky_

It's a song that brings some of his happiest memories of his life, the first time he's given a main role in ballet as Prince Siegfried, Odette's lover.

As Soobin plays the piece ever so fluidly, he remembers the fleeting feeling of rush and thrill when he danced to it with Chaeyeon two years ago.

It's still as dramatic and elegant, the way each note plays off each other creating a mass of powerful elegance that contrasts with how soft and balletic yet emotional the choreography is, he still remembers each step by heart.

Taehyun slowly gets up from his seat, Soobin smiling silently to himself as he watches. The boy closes his eyes and starts to dance with an invisible partner.

The dance is made for two but Taehyun still moves his limbs passionately.

He wasn't dancing as Prince Siegfried, no he is dancing as Odette. The cursed swan Princess who died tragically when betrayed by love.

He immerses himself in the emotions of the hesitant princess, who opens her heart to a wandering prince that soon becomes her downfall but alas, they were together even in death.

Soobin watches with awe, hands still on the piano keys, each movement Taehyun makes. The boy fluttered around the room on his toes, arms stretched out wide smoothly with grace.

He could watch him dance a thousand times and still be amazed, because Taehyun dances so beautifully, capturing the tragic yet ever so sweet tale in his own way.

How can someone dance so joyfully, yet he feels the bittersweetness of the dance. The pain and euphoria mixed together into something so beautiful yet so broken.

The male feels as though he couldn't breathe, watching the other dance to this routine that is _so Taehyun._

The boy transforming the story into his own.

He finishes the impromptu performance and Soobin could not stop himself from breaking into applause, shining eyes with wonder at the boy who danced so magnificently.

But his face quickly morphs into mortified when the boy falls to his knees after that last _Arabesque_.

Soobin jumps out of the seat and rushes towards the dancer who is now kneeling on all four trying to catch his breath.

"Taehyun! Taehyun are you alright-" he swoops down and carefully holds him up, but Taehyun is smiling.

His eyes filled with pure joy, glimmering innocently and the smile on his face is that one of happiness despite the breathy pants. Taehyun's arms grab onto Soobin's shoulder and let the older one help him up from the floor.

The euphoric rush from dancing still lingering with him.

Taehyun, now on his feet, mind in a haze from dancing gently tugs Soobin with him.

"Wait, what are you-" but the boy places a finger on his lips, that bright smile still on his face.

Soobin is sure some way that he's not exactly himself at that moment, drunk in the feeling of dancing, just the two of them in that room.

The moon shining bright outside the window, "Dance with me hyung?" his voice, a soft whisper, sent chills all over Soobin's body.

"I…. but then there'll be no music?" he reasoned, but Taehyun is so out of it that he only keeps yanking Soobin with him.

"Trust me" he mutters, grabbing the elder’s hand to place it on his waist, joining their other hand together as if they are going to waltz again.

"Okay"

The two begin to move, and for some reason, Soobin finds himself able to follow the dancer's rhythm, they glide around to what can only be the sound of their beating hearts, dancing into the night together.

Two boys, in their very own world skipping and turning with their limbs tangled. Soobin moves along with Taehyun who leads the dance, the blonde's blissful face is beautiful in his view, the whole scene feels magical in a way.

His heart pounding so hard that it feels almost choking, a feeling so bright and powerful consumes him as he dances, is this what Taehyun is feeling?

This immense sensation that is so free and amazing, his body swaying with the other so perfectly even if around is nothing but silence and the sound of their footsteps against the wooden floor.

At last, they stop with Taehyun's right leg stretched up into the air supported by Soobin's hold, they collapse to the floor together, soft breathy laughter escaping their lips as sweat trickles down their faces.

Two bodies lying on the floor, the biggest smiles on their faces with one hand each still interlocked.

"Thank you hyung" Taehyun finally breathes out, he has never danced so happily, his whole mind consumed by the adrenaline.

Soobin chuckles "You're back huh?" he asks with a tease at the other boy.

"Yeah, didn't know what came over me. Thanks though, for going along" both of them still panting to catch their breath.

Soobin feels his cheeks going warm again, but it's not the adrenaline anymore, he doesn't think so.

"It's nothing really Tyun" his voice mutters, how can he feel so strongly about something because of one boy? But somehow it made sense.

With Taehyun it always made sense, he feels the dancer inching closer, bonking their heads together "It is to me"

It's comfortable, despite the sweating or the gasping for breath from dancing so intensely.

It feels right, amazing even. Like a spark has gone off and all he could think and feel of is how perfect they moved together, how _beautiful_ it felt.

How deeply in true genuine love he is with Kang Taehyun.

The answer to that burning question in his head finally hitting him in the rush.

"Then, I'm glad"

_'Because you've come to matter so much to me, so much more than I thought anyone could be'_


	8. With Shock

Soobin smiles as he takes the seat next to Taehyun, the boy grinning at him “Finished our last homework?”

The elder male throws an eye roll at him “Barely, we’re going to have our finals soon, and yet they’re drilling us with all these homework”

They have gotten closer over time, Taehyun now more comfortable than ever to communicate with Soobin, not minding him sticking to him at school.

They spend a lot of time together nowadays; it has everyone wondering why the school’s most popular student is hanging out with their resident wallflower.

“Hi Soobin oppa~” a red-haired girl stops by their tables, she sits on Soobin’s table and winks at him flirtily, Taehyun bites his lips in annoyance at the display. 

Soobin however smiles politely at the girl “Oh hey Mina, what’s up?” his mind trying to wreck for which fling was this one? And he is sure they haven’t talked in months so he’s not entirely sure what brought her back.

But since he’s nothing short of a gentleman, he’ll play nice.

“Y’know I’m free later so I thought why not the two of us could go somewhere?” the suggestive eyebrow wiggle has Soobin almost snorting, he shakes his head.

“No thanks, and please get off my desk” he nonchalantly says.

Mina frowns at his tone and answer but she picks herself up and stomps away with childish irritation like a child that was refused a toy.

Taehyun giggles softly to himself which does not go unnoticed by Soobin “Why are you laughing?”

“You did that to yourself, why did you turn her down anyway?” He realizes that recently he’s never heard of Soobin going to parties or dates with anyone, in fact, the rumors he’s been hearing is that Soobin is madly in love with him.

These people are truly hilarious for that, though it would be really nice if they were true.

“Because I’m not interested, plus I’m booked for later no?” the elder reminds him, they had Literature that morning together and were paired again for their last assignment for the year.

The task is to perform a performance with contemporary elements, it doesn’t matter what they want to do as long as it fulfills the needed requirements. They will perform it at the school’s annual Farewell Fair in a competition and there will be a winner.

“Oh yeah, must’ve slipped my mind. Mr. Jung was merciless during Chem” Taehyun exclaims tiredly, the whole assignment almost forgotten.

“Why do you even take chemistry? It doesn't make sense” being a dancer and all, Soobin wonders why Taehyun even take the subjects he's taking.

The boy who finally decided to go back to his brown hair shrugs, the hood of his grey jacket falling backward when he turns to look at the older boy “Credits I guess?” 

Taehyun is just sitting there, in his uniform and jacket, looking at Soobin like any other normal human would do when talking to someone yet the taller boy’s heart skips a beat at the way those doe eyes are staring into his.

“Hey Soobinine!”

And the moment is ruined yet again by one of his past flings, he can’t get a break for them, can he? But it is the result of his past behavior so this might as well be his karma.

Past behavior, because right now there’s only one boy in his head and that boy is not the annoying pest who has his arms around him right now all the sudden without his consent.

“If you’re going to ask me out, I’m sorry hyung but I’m busy” he almost snarls at the older boy.

If there is a list of genuinely annoying people he knows, this one would be right on top of the list.

Taehyun awkwardly shifts his gaze away, he pulls up his hood again hoping to be invisible because he rather not be seen pouting over this.

Of course, the male just had to drag him into the conversation without actually making him part of the convo.

“Yeah but also why are you hanging out with _him_ these days. Surely you have better standards than Boring Kang here” the insult barely grazes him; he’s used to it after all and he’s heard much worse than Boring Kang which sounds like something a grade-schooler had come up with. 

Soobin however draws the line at the jab, harshly shaking the other off his shoulders.

“His name is Taehyun, it's on his nametag can’t you read?” warning in his tone, he feels absolutely shitty as well because he was one of those people before. 

But he's changed now, and he be damned if he’s just going to let them get away with being rude to his Taehyun.

The male dramatically gasps with a hand over his mouth in exaggerated bewilderment.

“Defending him too? You _are_ chasing after him?! My god Soobinie why would you aim so low'' it hit a lot of nerves but Soobin feels Taehyun’s hands on his leg from underneath the table.

His fingers clutching the fabric of his pants in a silent message to ignore it, Taehyun doesn’t want them to start fighting or anything, he’s actually worried Soobin might throw a punch at the dude with how passively angry he looks.

“No one is chasing after anyone, I’d appreciate it if you could fuck off and leave me and _my friend_ alone” The raven-haired male barks at the boy, emphasizing on _'friend'_ as he does.

Strangely Taehyun feels a lump of disappointment at that.

The other rolls his eyes and flips his slightly overgrown hair “Whatever, when you’re done playing with him just know that I’m always here if you want me back baby” his finger tracing Soobin’s jaw before walking away with a weird sway in his step.

The taller of the two throws his head back and groans “God he’s an annoying one, does he have no dignity?” he wonders under his breath Taehyun snickers at his hyung

“Your call hyung, I’m not the one who dated the pick-me”

Soobin shoots up in his seat at Taehyun’s words “You know what that is?” the question throws Taehyun off guard as he slowly nods with a confused face

“I have social media…?”

“Oh you do?! And you never think to tell me?! Some friend you are!” at the elder’s exclamation Taehyun laughs lightly, lips forming a small yet strained smile “Friend huh?”

“Why? Are we not? I would think we are Tyun after everything I’ve done for you” Soobin rebuts while playfully poking Taehyun’s side with his elbow, two can play that game.

“So you gave up pursuing me? The great Prince Charming Choi Soobin for once did not get the boy?” Taehyun teases him, smirking when he sees the other processing a clapback but slumps in his seat in defeat

“Who says so? I never said I wanted just a date, you being my friend is a win in my book” he reasons with a pout, and Taehyun coos silently at how cute that looked.

“Whatever you say hyung”

“You’re getting even cheekier these days, who’s influencing you?” Soobin asks him with a laugh to which Taehyun replies “Honestly, _you are_ hyung”

“Damn, my impact” The said male smugly crosses his arms “Anyways, about our last and major assignment for literature, what do we do?”

Their economics teacher is running in late today so Soobin feels the need to fill in the silence before someone else tries to ask him out.

“Well, since it needs to be a performance with contemporary elements cause we’re performing it at the school’s annual Farewell Fair. Why not you dance and I play the piano…. like that night” the older adds, whispering the last part but Taehyun still caught it.

The boy is glad he pulled his hood back up again because his face is burning red when memories of the said night come flowing into his head. It was a peculiarly weird night that felt like a dream but it's a precious memory he always reminisces.

The way his heart flutters at the thought of Soobin dancing with him so intimately at that moment when he is so vulnerable, how the boy handled him gently and carefully.

The soft gaze he wears when he looks at him as they dance, makes him feel jittery with glee all over just thinking about it.

“Oh, yeah...that...that sounds nice” Taehyun stammers out, almost sounding shy.

Soobin hums along “Wanna do it at my place? We can use Arin’s practice room” he suggests and as soon as he does a young teacher comes barging in the classroom as she repeatedly apologizes for being tardy.

They pull out their workbooks and Soobin discreetly looks at Taehyun when he feels the other boy’s hands pinching his.

“Sure” he hears him muttering the answer, his own lips curving with fondness when Taehyun’s hand still remains on top of his own.

It’s oddly comforting in a way he’s never felt, sending tingles all over himself that he has to actually put effort into controlling his face to not grin widely.

Soobin figures he understands now why Taehyun likes hand holding the most because he sure is starting to feel the same.

 _‘So this is what being in love feels like’_ he finds himself understanding why people sought love, the light feeling that feels like the yellow color of happiness, the warmth of a home you never thought could exist in the form of a person. 

The continuous blooming bliss of just having them with you, like nothing else in the world, mattered as long as the object of your affection is smiling and well.

Soobin takes bad every single negative judgment he made before because being in love, especially with such a pretty wonderful being, feels heavenly.

_

“Woah…. this is your house?” Taehyun almost let his jaw hang agape with shock, Soobin chuckles “What’s with that face?” he asks amusingly while leading Taehyun inside the penthouse, slowly tugging the other boy with him.

“It's so…. I don't even have a word for it.” Taehyun can’t fathom just how expensive everything in that house screams, from the doormat to the chandelier on the hall’s ceiling.

Sometimes he does tend to forget the older one is a chaebol and is rich enough to buy houses and trade them around like Christmas presents. 

Soobin watches with an endeared smile at how amaze Taehyun is, looking around with sparkles in his eyes “Our housekeeper is on vacation right now so it's just us here and-”

“Soobin, you’re back! There’s some pasta left in the kitchen- Oh Taehyun is here too?” A voice calls out to them, the figure emerges from the kitchen wearing a shocked expression. 

“Hi Minhyuk shii” 

Taehyun greets Soobin’s brother it's an odd sight since the last time he’s seen him, Minhyuk was dressed handsomely but now the oldest Choi is only in his hoodie and pajama pants gawking at him like a fish out of water.

Minhyuk recollects himself and nods politely at the boy “Ah did I forget to tell you? Call me hyung Taehyun it's fine, you doing well?” Taehyun wonders why he is so surprised to see him “Yes, I’m fine”

“You’re free today?” Soobin speaks up trying not to laugh out loud at how his brother is seen in such attire, Minhyuk glares at him but sighs heavily at the question “I wished, they don’t need me at the office but I still got some paperwork to look over. If you kids need anything I’ll be in my office”

The eldest of the three walks away with a cool wave, Soobin and Taehyun giggle to themselves “This way, come on” the raven-haired male chants, showing Taehyun where the dance practice room is.

The two walks towards the corridors, Soobin makes them leave their bags and things in his room first before going to the supposed practice room.

“Wow, this is bigger than I expected” Taehyun mumbles as he steps in, he has abandoned his uniform blazer and vest which leaves him in the school pants and white button-up.

The room is fairly big, with mirror walls and there are even Ballet Barre bars at one side along with a shoe rack filled with ballet shoes that must be Arin’s. Soobin smirks and goes to a closet and pulls out a portable keyboard to set it up. 

“So what song are we doing?” he asks the dancer “Depends, what song do you play or do you read music sheets?” Taehyun sits down to do some light stretching, he obviously can’t dance seriously in his uniform.

“Do you want to change? Maybe there’s something I have that you can wear” The thought of wearing Soobin’s clothes makes him immediately flustered, suddenly he finds it hard to speak

“Um, sure it’ll be comfier than these”

Soobin nods and rushes out to fetch some clothes, Taehyun spends that brief few minutes being left alone to explore the room, smiling softly at the few polaroids on the wall of Arin’s performances, some with Soobin in them hugging her or with Minhyuk as well. 

There are various trophies too on a particular shelf, he skims past the trophies without much thought.

If only he looked closer, he would’ve seen the oddity.

Soobin returns minutes later and hands Taehyun a shirt and shorts, the younger than changed into those clothes and they begin to discuss “I can read but I can’t guarantee that I can play it though” Soobin admits when some difficult songs are brought up in the conversation. 

He tries hard not to keep going red at the sight of Taehyun wearing his clothes, the boy basically drawing in the shirt he had given him. 

“How long have you been learning piano?” Taehyun asks out of curiosity “Not long, since I was 12? Six years” there’s an off way of how bitter he sounds admitting it, but Taehyun doesn’t press on.

“Let's try a few” 

Soobin begins to play just whatever enters his head first, and Taehyun being the musically skilled dancer he is, dances to each song without much of a hitch. His body moving naturally with the rhythm trying to find a steady pace, he even chides Soobin playfully for cutting some songs off mid-way.

They don’t have to be serious just yet, the performance is 3 months away, there’s plenty of time so the two are in their own world of music and dance. The wall bounces with the sound of piano keys and occasional high notes that Soobin would try to hit in certain songs.

The air is light with a softness of budding love, Taehyun feels the freedom of dancing like the night he got lost in his head but this time, it's anchored by the brightness of the person in the room with him.

If he was dancing freely under the moonlight to ease away the pain that night then he is dancing with vibrant joy in the presence of warm sunshine, basking in his feeling of love for him.

They went on for almost more than an hour when Soobin suddenly got up from his seat in a hurry.

“Shoot! I gotta go pick up Arin, can you hang here for a bit?” he exclaims flusteredly, too carried away by the rush that his errand nearly slipped from his mind.

Taehyun lays on the floor, painting with a smile “Yeah, no problem I don't think I’ll be moving much”

Soobin laughs at his remark “Great, I’ll be right back”

He did have to move because his throat is parched and is screaming for water to compensate for all the sweat from dancing, Taehyun hesitantly makes his way back to the kitchen, spending a good 10 seconds of being awe yet again at how big and luxurious and eerily spotless everything is. 

“Oh hey” he jumps and nearly drops the plastic cup (He had a gut feeling this would happen so he grabbed a plastic one to be safe in his hands) he whips around frantically.

“Minhyuk shii, you scared me!”

The eldest Choi laughs at the boy “Sorry, and didn’t I tell you to call me hyung?” he reminds him, grabbing a pot and a jar full of dried substances for a type of tea.

The older male begins to prepare the tea while Taehyun awkwardly fumbles with his words.

“Ah right,” Taehyun mumbles nervously, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

“Want tea? Its pine needle tea don’t worry I’m not gonna poison you, it's good for fatigue and you look like you could use some” Taehyun shyly nods and takes a cup of warm tea from the male.

Taehyun takes small sips and relishes how refreshing it feels, “Thank you Minhyuk hyung” he mumbles quietly which earns a fond smile from the other male.

“You really are something aren’t you” he hears him saying.

“Huh? What...do you mean?” The boy tilts his head slightly when asks “Taehyunnie, all my life growing up with Soobin, he’s never brought anyone to his home ever since elementary. That’s why I was surprised to see you here, have you come before?”

The information surprises him, Soobin had invited him over so casually “W-what? No, this is the first” 

Minhyuk grins wider at the answer and begins to add “He trusts you, a lot. Soobinie may not seem like it but he doesn’t trust anyone easily, I know he may be this popular guy at your school but he doesn’t make close friendships with just anyone, not after what he went through when he was younger.”

The male pauses, face frowning at the last sentence but he shakes his head to cast away those memories, turning to Taehyun directly this time “I’ve never seen him so open with a non-family member in a long while, I hope you know, you’re special to him. And for the record, he does talk about you a lot, I can see that he genuinely cares”

Taehyun stares at the older male awestruck, speechless on what to say “Why…. why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you make him happy in a way he hasn’t been in years, you’re good for him Taehyunnie. I just want to make sure you know because I know that proud ass of his would never admit it but you mean something special to him” 

The words of Soobin’s oldest brother rings in his ears _‘Something special…’_ could it be that the other boy feels the same way as he did?

Taehyun had dared not call these blooming feelings love but after everything, all that he had felt, all that he was told.

What else could it be if not love? 

“And he _definitely_ doesn’t share his clothes with Beomgyu or Yeonjun, or anyone if he can’t help it, it's a pet peeve of his but…. you look cute in his clothes” he finishes with a wink, sipping the tea in his cup till it’s all gone, leaving a red-faced Taehyun to his jumbling thoughts in the kitchen.

“Hey you alright?” Soobin pulls him out of his thoughts, they are back in the practice room and Soobin notices that Taehyun keeps getting sidetracked, his moves getting sloppier. 

Taehyun blinks and faces Soobin sheepishly “Oh yeah I’m fine, why?” 

“You seem distracted, maybe we can stop here since we already got an idea of what we’ll do” the raven-haired boy deems that they did enough dancing and playing for the day.

He holds out his hands and helps hoist Taehyun up from the floor.

The boy did not anticipate the force and accidentally bumps into the elder’s chest, surprised by his stumble, Soobin reflexively grabs Taehyun’s waist.

The two blushes at their sudden intimate position and pull away quickly with reddening faces. 

“So um, I’ll drive you home” Soobin steps in to say, already turning around to pack up his keyboard. Taehyun hums “Sure, thanks for today” but then remembers what he’s wearing. 

“Oh, I’ll return these when I wash them-”

“Keep them”

Taehyun looks at the elder with widening eyes, these are no ordinary clothes, the branded name on the tag is enough to show.

“Don’t worry about it, they look better on you anyway” he says it so casually that Taehyun feels his mind buzz with internal screaming.

“T-thanks hyung” he could barely mutter, the taller boy beams at the dancer “No problem, Tyun”

_

“Hey Hyuka, would it be crazy if…. I and Soobin got together?”

The two best friends are back in the playground of their childhood in the autumn evening, both on their respective swings gently kicking themselves off the ground. 

Hueningkai hurls into a pause, eyes staring at Taehyun with uncertainty “Woah where did that come from?” he may be deceiving himself; he knows exactly where that came from, he just refuses to believe it.

Not now, not yet.

After all, it's Kang Taehyun, and Huening Kamal Kai notices everything about Kang Taehyun, including how those eyes will sparkle with a different kind of softness and adoration at one boy, but that boy isn’t him.

“I think...I think he likes me” the taste in his mouth goes bitter, Taehyun looks pretty like this, legs swaying, cheeks tinted pink with his lips in a small shy smile, the soft autumn breeze caressing his face making the strands of his hair flow slightly with the wind. 

But he can’t feel anything but bitter utter jealousy because it's _not him_ that Taehyun is talking about. 

Hueningkai shrugs, keeping himself from directly frowning “So? What are you trying to say?”

“I might’ve…. also…. liked him back?”

That shouldn’t have hurt as much as it had, Hueningkai knew all along his feelings are not reciprocated.

But Taehyun must have not noticed it at all to be talking about his crush on someone else with him and that, in a way, hurts even more.

“Are you sure?” he asks again, doubt in his voice although he has no place to do so when he himself witnesses the lengths Soobin would go for his best friend.

Ignorance truly is a bliss.

“It's just that I feel this weird feeling whenever I’m around him and it makes me wanna smile like an idiot and I just feel really...I don’t know? Bright? Happy? Flustered?” Taehyun rambles on, not knowing how annoyed it's making his best friend. 

“Plus, he’s really nice and we get along so well especially after the whole engagement party fiasco, I don’t know….do you think I should confess?” he asks Kai so excitedly in a high-pitched voice

It's like one of those gossip girls asking her best friend for dating advice in the Netflix films he watched.

“To be honest? No” the words slip before he could say anything else.

Taehyun’s smile slowly drops “Oh?......why?” there isn’t hurt or disappointment in his voice yet, just curiosity. 

“I don’t…...look, maybe but you haven’t known him all that long yet? Are you sure he likes you that way? Didn’t you tell me he’s a player?” weirdly he feels offended on Soobin’s behalf at Hueningkai’s words, it just didn’t sit right with him.

“He changed, and I’m very sure of it” The brown-haired boy goes to defend his hyung. Hueningkai shrugs once more, biting his lips to not show his frown.

“You don’t need to rush it now, y’know wait it out a bit”

Taehyun stops swinging completely “Why are you so…. against this” he outright questions the other boy “I’m not”

“You just said I shouldn’t confess?” Hueningkai snorts, wanting to throw a snarky remark but holds his tongue “ _Now_ , I said you shouldn’t confess now. Is it so bad that I want you to be careful?”

“What- _Careful?_ What is there to be careful about?” Taehyun baffled at his best friend, exclaims.

“And when you find out he doesn’t really like you that way and get hurt, what then?”

Taehyun almost recoils with anger at that jab “You’re being so weird right now, what’s gotten into you?”

“I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt, so what if I don’t think he’s good for you? You barely know him” They’ve known each other for a couple months; Kai grew up with Taehyun.

He can’t comprehend why must it be Soobin? 

Why not him? What is Soobin to him that Kai couldn’t be?

“No, _you_ don’t know him and you’re making all these negative assumptions about him when you barely spoke with him” it's so unlike Hueningkai to act like this, between the two Taehyun would admit he’s always been the judgy one, not Kai. 

“I know he’s a player” Kai bites back, still with that narrative.

Taehyun stands up from his seat “Can you stop with that? He turned down every person who tried to ask him out ever since we did our first literature assignment together.”

It's frustrating to hear the person he trusts the most in his life bad-mouthing the one he loves.

“So you’re choosing a guy you just met months ago over your best friend of 11 years?” That is definitely his jealousy with one assist of his pettiness talking, Kai regrets the words as soon as it leaves his lips but there’s no taking back now.

Maybe it's childish or immature even but he is still very disappointed and bitter that Taehyun chose someone else.

“I’m not choosing any-No, I’m not dealing with…. with this _childishness!”_ the dancer is near yelling, face red with anger and irritation.

Hueningkai glares the other down “Me? Childish? Are you hearing yourself right now? I didn’t even say you have to do what I told you to, you ASKED for my opinion? So what’s gotten into _you?”_ the accusation in his voice pierces like venom.

“I don’t get why you sound like you don’t like him when you don’t even know him” Taehyun cries out which Kai only scoffs at.

“Does it matter? I don’t have to like him, not everyone has to like your _precious Soobinnie hyung”_

_‘No, your opinion matters. You’re my pillar of support, you’re one of the few in my life that I care about, I consider you family that I trust, your opinion matters so much to me'_

There’s a lot that Taehyun wants to say to rebut but he just can’t stand Hueningkai then.

“You're ridiculous” he proclaims and turns his heels, walking away leaving the other still on the swing.

“Oh, _I’m_ the ridiculous one? Yes sure, I’m so ridiculous for wanting only the best for my best friend but yeah _I’m ridiculous”_ Hueningkai spat out, shaking and red as he grips tightly on the swing chain, watching as Taehyun’s figure disappears from sight. 

The male let his head fall; fist trembling so hard that wet cold droplets form small wet patches on his jeans.

He’s crying, he’s alone and crying after probably fucking up his friendship with Taehyun. 

They’ve fought before, but never so intensely like this. It feels like the damage runs deep, choking him with the thought he’d driven his best friend away from him.

All because of stupid dumb feelings called **love.**

He raises his head and wipes away the tears with his sleeves, hands reaching for the phone in the hoodie front pocket to call a particular number because he doesn’t know who else could he turn to.

“Yeonjun hyung? Are you busy?” he rasps out, hearing the elder’s voice on the other line by the second ring.

_“No, I’m-Kai? Kai is everything okay? Why are you crying?”_

Hueningkai sniffs, rubbing his eyes again with his head shaking although he knows Yeonjun can’t see him “Can you come and get me?”

_“Of course, where are you?”_

“The park near my apartment” he can already hear thumping footsteps on the other line along with keys jingling and Beomgyu’s voice asking Yeonjun where he is going.

_“Alright I’ll be there in 10 minutes, do you wanna stay on the line?”_

The elder sounds so concerned, and it reminds Kai yet again this guy's in love with him and he’s taking advantage of it.

“Actually, nevermind I’ll be fine-” his words are cut off promptly by the older male.

_“You could never be a bother to me, it's okay, I’ll be there soon”_

It makes him feel so much worse asking for help but also so much at ease knowing he’s not gonna be alone, Hueningkai sniffs again, a choked sob escaping his lips. 

What a day to feel like an asshat to the one he loves and the one who loves him.

“Thanks, noona” 

He really doesn’t deserve any of them.

_

Taehyun strolls out of the academy doors to the parking lot, ever since he got into a fight with Kai, they have been avoiding each other like a plague. It takes a toll on him since Kai is his support system throughout everything, without the boy everything feels a tad lot harder.

“Hi Minhyuk hyung, Seungmin shii” he greets with surprise, the couple pulls up to him in Minhyuk’s Audi. Soobin has taken over Kai’s job of driving him around, so it's a surprise to see the young Choi couple instead of his crush.

“Hey how come he gets hyung and I’m shii?” Seungmin jests as Taehyun climbs in, Arin didn’t have lessons today so it's just him “Okay sorry Seungmin noona” he corrects himself.

Minhyuk starts driving again “Soobin is a bit busy with something so he told me to get you” he informs the other boy .

Throughout the ride the two at the front notices how Taehyun is nodding off but shakes his head to keep himself awake “You look a lil down if not too tired, not to be that prying type but you good kid?” Seungmin asks with genuine concern.

Taehyun smiles gratefully but shakes his head “Yeah I’m just...bummed”

“It's alright we all have those days” Minhyuk adds “Sleep, I’ll wake you up when we arrive” and so he does.

Minutes later he is woken up and after ensuring the couple that he can manage his way up himself they drop him off at the luxury condominium’s lobby. Taehyun types in the passcode that Soobin had told him to memorize at their second practice together.

He walks around the house more naturally now since he comes over thrice or more a week, he scans around the living room and kitchen, confused since Soobin Isn’t anywhere to be seen. 

_‘Is he out then?’_

Taehyun shrugs and makes way for the practice room, but he hears a soft tune playing from the loosely closed door. Figuring that the older must have started playing already, he swings the door open gently.

“Soo-” but the voice in his throat goes silent while his eyes bulge wide at the scene.

“And three, yep you got it there!” 

Soobin and Arin, both dancing to the all too familiar twinkling melody of The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Arin seems to be struggling with her _relevé_ but Soobin, wearing pointe shoes himself, is showing her how to do it and he is anything but graceful but he _can_ do it.

“And then you go right into the _Fouettés_ but don’t rush it, just let it flow” and just like that to the soft balletic twinkling music that starts to pick up the pace. 

Taehyun watches with awe how Soobin does the fast multiple _pirouettes,_ landing in an _efface_ alignment, not the most fluid or sharp ones he’s seen but it's the fact Soobin _can dance ballet_ is shocking to him to a speechless state. 

They kept dancing to the routine till the song ends and that’s when Taehyun decides to make himself known and fully enters the room, both siblings looking startled with surprise at his presence.

Especially Soobin who nervously steps behind Arin to hide the fact he’s wearing those shoes.

“Soobin hyung? You can dance ballet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho we're NOW GETTING SOMEWHERE YEAHHH


	9. With History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> Mentions of child verbal abuse, toxic masculinity and gender discrimination(? if u squint)

“Uh…...” there’s a brief pause of awkward silence, three eyes looking at each other not knowing what to say.

Taehyun’s eyes are trained on Soobin with curiosity, the elder’s nervous expression deepening with each second as if to contemplate what he should do.

“Arin, keep practicing if you want to. I’m gonna talk to Taehyun for a bit” he tells his sister, patting her head fondly as he does.

“Oh okay” Arin replies back with a sense of worry, but she trusts Soobin and if her brother trusts Taehyun, so does she.

Soobin steps forward to the blonde dancer “Let’s talk in my room?” he suggests, there’s an underlying nervousness that is very unusual in his voice. 

But Taehyun floors him regardless “Sure hyung”

They find themselves situated on the eldest’s huge bed, Soobin sighing with his gaze still avoiding Taehyun’s, he knows the boy is curious and is wondering why he never revealed such a fact about him.

He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to open up that part of his memory again after suppressing it for so long.

“So…... where do I start?” he trails off with a laugh to hide how he really feels “Why did you never tell me?” Taehyun questions him, a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Soobin gulps because he has never expected for himself to be caught, not many knew of this old arc to his life.

“I don’t know how to…...or I don’t know if…...I want to” it's a whisper, low and hesitant.

It's been years yet he can’t seem to normalize that memory into his life, a pain that he should've done and dealt with years ago yet he’s still struggling to even talk about it.

The shorter boy let the words process and is instantly hit with the realization.

“Oh” he tries not to think too much of it, it's Soobin’s own choice, he has his own secrets.

But the small part of him wants to know more, to pry more because Soobin does ballet, or _did_ ballet.

And the elder had not brought it up at all with Taehyun who is a ballet dancer as well, in a way that isn’t entirely right on Taehyun’s part, he feels cheated.

Does he not trust Taehyun?

Sure, he has no right to be demanding Soobin to tell him everything, but for something that is connected so closely to his passion and soul, he can’t help but feel the need to know.

“It's not what you think, I do trust you Taehyun. But talking about this……... It's not a pretty memory and I rather not dwell too much” Soobin adds on, it's so easy to read Taehyun nowadays, even from that frown on his face.

Soobin can tell what sort of thoughts are running through his head.

The younger instantly shakes his head with panic “No, of course, it's fine, I mean who am I to pry anyway” he establishes, he wants to slap himself a couple times too just for thinking such a way.

He smiles at the elder, assuring him that Soobin owes him nothing.

Soobin chuckles at his antics “But I think I want to tell you this, my um…. childhood trauma? I suppose it's about time I actually talk to someone about it” he has been suppressing for so long, burying the not so fond memories to the darkest parts of his mind.

It's painful to think about it, the things he went through as a child growing up. How it all accumulated to one chunk of his life that he wishes to pretend never existed, thus the unruly coping mechanism as a distraction.

“I’m here to listen if you want me to hyung” Taehyun says, his hands taking Soobin’s to give it a tight squeeze of encouragement which Soobin is really grateful for, his cheeks showing hues of pink.

“Thanks, Tyun” the elder takes a long deep breath, it’s now or never. Time to unpack what he should have a long time ago, but he’s glad Taehyun is here. 

It’s comforting, because if he breaks, at least it's Taehyun who will hold him back together.

“I started liking ballet when I was really young, four years old. Dad got invited to a party where there was a ballet performance and I was entranced ever since. Minhyuk hyung would get our parents to let me go to shows and stuff to watch, and when I was five, he finally got to persuade them to let me take classes”

Soobin still remembers that night like it was yesterday, the awe and wonder he felt watching the dancers take the stage and showcase a beautiful story. He remembers the days of begging to Minhyuk of his desire to learn and listen as the older male fought their parents to send him to classes.

Back then, he was the only boy in the class but the instructors favored him the most, he was gentler than any other dancer and much graceful than most kids who were older and more experienced.

The boy out danced all the other dancers in his class. 

His love for ballet wasn’t the only thing that he found, Soobin was dubbed a promising prodigy back then.

“Not to brag but my instructors used to call me a natural talent at ballet since I picked it up so easily and was ahead of everyone. I was happy, I loved dancing ballet. For a while, it's all I wanted to do” he speaks with love of the happier memories, the ones when he was actually enjoying himself.

The days he would dance for their house staff and Minhyuk, performing in shows and entering competitions that he’ll never leave without some sort of trophy in his hands.

Those were the joyous days, the ones he’ll do anything to go back to, to relive once more.

Soobin’s breath hitches, tears are forming and he really shouldn’t be crying but he misses it.

The thrill and magical feeling of dancing on pointe, immersing in the songs, and gliding on stage.

The longing suddenly crashes down on him now that he has let go of the restraints, he misses those days so much...

“But my parents…. disapprove of it, they think it's a pointless career and thought…... I was going through a phase; mom was always so vocal about how I’m not gonna go far……. or achieve much and my dad just……. plainly said he’s disappointed that I chose to be so girly”

The looming sadness now mixes with disgust, he could still recall the nasty remarks, the ugly bitter words spewed at him who was only a child with an innocent dream, how they poisoned his mind with doubt and insecurities.

Soobin can still recall the days he cried in bed hugging his shoes, his younger self wondering why it was so wrong that he loved to dance ballet.

Why is it wrong that he wants to do what he loves?

“What? That’s…...that’s so….” Taehyun can’t even begin to explain the fury he feels bubbling within him, a few droplets of tears dripping onto the elder’s lap as he sniffs. Taehyun’s heart lurches, his chest suddenly tight at the sight, he reaches out to wipe the tears away.

Soobin smiles at him, his rubbing the tear stains off his cheeks as he takes another deep shuddering breath to continue his tale.

“Toxic masculinity and all that, but…...they never actively stopped me from dancing. My mom was a ballerina herself, though she dropped ballet when she married my dad……. I don’t think she ever really liked ballet to keep dancing………. I kept dancing for a few years, won quite a few competitions too” he adds the brag at the back to keep himself from sobbing harder, trembling lips straining a smile.

Taehyun perks his head up at the mention of trophies “Wait those trophies….” there were quite a several on the shelves, too many for all to be Arin’s. 

Soobin chuckles lightly “Some of it is Arin’s, yes but most of the ones on the top are mine” he proudly admits, it's one of his mementos from that time that he is genuinely proud of himself. 

“But what made you…...you know?” Taehyun bites his lips down, not wanting to even utter the words but Soobin’s lips curve into a small sad smile.

“Meet my first death?”

The smaller boy nods, wearing a pained expression at the mere thought of it, he’s seen what it does to those who are like him, how it ruins the bright radiant of the beauty of a soul.

How it ruined people like his mother.

“A lot of things…. but mostly all my insecurities and the constant negativity around me I guess…... The kids at my old elementary would make fun of me for learning ballet cause I’m a boy, the girls pick on me out of jealousy that they can’t be me and on top of the treatment form my parents…...it got too much”

He remembers the sneers and the insults, how it mauls into a mass of toxicity that plagues his young mind.

Moreover, it's how he stopped trusting people, no longer letting anyone into the tall brick wall he surrounded himself in. 

Some so-called friends would talk shit behind his back when they thought he wasn't listening, trying to manipulate him into their game because of his family status.

Everyone who comes in contact with him always has an ulterior motive, that’s why doesn't think of relationships as much.

Meaningless, valueless bonds that are nothing but a fancy and less formal way to describe business partnership.

For a while relationships of any sort other than the ones he forges with his regarded family, mean nothing to him because he knows it means nothing to them as well.

But then there’s Taehyun, Taehyun is different.

“And I started giving in to my doubts after that and at some point, ballet became……. draining I may still love it but it’s taking too much toll on me to keep dancing.”

Soobin gasps out a breath, thinking of how everything around him ruined ballet for him.

Suddenly his passion becomes a chore, it's too hard to dance when he bears such heavyweights on his shoulder, dragging him down with each move, he was only a young boy barely a decade old. 

There’s only so much of a burden he could carry till it breaks him.

“I danced my last stage and died my first death at 12 years old, thinking maybe I can start a new chapter without ballet when I enter middle school but you could say…...” he thought of the nights he’ll sneak to dance in his old practice room, it had been solely his before Arin was old enough to learn ballet herself.

Because no matter what, there’s always going to be a part of him that yearns to dance again, that last inkling part of him that’s afraid to lose the love he has for the art he is passionate about. 

At the end of the day, Soobin still can’t let go of ballet no matter how hard he wants to close that particular arc to his little life novel. 

“I still dance occasionally for the sake of remembering how it felt which is why I can still do some of the complicated steps” he explains himself, recalling how he had helped Arin with her dance just now.

The girl knew why he stopped dancing and while she doesn’t truly understand it, Arin never tries to force Soobin back into that life.

“I still loved ballet, never stopped loving it,” he takes a sharp intake of breath, the yearning of his painful love towards the art slipping through the cracks of the persona he built so hard to fool himself into thinking he doesn’t care about it anymore.

Taehyun inches himself closer, tightening his hold on the elder’s hands “But I also fear the dark memories attached to it. The whole point I learned piano was to detach myself from ballet……but I can’t, you see?” his words came out choked and choppy from his sobbing. 

“Hyung I’m…. I’m so sorry to hear that” Taehyun whispers, wiping more of Soobin’s tears away gently with his own sleeves, the kind of pain Soobin is feeling, it's different. 

It's hauntingly painful, to live in constant fear of losing your love for something yet fearing it because it brings you painful memories.

It made sense, the elder couldn't find a way to forget ballet and so he distracts himself from it by playing a character, a charming playboy who only has thoughts of playing with other’s emotions in his head. 

An act to distract himself.

“Don’t be, it's fine” Soobin sniffs, gaze cast down to the floor, it feels like he just displayed his bare soul and true self at Taehyun.

The person he truly is, someone so afraid and pathetic that he resorts to deceiving himself to cope. 

But a gentle hand goes to lift his head up by the chin, Taehyun makes Soobin look at him with an enamored look on his face as he traces Soobin’s jaw with his finger.

“But hyung, you’re wrong” he says.

“What...?” Soobin blinks away the remaining tears away, confused by the dancer’s words. 

“A dancer dies their first death when they stopped dancing……. _you didn’t_ , you kept dancing, even after everything you still danced” Taehyun points out for him and it really does get him thinking.

Soobin never stopped dancing “It still feels like I did though” he mutters and Taehyun nods with a hum. 

Suddenly the boy is struck with a thought “Hyung…… would you believe me if I told you…. I used to hate ballet with all my heart?” he ends the sentence with a snicker and watches amusedly as to how the taller male’s face morphs into shock.

“What?” his face is akin to as if someone told him the earth is flat. 

Taehyun spares the older boy a sad smile of his own, Soobin shared his dark past, might as well share his. 

The blond dancer begins his tale of woes and trauma, learning of who he is, and what he is, how he grew up, his mother, Kai, hating and then loving ballet.

It's only in this retelling does he also realize, his life is more fucked up than he thought, it all sounded a little more normal in his head.

Soobin listens to each word with his breath stuck in his throat, for a while he doesn’t think he could breathe as he listens to each word of the story.

With its progress it just gets uglier and worse of all Taehyun didn’t even cry a tear. 

He retells his experiences with this peaceful defeated smile on his face.

The younger boy lets out a huff of breath as he ends his tale, he doesn't feel jittery or anxious, in fact, he feels free.

The suffocation in his chest slowly easing, he’s been struggling with the lack of Hueningkai’s presence in his life, the boy being where he would output all his pent-up emotions.

“Taehyun……...I…... I wow...you...you’re so strong do you know that?” his heart is drumming badly in his ribcage, wondering how can someone go through so much in such little time and still turn out so beautifully. 

If it was Soobin he would’ve been long crushed by the sheer intensity of those hardships.

Kang Taehyun is truly one of a kind.

“It's what everyone says” the boy adds on to his words, body slightly slumping because that was a lot to digest even for him.

Soobin suddenly gets a crazy idea, nervously he turns to the brown-haired boy.

“Want a hug?” He sees how Taehyun’s cheeks bloom red at his suggestion and coos to himself.

“Yeah...please” Taehyun slips his arms around the older boy’s torso, resting his head on Soobin’s firm chest, the other’s slightly sped up heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Soobin envelopes the smaller body into his embrace, feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

His slender hands reaching to brush away the strands of blonde on Taehyun’s head, resisting from pressing his lips into the crown of Taehyun’s head, the very open opportunity to kiss the boy is there but he’s too afraid of scaring Taehyun away to take it.

They sit on the bed together in each other’s arms for a while, letting the high of tension from reliving past childhood trauma calm down as the blanket of serenity covers them. 

Once pulled away, both boys giggled to themselves at the situation.

“Oh god did our practice turn into a therapy session?” Soobin comments lightheartedly, he feels refreshed somehow now that he chucked all of that weight off his chest. 

For the first time in years, it feels like he could breathe properly at last. No more of that unpacked childhood trauma.

Taehyun laughs along at the remark, glad to see the obvious change in Soobin’s demeanor, a sense of honor touching him because Soobin trusted him with his vulnerability, to let him care for him and into those walls he built around him.

All of the sudden, a thought comes to him, the dancer eagerly looks at his hyung with newfound determination “Hyung…... I have an idea”

“What is it?” Soobin presses on and observes curiously as Taehyun gets up to his feet and stands in front of him.

“Why not, for our performance, let's dance a duet?” 

The former ballet dancer nearly chokes on air at the sudden notion “D-duet? Hyun I’m too rusty and stiff to dance a _Pas De Deux_ with you!” yet every nerve and cell in his body is saying otherwise.

Even the very thought of dancing with Taehyun is already making his heart jump with excitement.

“Not a fully proper one of course! Just enough for you to pull it off, I’ll help you” Taehyun grabs both his hands and yanks him up to his feet, he drags the older boy with him back to the dance studio. 

“But...but why? Why so sudden….” the taller boy nervously questions, the more stubborn part of him still doubtful of the idea. 

His old fear crawling back to him but is burned away by the voice of the boy who locks his gaze with him, passionate eyes that reflect his old self that died a long time ago.

“Because I know you missed it, you miss dancing a lot and you want to dance again even more after that night”

Once again, the topic of that strange night comes up, the first time that Soobin has truly danced his heart out in years, the night he comprehends something important.

He wants to keep dancing; he’ll never be able to stop dancing. 

And Taehyun has finally realized what he saw in the elder that night, in the haze of it all, he could finally recognize it, the scintilla that bloomed underneath the moon night that awoke the elder boy out of his make-believe mirage of denial.

“I can see it now for what it is, I wasn’t sure then but when you danced that night. Something ignited within you, I see it in your eyes. You want to dance again”

Soobin breathlessly stares down the younger boy, at a loss of words because Taehyun is right.

“I….” He does want to dance again, more than anything.

“You felt it, the wonderful feeling, the rush when you dance. C’mon hyung, give it another chance” he presses play on the remote to the audio.

The elegant notes of the _Pas De Deux_ of _[‘The Nutcracker’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR5USHu6D6U) _filling the room. 

Its chilling, the strong yet graceful melody covers the room with a strong emotion that Soobin resonates with, it's beautiful and so hopelessly balletic and dramatic.

His inner feelings suddenly being wrenched out from his mind to the very front of his being that he could almost cry from it. 

Taehyun holds out his hand, an invitation to the older boy who looks near tears.

“You can _revive_ yourself”

He takes the hand and a deep breath.

“You can dance again”

And he lets his heart do the rest.

Soobin naturally grabs Taehyun and both of them are now dancing around the room, it's freeing just like that night, the rush and magical feeling engulfs him in the music.

He dances and dances with the other in his arms, feet moving around leading Taehyun with him. 

The two are wrapped in their own world, hearts almost in sync with each other as the music keeps playing, guiding them through each turn and _allegros_.

Two hearts connected by dance and music, their love coming together and intertwining to create something beautiful.

And the drop of the major key, Soobin lifts Taehyun up into the air, twirling him as their eyes are locked on each other, their bodies expressing what their voice can’t. 

Both consume with such strong emotions as they dance, building up so far and high that they feel like soaring.

Not knowing how it is even possible to feel strongly for someone.

Finally, with the last few notes, they end the dance with arms around each other, sweaty foreheads touching as breathy pants escape their lips but their gaze never breaks apart, two pairs of loving eyes staring into each other.

“T-Taehyunnie…” Soobin manages to breathe out, “Hmm?” 

“Thank you”

They sit down to take a break, it's almost late noon and Taehyun has a night session practice to catch later at the academy for his Giselle performance.

They sit sprawled on the wooden dance floor, catching their breath and cooling down from the adrenaline high.

“On one condition” Soobin suddenly speaks up, referring to their Literature assignment performance. 

Taehyun nods his head to go on, “What?” he mouths and chugs down a bottle of water. 

“I pick the song”

Taehyun shrugs at the request, his own plan had been to make Soobin choose the song anyway “Simple enough, what song?” he smiles amusedly at the excited older boy who instantly scrolls through his phone.

“It can’t be a classic though, we have to mix some contemporary moves” Taehyun reminds him, soon a piano-heavy song starts playing from his device, a sad melody of wistful longing and what feels like regret.

Taehyun recognizes the instrumental version of ‘ _Grace’_ by a popular pop singer, he’s heard it play a couple times when Soobin is commuting him to places “Oh I can work with this, but Bebe Rexha? Really?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Soobin stares the other down defensively, “What? I love her songs” he states proudly which earns a giggle from the brown-haired boy.

“Alright, let's get to choreographing next time shall we? I’ll order us some dinner and I’ll send you over to the academy” Soobin exclaims and pulls Taehyun up to his feet.

“Thanks for all this Soobin hyung, even though you really don’t have to”

Taehyun steers away when the male tries to pinch his cheeks, “Don’t need to thank me Tyun, just doing what a good friend should”

Taehyun’s smile droops slightly at the statement, hopefully, the elder does not see it. 

_‘Right…...friends….’_

Soobin however suddenly turns to face him, a soft fond on his face.

“Thanks, Tyun” the other boy looks at him confusedly “Hmm? For what?”

“For reviving me, I may not have completely stopped dancing, but that dancer part of me died years ago……. and _you_ brought him back”

The words send blood rushing to his cheeks, the smaller boy now shyly looking away bashfully.

“A pleasure hyung”

_

“Who the hell….” Taehyun curses when he hears the knocking on the door, the boy is laying on the small worn-out couch in the living room monitoring his practice recording on his phone when he hears the sound.

The dancer frowns and checks the time on his phone, it's past midnight, who in the world would be knocking at his door at this hour?

The male is also exhausted from ballet practice, he really doesn't want to deal with whatever this is.

But his phone starts to ring out loud and the familiar contact of his best friend pops up.

Taehyun blinks his eyes and wordlessly gets up from the couch, now knowing who exactly is on the other side of the door.

His hand hesitates on the handle, unsure if he should really be doing this or if he is in the right mind to do this. 

But he misses Kai, he wants his best friend back, so Taehyun swallows the lump in his throat and swings open the door to a sheepish looking Hueningkai. 

His face red from cold and his eyes plastered to the ground with his hands buried in his pockets, “It's you…...” Taehyun mumbles under his breath.

“Can I…?” the shorter person steps aside from the doorway and allows the other to come in.

Hueningkai kicks off his sneakers, following Taehyun to the kitchenette where the boy goes to lean against the counter, staring him down with a calculating gaze.

“What do you want?” he demands, monotone and cold. Hueningkai gulps at the tone, but he remembers the advice Yeonjun gave him, the elder has been nice enough to give his own insights and help him plan out how to approach this.

He has to sort this out, and by that, he has to be honest to Taehyun at last, once and for all.

“I want to apologize” he starts off, and with all his might tear his guilty face up to meet Taehyun's stare.

The boy is still indifferent as ever, waiting for him to go on.

“I’m sorry for how I acted the other day, that was…. really uncalled for, I was being unreasonably ridiculous and unfair towards you. Please forgive me for it” he adds, full of sincerity. 

He means each word after the time spent going over their argument that day, he realizes just how unfair he had been to Taehyun.

Taehyun who only wanted to seek support from the only form of a family he has and knows, only to get a negative backlash from said supposed family who was the way he was because he was jealous, but it's not like Kai ever told Taehyun how he felt to be blaming him for not knowing. 

He betrayed Taehyun that day, and it served him right that Taehyun did not reach out to him after that.

Days without Taehyun were hard because he spent all his life being a part of Taehyun's so when he is cut off so suddenly, it leaves a hollow empty hole that feels incomplete.

Yeonjun becomes his comfort in those days, keeping his head above water and inserting some advice here and there.

Kai wishes the elder would hate him for using him this way but Yeonjun would only look at him with love.

Love that he is taking for granted, that he doesn't deserve.

He thought of how hypocritical of him to call Soobin a player, someone who does exactly that, yet here he is doing the exact same.

That’s another mess that he needs to deal with.

Taehyun's gaze immediately softens, he's been unconsciously holding his breath the entire time but he's glad they can finally resolve this matter.

“Of course I’ll forgive you, Hyuka you’re like the only family I have……." He watches with amusement as Hueningkai laughs abashedly with guilt. 

The smaller boy itching near him and pulls the other into a hug, one that fills with miss and relief "I don’t know…. what’ll I do without you” he whispers. 

“I’m sorry” Hueningkai chokes out, hugging back his best friend tight to his chest.

His own tensed frame relaxing at the familiar warmth that he misses; he misses this so much.

Taehyun smiles against the hug “It's okay, I’m sorry too if somehow I made you feel like I’m replacing you or-”

“No! No it's not that, it's never that. That’s just me being stupid” kai quickly retaliates, not for a second letting Taehyun think any of the shit show that went down between them last few weeks was his fault.

“But you were really upset about it….”

Taehyun points out, he did his own reflecting about the argument and took notice of how oddly agitated Kai was back then, the behavior had been too out of place to not be a result of something more.

“It's because of another reason” Hueningkai replies, already predicting where this conversation is heading and it's heading _that way_ extremely fast.

“What? What reason?” Taehyun tilts his head confusedly at the statement, Kai closes his eyes and takes a deep long breath “I was…...I was jealous” he finally admits.

“Jealous…...? Of who? _Soobin hyung?”_

“Yes”

Taehyun all but giggles at his curt answer, his hand slapping Kai's arms playfully, and Hueningkai just knows he doesn't get it. 

The smaller male hugging his best friend again coos at the taller boy “Hyuka…. you will always be my best friend, me liking Soobin hyung isn’t going to change our friendship”

Hueningkai could scream at those words, he knows Taehyun is oblivious but to this extent? It's almost too ridiculous to be true yet here he is.

“You really……. Taehyun, don’t you see?”

“See what?”

Here goes nothing.

Kai detaches the boy from him. He places one hand on each shoulder and bends down slightly at the brown-haired dancer looking up to him curiously and stares right into those doe eyes as he confesses his feelings.

“ _I like you;_ I like you like how you like Soobin shii. I liked you for years- **No,** I’ve been _in love_ with you for four years Taehyun. But you don’t see it at all and when you keep gushing about Soobin shii like that…. I feel envious of him because…...because I feel that should’ve been _me”_

There, the cat is out of the bag. He finally laid out his feelings bare for Taehyun to see, to know as he had deserved.

And Kai fears for the worst, in his heart he knows the rejection is coming.

He has multitudes of different scenarios from mild to worst cases in his head and he tells himself he is going to be ready and he will take it like a champ.

“Hyuka…. I…. I had no idea”

Hueningkai truly underestimates how painful that would really feel, it's that or he overestimated his endurance to take said rejection.

Or maybe even both because if he doesn't start talking and move the fuck away from repeating those words in his head, he is going to cry and him crying over an expected unreciprocated love is not what he needs now.

“I’m sorry I let my jealousy consume me that day, it's not your fault because I never come clean to you about my feelings anyway” he rambles, his heart pricked with a thousand needles but he keeps talking.

Talking is better than crying.

“But Hyuka, you and Yeonjun hyung…?” Taehyun swears there is something going on between them, moreover with how much time Kai is spending with the elder.

And anyone with a pair of working eyes can see how in love Yeonjun is with Hueningkai.

“He likes me, but I don’t like him that way and he knows that…... I love you” he spouts again, his thoughts are running a mile an hour as he so desperately blinks away each threatening tears.

It hurts so badly seconds ago but now it just keeps growing numb. Taehyun pulls away from his hold, letting Kai's hands fall back to his sides.

The boy apologetically looks at him “I’m…...Hyuka I’m sorry…. I…. I don’t see you that way.” it's too much and nothing at the same time, how does Yeonjun do this?

It's like his own feelings are trying to eat him alive yet he almost feels empty.

“I know”

Hueningkai sighs, his breath shuddering and heavy “I don’t and won’t expect you to return my feelings, but…. I just want to get this off my chest. Years of chasing you, I know it's pointless but I’m actually glad I can be honest with you for once about this"

He gasps out the last syllable like he is out of breath, his chest feels so suffocatingly tight. Taehyun worriedly looks at him, his own thoughts in a scramble because what the heck?

Hueningkai _likes_ him. 

Hyuka, his best friend for as long as he can remember, has feelings for him, and for how long? The reality of it is so surreal that Taehyun discreetly pinches himself to confirm he isn't dreaming.

He isn't, and this is shocking him to the bones because he really did not notice a thing. It suddenly made sense now, the overprotectiveness, the way he gets mad whenever Soobin is so much as mentioned.

Taehyun honestly did not know at all.

“I’m so sorry” he apologizes, feeling that he owes Hueningkai that much at least. But even if he did know, is it even possible for him to still return those feelings? 

To think of Hyuka as more than just a best friend that he considers family? Taehyun himself knows the answer to that.

He could never love Kai that way even if he tried.

“No, don’t be” Hueningkai stammers out, his face nervously looks away to hide the hurt from Taehyun. 

“No, it's so…. _god_ now that I think about it, you _were_ being obvious, no wonder Soobin hyung asked me that” Taehyun comments, recalling the particular memory.

Hueningkai's head perks up at the statement “Asked you what?" 

“If you were my boyfriend, it’s when the first time he came to pick me up for an assignment meet up. He said you looked like you wanted to murder him” Taehyun light-heartedly jokes to ease the tension in the air.

“He’s not wrong” Hueningkai adds with a shrug and nod “Hyuka!” the two breaks into fits of laughter after that, bouncing right back to their normal.

The air around them cooling down as silence engulfs them, both not knowing what to say. Taehyun steps forwards once more at him “This doesn’t change a thing, I still…. I still love you as my family”

It's the one message he wants to get across at the moment, because no matter what, how badly or hard they fall out, Taehyun will always need his Hueningkai. 

He'll always need his best friend by his side.

“Me too, I…. I’ll probably learn to let go of these feelings I have for you” Hueningkai finally breathes out, the weight of bearing secret feelings for his best friend now gone so his back feels lighter without the burden.

Taehyun hums, thinking deep in his thoughts “Is there really nothing I can do to make it up to you for being blind? Other than returning your feelings…….” he asks, genuinely guilty and sorry for their situation at the moment.

Something dark flashes on Kai's face, his warm deep brown eyes suddenly looming with grim. The taller boy bites his lips down hard, an unreasonable request on the tip of his tongue.

“Can I be a selfish jerk for once?” he spats out, the sudden change of demeanor catches Taehyun off guard.

“Huh?... what... what is it?”

**“Kiss me”**

There's a sudden silence, even a pin-drop can be heard in the kitchenette with how once again, the air around them thickens “H-Hyuka?”

Hueningkai laughs it off bitterly “You don’t have to, you don’t own me anything Tyun but if I’m being completely honest, I want to get to kiss you at least once in my lifetime” 

It's selfish beyond words and the fact that this is also borderline guilt-tripping of him makes it so much worse.

Hueningkai can see the dancer is actually considering it in his head with the way Taehyun is looking at him long and hard. 

It would be his official first kiss in his life, and Hueningkai knows, being the romantic person that he is, Taehyun is saving up that kiss for his ' _the one'_. 

It's something the boy won't just easily give away, not for something as stupid as this

Kai snickers to himself, knowing full well he's pushing his luck too far with that one, he gets up to thank Taehyun and make his leave when he realizes just how close Taehyun has moved to him. 

Soft almost trembling hands carefully cupping his face, pulling him down. 

Their lips meet at once and Hueningkai feels his heart is ready to burst. 

Taehyun is kissing him, Taehyun is _actually_ kissing him.

Hueningkai's hands come to life, one reaches to hold the boy's head, burying his fingers into the brown strands while his other hand cups Taehyun's chin, tilting his head up slightly to angle it better. 

He feels so many different emotions rushing through him but the most prominent one is the bliss of finally getting to kiss those lips he had only thought he could dream of; it feels like he's on cloud nine.

Taehyun's hands soon fall onto the other's shoulders as he lets Kai lead the kiss, the boy consensually letting his best friend abuse his lips despite feeling nothing from the intimate gesture.

He knows he's going to regret it, Taehyun had wanted so badly for his first kiss to be Soobin, or at least, someone he actually genuinely loves.

But what's one small sacrifice for a favor to a friend who has done so much for him? Taehyun will willingly pay this price.

They pull away panting for air, foreheads touching as they look at each other with nothing but more messy feelings of guilt and regrets.

Gone are the bright rush and bliss and in its place is an ugly feeling of a bad aftertaste left in their mouths. 

Suddenly the whole kiss just feels like an impulse decision made on a whim recklessly without proper thoughts because both boys sigh and untangle themselves from each other with nothing but regrets on their minds.

“I’m sorry Tyun”

“I’m sorry too Hyuka”

_

“Hyung?” Yeonjun looks up from his phone to face his brother at the door frame, the male runs his hand through the newly black dyed hair. He is out on his room’s balcony; the darkening dawn sky looks pretty from the top of the condominium.

His brother goes to stand beside him “Oh what is it Gyu?” he asks, gazes going back to the phone in his hands.

“Why do you do this to yourself?”

The question startles him, the elder Choi nervously laughs at it but dares not to look at Beomgyu. He knows what the boy is implying, of course, it's all he ever thinks about these days after all. 

“Do what?” he innocently asks, shrugging his shoulders as he does.

Beomgyu places a hand on his shoulder “I know I’m not the sharpest mind around but it's obvious, isn’t it? He doesn’t love you that way, you’re letting him play with your heart”

Yeonjun takes a deep breath, counting in his head because why is it that everyone around him and the said person himself just has to remind him of that at all times? It's a fact he has ingrained in his head and needs absolutely no reminders of.

“I know” 

Beomgyu frowns at his answer “He likes Taehyun” adding to his statement.

“I know”

The younger Choi frustratedly shakes his shoulders, trying to make his brother see sense in what he’s admitting.

“But you’re still going after him like this, comforting him through his heartbreak while he breaks yours.” there’s a tinge of distaste when he speaks of the boy.

Because Yeonjun is still his big brother, and he still very much loves and cares about his big brother.

“Yeah, I know” Yeonjun continues to mumble, his voice whispering lower and lower.

“But why?!” 

Beomgyu yanks his arms to make the slightly taller male face him “Why? What would you accomplish from all this?” his tone filled with worried desperation. 

Yeonjun is never like this, it's so unlike him and he doesn’t believe the hyung he knows would do something like this to himself.

Yeonjun respects himself too much to let someone use him the way Kai is.

“So many others out there who would love you better than he could, why must it be him? Why would you hurt yourself like this hyung” he demands but Beomgyu doesn’t know.

Because Beomgyu never experienced what it feels like to be in love with someone, he may only see the bad sides to it but Yeonjun also feels something else, he feels the warmth of having Kai’s hands in his. 

He feels the tingling joy whenever Kai calls him noona or hyung, the fluttering euphoria of just having Hueningkai’s attention on him.

It's the way his heart speeds up at Kai’s smile or the way he feels shy and flustered whenever Kai flirts.

Yeonjun feels not only the stinging of unreciprocated love but also the beautiful joy that comes with being in love.

“It's simple really Beomgyu, it’s because I love him”

And with each admission, he means it even more.

“And you can’t really understand unless you felt it yourself, but when you’re in love, you really would do the craziest things for it,” Yeonjun says, a dreamy tone to his voice when his mind goes back to a tall raven-haired boy.

Beomgyu lets go of him, face awestruck but helpless, he wishes to understand but he can’t. 

Yet looking at his hyung, he understood why they all say love is blind, it takes Hueningkai asking his brother to jump and Yeonjun would ask _‘How high?’_ without a care of what is to be of himself. 

[_“Wise men say…... only fools rush in. But I can't help... falling in love... with you”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE)

Yeonjun sings as he turns himself back to face the now dark sky, the wind blowing into their faces. The elder looks up to the night sky, amidst the sadness and yearning, his eyes also sparkle with wonder and adoration.

“Even if it hurts, it's still really beautiful” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chap and I'm already anticipating how I'll cry in the next one as well hhhhhh  
> yall I am so invest and this was supposed to be a one shot oh my god im such a joke-
> 
> btw the next one is kinda hard to write so it might be a lot latter than usual bu who knows I'm here to give yall a heads up 🙏🙏🙏🙏
> 
> just cuz im an attention seeking, validation needing author, can you drop a 👌 down in the comments so that I can assure myself I have readers who are reading this, thank you in advance 🙏🙏🙏


	10. With Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter in this book gosh.......

"Terry, you good?" Taehyun feels his focus being pulled back to earth from wherever it has drifted off to, the sounds of music playing, chatters and pit-a-pat of footsteps on the wooden floor coming back to his senses.

He zoned out again, a growing habit that he wishes to get rid of ever since it started.

They're on a short half-hour break for the Giselle performance, all participating dancers are there at the venue that they were given access to use for practice all week for the big show that weekend.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry" he has sat down leaning against one of the backdrop props where there's less screeching of younger dancers running around the stage or practicing their parts.

And it is closer to the stage heater so it's not as cold since the place is blasting AC like it's a crime for the temperature to be any higher than 26 Celsius.

Taehyun wished he hadn't forgotten his jacket again, it's freezing in the hall after so long of being cooped up, especially when he's not dancing.

His main dance partner for the night, Eunbi, is giving him the concerned mother hen look.

"Is there something going on, you're just...a lot down?" she notices the boy is almost always out of focus when he's not in the performance mindset, eyes trailing off, almost drooping with sleepiness.

Even when she finds him all curled up behind the props like he's trying to hide from the world.

"I'm okay, it won't affect our performance" the dancer assures his partner, hoisting himself up to his feet with ease and giving his noona a grin.

But Eunbi isn't buying that, not by a long shot "Terry, I'm not worried about the goddamn performance, I'm worried about you" the worn-out look Taehyun sports every now and then worries her, he may be a skilled dancer but he's far too young to be straining his body like that.

"And I'm saying Eunbi noona, I'm fine" Taehyun remarks, while he may be thankful that she cares, he rather not have anyone knows the shit show he's going through at the moment with Hueningkai.

Ever since the fateful night of the biggest regret of his life up to date, Taehyun realizes Hyuka is avoiding him again and this time, he's making absolutely sure they never cross paths at all.

And while that might suck, Taehyun can't help but also be somewhat glad.

Things have only gotten more and more awkward for them, and Taehyun doesn't know how to deal with the mess.

On top of everything, his midterms exams just passed and he's been so busy with studies and school workload more than ever because his grades are starting to tip and he has received a warning from the school.

Adding more to his already mountain high piled up stress is the fact he lost his mental anchor who is in charge of keeping him grounded.

Life feels a lot more bearable when Kai is by his side but now, he's just scrambling about randomly trying to keep up.

"Taehyunnnie!! Costume fitting!!" He hears Hoseok calling out to him, the younger boy sighing when remembers the next few sessions will be fully costume practices.

"Coming Hoseok shii!!" he chants, entering the back dressing room where Hoseok is looking through the many hanged outfits on the portable racks.

The fashion designer shakes his head at him "Aish, what did I tell you? Call me hyung" he reminds the boy to which Taehyun nods apologetically "Hoseok hyung"

He pulls out a hanger and presents the costume eagerly to the dancer "Isn't it good?"

Taehyun stares with awe at the outfit. It's a white poet shirt with some minimal but very pretty details, a perfect look to portray Giselle, the peasant girl with a weak heart yearning for love.

"Wow it's pretty" Taehyun comments, feeling the comfortable fabric in his palms, Hoseok gleefully shoves the hanger into his hands

"Come on try it on!"

Minutes later he emerges from the changing room looking sweet and handsome in his costume, Hoseok lets him have a look at himself at the full body mirror in the room.

The man finally hands him a simple white mask to compliment the outfit.

"Such a shame no one is going to see that pretty face of yours," the older man remarks dramatically which earns a giggle from the boy "Do you want a picture to send to Soobinnie?"

Hoseok's phone is already out in his palms, the elder scrolling through his apps to find the camera.

Taehyun blushes pink as he puts down the mask "W-what? Why…."

"Surely you want to show your boyfriend how pretty you look?" at the indication Taehyun wildly shakes his head, the redness growing from his face to the tip of his ears.

"We-We're not…...we're just friends!" he stammers out, more often than not, people tend to just assume they were a thing.

Taehyun would love more than anything to be able to call Soobin his but that isn't the case and these assumptions only remind him of that.

That Soobin sees him as a friend.

Hoseok gasps and shakes his head at the information "Oh god still friends? Really? That boy…" but they still take a few photos which Taehyun might consider to send to Soobin if he can find a good reason why he should do so that is.

Taehyun yawns when he takes a seat, letting the designer comb and style his brown hair "I mean, I don't mean to pry but you look worse for wear. Are you getting enough sleep at least?" Hoseok asks him, the eyebags and faraway expressions are hard to miss.

"I'm used to it" he's trying his best to cope, and that's all that should matter right? Even if it eats him away little by little.

"Still, you should get proper rest y'know? Big night this weekend" Taehyun sighs, as much as he is excited, he couldn't grasp the enthusiasm he had for the role from the previous months.

Shrugging at the statement, he answers almost monotonously "I guess so"

_

Hueningkai shoves his hands into his pockets, his slightly overgrown hair tied into a small ponytail. The male walks down the night streets of Seoul, he's been feeling hollow these days, ever since the fallout with Taehyun and the godforsaken kiss, they couldn't look eye to eye and tip to around each other.

It's painful in every sense because they used to not give two fucks but here they are, a decade of friendship reduced to feeling like walking on eggshells around each other.

Awkward stares and uncomfortable silence, Hueningkai doesn't go a day without cursing at himself for suggesting that kiss and at Taehyun for agreeing to it.

The disoriented male stumbles into a convenience shop, it's 9pm, and just like any other day, he tries to forget everything by buying coke and going strolling in the park paths in the dead of night.

He's been ghosting all his friends, Yeonjun included, because that's what Kai does best when met with a relationship issue.

He runs away from it; it can't bother him when he's all alone. Detaching himself from the reality of his life in his own way, it's not in any way healthy, if anything his mental stability has been going haywire ever since.

But if he's alone, he wouldn't drag anyone in his mess right? He couldn't harm anyone if he just went off on his own.

The boy grabs a few cans of cola and is about to walk to the cashier when he hears a familiar voice moving into the aisle he is in.

"-well which is it? Come on I don't got all night" he sees black raven hair of a very tall dude who is on his phone.

 _'Soobin shii?'_ Hueningkai almost called out loud, weird seeing the guy in this part of the area since he lives in a different one a few minutes away.

The elder male has yet to notice his presence, his gaze scanning the shelves with his phone stuck to his ear, biting his lower lip and his cheeks puffed with frustration.

"And why would I? Because you're cute? Okay, valid but still no"

Hueningkai wonders which fling he must be talking to, the thought of the elder and how Taehyun sees him suddenly makes him mad, this is the dude that ruined everything for him.

And here he is at a convenience store somewhere far from his residence and talking to god knows which person he must be seeing now.

It boils his blood with anger, this is who Taehyun chose? This male is supposed to treat his best friend better than he could?

Without a spare thought, Kai marches up to the elder male, hands clutching the contents in his hands tightly with seething hatred anger.

He's being absolutely ridiculous, they weren't dating, Taehyun never clarified they were but it still rubs him the wrong way at how this playboy gets to win his best friend's heart.

But just as he is but a few steps away from the male, Kai comes to a halt in his steps.

"Choi Arin, make up your mind you little diva, you make oppa go out at this wicked hour just to get you snacks and do this?" Soobin complains through the phone, but his tone implies teasing, and the little smirk on his lips right after only shows softness for whoever is on the other side.

Hueningkai feels himself being pulled back to reality, mortified at how he is just about to have a swing at Soobin out of his jealousy and false judgment, the weight of that reality suddenly crushing him.

Soobin is only talking to his little sister.

He quickly wants to turn away and flee before the other could spot him but he is far too tall and obvious.

"Okay fine and-Oh, it's you" Soobin's eyes suddenly meet his and the two males spend the next 5 seconds just staring at each other with dumbstruck eyes.

"Hey" Kai mumbles out, not really meeting the other's gaze.

"Hey…" Soobin returns the greeting awkwardly as he puts his phone down, he never could figure Kai out, the boy is a complicated piece of a puzzle that even if he tried, he could never read the boy.

"You come here often?" he is suddenly asked, Soobin eyes his hands that are holding a couple cans of carbonated drinks.

As far as he knew, the two best friends got into a pretty tough dispute and were currently not on talking terms with each other, but somehow, recently matters got even worse.

If Taehyun is a wave of silent anger provoked before, he is a ghost pale with a sort of regret hanging over his head nowadays, it got him curious about what actually happened because Yeonjun told him that Kai was going to sort their shit out.

It looked like whatever went down made things worse "Actually yeah, the snack Arin likes is only available here for some reason" he narrows his eyes at the younger boy who only defensively looks away, ready to leave and never look back.

"Um, Huening shii?" Hueningkai briefly stops in his track, dread already pooling in his stomach at the call.

"Look…...talk to Taehyun?" the taller boy requests hesitantly.

Hueningkai clicks his tongue with annoyance "What does anything about us have anything to do with you?" he bites with a sneer.

Soobin however is not having any of that attitude "You watch that tone brat, I'm still older than you" he snarls at him, making Kai take a step back, his head bowing down with shame.

"And why don't you stop being a selfish prick for once and listen to me if you care about your best friend?" he adds, the reprimanding tone makes Kai even more annoyed.

What could Soobin know? Taehyun won't tell him, he kissed his best friend so why would he go tell his crush about that, and it really doesn't look like the elder knew.

Soobin has no place to meddle in Taehyun and Kai's business.

But he's got a point, Hueningkai is being selfish for pushing everything and running away.

"Talk to him, sort whatever the heck happened between you two, he's having a hard time" Soobin continues, and Kai straight up glares at the older male with barely controlled temper.

Ever since his relationships have been going wrong, Kai has been becoming more and more hot-headed than usual.

"And you think I'm not? Why don't you tell him to talk to me?" his anger is evident with the way his hands are almost crushing the cans he's holding.

But the anger is directed at none other than his own foolish self, his hot mess of emotions clambering together inside of him.

Soobin eyes the boy calculatingly "You're both hurting, I don't know what happened but I hate seeing him like this"

Hueningkai snorts at the remark, a mean look taking its place on his face. Since he's so dead set on fixing things, he can know what happened.

Hueningkai isn't sure what came over him, but he blurts out the next two words without a second thought, the regret crashing down right as it leaves his lips.

**_"We kissed"_ **

The horror of what he just revealed slowly showing on his own face when Soobin's face morphs into one of disbelief, eyes wide and blinking "W-what?"

"I confessed and we kissed and now we can't do anything but tiptoe around each other because that's where we fucked up" he rambles on, thinking the damage is done and there's no going back from there now.

"He doesn't like me that way, I'm…. I’m just a……a selfish pathetic prick you know?" Hueningkai adds a sadistic laugh at the end, thinking maybe he's going to get a push or two from the older boy and he's not even going to defend himself if he does.

He really is pathetic beyond words "Is….is that why you've been ignoring Yeonjun hyung too? He's been asking about you" strangely it isn't disgust nor fury that Soobin is showing.

Kai is sure his eyes are playing tricks on him because is it just him or does Soobin look worried?

"He has?" he trails off, looking much crazier with each passing minute.

The boy's god-awful state is genuinely starting to trigger some concern in Soobin, he watches as Kai shrugs eyes glazed with an unreadable emotion.

"And no, I've been ignoring everyone" he adds, Soobin fakes a cough "He's in love with you"

"I know, but I'm not"

Soobin sighs heavily, his mind wondering what to do. Seeing how Soobin chose to stay quiet, Hueningkai takes it as his cue to leave but the taller raven-haired stops him once more.

"Come on" he is beckoned to follow Soobin and Kai throws a questioning look at said male "Just get your ass here"

"What?" Soobin rolls his eyes and grabs the boy by his arm, dragging him along to the ramen cups section. He swiftly picks up three ramen bowls.

"You eat these?" receiving the same look as reply Soobin shakes his head and pulls them to the counter.

"How much?" He places the snacks he's gotten for Arin and the ramen bowls down, even painting at the canned drinks Hueningkai still had not let go off.

"What are you doing?" he watches the other boy pay for his things and the extra ramen bowls, questions popping in his head "You, go make your ramen and sit down"

The bowls he is presuming is his is shoved into his hold while Soobin waits for the cashier to bag his other stuff, at the command Kai scowls at him "You don't fucking tell me-"

"Make. The. Goddamn. Ramen. And. Sit" at Soobin's particularly stern glare, Hueningkai shuts up and does as he is told.

The boy rips the packaging with slight anger in his actions hearing how Soobin is back on his phone with his sister.

"Sorry girl, snacks gonna have to wait for breakfast. Emergency" he speaks fondly on the phone as if to console a child.

Hueningkai tears his gaze back to the action at hand, focusing his thoughts on what the hell is his best friend's crush doing whatever the heck this is.

Soobin joins him later and they both occupy one of the vacant two-person booths at the tables in front of the store, the taller boy wordlessly preparing his own ramen bowl.

They sit together minutes later, slurping through the food "What are you doing…" Kai finally asks once he can't take the silence he's given.

"Isn't it obvious? Treating you food" Soobin plainly says, offering him sausages which he denies.

Hueningkai stares down into his half-finished bowl "Why" his voice suddenly timid, he expected all sorts of reactions, screaming, cursing, and perhaps even a slap or two.

But Soobin is sitting there, right across him with a face that hints he's bored if not slightly offended.

"Pal, I may be the most self-centered jackass you'll probably ever meet in your life but I'm still human" he clarifies.

Seeing Kai, the way he was just now, he was worried, and usually, when his mind is in a tizzy, he'll eat convenience store ramen so here they are, courtesy of Soobin's coping method

"You're a mess, now eat the ramen"

"Aren't you pissed?" Hueningkai pressed on, he did just tell Soobin he kissed Taehyun, his crush.

But Soobin shrugs at the statement, nodding it off "Oh I am, but I've kissed more people in one night than he did in his entire lifetime, plus hypocrisy isn't really my thing" it's ironic how the older himself brought up about his previous endeavors.

Hueningkai almost forgot that he plays around with people's feelings for fun.

"Not like we're a thing or anything, he's a just good friend" Soobin adds at the back, albeit with a tinge of spite.

"No I don't understand? Why all this? What are you playing at?" he demands the older, wildly looking at Soobin like he has some sort of motive behind the generosity.

"Wow chill? I'm just being nice which is rare by the way" the boy is still looking at the taller male doubtfully making Soobin sigh.

"Um, what's your issue? do you want me to hate you?"

Kai sits down in his seat with a slump at the question "You should be, he should be, everyone I fucked over because I was being an ungrateful asshat should be"

Soobin presses the bridge of his nose with his fingers "Can you like…... drop the self-deprecating shit for now and think" he starts, eyes back on his food while he feels Hueningkai's stare on him.

"What do you think you are to Taehyun, because believe it or not, from the way I see it. You guys really need each other" From all he's known of the two, they really do only have each other.

It's one of the downsides to not having a proper support system and choosing only to rely on one single person all the time, Taehyun because of his situation and Kai due to his feelings, when that support system comes crashing down like how it is for them right now, all falls apart.

It's not hard to see that the two are close, very close and Soobin thinks not only is it a shame but a pity that they would let something like this come between them "You need him and he needs you, like how my hyung and Arin need me as I need them."

Hueningkai listens to each word carefully, mind mulling over each syllable, he isn't sure why he's even taking the male's words into giving some thoughts but he supposed he'll do anything to have Taehyun back now.

"You've known him far longer and better than anyone else in his life, would Taehyun hate you for what you guys did? Would _you_ hate him?" he edges the boy, although he knows the answer to said question himself.

"...no"

Soobin claps once "Then there's your answer, don't ask me shit about coupling advice but I know a good family bond when I see it" he reminds the younger boy, observing the way Kai is deep in his thoughts, all traces of agitation and anger from before are no longer present.

"Don't destroy what you already have over something as stupid as a kiss" he finishes, frankly proud of himself even though he's probably not the most qualified person there is to advise Kai.

"Thanks…. Soobin shii" Hueningkai mumbles after a small pause of silence.

Soobin exasperatedly sighs at the formality "I bought you ramen and made you sit down and eat, gave you some advice that I probably am not qualified to give and we're _still at shii?"_

"Alright…. Soobin hyung" the new formality feels weird on his tongue, but Kai supposed he could get used to it.

The guy isn't all that bad like he expected.

Soobin smirks with satisfaction, hands picking up his bowl again "Better, now finish up its freezing out here"

_

"Hey Tyun, it's your big night, right?" Soobin greets Taehyun as the boy exits the classroom he was in, today he chose to hide underneath a snapback with his usual grey worn jacket over his uniform, Taehyun always insists on wearing the jacket despite Soobin giving him a few new ones.

Taehyun nods at him, hugging his books tight nervously "Yeah, I'm actually nervous" he admits with a blush, also because he was told at rehearsals to try and work on his acting.

Taehyun is a talented dancer but performing Giselle also requires him to act, which he's finding out to not be his strongest suit.

Soobin bonks his shoulder with his arm "Don't be, you'll do great, I wish I could go watch it myself" he loves the way Taehyun breaks into a grin right after.

"I'd really love that too" Soobin quivers an eyebrow at the remark.

"Oh really? Wouldn't my handsomeness be too distracting for you?" he teases, pinching Taehyun's cheeks which the boy slaps his hand away with a scoff.

"As if, but I do really like it when you're in the crowd, it gives me assurance somehow" the genuine statement catches him off guard, for a second Soobin's mind short-circuited as he processes.

"Oh...um…. Noted" the younger boy giggling at his stutter.

They walk the corridor together side by side, a sight that most if not all students are familiar with by now.

Rumors circulated that they were seeing each other but no one has actually seen proof that the two are an item.

But the lack of gossip of Soobin being with a different person every week does brew some curiosity.

The tall charming male is only ever seen with his cousins and Taehyun these days, lots of his past attempts telling stories of how he refuses to go out with them anymore, turning them down one by one no matter how many times they ask.

"Oh, by the way, we don't have to practice this week. For the assignment one I mean, you've been so busy preparing for this performance" Soobin tells him, Taehyun has been coming to his house more often.

They spent the last few weeks finalizing the choreography, each session ending with Taehyun spending the night at the Choi residence, one of the guestrooms is pretty much his.

He had also grown quite close to Arin and Minhyuk, Soobin's own siblings seemed to adore the boy, Taehyun naturally fitting into their lives.

"I'm fine hyung" Taehyun has to admit that he enjoys being a part of Soobin's life, he loves spending time with the Chois at their residence.

Seeing the sulk under the cap, the taller male laughs and pats Taehyun's head "You can still stay over for movie nights, I swear Arin loves you more than me" the boy adds with fake annoyance.

The dancer however smirks at the comment "As she should"

"Taehyun!! Wow after my own sister?" they keep walking down the hall, hushing their laughter to not draw attention.

Soobin beams at the boy next to him, Taehyun seems to be doing better, the tension and exhaustion are no longer too apparent and he even jokes around again.

He looked more unwind and less jumpy and it eases Soobin to know so "I'm glad you're doing better, liked it better when you're cheeky like this," he remarks fondly, ruffling Taehyun’s hair as he does.

"Well…. you could say me and Hyuka sort our shit out... we're okay now, I think it's gonna take more time to fully be back to what we were before…… our dispute but... we'll be okay" Taehyun tells him.

He did meet up with Hueningkai a couple days ago courtesy of the other's invitation, they had a long and interestingly deep talk, hug things out, and are back to talking, although they did agree that whatever they had before was not exactly the best thus they should build a better support system for themselves.

And Taehyun found just that in three siblings, especially in the middle child.

"I'm glad to hear, one thing though " They pause to stop in front of Taehyun’s class, the boy looking up to meet the elder's gaze as he throws the question.

"Is he a good kisser?"

Taehyun nearly chokes on air, eyes wide darting up to Soobin with a red face "P-pardon?"

"When he told me that I forgot to ask, if he kisses badly then you can keep sulking but if he kisses good then I'm questioning why are y’all even moping about it," the elder says so casually that Taehyun almost wanted him to repeat.

"He...told you? What?" Did Kai tell Soobin about the kiss? When did they even talk? Taehyun gawks at the boy with bewilderment.

"Oh, you didn't think he got to the conclusion himself, did you?" Soobin presses on with a wink, smirking at Taehyun's speechless state.

"Oh hyung…..." the smaller boys sighs, embarrassed but glad Soobin doesn't get the wrong idea, and because of that he pulls on a smirk himself and "yeah he is"

Soobin rolls his eyes with a scoff at his answer, arms crossing "Bet I'm better"

"Hmm not sure about that" Taehyun keeps teasing, watching as pink blooms on the elder’s cheeks as he tries not to show it.

Suddenly the other's face is hovering in front of him, his snapback cap tilting up slightly. The elder's warm eyes glow with mischief, biting down on his lips before whispering.

"Wanna find out Tyun~?"

The dancer's body freezes despite the raging way his insides tingles with butterflies, there's no hiding his red flustered face with Soobin's perfectly handsome face so close to his, the gap between their lips so tiny he could feel the other's breath on his face.

But they break away from each other out of shock at the bell ringing, Taehyun scoots a few steps away from the other boy and enters his classroom "Bell ring, bye Soobin hyung!!"

He walks over to his seat and flops down, burying his face into his arms on the desk to calm down his speeding heart. Soobin's face was so close, so near that they…...they almost kissed.

Even the thought makes his heart flip with jittery glee. Taehyun shyly smiles to himself, ignoring the weird stares he's receiving, the boy deep in his lovesick thoughts of the elder.

"When are you gonna make it official?" Yeonjun was able to catch the entire interaction while on his way to their Economics class, the raven-haired boy only rolls his eyes at the oblivious pair.

Soobin takes his seat next to him "Make what official?" he coolly brushes off but fails to take his pink face into account, that had been the boldest he's ever been with Taehyun, he almost kissed him.

But who could blame him when the younger dancer taunted him like that, the temptation is surreal.

Yeonjun flicks his forehead with a pencil "Don't play dumb with me" the younger cousin hissing at him but returns his attention back to the book in his hands.

"We're not gonna be more than what we are" he states, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at the boy, he is so sure the two are hitting off so well "Why is that?"

"I…. I can't ruin him like that"

It's an insecurity that has been hanging over his head ever since the night he realized he loves Taehyun a little more than he has expected himself to.

Taehyun is a flower that bloomed so beautifully in a cold storm, so beautiful and fragile yet as strong as the hurricane that blows around him.

And what is Soobin, an aimless wanderer without ambitions or plans, what is he compared to a magnificent existence like Kang Taehyun?

He's broken and ruined so many hearts, he's wronged countless people so what is there to say he wouldn't ruin Taehyun just the same?

Who's to say he will not be the downfall of such a bright star, Taehyun doesn't deserve that.

And most of all, Soobin doesn't deserve him. Taehyun should be loved by someone who can fully and completely cherish him, he deserves only the best.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Yeonjun all but exclaims, truly shocked at Soobin's words that is so unlike the confident boy he knows.

Soobin grumbles "I'm no good for him, you know that this…. this is enough" this friendship they share, the staying over, the lunch hangouts and movies nights.

It's enough if he can keep Taehyun as close to him as he can now.

"Is it?"

The taller of the two replies with silence "Better than ruining him, he had enough" Soobin retorts, because Taehyun in his own self has always been able to provoke this protective side to him.

One that is akin to how he feels towards his siblings and chosen family

"You're an idiot" Yeonjun exclaims, shaking his head with obvious frustration.

"I'm scared too you know, he's too beautiful. I can't…... I can't ruin that" Taehyun is too precious, too amazing for someone like him. How can Soobin be able to be the one for him when Taehyun deserves so much more than Soobin could ever give him.

"Sometimes, you care too much that you forget about yourself." Yeonjun continues, his voice a tad more hushed now that their teacher is here.

"Maybe he wants you"

Soobin giggles darkly "Nah, I don't deserve him, not like that. He deserves so so much more"

"Why can't you be that more?"

Yeonjun keeps asking because it's weird when dating or at least with how Soobin has been managing his dating escapades. He has been confident, reckless, dive first, and think later.

But right now, he's full of doubt and is questioning everything there is to question, not giving himself a chance to even indulge himself with the thought that maybe Taehyun wants him.

The him he is now and even the him of the future that he'll be, no matter what he'll turn out to be.

Because the boy loves him and isn't that how love goes? Loving someone so wholly that even their flaws become medals to show off.

"Because I'm not, can we drop this? Besides, any luck on your end?" he steers the conversation away from him, Soobin watches as the other too wears a strained smile to hide his crestfallen facade.

"He's avoiding me physically, but at least he's not entirely ghosting me, I'm giving him space" Hueningkai did reply to his messages every now and then, somewhere along the fifth time being left on read did Yeonjun realize he might be scaring the boy off.

His attachment to Kai shows no sign of ceasing, it's bugging him that he can't see the boy but Yeonjun is willing to wait.

After all, he is nothing but a patient man, he'll wait for Kai to come back.

"Still confused about that isn't he" Soobin comments, a frown on his face.

Hueningkai may have sort his shit out with Taehyun but the kid still has more unpack with his other relationships.

"I wouldn't judge, he needs time to move on" Yeonjun clarifies, it's understandable, the logical way to go about it.

"Like you then?" Yeonjun's face breaks into a smile at that, but he chose not to answer it, it's an obvious question with an obvious answer after all.

They fall into silence as the teacher in front drones on about elasticities in economics and graphs. Soobin's mind however has drifted off elsewhere, he thinks of Taehyun and his little giggles, his sharp focused gaze when dancing, the warm way their hands slotted together.

"I do love him"

He suddenly says, the admission on his lips. Yeonjun's eyes flicker to the boy next to him, mouth in an _'Oh?'_ although it is a very obvious fact now.

"It's scary, I've never……. I’ve never felt so strongly for someone before. It's overwhelming at times, I love him so much" Soobin whispers, keeping his voice low to not be heard by any possible eavesdropper.

Yet the genuine and sincerity can be felt through his tone, how fondly he thought of the dancer "But I don't know…...if my love is enough for him, I just want the best for him"

Yeonjun hums at his points, fingers tapping on Soobin's palm to get the taller male to look at him "I get what you mean, but really...who are you to judge if that love is enough?"

Soobin gives the question some thoughts of his own, his oldest cousin continues "Only Taehyun can measure that, and it looks like you're more than enough for him"

"Maybe you're all he ever wants" he finishes, and Yeonjun can see Soobin feeling conflicted by those words.

"Yeah right…." he hears a grumble from the younger boy and almost throws his head back with frustration.

"Do you even see the way he looks at you? Soobin, he is probably just as in love with you as you are with him" Yeonjun outright says it out since the boy needs it spelled word by word for him.

He grabs Soobin's hand, and forces the boy to look at him in the eye "Are you going to tell me right now, that there's someone out there who would treat him better than you could?" he dares him.

But to his absolute shock, and maybe even a tinge of horror, Soobin lets his gaze fall back to the book on the table, shoulders slump in defeat.

"Surprisingly, yeah I do think so" he mutters sadly.

Yeonjun couldn't keep himself from gaping, this is so new of Soobin, to think he would love someone so much that he felt he wasn't enough for him.

Like there is someone better out there waiting for the one he loves and it didn't matter if that someone isn't him.

"O-oh…. woah…... you…...you really do love him a lot…." Yeonjun trails off with awe, never in his life, he thought Soobin could be the way he is right now.

Soobin snickers darkly at the hyung "Maybe even…...too much"

_

"Hyung why are we here?" Beomgyu whines, adjusting his stuffy collar and looks around the hall full of fancy-dressed guests.

Yeonjun sighs for the umpteenth time that night since stepping into the car to drive them here "Because moms said we gotta come to represent them" he once again reminds his younger brother.

Their parents are a part of this sort of high society club, but since both women are out of the country at the moment due to a business emergency in Paris, the boys step in to take their moms' spot.

Both boys are dressed in fine suits and aimlessly wandering around greeting familiar guests and making small talk. It's boring the younger Choi with every minute.

"I could be at home playing Overwatch with Ryujin and Misaki but I'm stuck here with you" he complains to which Yeonjun shoves small cheese tarts into his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't they like? Have a crush on you?" Now that he recalls the names, it's some girls that shared a few classes with them at school. Sometimes he does forget that Beomgyu is the token het in their family of queers.

But the boy's face scrunches with disgust at his brother "Ew no! Those two are literally girlfriends, it's like third-wheeling but at least I get to play" he explains, and Yeonjun laughs along.

"Sucks to be you"

Suddenly the stage curtains at the end of the hall lift, the orchestra playing stops while another conductor takes their place to lead as guests find a seat at the many spread out tables to watch.

"Oh there's a performance! Finally some real entertainment" Beomgyu exclaimed excitedly and dragged Yeonjun with him to one of the closer tables to the stage.

The curtains rise to a set of a village, a young lady skipping in, followed by another female performer.

Beomgyu points at the shoes that the first lady is wearing "Ballet? Cool, Soobin, Taehyun, and Arin would've loved this!"

Yeonjun hums along, pulling out his phone to record some clips of the performance, he doesn't know much about ballet like Soobin but he is aware that this performance is called _'Giselle'_ from what he's learned from his ex-ballet dancer cousin.

More characters enter and leave the stage as the story begins until finally the door to one of the biggest prop houses opens and a male dancer cheerfully skips out.

The crowd erupts into an applaud at his entrance, the masked male dancer continues to dance with joy around the stage, radiance glowing from his presence that even with the mask on, he wonderfully showcases the cheeriness of Giselle.

"Wow the Masked Grace right? Didn't know we were gonna watch him, Soobin hyung is gonna be so jealous!!" Beomgyu snickers while Yeonjun stares at the dancer on stage with awestruck.

"Hold on…. Masked Grace…. Gyu, that's Taehyun!" he finally remembers and the nagging feeling in his head depletes once the memory of the conversation with Soobin is retrieved.

Taehyun is the Masked Grace.

"Taehyun? The masked grace? What but-Oh, OH I GET IT NOW-" Yeonjun slams a hand over his brother's mouth to stop him from making a scene, he is already throwing apologetic smiles at the other guests sitting with them at their table.

He glares at Beomgyu with a warning before letting go "Oh shut it, we're in public for god's sake" Their attention back on the performers on stage.

Taehyun glides around the stage as perfectly as always, his playful yet precise movements wonderfully portray the naivety and purity of his character as he dances. Eunbi and Taehyun keep on dancing to each part together, painting a picture of two souls falling in love.

The brown-haired dancer hides the growing exhaustion as the songs keep playing, his mind clinging to focus on his routines, remembering to replicate how he did during practices.

His own feet are starting to feel the sting from being on pointe for so long but the male keeps on dancing with a smile.

All the while taking the advice from his co-performer actor to heart, it is a play therefore not everyone on stage is from Inssa, Bighit Productions had supplied them with a few trained theatre actors for the non-dancer roles in the story.

Yuna, or better known for her stage name, Yuju is acting as Giselle's mother's role, the only role they had requested to be kept as it is.

They spent quite a lot of time together during rehearsals because Yuju wants to build chemistry with him since they share a lot of scenes together.

She had noticed his struggles to embody Giselle's persona when dancing isn't heavily involved and gave him a tip to help

"Imagine it's the one you love that you're dancing with. The crowd may see you as Giselle and Albrecht, but for you, it can be Taehyun and the love of your life"

And so he did, and it worked splendidly in his favor. Instead of Eunbi, his co-dancer, he sees Soobin taking his hand and kissing the back of it. He sees him dancing and leaping around the stage together, his tall frame, raven hair, and all.

His warm brown eyes looking into Taehyun's as if it is all he wants. Taking him into his arms and dancing along to Taehyun's lead.

It becomes so much easier for him to show his feelings and act his part, Taehyun has always wondered what Soobin would look like dancing ballet properly.

His truest emotions for the elder boy seeping through his being as he dances his heart out on stage, dancing till he's breathless.

Even in the parts where he only has to sit and watch as other dancers like Hyunjin, Nako take the center stage, his heart pounds with a rush of excitement.

Taehyun breathes out after he exits the stage, after almost around 30 minutes into the performance he's finally leaving the scene.

The dancer's heart is drumming heavily against his chest while he sits down to wait for his next cue. Yuju by his side, checking up on him "You good Terry?"

Taehyun gives her a nod, his head is buzzing but he shouldn't worry anyone now, especially in the middle of the performance, they're almost reaching the climax anyway.

There's a bit of an acting bit coming up in a few where he has to act, and then comes the all too famous Giselle dance when she dances for the nobles since she too is engaged and receives a necklace from Bathilde who she hadn't known then was betrothed to Albrecht.

Taehyun waits till the music cues him again and enters the stage once more, he acts his part and dances with grace. Receiving a gold pendant from the nobleman who wishes to celebrate his engagement as well.

But Taehyun's head has started to ring with a headache in the middle of the song. The dancer focuses his character, even more, to push it away, fully immersing himself in the last buildup scene.

When the dramatic music comes and the actor who plays as Hilarion pushes him and Soobin apart, Taehyun feels a burning ache in his head.

They try to tell him that Soobin is lying, that he was faking and Taehyun nearly screamed at them, the nobles enter the stage once more when Hilarion blows the hunting horn and Taehyun feels his heart shaking with denial at how Soobin is trying to run away.

The nobleman from before, who gave him the pendant emerges and goes to his Soobin, he kisses his hand and Taehyun feels himself choking with ache.

He rushes to the pair and tears them away, but the man shows him his hand where a ring is present and points at Soobin.

Taehyun almost wails out loud, his body trembling with anguish as he grabs onto Soobin, ushering him to deny those claims. Yet Soobin looks away from him with guilt.

Taehyun steps back, hopping on his feet till he reaches Yuju's arms where he collapses.

The female actor clutching the trembling boy with actual worry, Taehyun wasn't like this in the rehearsals.

He had been nothing but awkward when practicing the mad scene as he could not capture the exact emotion of heartbreak. But now she's growing actual worry for the crying boy on the floor.

His lips whimpering a name that she couldn't recognize, but Taehyun still rises up to the tune of the melody, crazily but in a broken way he sways and limps.

Due to his mask, the audience would not be able to notice his tears.

The boy hopelessly skips to the music sadly, feet burning with a sting and head spinning with heartache, his thoughts only occupied with how Soobin lied, Soobin lied to him and was someone else's.

Soobin didn't love him, Soobin _lied._

Taehyun grabs the sword, completely relying on his muscle memory now to continue the performance because his mind is wrecked. He couldn't stop crying as he dances and swings the prop in his hands.

It feels as though a knife has stabbed through his heart and breaks it into pieces. Couldn't comprehend nor accept that Soobin had lied to him, they were in love, weren't they?

Taehyun keeps whimpering as his body frail about and gasps as he reaches up to the sky while Soobin holds him, reaching a breaking point.

The headaches and stinging on his feet finally catching up to the dancer's reality, his body goes limp as it falls dramatically down to the floor, vision going black and his mind passes out from the mix of exhaustion and heartache.

The orchestra music drones on, chaotic and high tension as the remaining actors and dancers play along thinking Taehyun, as the story goes, is just acting.

It isn't until the curtains fall down, covering them from their applauding audience did reality sink in.

Yuju smiles and shakes the boy, congratulations on the tip of her tongue but when the boy doesn't wake up, she immediately panics.

"Terry...? Terry?!?!" she tears the mask off his face.

The girl now shaking him by his shoulders yet Taehyun remains unresponsive to her actions "Terry oh my god!?!" she gets up from her sitting form and cries for help, frantic with worry.

"HELP!! HELP!! HE FAINTED FOR REAL!! PLEASE!! HELP!! MEDIC!!" stuff and other dancers rush up to the stage, gasps and thundering footsteps are heard.

Hyunjin and Eunbi help carry Taehyun down to the waiting room, the dancer completely out cold.

"Soobin gosh!" Yeonjun yelled into the phone, Beomgyu and himself had gone backstage to greet Taehyun and congratulate him but as soon as they reached the stage area, two people zoomed past him with a clearly fainted boy.

He hears some staff in charge shouting to call an ambulance and immediately calls Soobin, Beomgyu runs ahead to see what's going on.

 _"What why? Is something wrong?"_ the other's voice is confused on the other side of the phone at the sudden call.

"Taehyun!"

He can hear thumping footsteps on the other side of the line, and Arin's voice faintly asking where Soobin is going _"What?! Why Taehyun? He has a performance tonight-?!"_

"Yeah and I and Beomgyu attended it! He just fainted on stage and-" Yeonjun couldn't even finish the sentence because there's a loud crack. Shuffling noises fill his ears before Soobin's voice is back on the line.

 _"What the fuck?! What?!"_ Yeonjun hears jingling of keys and Minhyuk asking what's happening "They're bringing him to the hospital right now"

 _"Which one?!!"_ Soobin barks at him desperately, the boy sounded terrified.

"Seoul General hospital"

_"I'm on my way and give me Kai's number"_

Soobin steps on the pedal and drives out of the car park, his heart drops dead when Yeonjun's words registers in his mind, he drops his phone and feels like everything is closing on him. But a single thought barges through the distress and worry;

He has to go see him.

Soobin uses on hand to quickly dial Kai's number, he puts on his earpiece to keep driving _"Who and how the fuck you get my-"_ the boy curses as he answers but Soobin cuts him off.

"Get your ass dressed, I'm picking you up" at the recognition of the elder's voice, Hueningkai stops mid-sentence.

_"-this hour…...Soobin hyung? What the fuck?"_

Soobin bites down on his lips, his hands are shaky on the wheel "Taehyun fainted, he's being rushed to the hospital" there's silence on the other side for a few seconds.

Soon he hears shuffling and rustle of fabric _"I'm out the door be down there in 10"_

"Oh, I'll be there in 5 just get your ass down there by then" he barks with a gasp, head dizzy with worry, he couldn't breathe.

Not until he knows Taehyun is okay.

_

The two boys practically rush to the main desk, the nurse giving them both a weird look "Patient name?"

"Kang Taehyun" the chorus simultaneously.

She nods her head with recognition "Ah, the ballet dancer, Family?"

Hueningkai narrows his eyes at her while Soobin, whose hands are still trembling, is at loss of words "We're all he has", the younger of the two supplied.

"But it's after hours, I can't let you in unless you're family," she says nonchalantly, a bored look on her face.

Kai sighs "I'm his brother, he was adopted, this is his fiancé" he throws put and nearly made Soobin choke on air.

The nurse suspiciously gives them both a suspicious once-over before nodding "Very well, he's in room 934 down that hall" she points down the hall, and the two boys make a sprint for it.

"Why'd you say that?" Soobin exclaims mid-way "She won't let us go otherwise" Hueningkai himself had been reluctant to admit it.

"But why fiancé?" Hueningkai chuckles as they speed jog down the hall, a bitter tone in his voice as he replies "It'll be weird to call you brother too, that's gross"

Soobin falls into silence after that, they keep going till they find the room.

"Eunbi noona!" Hueningkai calls out to the familiar-looking female waiting just outside the door, her worry-stricken face lights up seeing him.

"Huening! You're here? I was about to call you, who is this?" she eyes the newcomer, feeling like he's seen him before but couldn't quite catch when and where in her memories.

Especially when it's buzzing the way it is, she's still exhausted herself from the performance.

The young female did not get the chance to properly change her clothes, only given a sweater to pull over her dress and after some demanding, also got herself some leg warmers.

"A close friend, how is he?" Hueningkai takes a peek into the room, the ward is shared with four patients in each room. Kai politely enters while getting the other two patients on their beds who are awake.

"Currently he's asleep, doc said he's been overworking himself and the performance was the last straw for him but he'll be okay" Eunbi fills Soobin in, figuring if Kai trusts this guy, then he must be important as well.

"Thank god" the male mumbles out with relief, a hand over his chest as the creases on his forehead relaxes.

She notices how tense and panicky the guy was moments ago compared to how he is now.

"It's quite a scare, I supposed he got too immersed in his role, and that caused him more stress than usual" she continued to explain and could see the growing confusion on the other's face.

"Pardon?" Eunbi chuckles at the boy "Do you know the story of Giselle?"

Soobin nods along, "Of course" the older female smiles approvingly at him before continuing.

"Well, he had a bit um…... hard time on the acting part of the performance during rehearsals but he really slips into the role during the actual performance"

She recalls the vivid way Taehyun looks at her lovingly, despite the mask he wears, he manages to carry Giselle's character till the end of the performance.

But she also remembers how distorted and torn the boy looks towards the end, how the feelings of Giselle become disarray with the betrayal.

How he sobbed and cried real actual tears, his trembling mouth then muttering a name that only Eunbi and Yuju could've heard.

"He was crying actual tears during the mad scene; it feels so real even for me. He kept whimpering a name.... uh ….S... Soobin? Yeah, I think that's someone he's in love with and he imagined me as that person"

Soobin's face hardens at the information, Taehyun imagined it was him on the stage?

"And it seems the thought of that person betraying him as Albrecht did to Giselle, broke him. He must be really in love with this Soobin person, oh, don't you wanna go see him? I didn't catch your name…?"

Soobin chuckles lightly and tips his head slightly in a bow "Choi Soobin, pleasure to meet you"

The realization quickly washes over her face _"Oh_ …."

Eunbi looks at him up and down "I see…… pleasure to meet you too, Jung Eunbi"

Through the semi see-through door window, Soobin could make out that Taehyun is stirring awake, he looks around at the lack of people coming to check on the boy and is once again reminded.

Taehyun doesn't have anyone.

"Soobin hyung?" his small voice calls out timidly at the sight of the taller raven-haired, for some reason he Taehyun wants to throw himself at the older boy.

To tell himself Soobin is actually there, he didn't hide the fact he was engaged to someone else and snatched Taehyun's poor weak heart who couldn't handle the truth.

The boy shakes his head, mentally yelling at himself to stop, this isn't Giselle, Soobin isn't Albrecht.

This is real life.

"Hey Tyun, now what did I tell you about taking care of yourself?" Soobin starts with his hands crossed, he's been worrying all the way there but would rather Taehyun not see it.

Taehyun sheepishly laughs "That I'm horrible at it?" Hueningkai too laughs along at that "Yeah sounds like you"

"Damn right you are, god you had me so worried" Soobin sighs, and Taehyun immediately feels guilty for putting the boy through such.

"How…. how did you know…." he wonders, they arrived quite fast, that or he's been out of it for a while?

"My cousins were in the guest list, they called me at once and I even dragged your bestie with me" he retorts points at Kai who has an epiphany dawning on his face.

"Oh so it was Yeonjun hyung who gave you my number" the boy comes to a conclusion to which Soobin rolls his eyes at.

Focus on anything else other than the fact they're in a hospital, and that Taehyun blacked out on stage. Soobin has only been to the place a handful of times and he didn't like it when he had to, a person he loves is always on the bed.

Like the time Minhyuk sprained his ankle or Arin caught dengue fever. He hates seeing them hurt and the sight of Taehyun albeit fine and well, but still on the hospital bed with an IV drip connected to the back of his left hand.

It's not a sight he likes.

"Hyung you didn't…...you didn't have to," Taehyun says, it's not the first time he's rushed to the hospital. It's not a usual occurrence but it does happen every now and then.

Soobin shakes his head "I want to, by the way, I just need to go handle a few things hold on a sec" he pulls out his phone and dials some number.

"What things?" Taehyun questions although he has a firm idea what Soobin is about to die

"Nothing much, just gonna have them move you to a more comfortable and private room, call the school to notify you will be absent for a few days and-"

Taehyun groans at the statement, his eyes pleading at the older exasperatedly "Hyung oh my god no, I'm okay I can leave now" he's sat through worse.

Soobin stares him down determinedly himself "Nope, you are not leaving until the doc gives me the green light" the boy aghast that Taehyun thinks he could just take this lightly.

Hueningkai awkwardly whistles "You know what, I'll go do that and you stay here," he told the two, moving to get out of the tension filled space.

Soobin nods and fishes out his wallet "Cool just put everything under this, think fast!" he pulls out a black card and throws it at the other boy, Kai gapes at him as the card is in his palms.

The boy leaves the room abruptly right after, not wanting to stay in there for as long as he needed, Soobin pulls over the privacy curtains for the boy. It couldn't completely cover the bed but it's something.

Taehyun gawks at him with bewilderment at what he just did "I can't pay for that; my insurance won't cover it" he reasons and Soobin cast him an offended gaze almost as if the dancer had insulted his entire family.

"Who says you're paying? I literally gave Kai my black card" he reminds him, and Taehyun sighs again at the boy, a hand running through his hair with mild stress on his face.

It's confusing how much the boy is doing for him but it's always _'just friends'_ , And Taehyun sees him as more than that.

And these mixed signals aren't helping with his oncoming frustration "You…...hyung…...why?" he presses on with exasperation.

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows, the boy's frame too looks stressed as he firmly stands in front of Taehyun, eyes shadowed with determination.

"Because I care about you Tyun, I feel like I couldn't breathe when Yeonjun hyung called telling me you fainted on stage, do you have any idea how scared I was?"

It isn't his intention to almost yell but his own tall figure is shaking, his crippling worry from before crashing down on him.

Each fear and anxiety hit him in the face because how can Taehyun such a question? Does he not see it?

Does Taehyun not see how far Soobin would go for him?

"I…. I can't…. I don't know…. what to think…. I couldn't think till I'm here and they told me you're okay, gosh Tyun, please never do that again" He pleads, a hand on his head with a frown. His fingers pulling on his growing front bangs.

Taehyun gasps, his breath hitching at the sight "I... hyung…. I’m okay, please don't cry"

Soobin is crying, his face torn and dismay while he tries to wipe away his tears "I can't stand seeing you hurt" he breaths out the words, trying to pull his conscience together.

"I'm okay" Taehyun assures him, body shifting to get off the bed and reach for the male but his next words made the dancer's body freeze in shock.

"I love you too much to see you hurt"

Taehyun feels a strange gravity pulls him down on the bed, the admission catching him completely off guard "H-hyung?" he stutters with a gulp.

Soobin pulls a chair and slumps down in it, his gaze glued to the floor but his lips curve slightly at what he's about to do, now or never.

"It's so scary you know? I love you, I'm so in love with you I've never felt so lost and helpless in that 15 minutes of commuting to this place because I don't know how were you doing" he rambles out the thoughts in his head.

The boy looks up to meet Taehyun's surprised orbs, those doe eyes he loves to stare into looking at him with disbelief at his words.

The male keeps his gaze steady, not breaking it as he blurts out the confession, he can no longer keep to himself.

"I love you because you found parts of me that I never knew existed, and in you, I found love that I never believed could be real. And it's selfish, it's so selfish of me but I want to love you, want to keep loving you, cherish every part of you, every scar, every beauty." his mouth keeps spilling words, words that fill his mind with each thought of Taehyun.

Soobin feels like he can't stop, even when he feels out of breath from the rapid way he's blurting out these genuine words, it feels like he had to keep going otherwise he wouldn't be able to get it all out.

Because it's now or never, he'll have no regrets.

"Because you made me realize, I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you. I've never wanted to care, to protect, to give my all for all it’s worth to someone as much as I do for you, I... I didn't mean to fall in love, hell I've _never believed_ in love but If I know what love feels like, it's _because of you"_

He finishes, his tear-stained face smiling so brightly for the boy he loves. Love that is so strong and great, that he wants to repeat those words once more, telling Taehyun again and again that he is so far gone for him.

So incredibly in love with him that he's ready to move mountains and do almost anything for Taehyun.

"H-hyung…..." Taehyun's voice cracks with each syllable, a hand over his mouth because he can't believe what he's hearing, he feels as though he could cry out of pure joy.

His heart blooming in multiple blossoms over the elder's genuine confession, he feels jittery with how much his hands are trembling with utmost happiness mixed with the shock.

"I'm...I'm sorry this is so sudden but…. I just…." his words died at the part, feeling gentle fingertips around his hand, pulling him closer.

Taehyun's wide round eyes are almost glassy with tears, but on his face is the most beautiful smile he's ever seen on the boy.

It's so bright and blinding that in that dim hospital room, Soobin feels as though the boy is glowing, "Hyung…..." his small, yet so precious voice chokes out.

"Hyung…… I... I love you too, my heart has always been in your hands. Sometimes I do wonder if you knew just how much I'm such a lovesick fool for you?" The first tears drip down his cheeks, but it isn't of any sort of sadness.

It's the tears that come with his drumming heart, the result of a returned love. Taehyun cries, and he cries with a huge smile because Soobin loved him, he loved him just as much as Taehyun does.

"You're like...the love that came without a warning, I couldn't even begin to do anything because you stole my heart before I could say no" he adds, gasping at each word because he feels so free, so happy that it almost feels too good to be true.

It feels like a dream that came true. Soobin stares at the boy with awestruck, words unable to form in his head, because of this perfect being, this magnificent boy whose heart is filled with love despite the darkness of his life….

Choose to love him.

Taehyun chose him and it's crazy because Soobin is flawed, Soobin is so sure he's going to break the boy, ruin him, and yet as those words left the dancer's trembling lips.

Soobin can't hold himself back anymore, he sits himself down on the bed and bends his head, capturing Taehyun's lips in a kiss.

His bigger hands handle the smaller boy with absolute care, tilting up Taehyun's face with his fingers and leading the kiss.

Taehyun's own hand reaches for the elder male, looping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer while laying back down onto the bed, his head pressed lightly into the pillow.

The taller male now hovering over him on the hospital, their lips still locking, savoring each other's taste.

There's desperation in the gentleness of the kiss, a gesture filled with pent up yearning and want, they wanted each other for so long, chasing a race that finally reaches its finish line.

And both feel like it is perfect, how they fit so well together. How right it feels to be against each other like this as if they have always been meant to be

Soobin pulls away, his chest rising and falling, pants of air escaping his lips but his face adoringly stares at the sight underneath him.

Taehyun with his face red with blush and his own mouth agape panting for air.

The kiss feels like everything and more, the younger boy is almost drowning in the rush of euphoria that consumes him from having Soobin's lips on his, intoxicated by how amazing it felt.

How there's no way anyone else in his life can make him feel that way other than the elder on top of him right now, the person he's trusting his heart into his hand.

Taehyun knew then, he'll never be able to love anyone in his life as much as he loves Choi Soobin.

"Can I... be yours?" he breathes out the words, heart, and mind still overwhelming as every itch is filled with thoughts of Soobin, both of his hands still on the elder's nape.

Soobin grins, dipping his head down again to pepper each part of the dancer's face with soft kisses.

His finger wiping away the tear stains on Taehyun's pretty red face, he traces each edge, pecking his lips, and relishes at how Taehyun would whine at the contact.

"You already are" he whispers finally in the boy's ears when he places a peck on the ring of Taehyun's ears, the words send shivers all over the boy.

Shuddering at how flustered he is at the action, the brown-haired dancer wasted not another second to pull the boy's lips on his again.

And Soobin has no qualms to not indulge in his new lover's desire, spoiling him with all the kisses and pecks Taehyun deserves.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes observed the interaction from outside the room, his heart filled with defeat even though he knew this would be the outcome of the two, but a small smile crawled up his lips.

Taehyun is happy, and Soobin has proven to be more than just perfect for him, they're perfect together and Kai can see that. It's about time he truly learns to let go, perhaps this was the last push, the last paragraph before he ends this arc.

This is when he would stop loving Taehyun as more than just his best friend.

"Hey…...are they…?" Hueningkai turns around to meet a new pair of eyes, the ones he's been avoiding like a plague for some time. Yeonjun, dressed in a fancy suit is looking at him worriedly, trying to peek into the room.

"Oh Yeonjun noona '' he greets the older male, awkward and stiff which lacks the welcome it used to hold, he feels bad for the older, for all he caused.

Yeonjun smiles at him and grins wider once he sees what's going on in the ward room.

"Finally, what took them so long" he retorts, shaking his head amusedly "I had to send Beomgyu home first before coming by and-Kai, it's alright"

The elder must have noticed how ashen he looks, it's funny how no matter how hard he tries to cover up, Yeonjun will always see through his facade.

The boy hesitantly pats his shoulder as support "Sorry…. I’m just…... a mess" Hueningkai mumbles, he wants to apologize repeatedly.

Yeonjun did so much for him, all he does is take and take, it's unfair for the boy especially when Hueningkai couldn't even give back what he took.

But Yeonjun laughs lightly at him, still with the very same adoration in his eyes if not more than the first day Kai sat down to help him with his homework at his family's stall.

"It's fine, take your time, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here" he assures the taller male.

And Hueningkai hugs him, wraps his limbs around the elder boy, and hugs him tight.

Tears of regret, pain, and relief flowing from his eyes as his legs go weak and numb.

"I'm so sorry h-hyung" he sobs, his entire wall crumbles to dust out of the exhaustion of it all, gripping onto the other male as if his sanity depended on it, and in some way, it really did.

Because Yeonjun holds him up, he supports Kai's weight on his body, he lets the boy cry his heart out on his shoulder.

Because when Hueningkai spirals out of balance with no one to hold on to, Yeonjun anchors him.

He pulls Kai into him like gravity and keeps him steady, fingers running through the brown strands, calming the shaken boy down.

"It's okay, you can cry" because if Kai crashes down, Yeonjun will always be there, waiting to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya go, they're together now!!! Finally am I right? But what's this? we have a few more chapters to go?? I wonder what happens hmmmmmmm lololol
> 
> Oh yeah the new addition of Beomjun are raised by two lesbians too lol
> 
> For those who wishes to watch the Giselle Ballet, here's a link to the full performance, the one in the story is just Act 1 btw  
> 👇👇👇👇👇👇  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxlC-3C5aDU&t=3346s
> 
> Please don't be shy and leave me comments!! It really makes my day and I get really happy and motivated~


	11. With Kisses

Taehyun blinks his eyes open to the dimly lit room, the boy drowsily yawns and turns to the side of the room, its thick pink curtains refraining the sunlight from piercing in.

As Soobin instructed, they’ve moved him into a private VIP room.

The dancer takes a deep breath and exhales, feeling the sleepiness seep away as he becomes more conscious of his surroundings.

His mind rushing back from memories of the night before, the performance, him passing out.

Taehyun remembers being drowned in his own emotions and waking up in a hospital bed, not his first rodeo and most likely not his last either, his feet don't hurt anymore and unlike the buzzing headache from hours ago.

The boy suddenly registers the feeling of hands against his right one, bigger warmer ones around his own.

The boy lets his head fall to the side and smiles at the view that greets him, with his head arching up to rest on the chair frame and mouth slightly agape, Soobin is asleep on a chair next to him.

Their interlocked hands hanging in between.

More memories flood him, Soobin crying, confessing, and then his own confession and they kissed.

They kissed, and Soobin kept kissing him till the nurses had to cough at them to inform them how the new room is ready and they’re going to move Taehyun.

Taehyun feels his own breath hitching, the way their lips were looking and moving so perfectly together.

The boy lets a hand fly over his mouth as his face reddens, they confessed. Soobin returned his feelings, the boy he’s been in love with felt the same way about him and all the details of that night just keep crashing down on him.

The elder is still asleep on the chair, his peaceful face showing no signs of waking up yet the hand holding onto Taehyun is secure as ever, the dancer feels his heart leaping once more, it's such a simple gesture, an unconscious one at that, but it is enough to make him feel a million things more for the boy.

Taehyun whispers a giggle to himself, the boy slowly moving as to not wake the other and sits upon his bed, running a hand through his brown hair to comb back his hair, all the while his eyes are trained on the sleeping figure on the chair. 

Taehyun tries moving his fingers in Soobin’s hold, cooing at how the elder’s grip only tightens.

The warmth he feels is forcing his lips into a grin that won’t come off, it's ridiculous to think of how easily he’s just falling for the boy more and more even after their confession.

But Taehyun supposed that’s how love is right? You continue to fall for your person, his person, every day again and again.

And with each day, the feelings only enhance and grow so you fall harder and harder till there is no getting up from such a bottomless pit.

Taehyun leans himself near Soobin, his free hand reaching out to poke his cheeks but the boy only scrunches his nose and continues to sleep.

“Hyung...Soobinie hyung” he calls softly, snickering to himself once more when the elder doesn’t wake up. 

Taehyun takes a peek at his phone on the bed stand next to the bed, it's 8am in the morning, he has two missed calls from Hyunjin, 11 from Hueningkai, and a few more dozen unread messages from his other co-dancers. 

The boy sheepishly swipes them away, he pulls up Hueningkai’s contact and presses the phone next to his ear “Hello?”

He smiles to himself when a groggy voice answers him on the fourth ring _“Hey Tyun why are you calling me at the crack ass of dawn?”_ Hueningkai yawns from the other side.

Taehyun raises his eyebrow questioningly “It's 8am” and while he may not be able to see it, he can very much tell Hueningkai rolled his eyes at the information.

 _“Same thing”_ the boy supplies with a bored voice “Are you okay? You missed call me like 11 times” Taehyun asks but the other is quick to assure him it was nothing.

_“Oh, I was gonna ask you if you wanted me to stop by your house and clean up but I supposed you were asleep by then”_

Taehyun sighs, as always Hueningkai is going out of his way for him again “What time did you even get home yesterday?” he is sure it is late into the night when they rushed him here.

 _“4am, I think”_ the reply is followed by another yawn.

“Oh god, go back to sleep. I’m heading back later by the way so you don’t have to do my house chores for me” Taehyun nags at him but Kai snort at him

 _“I don’t really mind you know?”_ it's how he knows there are still some traces of feelings still attached to the boy, lingering feelings that Kai has yet to let go.

Taehyun sighs “Go back to sleep Hyuka, and I better not see you till you get your 8 hours”

The boy on the other side of the line chuckles at his words _“You live off 5 or less per day, you can’t police me on sleep”_

“Happy sleeping Hyuka” 

Taehyun ends the call with a small laugh, he turns to see Soobin is still deep in slumber despite his uncomfortable position, the boy doesn’t look like he’ll wake up anytime soon.

The dancer’s face slowly morphs into a grin, a mischievous idea popping in his head, he carefully pushes himself off the hospital bed, light blue garments draping down his lithe frame.

The oversized shirt and pants are much too big on him although he is not objectively a small person. 

Taehyun cheekily smirks, the boy gently sits on the elder’s open lap, his lips muttering short prayers so that Soobin doesn’t wake up just yet, he’s feeling a bit playful this morning so why not entertain himself after such a night.

With his agility and grace, Taehyun manages to place himself on Soobin’s lap without the elder boy waking up, their hands still connected as well.

The boy has to hold back his giggles because how can someone be so deeply asleep to not realize a whole body is on their lap.

Taehyun slowly leans near the boy’s ears “Hyung...Soobin hyung” he whispers, amused at how the older boy just turns away his head and puffs his cheeks in his sleep.

 _‘Adorable….’_ he coos silently to himself, Taehyun hovers his face near the elder’s, fingers tapping the inflated cheeks.

“Hyungiee, c’mon wake up” 

Soobin lets out a low grumble, his eyelids slightly fluttering open.

Taehyun sees this chance and buries his face into the crook of Soobin’s neck, he doesn’t know where in the world did all this confidence is coming from but he's riding it with all he can because the reactions are adorable. 

Softly kissing up the elder’s neck, he swings his free arm around the boy’s shoulder, Taehyun can feel Soobin waking up instantly when his lips brush against the skin, his own lips smirking against the pecks he’s leaving.

“W-what...?” a confused yet flustered mumble escapes the other’s lips, 

Soobin’s eyes practically fly opens at the contact of lips on his neck, frankly he almost screeches out a scream, the back of his neck burns with an ache but when his vision clears up to a lapful of Taehyun, there’s only an instant gush of _‘Holy-shit-there’s-an-angel-on-my-lap’_ the boy still nuzzling and pecking at his neck.

“T-Taehyun?! What are you—ah...hey…...stop it!” For a boy whose only ever kissed another boy in his life, he sure knows what he’s doing.

Soobin can hear him giggling with glee at his blushing flustered mess, waking up to an adorable boy smooching his neck.

Soobin is surprised he didn’t go into cardiac arrest for it.

The elder realizes that his one hand that is holding Taehyun is being locked by the younger boy, smaller fingers wrapped around, refusing to let go.

So, he uses his free hand to push the boy away a bit to catch his breath from all the build-up jitteriness he feels.

“Now, what do you think you're doing?” he asks, a tad bit breathless because he just woke up for heaven’s sake and his heart is already drumming so hard against his chest.

All because of one boy.

“Good morning Soobinie hyung” The dancer in his lip smirks, uttering the words innocently as if he did not just try to give Soobin a heart attack at 8am in the morning.

But two can play that game, Soobin isn’t going to let Taehyun think he can get away with this unscathed.

“Why aren’t you a sight to wake up to” and swiftly as ever, being an experienced kisser that he is, he bends his head down and captures Taehyun’s plump lips with his own, hand tilting the boy’s face up as he deepens the kiss. 

Taehyun is once again thrown into a whole world of fluttering emotions, Soobin is staring directly into his eyes with a gaze so warm with fond Taehyun feels he could melt.

His body shudders when Soobin pulls away, his finger brushing over his lips.

“You’re so pretty,” the older boy remarks, loving how Taehyun all but reddens at his words. His cheeks are coated red with blush yet his arms are still very much around Soobin.

“Shut up” the raven-haired male chuckles at the retort “Why should I? You’re literally so breathtakingly beautiful and I just woke up to you kissing my neck, let me have this” he teases, pressing another tender kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead.

And Soobin doesn’t stop there, they only got to do so much last night with Taehyun exhausted and weak, now the boy is favorably in his lap at this ungodly hour in the morning, Soobin supposes he could spoil the boy a little more now that he is so eager.

He does not let go of Taehyun’s hands, sensing the boy loves it the way it is if the occasional fiddling of his fingers meant anything.

So, he works his way around with his free hand, starting from the top of the dancer’s head, he trails down soft pecks down to Taehyun’s jaw.

The boy in his lap whimpers at the gesture, warmth blooming inside his chest at how gently he is being handled.

Soobin then attacks his lips once more, putting in a bit more intensity as he deepens the kiss, all those months of suppressed desire from his godforsaken pining slowly unleash.

He loves how perfect they are, how those lips slot so nicely against his, or how Taehyun fits in his lap just right.

It's almost like they were made for each other.

Soobin pulls away once more, licking his lips with his face smirking down on the panting dancer who is breathless from the elder abusing his lips till they’re slightly swollen.

But Soobin doesn’t even let him catch a breath before diving lower to mark up his neck, the younger boy whining at the overwhelming contact.

“The nurses are gonna come in hyung….” Taehyun all but moans out, Soobin doesn’t leave any hickeys but he does enjoy brushing and pecking the pale pearly skin, Taehyun has no business being this perfect and yet he is his.

God, did it really sink in yet that this perfect boy in his lap is his?

“Let them...it won’t be the first time” Soobin mumbles, yanking Taehyun deeper onto his lap till the boy’s back hits his chest, the taller male resting his chin on the dancer’s shoulder with a sly grin.

Taehyun sighs but fails to conceal the way his ears are red or the fact his lips are curving “You’re insufferable”

“No, you are, trying to kill me first day on the job” Soobin whines, nose nuzzling into Taehyun’s nape, the boy smells like hospital at the moment but he can still sense a bit of lavender from Taehyun’s hair. 

Taehyun giggles at the comment “What job? As your boyfriend?” he leans back and lets Soobin’s warmth envelop him, feeling safe and content. 

“No, as my future partner in life but that works too” the elder replies, tilting his head slightly to swiftly peck Taehyun’s cheek. 

The boy feels his heart skip a few beats at the statement, it's how Soobin sounds so genuine and sincere as he utters those words.

He almost choked on nothing “Alrighty that’s enough for one morning—Hey!”

Just as he is about to get off, Soobin locks his arms around his petite waist, keeping him in place while cuddling Taehyun even more “Stay….c’mon, wanna cuddle you some more”

Taehyun rolls his eyes although he is completely endeared by the elder’s antics “You’re so clingy”

The taller boy simply giggles as a reply “Suck it up and deal with it boyfie, I know you like it”

And no, he wasn’t wrong, Taehyun loves every second of this. 

“Shut up, less talking, more cuddling and kissing” he demands, face red and burning, arms crossed with a pout.

“Your wish is my command~”

_

Soobin helps Taehyun check out, the doctor tells him to take a few days off school and practices to fully rest his body, now the two are in Soobin’s car as the older boy drives “So what do you want for brunch?”

Taehyun shrugs, he had changed into a red sweater and some jeans and a red beret on his head courtesy of Soobin “Not hungry”

“Nope, you skipped breakfast, we are having brunch” Soobin deflects his statement, mind already running through the options in his head. 

“I don’t know…?” the boy timidly mutters; his mood has dampened ever since the doctor told him to lay off his practices and classes.

Being the diligent person he is, the boy is greatly bummed out by the orders.

And this calls for Soobin to try and cheer him up, a brilliant idea popping in his mind as his mind is already rerouting back to said destination “I think I know just the place” he concludes.

Taehyun curiously looks up to him, his curiosity is resolved soon enough as the sight of a familiar book café comes into view.

The boy feels himself smiling warmly as they step in together, months ago with a 5 feet distance in between but now with Soobin’s arms on his waist closely holding him.

Oh, how much things have changed between them.

They even sat at the table they did that day, Taehyun looking around the homey café that is just as how he remembered it to be, cozy and warm.

“Oh hyung...this...” he starts but can’t finish his words, it's his first time coming back here after a while.

The cafe isn't as crowded as always, but something about being back here, not as partners doing their assignment but as two people dating just feels surreal to him.

Soobin coos at Taehyun’s awe expression, sitting across the boy he takes Taehyun’s hand and brushes his thumb over his knuckles. 

“Remember? It was our ‘first date’ spot, thought you might like it now since this is an official date” he remarks and snickers at Taehyun’s blushing face, the boy playfully glowers at him.

“Yeah whatever” the two proceed to go order some food, Soobin getting the same pie he had gotten last time and coaxed Taehyun into ordering a chicken sandwich for himself along with his favorite Caramel Macchiato.

Soobin also got a plate of cream cheesecake and a plate of macaroons for Taehyun much to the boy’s protest, but he can barely put up a fight with Soobin when said male is throwing him his cute pleading bunny face.

They sit down with the cake and macaroons while waiting for the other food to be served, Soobin even pulls out his camera to take a few pictures of Taehyun munching on his macaroons cutely. 

“You used to hate me so much, I never knew why though” he suddenly says as they eat, Soobin has a vague idea of the reason but he’ll like to hear it from the boy himself.

Frankly back then, he wasn’t as interested in Taehyun as he is now, thinking he could serial date Taehyun like any other person he’s ever dated.

That was before he unexpectedly tripped and fell for the boy after learning so much about him, watching him, being with him.

And all of the sudden, he doesn't want what they have now to be a temporary game that he always plays, because he can’t imagine himself feeling this way for anyone else other than Kang Taehyun.

He wants this to be permanent.

Taehyun awkwardly coughs, nervous laughter bubbling from his lips thinking of how he acted with Soobin back then, he’s aware of the unfair judgments he made based on the tall tales that go around their school.

“Err…...do you want to know?” It's weird to be telling your boyfriend why you used to hate his gut, but Soobin looks interested with his hands on the table and fork between his lips each time he takes a bite.

“Amuse me Tyun” he dated one weird rich kid, that’s for sure.

Taehyun takes a deep breath, trying to summarize everything in one sentence without sounding too offensive “I thought you were a heartless jerk who likes toying with people’s feelings for fun” he blurts out and shoves a macaroon into his mouth, head turned away to avoid eye contact. 

Soobin raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised because that’s it? He had thought maybe there is some sort of underlying reason or anything but perhaps Taehyun never did hate him as much as he thought he did back then. 

“I mean…. you’re not wrong, I’ll admit that wasn’t the best of me” Soobin too feels embarrassed now that he thinks of those days, but he also realizes just how long he actually left those tendencies behind.

Spending time trying to swoon Taehyun, falling in love with him in the process and basically rendered unable to look at anyone else’s way but Taehyun’s, he hasn’t kissed or dated anyone ever since he wanted to pursue the dancer the day he found out about him at that practice room.

Until now that is, he’s dating the dancer himself.

And nothing can compare to how this felt. 

“But then I discovered this sweet, caring, and funny person underneath that cover which was a result of repressed bad childhood trauma. Seeing you...changed so much from that shell it's amazing” Taehyun adds, a soft adoring smile gracing his lips as he turns his gaze back on his boyfriend.

Soobin’s fingers suddenly halt, the fork now rests on the nearly gone cheesecake “You think…… I’ve changed?” he inquires, almost doubtingly. 

“Of course, you changed so much from that flirty fake playboy self that’s never really the real you anyway.” Taehyun continues, holding out a macaroon to feed Soobin. 

The older boy laughs nervously, not sure how to take those words but he accepts the treat that is being pressed against his lips.

Munching it down before muttering a small reply “Oh…. I never thought of that” still slightly thrown off.

“You don’t need to be that persona in front of me hyung, I love you for who you are” Taehyun proclaims to him assuringly and yet Soobin feels an inkling of worry in some deep and faraway part in his head.

 _‘For who I am…...’_ he thought to himself, suddenly distracted until the waitress came to serve them their food, and the raven-haired male shoves any remnants of those thoughts.

_

Taehyun punches in the passcode and opens the door, letting Soobin trail in after him. His little apartment looks just as how he left it. The older boy looks around “So this is your house huh….”

“Oh shush, it's nothing like yours of course” Taehyun brushes that off, he throws his bag in one corner and enters the kitchenette, pulling out glasses from the drawers. 

“So, you live alone now?” Soobin suddenly realizes Taehyun’s living state, it never occurred to him until now with him in said boy’s supposed home that what kind of life Taehyun is living outside of being with him. 

“Basically yeah” he watches calculatingly as Taehyun turns his back against him to wash out the glasses and goes to pull out a big carton of orange juice to pour into the glasses. 

Soobin widened his eyes “What about the bills and stuff?” a glass of orange juice is shoved into his hands; the younger boy leans onto the countertop with a shrug.

“I paid them myself duh” It isn't much, most of his dance money goes to the rent, he is rarely home with his tight practice schedules and whatnot so the other bills aren’t much and he doesn’t eat much either so food is also not a heavy problem for him

“You’re…. you’re 17?” Taehyun is a minor, a minor living, and supporting his own self.

And yet he’s independently doing just fine, his life has always been this way.

“So? You gotta do what you gotta do to live hyung” he drinks his glass as he nonchalantly waves off the issue.

Soobin is staring at him bewilderedly, suddenly feeling dumb at hos he never thought of Taehyun living conditions.

“You shouldn’t have to live like this, supporting your own self….”

The dancer places down the empty glass and moves away from the kitchenette with a deep sigh, he grabs a random piece of clothing from a basket filled with random garments.

He disappears into a room muttering about how he wants to change out of the clothes he’s wearing at the moment.

The male then re-emerges from the said room in a blue crop top and grey baggy shorts, a bunny bandana. The sight makes Soobin gawk, Taehyun’s petite frame looks pretty in that fit, the boy grabbing a duster and begins to dust the shelves.

“Maybe, but life didn’t work out that way for me didn’t it? Can you stop this? I…. I really don’t need to be pitied for this” he mumbles, hands working as he spoke.

He hears no reply from his boyfriend and turns around to see Soobin staring at him with awe, the smaller boy smirking at how Soobin looks so whipped. 

The elder immediately coughs awkwardly when he is caught “Oh...yeah sure” he quickly mumbles sheepishly, but he really can’t himself because Taehyun looks so _adorable_ with the bunny bandana and that waist is just _goals._

Taehyun giggles at his lover before going back to dusting “Damn I left for two nights and the place is already dusting up, the air ventilation is kinda shit here” he remarks, nose scrunching as the particles of dust flies about.

“I can tell…. what am I…? supposed to do here?” Soobin finally asks, Taehyun is cleaning at the moment so he can’t just be watching, can he?

It's not a bad view, he can watch Taehyun all day even if he’s just dusting or sweeping.

“Sit still and look pretty,” Taehyun snorts at him, making Soobin pout sulkily. “But I can help!” Which earns him a hoodie to the face. 

Taehyun laughs at how Soobin glares at him as the hoodie slowly sags down his frame, “get my laundry going then” the older of the two huffs a breath at the other picks up the hoodie, he picks up the basket of clothes that Taehyun points at and proceeds to go find the washing machine.

The male tosses the clothing in the machine but is suddenly stuck on what to do next, he’s never had to do the laundry by himself before, the male eyes the button on the machine carefully.

But to no avail he’s too hesitant to do it himself “Hey Tyun! How do you work this thing?” he calls out and then he realizes two things at once.

  1. He’s 18 and doesn’t know how to do the laundry himself
  2. His phone is literally in his pocket, he could’ve just searched it up instead of embarrassing himself in front of his boyfriend.



Soobin wants to slam his head into the wall when Taehyun’s laughter echoes the small apartment, the younger boy popping by him with obvious amusement. 

“Stop laughing!” but the dancer only laughs harder “Oh you silly hyung, here let me teach you how to use a washing machine—you didn’t even put the detergent in?” 

They spend the entire late morning till the afternoon doing a bit of cleaning around Taehyun’s apartment. Both flopping on their backs on Taehyun’s bed once done. 

Taehyun spent half the time cooing or laughing at Soobin when the elder had to be taught how to do certain chores like ironing clothes (he burned 2 button-ups which he promised to replace) and folding different kinds of clothes (Soobin is convinced it’s a type of art).

“So, thanks for today and everything” Taehyun breathes out, his head is laying on Soobin’s open arm, using it as a makeshift pillow. 

The elder then laughs at him “What? You think I’m leaving already? Tyun you just got out of the hospital, I’m staying to keep an eye on you!” he gets up and lets Taehyun’s head roll onto the bed, the male poking a finger into the younger’s cheeks.

“I’ve been in and out of hospitals multiple times hyung, I’m more than okay” the dancer whines and grabs Soobin’s hands to stop him from playing with his cheeks.

The taller male pouts, groaning as he crosses his arms “Can’t you just get the message that I wanna hang out with my new boyfriend like a normal person?” he grumbles with his cheeks puff out cutely. 

“You just did though” Taehyun teases him further “No, we were cleaning it doesn’t count” 

Taehyun smirks, inching up to sit on the queen size bed.

He used to just sleep on a thin piece of single size mattress but his mom had a queen size bed in her room, now that he made the room his it becomes his bed.

“And where’s the fun in that anyway? You should’ve just said so”

Soobin let his jaw drop open at the statement, since when is this ballet dancer so cheeky?

“Wait you knew–Come here you lil shit!” he pounces at the boy to tackle him down but Taehyun jumps away fluidly just in time. 

“Catch me if you can hyungie!” he chimes and takes off running out of the room, Soobin chases after him and the small apartment is filled with colorful laughter for the first time in a long while if ever at all. 

The walls have only ever heard sobs and pained screams and shoutings of anger all these years, finally after so long, the sounds that bounce off the surface is not that of pain or sadness but of joy and laughter.

The voice it used to hear cry almost every night is now laughing so brightly.

“Why are you so fast?!” Soobin complains as Taehyun keeps escaping from his grasp, the younger boy moving around with agility and precision just as how he danced. 

“Excuse you I’m a ballet dancer—” Taehyun fails to realize that it is just a bait, large hands latch onto his arms when he pauses to reply, he cringes slightly at the sudden grabbing but immediately tries to worm out when Soobin pulls him into an embrace.

“Gotcha!” The elder then picks him up with ease and goes back to Taehyun’s bedroom, he flops down the mattress with Taehyun still locked to his chest.

Using his legs to lock the smaller figure’s leg, he frees one hand to tickle the boy. 

Taehyun wearing a crop top makes things easier for him since his sides are exposed, Soobin laughs along when the dancer bursts into fits of guffaw at his ministrations. 

“So–hyung!! Soobin hyung stop!!” the boy’s voice going high pitch and screechy as the laughter rocks out of him like thunder.

Soobin easily repositions them when Taehyun is too busy catching his breath to move.

“Not so cheeky now are ya? Does my lil ballerina have a ticklish spot–aha!” he smirks down at the boy underneath him, one hand pining Taehyun’s hands above his head while the other continues to tickle Taehyun on his sides.

The boy went back to laughing his heart out. 

“Hyung!! S–stop!! No more!! I-It’s too much!!” Soobin stops at once, the brown-haired dancer panting breathlessly under his hovering frame.

The boy’s face is red from blushing and embarrassment but probably mostly from the lack of air from laughing too much.

“Nah I like it when you’re like this~” Soobin singsongs, he lets go of Taehyun’s hands and caresses a finger down Taehyun’s face flirtatiously. 

The dancer could almost feel his heart rate spiking, mouth still panting for air but Soobin decides to be a flirty shit and make him unable to breathe

“F–fuck you!”

“Oops not until you’re legally an adult, though I’m not sure you’re saying that sentence right, try replacing ‘you’ with ‘me’?” he winks at Taehyun with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, it totally looked weirder than Soobin might have planned it to be.

Taehyun could almost break into another fit of laughter at how ridiculous that face and if it weren’t for the innuendo joke that was even lamer than his face.

“Ew no! Gross gross!! That’s it, get off me!!” He places his hands on Soobin’s chest to push him off but the elder quickly grabs them and pins both of his hands down next to his head. 

“I don’t think so Tyun” the sudden octave drops in the raven-haired voice sent shivers all over Taehyun’s body.

Taehyun watches without a word as Soobin dips down his head and softly kisses up his jaw.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Soobin whispers when his lips are hovering above Taehyun’s earlobes.

That nearly has Taehyun into a cardiac arrest. He is still trying to catch his breath but it's getting hard with Soobin’s lips brushing all over his neck and collarbone. 

“Y–yes…. Hyung…. hey….t-that…. tickles” he giggles occasionally as Soobin peppers him with love, the taller male enjoying the cute sounds Taehyun makes whenever his nose nuzzles against the soft skin and tickles the boy.

“I just think you're very very pretty” he mumbles again because Taehyun is really just oh so pretty, pretty big eyes, pretty angled nose, pretty plumped lips.

Soobin is sure this boy’s beauty would put angels to shame, more so with his cheeks red with blush and eyes lidded with adoration as he looks up to his boyfriend. 

“Can I…. can I leave marks?” Soobin asks, he lets go of one of Taehyun’s wrists and interlocks their finger together instead, giving the boy assuring squeezes that he’s more than welcomed to deny Soobin if he doesn’t want to.

Yet the dancer smiles softly at him, his insides warming up at the request and at how fondly Soobin is looking at him right now, the male’s eyes gazing down on him with love that feels so overwhelming that it feels like it's boiling over.

Soobin has never done this with anyone he’s ever dated before, usually, they were off by the 5th make out session, there’s just so many first when it comes to Taehyun, and yet he doesn’t think he’ll ever want it to be anyone else but Taehyun.

“S-sure…. you may Soobin hyung” and maybe Soobin’s pride preens a bit too much at that, he buries his face into the crook of Taehyun's neck once more, breathing in the boy’s scent.

Softly, he kisses a spot on top of Taehyun’s exposed collarbone and gently sucks till a purple mark appears. 

Taehyun lets go of the breath he was holding when Soobin pulls away to admire his work tracing his finger over the purple mark.

“Mines” he mumbles and Taehyun’s heart flips a few dozen times again.

“Can I…...?” He almost stammers out shyly, face flushing red with blush.

Soobin chuckles at how adorable his boyfriend is being “Of course, hold on” 

He leans back to sit and lets Taehyun shift to sit on the bed, the younger boy carefully steadying himself by grabbing onto Soobin’s shoulder as he repeats the same process on the elder’s own collarbone, one hand pulling Soobin's round-neck collar down to give him access.

“Mines” he repeats Soobin’s words back at the other boy with a slightly more confident grin.

“Not bad for first-timers, aren’t we?” Soobin suddenly remarks which earns a surprising look from the younger boy “You’ve…...never done this hyung?”

“Never, it's too intimate to just do it to anyone. You know, there’s just…...so many things that I never would do with those people I dated playfully, yet with you Tyun…. gosh, I want all my firsts to be with you” Soobin throws his arms around Taehyun, hugging the boy and feeling the warmth of their bodies together.

“Hell, if I could go back in time right now, I’ll tell that past dumb me to save his first kiss for you. You were my first proper date, my first real love, the first I ever marked, the first I’m going to tell you right now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as mine.”

Taehyun is near tears as Soobin rambles on, the boy buries his face into Soobin’s shoulder, the older boy rocking him in his arms. 

“I’ve never uttered the words ‘I love you’ to any of my past flings, not one. But you? It was so easy because unless there’s another word out there that could express how I feel for you, there’s just…...nothing….”

Taehyun feels Soobin pulling him away so that he can look at Taehyun, their eyes meeting. 

“No way else to describe the way I love you, how much I want you, and only you”

“Soobin hyung…...I... I love you too, I love you so much hyung”

Soobin smiles fondly at him and connects their lips, brushing away the few tears that escape Taehyun’s eyes in the process. 

Taehyun softly mewls out of surprise against the kiss when Soobin moves to slowly push him back onto the bed, the boy’s back against the mattress once more.

The taller boy cooed at his boyfriend’s flushing face, stopping the kissing, and instead chose to play with the brown stray strands on Taehyun’s face.

Fingers twirling the streaks of brown while gazing down on the boy of his dreams.

“Hyung…...kiss me” Taehyun mumbles out a bit grumpily with his eyes avoiding Soobin’s gaze.

The older boy hums, giving it some thought “Ask nicely Tyunnie, better yet make it cute and maybe I’ll kiss you” if Taehyun gets to be a cheeky lil brat that morning so can he right now. 

The dancer in question almost lets his mouth hang agape at the instructions “You’re…...I’m……” speechless while Soobin only nods on for him to keep going, cheeky bastard.

He’s lucky Taehyun is too far gone for him. 

The boy lets out the deepest sigh yet as of that day “Please kiss me hyungie?” he feels every brain cell burning to ash at the subpar attempt at aegyo.

Soobin, however, giggles with pleasure “Of course lil ballerina” the elder lets his finger trace over Taehyun’s already slightly swollen lips and leans down, pressing their lips together again much to Taehyun’s delight. 

But the two suddenly freezes when both hear a loud thump from the doorway, quickly pulling away to dart their eyes at the source of the sound.

“Oh um…...I’m just…. y’know” Hueningkai awkwardly snaps his gaze away, feeling a rush of embarrassment crawling up to his head, he just wanted to check on on Taehyun since he should be back by now but he didn’t think he’ll be walking in on those two being gross.

He had wanted to leave and not make a sound but he miscalculated the estimation of the distance between him and the door, making him hit the wall with his back when he tried to sneak away. 

Taehyun widens his eyes as he panics, suddenly very aware of what their position is suggesting.

“Hyuka what are you–hyung get off!” and to Soobin’s absolute shock, the dancer easily uses his foot and kicks him hard on the abdomen.

It effectively all but throws him off the bed, the taller male landing with a crash “Oww! The fuck-” he curses at the sting, but his mind is back at Taehyun who apparently mange to kick him with such strength. 

Maybe he’s just whipped but he has to admit, that was impressive. 

Hueningkai violently shakes his head “No no don’t mind...me just um…...wanna drop by to check on you and….and I bought food?” he points outside the room, where he had left a bag with sushi that he got from his family stall. 

“It is not what it looks like” Taehyun clarifies but his best friend only rolls his eyes. 

“Well…...sure, whatever you say….I’m just gonna…. go now” Hueningkai backs away and exits the room in a hurry, not really digging the intensity of the awkwardness in the room.

“Cockblocked by your best friend and ex-secret admirer wow” Soobin comments, even his own skin crawls at the interaction, that’s enough second-hand embarrassment to last him a lifetime. 

Taehyun puffs out a breath and lays back on the bad with a groan that is both frustrated and flustered “Oh shut up, get back here” 

Soobin snorts, crossing his legs as he sits on the floor “After you kick me off?”

Taehyun pulls himself back up to face the older boy “But my pretty lips want to be kissed” he whines cutely, mentally cringing at himself but the laughter that explodes from Soobin is so worth it, the elder is trying not to topple over laughing.

“Well, someone is getting confident” Soobin remarks, getting up from the floor to crawl back onto the bed.

Taehyun giggles as the taller male unexpectedly grab and pins him down once more by his wrist, a rather daring look takes its place on his face.

“With you as mine? Why wouldn’t I be” Taehyun is sure the more time he spends with Soobin, the more flirtatious nonsense is spilling from his mouth, but it really does feel good to watch Soobin get riled up with his teasing.

The elder wasting not a second to close the gap between their lips once more, it's only a few more makeout sessions later do the two boys finally end up cuddled up snugly in each other’s arms on the bed with one hand each intertwined together. 

Taehyun yawns and feels his eyes drooping with sleepiness “I love you…... Soobinie…. hyung...” he whispers as sleep slowly consumes him.

Soobin chuckles drowsily at that, he presses one last kiss on Taehyun’s forehead before surrendering to sleep himself “I love you too Taehyunnie” 

_

Hueningkai gets a call as soon as he is about to stretch his limbs after the long slumber, he had to take to make up for the lost sleep last night, his phone blaring out _‘In My Blood’_ by Shawn Mendes, a specific ringtone he set for this certain someone. 

“Oh hey Yeonjun noona, what’s up?” he asks, hoping to not sound too groggy. 

_“Nothing, just wondering since my mom’s birthday is around the corner so I thought of going gift shopping, you wanna come?”_ Hueningkai is instantly wide awake at the invitation.

Is Yeonjun asking him out on a date? The boy might have forgotten to answer the question as he malfunctions which prompt Yeonjun to continue.

_“Oh, Beomgyu and Arin are tagging along by the way”_

Kai finally snapping out it and coming to his senses hums along into the phone, somehow, he feels a bit disappointed.

“Sure, when is it?” he looks at the time and it's late morning if not afternoon, the boy can already hear his mother nagging at him. 

_“This late afternoon around 5, I’ll pick you up”_ Kai nods at those words until he realizes Yeonjun can’t see him over the phone. 

“Okay, eonnie! See you later” he replies and the call ends, Kai glances up to see Bahiyyih giving him a weird glance. “Who are you calling eonnie and noona?” she spits out curiously but Kai throws the nearest pillow at her.

“None of your business” the boy retorts at his sister, Bahiyyih glares at him but smirks, “Mom said you don’t have to come to the stall today but she told me to tell you the potential future son in law is a delight company” 

Oh yeah, Damn Yeonjun for being a man of his words, when he said he’ll be a regular, he really became a regular.

So, Kai spends his remaining time before the hangout to finish up schoolwork he missed or procrastinated and when Leah comes home with extra servings of sushi from the stall.

He thought why not be a good friend and go visit Taehyun to see if he’s doing okay, he knows the apartment passcode by heart but still choose to knock out of respect and waits to be answered.

So naturally, when nobody did, he punched the code in a rushed panic and stormed in worriedly, he left the sushi on the kitchen counter and decided to check the rooms since Taehyun’s bag is in the corner so he must be home.

That of course, was not the best idea since instead of any of the predictions in his head like Taehyun passed out or lying sick in his bed.

He sees him locking lips with his new boyfriend on his bed.

Talk about traumatizing, geez. 

Hueningkai trots out of the elevator and the building with a sigh, Soobin cares a lot about Taehyun, that he knows so he trusts the elder wouldn’t go to lengths he shouldn’t go. 

How crazy it is that he is actually starting to legitimately trust the other male with his best friend.

He sees Yeonjun’s car pulling up and hops in the vacant passenger seat, Arin and Beomgyu greet him from the back. 

Yeonjun casts a look at him and frowns worryingly “Why the face? You look traumatized” he comments.

Kai shakes his head, blinking his eyes exaggeratingly “My eyes need to be cleansed”

“Oh?” Beomgyu leans forward to hear the tea but throws himself right back at Hueningkai’s too detailed explanation. 

“I saw my best friend making out with his boyfriend with said boyfriend above him on his bed” 

The boy at the back yelps and hugs Arin’s entire head “yAH ARIN IS HERE?!? TMI?!?!” but he lets go when the girl mumbles a threat to bite him if he doesn’t.

Yeonjun nods, a laugh escaping his lips as he drives “Sounds like they’re having fun” he adds to which Beomgyu starts screeching again.

“HYUNG ARIN IS HERE?!” the younger brother points at the girl who is sitting next to him with the most nonchalant look an elementary kid can put up. 

“Beomgyu oppa you know I've seen people kiss right?” she speaks up while pushing Beomgyu away to lean to the front herself. 

But Beomgyu pushes her back to regain his spot in the middle between the two front seaters “Shush child”

Arin hisses at her cousin but does not put up another fight. However, the girl then throws a question that has all three teen boys choking on the air in their seats.

“So where are we going while my oppa make love with Taehyun oppa?”

Hueningkai coughs, nervously laughing as he tries to clarify what the little girl meant by that “I’m–You mean kissing right?”

Arin gives each of them a puzzled look “Isn’t that what it means?” and she is about to ask more but Beomgyu quickly shuts the conversation down.

“Yeah it's 100% what it means, now let's drop this here. Chapter closed, never opening it again” he exclaims and glares out of the window for some reason.

Yeonjun ignores his brother’s weird shenanigans “We’re going to the mall on the main street, have you had lunch yet?” he asks their guest. 

“Uh no, I skipped” Hueningkai truthfully admits, he wasn’t hungry anyway.

Arin jumped to her feet, eyes glowing excitedly “Can we get McDonalds?!” her voice bright and high like the child she is.

“Sure, you good with some Mcds?” Yeonjun snickers at her enthusiasm and waits for Kai’s reply. 

It's weird when Kai knows they have an audience at the back hearing each word he says “Yeah I’m cool”

The silence in the car that follows after is deafening, if not stiffening awkward. 

Beomgyu leans back with a sigh, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose as he groans loudly “The author couldn’t have made this more awkward for us can she?” he complains out loud. 

“What?” all three other heads chorused at him.

“I’m just saying we’re halfway through this yet we’re looking at too little progression with you two, where’s the well-deserved development arc you pea brain” he curses without actually cursing but the author doesn’t give a damn of what he has to say about her.

Yeonjun is giving him very concerned looks, even Hueningkai is taken back “Beomgyu hyung…. what?” he can’t make heads or tails with the nonsense the older Choi brother just spouted at…...nothing.

“Yeah oppa I don’t get it either” Arin chimes in, looking around for any source of camera or anything. 

The boy dramatically whines with his hands thrown open “No one does, see this is how I know she hates me” the accusation will be confirmed nor deny.

Beomgyu glares out of the window again, completely missing the point that I’m not in the story thus obviously not wherever you’re looking at, you idiot. He snorts at the remark, making an annoying imitation of it. 

Yeonjun breaks into a small fit of guffaw “I think the single life is hitting him too hard, find a girl bro” he told him, Kai and Arin humming along in agreement.

I don’t know how but he managed to find where I was and looks me dead in the eye with a warning that says no funny business, his eyes narrowing at me calculatingly.

Too bad Beomgyu, my fic, my rule.

And can you leave the fourth wall alone?

The boy all but screeches, causing more worry and maybe even distress from the car’s other occupants “Yeah hell no!” 

They’re finally at the mall moments later and Beomgyu finally stops acting weird, the four are in the McDonalds munching away on their food. Due to the packed place, they had to split into pairs of two and sit across each other because there aren't any vacant four-seater tables. 

“You’re cute hyung, got a lil something here” Hueningkai comments and reaches out to poke Yeonjun’s puff out cheeks from stuffing too much burger in his mouth at once. 

The older male feels his face heating up when Kai’s fingers lingered maybe seconds longer than he needs on his face, he’s so easily flustered even after all this time and Kai thinks it's endearing.

“Is it gone?” he asks, swallowing and grabbing his phone to check using the selfie camera.

Hueningkai giggles at the older boy “Nah I just wanted to touch your stuffed cheeks” he admits, teasingly winking as he bites on a piece of fries, a grin so wide with fondness forcing its way on his face at Yeonjun’s pout. 

“O-oh…. aish you….” The elder reaches to pinch Kai’s own cheeks, the two sharing giggles and hushed laughter between themselves with matching rosy cheeks. 

“Yeonjun noona cutest when he’s shy” Hueningkai comments, and Yeonjun once again is conflicted about whether to muster some courage to flirt back or press himself into the seat till it swallows him whole and away from being a red mess in front of Kai.

“You’re enjoying this too much Kai…” he remarks, eating McDonalds has been so distracting. 

Beomgyu in the booth across them only groans at the display “Why do we only live to suffer…” he mumbles under his breath and chomps down on his double cheeseburger. 

“Get a girlfriend then” Arin retorts at him, the boy snorts and eyes her suspiciously.

Arin is so chill with all this tension and godforsaken pining going on between the two, it almost freaks him out.

“How are you not grossed out I thought kids your age do that” he remembered being 10 and an even bigger airhead, screeching gross at anything that so much as implied romance around him.

“I gotta get used to it If Soobin oppa is gonna kiss Taehyun oppa lots around me in the future when they marry and all” she explains with the most carefree tone ever, almost like those two are already considered married to her.

“Marry–”

Beomgyu doesn't understand kids these days. 

“Make sure I can see you!” Yeonjun calls out to the two running into a large store, his head shaking but an endeared gaze in his eyes. 

Hueningkai approaches next to him, chuckling to himself at how Yeonjun is acting with his brother and younger cousin “You’d make a great dad” the remark left his lips before Kai can even stop himself. 

“Suddenly?” Yeonjun sheepishly questions, the compliment making his ears turn red. 

Kai nods, no point taking back his words now that it's out “You’re…. fatherly” he adds as they both walk together into the store tailing after the two.

“I do babysit three kids on an almost daily basis, four including your best friend sometimes” Yeonjun jokes, he knows it's lame but he can’t function well enough with Kai in such close proximity.

All he could think of is those pretty eyes, Kai’s handsome face features, the way he coolly just takes his hands at that moment and makes them walk hand in hand that has Yeonjun’s heart drumming madly in his chest. 

They stopped a few shelves away from where Arin and Beomgyu are, the two arguing about who’s the cooler character in front of a figurine glass case. Hueningkai sighs, squeezing the elder’s hand to grab his attention.

“Hyung….” he starts hesitantly. “Hmm?”

“I…. I think...I’ve been thinking” Hueningkai isn't sure he can word it well but Yeonjun is encouragingly smiling at him, it makes the already growing warmth in his chest blooms even more.

“Yeah?”

Hueningkai takes a deep breath, somehow, it's scarier than confessing his true feelings to Taehyun. 

“I want to give you a chance”

Yeonjun takes 10 whole seconds to react because he did not anticipate how seven simple words can make him feel a billion things at once, the raven-haired oldest Choi looking at Kai with new hope brimming in the edges of his eyes.

“It's just…. I think I can learn to have feelings for you because…... I think…... some part of me already likes you” Hueningkai continues to explain, although the nervous part of him is going to start rambling nonsense with how many jumbled words he’s saying.

“Oh…...um s-sure” Yeonjun replies, their hands still joint together. Yeonjun almost freaks at that fact again, he forgot Hueningkai is very much holding his hand from the boy’s sudden confession.

“But not now, for now, I can’t…… be that person for you just yet. Gotta clear up these lingering feelings for Taehyun first and all that. If possible, in a distant future if you still feel the same, I want us to try” he finishes, not letting himself rant any further that might cause confusion.

Hueningkai genuinely does want to give Yeonjun a chance, but it can’t be now, he can’t do Yeonjun dirty like that. Maybe it's too much to ask him to wait for Kai, the younger of the two slowly regretting and is about to take back what he said. 

“Hueningkai”

Yeonjun saying his full name feels really different, the kind of different that rendered him wordless as the older boy bravely nudges Kai’s head to look at him. 

Holding Hueningkai’s jaw by his finger with utmost gentleness as he makes Kai look at him in the eye.

“I’ll always be waiting, I told you that, didn’t I? Even if somehow in this lifetime we don’t meet at that point, I’ll keep waiting for you too in my next, and the next, till I found the lifetime where we are each other’s”

Hueningkai’s breath hitches at those words, Yeonjun has always talked so prettily. Even when Kai knows the elder is having several different breakdowns in his head right now with how much those orbs of his are shaking, he still puts up a firm front.

“I hope I don’t keep you waiting too long” Kai breathes out when Yeonjun finally let’s go of his jaw, his own heart leaping at fluttering the gesture. 

“Take your time, I’ll always be on this side, when you're ready, just cross and come into my embrace,” Yeonjun tells him, the elder then pulls him by their joint hands with him towards a row of displays with expensive coats.

“Thank you hyung” the taller boy mumbles under his breath gratefully.

Perhaps the wait won’t be as long as Yeonjun thinks.

_ 

It doesn't take long for the entire school to know that they’re dating, in fact, it only takes one fateful morning after Taehyun receives a clear from the doctor to attend school again for the entirety of Seoul Sky Elite Academy, from students to the janitor who cleans the hallways to know about it.

Students are used to seeing the two boys arrive at school together as they have been doing for months now, but some stray eyes still trail to them when Soobin pulls into the parking lot up that morning. 

The boy gets out of the car followed by Taehyun from the passenger seat “Do we have any class together today?” he asks the boy, swiftly grabbing Taehyun by his waist, snuggling him close.

Eyes around them widen as they walk into the corridors, mouths hang agape at the sight.

Whispers and murmurs echo around at the two walking together, Taehyun’s lips thinning out as he lowers his hoodie hooded head.

He’s aware dating Soobin will bring more than just some attention towards himself but it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with it. The brown-haired boy hums as he runs through his schedule in his head, ignoring the prying eyes and nosy eavesdroppers trying to listen in.

“We have English together at 5th period, and…. yeah that’s it” Soobin feels the younger boy detaches his arm and is about to whine a complaint but the dancer instead links their arms together, hugging Soobin close for comfort. 

“Hyung they’re staring” he mumbles, a low glare on his face to the students around them “You are literally dating _me,_ sorry but it comes with the job” Soobin teases him, hoping to distract the boy.

Taehyun snorts “I didn’t even sign up for the job” glossing over the fact he cried when Soobin confessed, preparing to bite the older boy if he dares use it against him. 

He did it once yesterday during their lunch date and he’ll do it again if Soobin tries him.

“Do you have practice later?” Soobin keeps the conversation going, getting Taehyun’s attention to focus on him instead of the prying eyes around them. 

The dancer shakes his head “No, I got a week off from group practices, but I still wanna go for solo ones though” they reach Taehyun’s first-period classroom, both boys stopping in front of the door. 

“Ah alrighty, then catch you at lunch late Tyun?” Soobin lets go of Taehyun but to everyone but Taehyun’s shock, the taller boy pushes back the hood with one hand and brushes away Taehyun’s brown newly dyed blonde hair on his forehead.

He plants a quick kiss on Taehyun’s temple, the number of gasps that went off around them at the scene makes his inside smirk with pride _‘Yeah losers, he’s mine’_

The ballet dancer rolls his eyes, yet he shakes the hood off completely and tiptoes up, returning the gesture with a peck on the cheek, which erupts more shock from their busybody audience, if they want a show so badly why not give them one? 

He’s a performer after all.

“Of course hyungie, love you,” Taehyun says but whispers the last part only for the two of them. Soobin however has no qualms to be quiet about his love for Taehyun.

“Love you too Tyun” and he made sure everyone in that goddamn corridor hears it loud and clear. 

Because everyone knows, Choi Soobin never uttered those words to anyone.

So the fact he is loudly saying it to the all too famous Boring Kang with the intention for everyone to hear, it's about enough to have the entire school gossiping about it in the span of 30 minutes as if the cure to cancer was discovered.

“Hey…. uh...Taehyun?” The boy looks up to see a blue long-haired girl that he never bothered to memorize her name, he nods at her to go on while his eyes are back on the math equation he’s doing.

The girl talks to him in English, not really surprising since some of these thickhead chaebols think it's classy to be English fluent despite not really being English fluent “So like, I can’t help but like notice you and Soobin sunbae are y’know like…...kinda close”

She’s trying to replicate some sort of Manhattan accent too, and just when Taehyun thinks she can’t be more annoying “So?” he replied in Korean because hell no is he entertaining her with whatever she’s doing.

“All I’m saying is, you know how he is, bad...thing” if she had just dropped the accent, Taehyun would’ve given her a B at most for the effort.

But not only did she keep going, but blue-haired also called his boyfriend trash in her own way so she’s not getting anything out of him.

Frankly, she wasn’t getting anything out of Taehyun from the moment she walked up to his table.

“Anything else?” The girl isn’t leaving, stubborn as she is, only crossing her arms with annoyance on her face.

She’s okay looking, who knows, maybe Taehyun is just too gay to tell, too bad she’s got peas for brains.

What a waste.

“Just drop him like why would he even date you anyway, are you guys like…...really like…. together?” Taehyun is genuinely starting to feel his irritation building up, she’s got some nerves to be questioning them.

“Are you done?” there's a bit in his voice now, he can tell she notices it when the girl moves away slightly.

But blue-haired American wannabe begins to whine out ridiculous things “Ugh you’re so annoying like the heck, whatever I was tryna like help but you’re being like, a lil bitch about it.”

Taehyun snorts at the statement, help him out? She probably only learned what his name was minutes ago.

And this is probably the longest non-studies related interaction with another student other than the Chois he’s ever had in all his three years of attending here.

“Will that be all?”

She stomps her foot down angrily “Fine! Have it your way! Don’t say I didn’t warn you, he’s a con man and people like him will always be that” finally the all too familiar Seoul dialect jumps out, she sounded way less annoying speaking her mother tongue.

Taehyun nods at her and watches satisfyingly as the girl marches back to her gossip girl group in fumes “Good day” he mutters with an eye roll, pushing her words deep down in some forgotten space in his head and goes back to his math work.

_

“Okay, got everything?” Soobin asks as Taehyun is about to step out of the car, the boy snickers at his boyfriend “Yeah, oh my gosh stop fussing” he exclaims. 

Soobin ruffles the fluffy blond hair with a smirk “I’ll fuss if I want to-Oh Minhyuk hyung’s calling, bye Tyun!” he yanks Taehyun in for a quick peck on the cheek, the boy shaking his head but then goes to peck Soobin’s lips.

They might have both grown a bit addicted to each other’s kisses.

“Bye hyungie!” he laughs at Soobin’s shocked reaction and skips out of the car, the male nearly dropping his phone.

Soobin chuckles to himself before pressing the thin solid object against his ear to take the call.

“Hello, what is it hyung? It's not like you to call unless its emergencies–”

“Come home quick”

The alarm in Minhyuk’s tone throws him off, Soobin straightens his back with concern. His brother sounds like he’s on the verge of panic or fury, leaning more on fury at the moment.

“Hyung? I mean, I'm heading back anyways but why–” he frees the brakes and starts driving off, he had forgotten his earpiece today so Soobin is driving with one hand on the wheel and another holding the phone.

“It's mom and dad, they did something. Just come home quickly” 

Their parents, of course, why wouldn't this be them stirring shit up as soon as Soobin thinks his life just got a thousand times better with Taehyun as his boyfriend.

The boy groans with frustration leaking in his voice “Ah fuck, what now…….”

But it feels like the world is against him at every turn because Minhyuk’s next words nearly made him stomp on the brakes mid-driving on the open road. 

Soobin feels a new sort of fuming anger shakes through his body, his hands gripping on the steering wheel so tight it looks like he is attempting to break it. 

Suddenly all he sees is hot seething red fury as he presses hard on the accelerator with a murderous glint in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Soobin they set you up in an engagement”

 ** _“What the fuck”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum dum dum
> 
> welll.....no ballet this chap but oh well 
> 
> heres's where things went from uwu to oh fucking no 
> 
> get ready yall hehe
> 
> btw check the chapters count lol


	12. With Choices

The male finally got some of his emotions in check by the time he parks his car and marches up the building, Arin is out on an after-school club activity so at least he’s glad she’s not around to hear whatever that’s about to go down at home.

And Soobin knows things are going to get ugly.

The devils, how dare they after knowing full well he is openly against it.

Accepting an engagement without consulting him as if he isn’t a person of his own. 

It isn’t something that he wasn't aware of, their parents have never seen the three of them as their children.

To those two, Minhyuk, Soobin and Arin are just chess pieces they think they have control over to help them win on their so-called chessboard game of the business world. 

Minhyuk agreed with their ways to spare Soobin and Arin from the same fate, what’s the point if they’re just going to do it anyway which is why he is so mad.

Soobin angrily punches in the passcode to the penthouse, Minhyuk hears the news from one of his close friends who is an employee directly under their parents. The eldest Choi is rushing over as well, but for now, Soobin has to face the two devils on his own.

He steps into the house and sees the two in the living room, almost as if they were waiting for him to show up, they both look nonchalant despite what they just did. 

Soobin stomps towards the two with contained rage burning in him.

He slams a fist into a wall to grab their attention, a very nasty glare on his face that shows no room for negotiation.

This engagement bullshit better be off by the time he’s done with them.

“What did you do?” he spat venomously, body trembling with his anger.

Yet his icy voice did not faze the two adults still sitting on the sofa, unmoving as they looked at him with a bored frown.

Mrs. Choi clicks her tongue, arms crossing as she puts on her own glare while her husband is as cold as ever.

“Well a hello would've been nice,” she remarks, nodding for him to take the seat opposite of them, a single coffee table separating the two sides. 

On it are few formal letters, regarding engagement contracts and all along with a single photo of what appears to be a girl.

Her hair is a gentle ginger, and the traditional pretty Korean girl face with slightly big eyes and a small round face. She looks so plain and Soobin catches a writing of her name on one of the letters.

_Lee Haeryung_

Soobin of course refuses to sit or tolerate, only continuing with his outrage burst “What the fuck did you do?” his voice isn’t yelling at all, it's deep and loud with a tinge of threat to it.

The father finally decides to speak up, eyeing his son intensely as he does “A friend of mine is looking for a suitor for his daughter” he simply explains, a man of a few words and the way he looks annoyed is probably because he had to miss several important meetings for this.

Yeah, his children’s matters are irrelevant to him.

Whatever is happening to Soobin, he could care less if it meant more connections and business opportunities, “And we said you'll be a great husband for her” The mother continues with a proud smile.

“She’s a lovely girl! You’ve met her too in the past before her family moved to London a couple years back. And since I'm considerate, I took your taste into account, she’s a ballet dancer as well-”

“ _Considerate?!_ In what sense is accepting an engagement on my behalf with a stranger I don’t even remember existed without consulting me or my consent to it is considerate?!” he lashes out at last, with each of his mother’s words, his body boiled with more anger.

His balled fists are shaking as he speaks that Soobin has to keep reminding himself to not do anything rash “Listen, boy, if it were entirely up to me you would be married off to the daughter of the Yoons Corp since they have a much better connection with the royal bloodline folks” she retaliates. 

It disgusts him, how sick and immoral these two are, and to think he is a sole product of these two disgusting less than human beings, Soobin curses the blood that runs through his veins. He curses the two devils that he is forced to call mom and dad despite them being the farthest thing from it.

“Break if off, I’m not available” he concludes that he isn’t going to play along and argue, he’ll get his point across and they have to refuse, if his parents think he’s just going to play along to their selfish plans nicely like some obedient servant then they have another thing coming.

Soobin has always made it a point to remind them he’s one difficult child and they’ll never have their way with him if he says no.

“Aren’t you always?” Mrs. Choi rolls her eyes, Soobin narrows his own eyes at her. 

So she’s also been keeping tabs on his endeavors, then the women must also know he has stopped his serial dating days far long ago when he met Taehyun. 

And then it clicked like a light bulb just popped off and the reason why he is forced into this engagement becomes too obvious to deny. 

Soobin has no idea such fury is possible but as soon as he receives the epiphany, there’s nothing he wants more than to rip the papers on the coffee table in front of him to shreds.

_Taehyun_

They’re doing this because they know he’s with Taehyun.

They know he’s in a much stable relationship with Taehyun, they have been together for a month and two weeks and that’s enough loyalty he’s shown to a single person to throw his parents off that Taehyun isn’t a fling.

Taehyun is here to stay and they don’t want that.

They don’t want him to be with Taehyun because of Taehyun’s social status.

Soobin firmly wipes the many legal papers off the coffee table, letting them scatter on the floor “Break it off, I am in a committed relationship with Kang Taehyun and there’s nothing you can do about it” his voice implying no room for arguments.

His words and the mention of Taehyun’s name made the two looks even more grimmer, Mrs. Choi especially “That bastard child, of course. Soobin why do you think we accepted this engagement?” the disgust in her voice is unnerving.

Had she not been his mother, Soobin would’ve thrown a punch, and that’s saying something because Soobin, although a jackass rarely if ever at all, resorted to violence. 

But something about them spitting about Taehyun so disrespectfully just sets him off.

Mr. Choi stomps one foot into the floor, body leaning forward with a dangerous glare “I will not let you taint this family’s name by being with that bastard child, you will end your foolish relationship—” but he is cut off by his middle child lashing out at him again.

“STOP CALLING HIM THAT, HE HAS A NAME. HIS NAME IS TAEHYUN!” Even Soobin’s voice vibrates with anger, the way they spoke of Taehyun is as if the dancer is worth less than the dirt they step on, it infuriates him. 

Mrs. Choi groans with annoyance, completely tired of her son’s bullshit “Why can’t you for once just do as you’re told” the brat was raised with luxury that some could only dream of having, the ungrateful thing needs to learn his place.

“Because you can’t make me marry just anyone, marriage isn’t a freaking game for you to use as some business tactic. Unlike you two, I want love and I found it in Taehyun. If I’m ever going to marry anybody it will be Kang Taehyun and only Kang Taehyun”

His father snorts, a disappointed scowl on his face “You have lots to learn” and he needn’t say more for Soobin to know what he meant. 

But the middle child himself knows, his parents are wrong, if they want to take the loveless life path then they can for all he cares but no way are they dragging Soobin down the same wretched road as well.

“I don’t care, I am not doing it, try and fucking make me” he snarls, he’s not letting them control his life any more than they already did. 

They can drag him through hell and back but they will never get him to accept the engagement and as long as he doesn’t sign the papers with his own legal signature, the contract won’t follow through and the engagement will be off. 

Soobin smirks as the two go eerily silent yet a lingering doubt resides with him, something doesn’t feel right. 

They looked too calm about this, and it's never a good sign.

“Fine, since you said so” 

Mrs. Choi finally says, pulling out a handkerchief to clean the fake glasses that she wears because it's in the trend, her hands rubbing the glass with not even a bit of tension.

His father too looks too relaxed as if all the tension from mere moments ago vanished.

Something is definitely off, they have a trick up their sleeve that Soobin apparently isn’t aware of, a leverage but what?

“You may reject the engagement” Mrs. Choi starts, her voice cold and monotone. Yet Soobin can already predict the ‘but’ coming right after, but he laments because there’s nothing they could bribe him or blackmail him without burning themselves as well. 

**_“But…... the social worker will be picking up Arin at 4 so you better tell her to pack up quickly when she gets home”_ **

_What in the name of Satan did he just hear?_

“What” the mumble slips out like a whisper, one that is too astonished to compute what he just heard. 

Because he couldn’t possibly heard that one correctly, he has to be wrong because there’s no way, no _fucking_ way they’re going to use a fucking _child,_ their child, _his sister,_ against him in this matter. 

Will they really stoop _that_ low over this?

He’s aware that his parents are the devils themself but he was not aware that they for all it's worth do not have a single trace of humanity or compassion for their own daughter. 

In fact, it shocked Soobin so much that his legs gave away, the boy slumping into the seat behind him, eyes wide and shaking at the animals that would do such a vile thing to their own kin.

Even animals aren’t as cruel as this, they are, far worse than that.

The raven-haired male tries to find his voice, to scream and riot against such claims but could not do so, his own mind filled with so much poisonous hatred and rage that it completely stuns him speechless. 

These two call themselves parents? 

When they treat their own daughter like some toy that could be thrown away at any given moment, a tool for their selfish acts of bribery against their own son?

Mrs. Choi snickers at his shocked reaction, knowing in herself that they won and there’s no way Soobin can refuse now.

“The deal is simple, isn’t it? You accept this engagement and we’ll call it a day” 

She places her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, her husband letting her do the talking.

“Refuse, then you can bid your sister goodbye.” she finishes, the threat in her voice challenges her son.

Soobin, startled, defensively cries out “What does Arin have anything to do with this?!” his voice slowly gaining traces of fear along with his anger. 

Mr. Choi snorts once more at his middle child, or more accurately, his youngest child.

“You can’t possibly be naive to believe she’s my blood” he retorts, distasteful on his tongue as he speaks of it.

The very sentence is enough to shake Soobin’s entire being, this can’t be happening. 

Mrs. Choi smiles and begins to explain “I wanted to get rid of her as soon I knew I had her, not a good look to be carrying a bastard child after all but I thought…….in the long run it might come in handy for me and my husband to keep you two in place”

Soobin feels like there’s a bile climbing up his throat, his guts twisting with each word at how inexplicably vile this is. He feels sick, so sick that he almost can’t stand properly. Whatever he's hearing her spout, it makes his insides churn with mortification.

“And I am right wasn’t I? We can call the authorities now and I can give them Arin’s birth certification, where it clearly states, she isn’t your father’s. Therefore, he can disown her at any time since I’m not a working individual thus have no eligibility to have her under my custody” and she even sounds so sickeningly proud of her plan.

“After all, a small price to pay for an investment that could benefit us in the long run, it's all about giving up something for a greater profit—”

“You…. you **animals** fucking raise her all this time to manipulate me and Minhyuk hyung?!? She is a human, not some fucking lab rat or a pet. What the fuck even is wrong with you two?!?! You fucking—”

**_*slap*_ **

Soobin touches his burning cheeks, his hands slowly touching the red mark left by his dad’s hard slap, the man jolts up to his feet and slaps his face to shut him up in such lightning face movements Soobin did not see it coming.

The slap did not sting as much physically, it's Soobin’s already crumbling trust in his parents shattering that hurts the most. 

Whatever form of illusionary respect or even acknowledgment that he has over the two people in front of him is completely gone.

He slapped him, he _hurt_ him. 

“Watch your mouth you ungrateful piece of shit” he growls, fury in his tone that is loud and bold. It thunders like a raging mad storm even in the few words, it invokes something in Soobin towards his father that never existed before.

He feels afraid. 

Mrs. Choi continues to ask, not caring if her son is going through several stages of shock and horror at the way his father laid a hand on him “So which is it?” 

“Your bastard child fling or your sister who is also a bastard child? Would you look at that, two bastard children who do ballet, what are you? A magnet for bad reputation?”

She carelessly jokes, her voice piercing his ears like knives as the two choices are dangled in front of him. It reeks the cruelty that she is, along with the man she marries who could give no fucks what this is doing to his son, his biological son.

Two people he loves.

And he must give up one.

The answer, as painful as it is for Soobin, is obvious.

Soobin clenches his teeth, the anguish wrecking through his body like crashing tidal waves.

Tears filled with grim puddles at his eyelids, dripping onto the expensive marble floor as his body reluctantly bends down to gather the papers that he threw off minutes ago.

His fingers shaking as he picks each individual piece of the legal paperwork, with each touch is a mumble of an endless apology to the graceful dancer he knows he’ll be betraying. 

The two devilish parents watch as the boy, in his tear stricken, shaking state gathers the papers and hesitantly draws his signature over the dotted lines.

No remorse of what they just made him do, the situation they put him in. 

When the last paper is finally signed, Soobin almost breaks down completely in front of his so-called parents, his sobs that are barely restrained almost escaping. 

He looks down at the work in front of him, feeling the reality of things fully crashing onto his shoulders.

He just agreed to the engagement, on paper, he is now legally someone’s fiancé and it's not Taehyun.

He betrayed Taehyun.

“Now wasn’t that easy?” Mrs. Choi exclaims with a clap of her hands, taking the papers from his grasps and scanning over to make sure he signed every detail. 

The woman nods approvingly once she confirms that Soobin indeed signed it all.

“Now run along, Haeryung will be arriving at the airport in an hour from London, don't want to keep your new fiancée waiting now do you?” she adds, her voice back to that fake sickly-sweet tone that Soobin despises so much.

She got up with her husband and they curtly left their son who is still trying to process his thoughts of what he just did, what he allowed them to make him do.

But what choice did he have, he had to protect Arin. 

He can’t let her be taken away, not over his dead body.

But by doing so, he gave in to his parents, and by that…. he betrayed his lover.

Soobin drops to his knees on the floor and screams, his tears that were held back from bursting flooding through his gates as the sorrow and anguish envelopes him. 

What is he going to do, would Taehyun ever forgive him? 

After everything, he’s simply going to break Taehyun, just as he had feared.

This is the very reason he tried to not confess to Taehyun, this is the reason that kept him from confessing because chances are it's true is far too high. 

His worry of ruining a wonderful person like Kang Taehyun, his nightmare, has just become reality. 

He had been right all along, as long as it is him, people he loves will get burned in the crossfire of this life he lives.

He should’ve never confessed that night, he should’ve kept bottling shit up because it would have spared Taehyun so much pain, it would save the dancer from ever experiencing this heartache that he’s drowning in. 

It would’ve saved Taehyun from him.

“Soobin! Soobin oh god what the…...” Minhyuk’s voice rings from the entrance, the eldest Choi stumbling into the place with his breath panting. Heart dropping at the sight of Soobin on the floor curled up and shaking.

“Soobin what happened?” he rushes to his side at once and gently pulls his brother up, guiding Soobin to sit on the sofa. 

The boy looks like a mess, face messy with snot and tears, his eyes an angry red from all the rubbing.

But as soon as his mind registers that Minhyuk is here, Soobin throws his arms around his older brother, clutching onto him as he sobs “Hyung…...hyung what…. what am I gonna do now? How will…. I tell Taehyun this…….”

His little brother’s voice is so small and afraid when Soobin looks up to him, Minhyuk feels his fury flaring up at the red marks of a slap of Soobin’s face.

Suddenly filled with the urge to get up and give those two parents a piece of his goddamn mind.

But Minhyuk restrains himself, gathering up Soobin and hugging his brother closely in his embrace to help him calm down.

Letting his body warmth envelop Soobin as his fingers rub comforting circles on the other’s back.

And then it struck him, what Soobin just uttered. 

The words and implications of it, Minhyuk softly gulps and shudders. 

Did…. did they manage to force Soobin to agree? What the hell happened….

“Soobin…... you…. agreed to it...?” he carefully asks, doubtful that the boy would just agree over anything. 

He’s seen how Soobin looks and talks about Taehyun, it's of someone that is much too in love, Soobin loves Taehyun too much to ruin what they have.

“I had to hyung, I... I had to they…...” Soobin chokes out, the guilt still eating him up from within.

He wished he hadn’t been so weak, hating every single second of each moment after he sealed his fate.

Soobin is sure he’s supposed to do something, something about the airport but his mind is too jumbled up to coherently think his way through. 

What occupies his thoughts are just Taehyun, how much he’s so sorry towards the dancer.

The male is in a conflicted state where his mind doesn’t know if he wants to go to Taehyun right now and holds him in his arms to assure him that Soobin isn’t ever going to let him go or come clean at once to Taehyun put an end to them.

Better to rip it off like a bandaid then let it pile up into a mess that would only hurt more right?

“Shhhhhhhh” Minhyuk coos “Breath…. Soobinie…. listen to me and breathe” he repeats it a few more times till Soobin is finally following along to his instructions. 

The taller male looks small in his arms, it's just like the days he would comfort Soobin whenever his insecurities about dancing got the best of him.

And Minhyuk hates that he has to see more of those days.

The boy takes a few minutes to calm down from the sudden rush of panic, now only limply leaning on his brother’s shoulders.

“They were gonna take Arin away” he finally whispers out, breathless and fearful. 

Minhyuk’s blood turns icy cold, movements freezing to a pause at the information “What the fuck……” his eyes widen, letting the information sink in.

“I…. we…. we can’t…...I can’t let them take her away” Soobin continues in his uncharacteristically timid voice, Minhyuk gasps out a breath he does not realize he is holding.

They were going to get rid of Arin if Soobin hadn’t agreed? 

“Soobin……. oh god I’m so sorry…….” he mutters, his brother is barely an adult, Soobin is only 18 years old.

And Arin is their sister, it baffles him with so much disbelief that their parents would do such a thing. 

Minhyuk underestimated how far they would go to get what they want, in his mind is already trying to formulate a plan to somehow solve this issue. 

But Soobin’s voice brings him back to reality, his brother clutching the hem of his coat.

“Hyung…… Taehyun…... Taehyun oh god how do I…...” 

Right, Soobin is in a relationship with the sweet ballet dancer. 

This would be messy to explain, but Minhyuk is certain Taehyun would understand how delicate the situation is. Just until they could come up with a solution to this mess, Taehyun loves him, and he knows Soobin loves him dearly so he would definitely understand…...

Right?

“It's alright, it’s alright Soobin we’ll figure something out, you’re not ending up with anyone else other than Taehyun, I promise,” he says, trying to assure his brother it’ll be alright.

“We’ll think of something”

“What if he finds out……...hyung he’ll be hurt” Soobin mutters, and he thinks of that night at the hospital. 

When Taehyun’s co-dancer told him how he drives himself to the point of passing out, and back then, he had only been pretending that Soobin had lied to him.

Would he end up like that night, like Giselle who found out her lover had betrayed her? 

And end up broken?

“Then you can explain-” Minhyuk is cut off by Soobin wildly shaking his head, the boy frantic as he does.

“No, you don’t understand, he’ll be really hurt. That situation, finding out I…… am not his, it put him in a hospital bed once. Hyung I…...I can’t let that happen again” 

It scared him, how much of Taehyun would he break, how much of that amazing beautiful person would he ruin. 

All because he was selfish and wanted to be more.

“You won’t, he’s……... he’s not going to find out alright?” Minhyuk tells him, yet his own voice hesitates, is this really the right way to go about the situation. 

But he knows Soobin is afraid of letting Taehyun know because he is well aware of what kind of damage it may cause the younger boy. 

“We’ll keep this all a secret until we figure out how to solve this” he adds on because there’s not much left to say. 

Nothing can be done unless they have a plan, and that’s going to need some time.

“It’s gonna be okay” Soobin breathes out sharply, head still jumbled with too many thoughts. 

Taehyun can never find out, for his own sake, he must never.

_

“So where to next?" Hueningkai calls out as he stretches his limbs, by his side, Taehyun looks worn and the boy all but whines about how his stomach is practically grumbling with the need to be filled. 

"Food, I need food goddammit you guys are too intense!" he exclaims with a heavy sigh, even dancing for hours with no end is not as intense as the past two hours, Taehyun feels his leg going sore and that’s saying something.

The Huenings would go out on family bonding time outings every now and then, ever since the whole family is aware of Taehyun’s situation at home, they’ve always invited him to tag along as an honorary Huening. 

It's something that Taehyun is very grateful to be a part of, for a long while it is the only way he knows what having a family feels like.

Hueningkai burst out laughing at his best friend’s face, Taehyun however does not take that lightly and throws a punch at him that barely does anything.

"Stop laughing! You're not the one paired with a hag"

"Oh I'm so telling dad you said that" the other all but laughs harder at him.

They played a few rounds of laser tag at the mall, and Taehyun should’ve expected better from the last time they did something competitive. 

Read: Water Gun war

This time around, Leah paired up with Hueningkai, Bahiyyih with her mom, and Taehyun with Mr. Huening. The family can be quite enthusiastic when it comes to games that Taehyun sometimes can struggle to keep up with the amount of energy they have.

Leah and Bahiyyih were not letting him breathe and Mr. Huening was too busy charging around to defend Taehyun, so yes, he got his ass handed by them. The girls left to go shopping for clothes right after while Mr. Huening went to a hardware store, leaving Taehyun and Hueningkai to themselves.

"And he'll just agree and ask about it" Taehyun retorts, Kai’s dad is the most chill person alive, nothing wavers that man.

The boys walk towards a 4Fingers to eat, Hueningkai is surprised Taehyun agrees to eat there. The boy not being too strict on himself makes him feel a lot at ease, he supposes it has something to do with a tall rich boyfriend he is dating.

"Also, Bahiyyih seems more open now than before, she used to be so shy" Taehyun comments, he isn’t particularly close with Hueningkai’s sisters but he does remember Bahiyyih used to be really shy when he joins them for these activities, the girl can barely say a word to him before scurrying away. 

Hueningkai stares blankly at Taehyun for a good 10 seconds before bursting out laughing "What? No, that shy thing was only around you" he clarifies, clutching his stomach around to stifle his guffaw.

Taehyun throws him a questioning look "Me? What? What's that supposed to mean?" which only prompts Kai to laugh harder, he knows Taehyun is dense, but he doesn’t think he is this dense?

"She used to have this crush on you for a couple months, not gonna lie that was the weirdest four months of my life" Hueningkai finally catches his breath to explain, the oddity of the situation is bringing him to tears.

Knowing his younger sister also had a crush on his best friend, he amusingly spent the time just wondering how to feel because he’s stuck between entertained for the reason Taehyun is very extremely gay and downright disgusted that his baby sister would wanna date his bestie.

Hueningkai still firmly believes like the annoying protective brother he is that no one ever would be enough to be with any of his sisters, not even Taehyun.

Taehyun almost spits out the contents in his mouth, bad timing to be drinking soda "what...what?! She…...used to have a crush on me?!" even his voice emphasizes the absurdity of it all, the boy hisses when his throat stings from choking on his drink.

Hueningkai nods, a hand over his mouth when Taehyun glares at him for purposely dropping the bombshell when he is drinking. On the other hand, he’s glad they’re back to being the way they are, joking and acting like the best friends they were before the whole mess.

"Yeah it's painfully obvious, but everyone and their moms know how oblivious you are, even more when you basically feel nothing for girls" Kai comments, handing Taehyun a tissue to wipe away the soda that spilled from his outburst.

"I found out from Leah noona about it—Don’t give me that look, it's a sibling thing, and then I told her there's isn't a straight bone in your body. She was disappointed but got over it super-fast" the taller boy continues to say, remembering how distraught his sister was back then.

Taehyun sighs "What is with people falling for me these days, it's weird" he comments, he’s been getting confessions left and right and now honestly starting to notice the so-called signs he used to miss.

"Oh?" Kai leans forward “Share c’mon”

Taehyun rolls his eyes before beginning his unexpected harem tale.

"Yeah like just the other day Nako asked me out? Like where did that even come from? Even Hyunjin too is giving me these weird looks although I remember rejecting them a long while ago, how many times do I gotta say I have a boyfriend" Taehyun complains, arms crossing with a pout on his lips.

His co-dancers at the academy are quick to find out that he’s not exactly available when he walks into the studio with a very obvious hickey on his neck, exposed with absolutely no effort into covering it up. 

Taehyun doesn’t think he has a reason to hide his relationship, Jimin and Jungkook even gave him approving smiles.

So many jaws dropped that day but not a person dared to ask where he got it, however, he did see a few curious stares that kept going back to the mark on his exposed collarbone.

So at some point, tired of the uncomfortable scrutinizing eyes on him, the dancer just announced it out loud.

Literally, he turned to the all too busybody folks who don’t realize staring is rude and tells them loud and clear “Yes, it's a hickey, and yes I have a boyfriend” these people really have to learn how to be subtle. 

Of course, nobody really knows who exactly is said boyfriend, maybe that's why some still dared to pursue him regardless of his relationship status, weirdos. 

Taehyun does however relay the information to Soobin, who decided the only solution is to leave more purple marks on his neck.

And to be honest, Taehyun won’t even argue with it, jealous Soobin is a sight to behold. 

The taller male gets pouty and sulky, his cheeks puffed as he whines adorably how it's outrageous and the ballet dancer would have to shut him up with a kiss. 

"Wouldn't blame them, everybody wants you. Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you…" Hueningkai singsongs, these last couple of months he notices how the feel of Taehyun’s hand in his doesn’t bring butterflies anymore.

Or when they lock gaze, he still feels warmth, but not the kind it used to be, it's the warmth he feels around his sisters. 

Hueningkai used to think it impossible for him to let go of Taehyun, years of built feelings are hard to get rid of after all.

But he doesn’t feel that way anymore if anything, the butterflies, the racing hearts.

It only exists in the presence of another boy, someone who has been holding him steady for a while, loving him unconditionally even when Kai feels no spark for him.

Taehyun throws a fry at Kai who saw it coming and catches it with his mouth "You ass! did you just quote Taylor Swift on me?!" people are staring but they don’t care.

Never did, never will. Because that's how their friendship works, a world where only the two of them mattered.

"And if I did?" Kai challenges between munching on said fries, his own hand holding up a chicken wing as if it is a sword, Taehyun can’t stop himself from smiling.

It's nice to be able to be themselves like this, be weird and silly, and just enjoy the fun. 

That’s what they are, two boys, two best friends, having fun.

"You better sing it till the end heathen"

They laugh, they sing, and they are told to pipe down by the old couple across their table. 

A simple lunch wouldn’t take this long but neither cared, they’re just happy, glad that their friendship is back to what it was, stronger than ever. 

Hueningkai is finishing up the last of his glazed chicken wings, but something in the corner of his eyes grabs his attention.

It has the male snapping his head towards that direction like he was struck by lightning

"Uh Tyun...?" he hesitantly starts, eyes narrowing on the sight he got his eyes locked on.

The dancer is "What?" he still has his eyes glued to his phone screen then, not really looking up. 

"Is that…...Soobin hyung? With…. a girl?" now that, has his attention. 

The dancer immediately shifts his gaze in Kai’s direction, following his eyes to the scene.

And yes, there he is, Soobin’s obviously tall frame towering over most people around him and a fairly tall girl next to him, and the only reason she’s considered tall is that her head reached Soobin’s shoulder.

Her ginger hair is in a side braid and a bright yellow floral sundress hugs her figure, at one glance it's easy to tell she’s no ordinary girl. 

She looks like your typical kdrama female chaebol side chick who always ruins the main couple’s happiness. 

"It's probably nothing Hyuka, he does have friends" Taehyun comments, although he would be lying if he says he’s not the slightest bit jealous. 

But Taehyun isn’t dumb, miss him with that control freak business. 

"Don't you wanna make sure they're just friends hanging out?" Hueningkai suspiciously suggests, he didn’t think it was possible but ever since getting over Taehyun, he grew tenfold more protective. 

And while it really does look like Soobin wants to be anywhere but with the girl (boy really kept a 3-foot distance between them and his face is the epitome definition of a bad forced fake smile) he still gets this underlying bad feeling in his gut, and he definitely is getting weird vibes from the girl.

"Hyuka I can't be meddling with his relationships with other people, besides, I trust him" Taehyun responded, tapping on the other’s arms so that Kai would stop looking their way. 

But taking another glance, Taehyun suddenly gets a feeling of Deja Vu.

"The girl though…. she looks…... familiar somehow…." he mumbles quietly to himself; he tries to recall the face and it’s almost like the memory is dancing around in his head. 

But he is snapped out of his daze when Soobin suddenly makes eye contact with him, their gazes meet and Taehyun has to resist the reflex to look away.

Instead, he keeps their eyes locked, and maybe he was imagining it, but for a split second, Taehyun thought he saw Soobin panics.

"Oh, shit I think he saw—he's walking over," Hueningkai says, whipping his head away when Soobin starts to walk over towards them. 

Taehyun laughs at how Kai is exaggeratingly trying to look ‘casual’ as if wolfing down on chicken wings is anything casual.

Soobin’s face relatively lights up as he reaches their table "Hey Tyun, hanging out too?"

Taehyun hears Hueningkai snorting, mumbling under his breath about how Soobin must think he’s invisible since he only greets his boyfriend. 

The girl notices that Soobin has walked off without her, Taehyun internally smirks with satisfaction at how annoyed she looked as she begins to stomp her way over. 

"Yeah, Huenings family bonding outing, got my ass handed to me by him and his sisters," Taehyun tells Soobin, the ginger head closing in “What are you-”

He is cut off by the girl suddenly popping up next to Soobin, grabbing his hand as she does but Taehyun once again, cheers with triumph on the inside when Soobin all but shoves her aside, letting the lil bitch know her place.

But as soon as she turns to lay her eyes on Taehyun, her face flashes with recognition. 

And so does his, Taehyun mentally screams out with frustration as it dawns on him who exactly is the ginger head girl. 

And Taehyun thought once she left all those years ago he was freed from her annoying ass but here she is once more, and trying to steal his boyfriend.

_Oh hell no_

"Hi, I'm-Terry? _Blimey is that you?"_ She exclaims the second part in English with a thick British accent, at least unlike the other kids, hers is legit and actually sounds like it. 

There’s that ever so annoying grin on her face, much like the one he wishes now that he never remembered. 

The bane of his existence as a ballet dancer is back into his life after leaving for a good 10 years. 

"You're…... your name is.... Celest right?" he threads, a clearly unimpressed look on his face, he completely forgot her Korean name since she insisted everyone to use her English one instead even back then. 

Hueningkai and Soobin both look at each other and back at the two who are suddenly in an impromptu glaring competition. 

Celest flips her hair with a click of her tongue "Hey it's only been a few years and you barely even remember my name; petty much are we Terry?" 

Oh sure, it's not like she was gone for a decade or anything.

Taehyun snorts at her "You wished" the two have an interesting years old rivalry.

Celest and Taehyun go way back, in fact, they were in the same class in Inssa when Taehyun had started out. 

In the beginning, He was actually fond of the girl back in the early days of ballet, might’ve even considered her a friend. 

He was a struggling four-year-old boy in a class full of girls who jeer at him, all except one, Celest. 

The girl, only a year older than him had helped him catch up with the others rather than belittling him for being there, they weren’t exactly friends or close but Celest had always helped him when he struggled.

Maybe a friendship could’ve formed, but everything changed when Taehyun started to outperform her. 

She grew sort of mean and criticizing whenever he would make a mistake or even when he didn't make mistakes, Taehyun didn’t know what changed then but Celest was suddenly always at his throat.

And that’s how instead of a friendship, a rivalry bloomed.

Frankly, she does have amazing skills, one that Taehyun admits is above the usual average like himself. But it's really hard to respect someone who won’t treat you with the same respect. 

But then she moved to London and that was the end of that, until now that is.

"You know her?" Soobin questions, surprise, and quite afraid. 

"Of course, I attended Inssa back then and it was supposed to be a surprise but I’ll be back at Inssa again this weekend by the way~" she singsongs, poking Taehyun’s nose with her finger and giggling at the glare she receives from the other dancer.

"Oh great, how wonderful" the sarcasm in Taehyun’s voice couldn’t be more obvious. 

Hueningkai however starts to chuckle "What are you two? Longtime rivals?" he jokes but didn't expect it to be true when Taehyun’s face morphs into a deeper frown. 

"Pretty much, he thinks he's so amazing, well I'll show him what's ballet all about when I'm here" Celest proudly boasts, Soobin mentally groans when he finally remembered his mother saying something among the lines of his fiancée being a ballet dancer.

Things just got a heck load complicated.

"I know I'm amazing, maybe not as much as the principal dancers but I know I'm better than you, always were back then and always will even now" Taehyun snarks back at her with a challenge, it got his boyfriend and best friend gaping with shock.

It's rare to see him genuinely riled up in such a way since he’s always the calmest one. 

Celest snickers at the statement "We'll see about that Terry" 

"We shall, Celest" he finishes, and if they were in the animation world, there would be thunder and lightning crashing in the background as sparks from their eyes would clash.

Celest gasps and pulls back suddenly, her arms trying to link with Soobin except Soobin pulls away before she could "By the way this is my-"

"Childhood playdate _friend!”_ Soobin cuts her off at once, pressing his tone on friend so that the message gets sent across to the girl.

“Yeah she moved when we were both little and I never saw her again until today so we're just catching up" he reasons, and could already tell Celest isn’t exactly too thrill to hear this.

"So this is Terry, my boyfriend." Soobin has no idea if she knew Taehyun’s real name thus going with his stage name instead, but the girl’s face goes from a confused frown to a questioning one. 

"Your boyfriend huh?" she wonders out loud, a sudden smirk gracing her lips that spells nothing but trouble. 

Taehyun smiles and yanks Soobin down to sit next to him, linking their arms together teasingly "Why? Feeling bad you missed your chance" he taunts, and Hueningkai almost gasps out loud.

Who the hell is this Taehyun? He’s never seen the boy act this way and it's honestly such a waste because whatever this is, it's entertaining in the most brilliant way.

"Humph as if, I could snap my fingers and dozens will kneel at my feet my dear." she rebuts back in a sickeningly sweet voice, her fingers slowly caressing Taehyun’s face as she does but Soobin defensively slaps it away.

The whole exchange is starting to get weird, it's always him who does all the talking but now he can’t do anything but watch in silence, and also worry about what he should do to keep Celest’s mouth shut from spouting anything about their engagement to Taehyun.

“I’ll be caught dead before I kneel at you” Taehyun charges back at her, yet Celest only giggles at the insult, clearly, she is enjoying herself 

She narrows her eyes, she would’ve to flick his head had Soobin not given her such a threatening glare “Who wants your ass anyway” she spats out.

Taehyun leans his head on Soobin’s shoulder, a huge smug grin craved on his lips “Him”

And god did Soobin blushed hard at that.

“Are you not...gonna do anything?” he mouths at Kai while the other two dancers are still going at it, but the younger boy simply shrugs.

“Why would I? It's so rare to see him all worked up like this, I’m enjoying the show unless she goes too far duh” he mouths right back, smiling as he shoves more fries into his mouth, even offering Soobin some.

“You’re still so angsty like all those years ago, looks are really all you got huh Terry”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow at her, well that was unexpected “You’re calling me handsome?”

“I’ve seen better, but you’re not bad yourself” she hums, looking him up and down with a nod.

Soobin then has a sudden urge to butt in and tell her to fuck off, but then he remembers that’s his fiancée checking out his boyfriend.

What in the world?

“So um, great to bump into you guys, but the two of us should get along in our way now” Soobin breaks the conversation, or argument, or whatever they were both doing. 

When he was told to bring Celest out and show her around, he didn’t expect it to lead to this.

The taller male turns to tenderly kiss Taehyun’s forehead “See you later” he mutters the whisper as he kisses. 

They can both feel Celest’s stare on them, when Soobin gets up from the seat Celest forcefully grabs his hand and locks them together. 

Soobin is jeering down at her threateningly but she keeps her gaze on Taehyun’s souring expression “Why? Jealous?” she watches as his face scrunches up with annoyance. 

“Me? He’s mine, and that’s all I need to know” 

Oh but Taehyun didn’t know, and that’s what made the ginger-haired girl laugh at his silly remark. 

The situation is simply too hilarious to her. 

Soobin yanks her away with him while waving back at Taehyun.

When they’re finally out of sight, he almost shoves the shorter figure up a wall in fury “Not a word” he all but growls at her smiling face laced with god knows how many secret intentions.

Celest is bad news ever since he laid eyes on her at that airport, her whole vibe throws him off and activates his public persona.

But he isn’t going to play nice with anyone who messes with him and his Taehyun. 

“Didn’t think you’re the cheating type, I’m impressed”’ She comments almost too gleefully, like the very fact her supposed fiancé dating another boy did not even bother her.

Soobin gives her the meanest glare he could muster without causing people to look their way “I’m not cheating on him, I told you, I’m going to somehow break this stupid engagement.” he reminds her of his intentions.

“Oh, I love to see you try” Celest retorts back, the fake cheeriness is taking him out. 

Taehyun has a good reason to not like her annoying ass. 

Once the pair left Hueningkai puts down the joking face and looks at Taehyun worryingly “Hey Tyun, don’t get me wrong but…...” Taehyun can be kind of unpredictable when Soobin is involved, So Kai has to be careful to not upset him.

“What?” The other thought about it, should he risk them fighting again over this? Soobin did look like the girl was nothing to him but if that is true, why are they hanging out together. 

The boy then shakes his head “Y’know what? It's probably nothing” he dismisses his suspicion, he’ll trust Choi Soobin on this with hopes he doesn’t regret it. 

“By the way, did Soobin tell you about Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s mom's birthday celebration?” 

He suddenly remembers the event as they walk through the mall and towards a bus stop, since Mr. Huening drove them here together and they stayed instead of going back with them, the two had to take the bus home. 

“Yeah he did, but I had to pass since it's a show night” Taehyun replies with a disappointed sigh.

“So you’re not going?” Kai question and Taehyun nods “Nope”

They board the bus and sit together; it's not as crowded as usual so the two of them are able to find a seat “Can you help me then?” Kai nervously requests. 

“Help you? With what?” Taehyun watches as his best friend unsurely fidgets in his seat.

“Dress nicely for the party”

The statement draws a giggle from Taehyun “I thought you have Leah noona for that” he teases him, now while Kai is handsome, he’s not the best at dressing up if the hoodies-filled wardrobe is any indicator. 

“I just think you’re much better at this than her,” he quickly says and even playfully pushes Taehyun away for teasing him. 

“But it's not like you to put in so much effort to—Hold on, are you going as Yeonjun’s date?” 

Suddenly it all clicks into place, of course, looks like Taehyun's ship will be sailing soon.

“Um…. maybe? He did ask me out” The shy voice is unexpected but it has Taehyun squealing with excitement as quietly as he could as to not interrupt the other passengers. 

“Finally!! Are you guys together?!? Please tell me you are” Kai is staring down at the other’s hopeful eyes with confusion.

“What?! No, we’re…. we’re not there…. yet”

But are they? Hueningkai isn't completely sure, he doesn’t love Taehyun anymore.

All traces of feelings for his best friend have vanished, so the real question is…

Does he reciprocate Yeonjun’s love? Maybe, he isn’t too sure yet. 

“Okay, do me a favor and couple up with him before New Year’s Eve?” Taehyun suddenly says, throwing Kai his pleading puppy face. 

It takes three seconds for Kai to realize what he meant “What why-You sly brat you betted!!” he exclaims with his jaw-dropping open. 

Taehyun giggles with a shrug at Hueningkai’s fake bemused face “Soobin hyung says next year and I say before the year ends, please get me my ₩100k” and it only spikes more bewilderment from his best friend.

“He would literally just hand over 5 times of that amount if you just asked him to” he plainly reminds Taehyun that his boyfriend is filthy rich, still can’t believe they betted. 

Yet the thought of getting a kiss from Yeonjun for New Year's Eve isn’t that bad of an idea. 

“And here I thought you understand the concept of fun” Taehyun retorts with a pout.

“But seriously, help your bestie out he needs to be irresistible” even as he says the last word, Hueningkai could feel his entire being curling with cringe. 

What is he becoming….? 

Taehyun however laughs at him, Kai must have underestimated how head over heels and to the ground and into the core of the planet is the elder is for him.

“Yeonjun hyung is already so whipped for you, are you trying to murder him?”

Oh, Taehyun thinks he’s dressing up for Yeonjun? How silly of his best friend. 

“Gotta impress the moms, fashion people”

Taehyun’s lips form an _‘O’_ , suddenly it makes loads more sense.

Yikes, the parents, Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s parents are two women that are currently leading the fashion industry with their clothing line. 

Seulrene Couture is pretty huge so Taehyun gets why Hueningkai can be a bit wary, although he’s very sure the moms won’t mind if he does have no sense of fashion, he’s seen how Yeonjun dresses out of school, him alone is enough for the two of them.

But he will be damned if he’s not going to help his best friend out. 

“Of course I will” Taehyun assures Kai, “But we’re not gonna use anything from your closet duh” he continues and it earns a bewildered look from Hueningkai.

“We’ll be using mines”

Hueningkai can only swallow a gulp at the proclamation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this heading, I honestly do not know anymore
> 
> But yay new character!!!


	13. With Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW //
> 
> \- mentions/implied on non consensual touch/encounters  
> \- squint for blood  
> \- toxic relationship

Two boys are back in their childhood playground, the sky slowly turning a warm orange hue on that particularly cold day, Kai and Taehyun let their bodies sway on the seat of the swing set, it's been quite a hectic time for the two of them with schools and final exams coming up. 

But in the company of the serene stillness of the playground in the early evening, it's calming. A moment for them to take a deep breath from running so fiercely with the tide of life. 

Yet Hueningkai’s thought and plunged with the birthday party of his potential suitor.

“Why am I nervous?” he breathes out, feeling jitterish just thinking about it. The thought of meeting Yeonjub’s parents gets a tad bit scarier by the minute, it’s even starting to annoy his own self of how ridiculous he’s feeling. 

Taehyun who is sitting on the seat next to him can only throw him a sympathetic look, they both know how that one went for him. Maybe Yeonjun and beomgyu’s moms are different, they are both queer so at least that’s a sign they might be pretty chill about social status and such. 

Taehyun wishes his mind doesn’t generalize all rich parents are like Soobin’s, they can’t all be that bad, but he can’t help but be nervous for him as well. 

“Because you’re meeting his parents?” he does not show his concern knowing full well it’ll only edge Kai even more, and the boy is on the edge of his seat all by his own concern, no need for Taehyun to add more to it.

“But we’re not even a real thing yet. This feels ridiculous” Hueningkai mumbles with a small frown, the party is only a few hours away and he needs to get his shit together if he doesn’t want to make a bad impression.

He does want Yeonjun, more badly than he used to want Taehyun even. 

“Labels are just labels,” Taehyun reminds him, hoping to at least wash away some of the bubbling anxiety Kai must be having right now. 

Hueningkai hums, maybe he should try to think of something else to take his mind off his dilemma “Is Soobin going to watch you or…?” It is the boy’s aunt’s birthday celebration but Kai supposed he wouldn’t mind missing it to be with Taehyun for the dancer’s performance.

“No he’s going with you guys, he shouldn’t miss family events for me” Taehyun says firmly with a shake of his head, the couple did talk about it and he somehow managed to convince Soobin out of missing the party.

Hueningkai snorts at him “He would” it's hard to not see the great lengths Soobin will go for his best friend, and he’s thankful for that. 

“Would, but I won’t let him” Taehyun finalizes, getting up from the swing seat after taking a glance at the watch around his wrist “Anyways we should get going, gotta dress you up nice and pretty”

Hueningkai groans, he almost forgot about that part of the equation. Technically they already chose an outfit for him to wear after a two hour long session of Hueningkai being Taehyun’s dress-up doll. 

“Oh boy, do I really gotta wear _ that _ ” he whines thinking of the outfit Taehyun picked out for him. Both boys now walk up to their apartment on foot and up to Taehyun’s unit, Taehyun said he’ll be doing his makeup too and Kai contemplates once more why he asked for help.

“No but it’ll be impressive” 

Ah right, he’s desperate and his best friend actually knows how to dress up nicely.

“Fine, you’re the expert”

Perhaps he is being dramatic since it's not as bad as one might think, he’s got a light brown sleeveless vest over a white button up along with a pair of glasses hanging on the hem of the vest, Taehyun explained it was style but Kai thinks that’s going to fall and break within minutes of him moving around.

He also wears some light shade ripped jeans, Taehyun had wanted to slap a beanie on him but decides it’ll be a shame to hide his almost shoulder length hair. 

So his dearest bestie works some magic and ties it into a small messy man bun, adding some plain bobby pins to keep Kai’s bangs out of his face.

“Yah stwop movwing” he mutters but his words not coming out right with the bobby pins between his lips. Hueningkai in a stool in front of the vanity mirror in Taehyun’s room, looking into the mirror, he has to admit he does look handsome with the look.

Taehyun then puts on a hoodie and sweatpants, sprinting around the room to grab all the things he needs. Hueningkai catches a glimpse of his pointe shoes, worn and slightly brown. 

“Aren’t you going to get new ones?” Kai asks and Taehyun freezes.

“Yeah I probably should….” Taehyun mumbles, he used to have two pairs but the other one ripped from the Giselle performance. Taehyun would consider buying a new pair but pointe shoes are expensive, he eyes at the shoes in his hands and frowns. 

Hueningkai is about to say something along the lines of  _ “You have a rich boyfriend who can and will be more than happy to buy you a closet full of high quality pointe shoes” _ but stops himself, Taehyun wouldn’t be okay with that, he’ll feel like he’s using Soobin.

And if there’s anything Taehyun wants to avoid while being in a relationship with Soobin is to never grow dependent on the boy’s wealth.

Taehyun makes enough money from ballet to pay rent and bills and cover his meals, but that’s pretty much it. He doesn’t have too much to spare and buy anything he particularly desires, like new pointe shoes. 

So he does what he can do in the situation, calls a co-dancer of his to lend him a spare pair. Taehyun calls Minghao as they walk down the building, and is relieved they have an extra that they’re willing to lend him.

“Alright, they should be here by now” and on cue, two expensive cars enter the driveway. Stopping at the pickup zone where the two best friends are waiting. 

Soobin lets his window drop and smiles at his boyfriend, nodding at him to enter.

Taehyun cheers on for Kai to have fun before going into the passenger seat of Soobin’s Ferrari, an enthusiastic Arin greets him.

“Hi Taehyun oppa!!” She is adored in a pretty glitter tutu dress with her hair in a classic side braid. 

“Hi Arin, cute dress” and her eyes glowed even more at the comment “Yup! Aunt Seulgi said I can perform for them!!” she proudly boasts. 

Taehyun can see Soobin fondly rolling his eyes, but he is strangely quiet, unlike the usual banter that will go off every 5 minutes. But he supposed the boy must be tired from something.

“That’s nice, good luck I know you’ll do great” Taehyun cheers her on, giving Arin a high five but the girl suddenly whines, moping at him “It's just too bad you can’t come, we could’ve danced together”

Taehyun suddenly recalled how the two of them had danced to the Waltz Of The Snowflakes at the hotel, grinning fondly of the memory. It’ll be nice to do it again if he gets the chance.

“Maybe some other time?” he coaxes her and much to his luck, she wildly nods her head “Definitely!!”

The drive lacks the usual cheery sounds of childish bickering, Taehyun notices the almost healed wound on Soobin’s lips. He wants to ask but looking at he elder’s exhausted frame, he doesn’t think Soobin would want to talk about it.

Especially with Arin present in the car as well, Taehyun aakes a mental reminder to question the taller boy about it later.

On show nights, they develop a small routine where Soobin will pick Taehyun up and the two will spend the night at Taehyun’s, sometimes they play games or watch movies but mostly it's just them cuddling and making out. 

Soobin pulls up into the theater venue parking lot “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” finally saying something, Taehyun has a feeling there’s something much more bothering the older boy, he’s being too quiet.

“My aunts won’t mind at all” Soobin adds, his hands found their way around Taehyun’s, his thumb softly rubbing on top of Taehyun’s knuckles caressing it yet it's almost like it's him that he is trying to sooth. 

His grip on Taehyun’s hands tightens almost…..with desperation.

“Positive hyungie, go spend time with your family…… you’ll have all the time with me tonight after the show” Taehyun softly tells him, leaning forward to pull the boy into a quick peck on the lips.

He tastes a bit of blood on his lips, what on earth did Soobin do to cause his lips to bleed…..? 

Soobin’s cheeks have tints of pink at the gesture, but he then smiles and leans to kiss Taehyun on the forehead, and the dancer doesn't miss how his thumb rubs on the skin he just kissed.

“Okay then, see you later Tyun” he tells his boyfriend and watches till Taehyun disappears into the building before driving off.

“Oppa...is there something wrong?” Arin suddenly speaks up, and Soobin realizes she had waited till Taehyun left to ask that question. 

Smart girl, but how can Soobin be honest with her in a situation like this?

“No girl, it's nothing, don't worry '' Soobin assures her, his finger wiping away the smudges of red from his lips on his pants. 

Soobin knows Celest is in the lineup, the more time Taehyun spends with her without his presence, the more anxious he gets. He can’t predict what that girl might do, it’ll be so easy for her to expose him and ruin him and Taehyun.

He just hopes they’ll never come to that.

_

“Oh wow...you…..you…..” When Huenigkai steps into his car, Yeonjun takes one look and his voice says today is not his day. 

Some part of him is certain he stared and couldn't take his eyes off the handsome boy that just took the passenger seat next to him, eyes glued to the sight like a bewitched sailor from a siren. Taking in every detail, every inch of Kai that’s displayed next to him. 

God, who the hell allowed Hueningkai to look this good? What a sight for sore eyes, Yeonjun is barely forming any words, too awed to string more than a few random words together with his mouth hanging agape and his heart yelling mayday.

Beomgyu is able to reach an arm from behind and smack the top of his head, bringing his starstrucked brother back to his senses before they get any angry honks.

“We’re in the driveway hyung! Drive first, simp later!!” 

Yeonjun frustratedly averts his gaze from his chuckling date, his face red as tomato as he steps on the gas to drive off, Hueningkai himself is sporting his own shade of pink hues on his cheeks.

He did not anticipate such a reaction but now he’s very glad he consulted Taehyun on this. After all this time, all he needed to do was dress up a little nicely to reduce Yeonjun into a blushing red mess.

“Woah...you….Kai…..you” he wants to say something, a proper sentence because this isn’t very cool of him, still panicking on the inside and on the outside over the cute boy he’s in love with as if it's their first meeting again.

“Look handsome? I know noona~” and Kai of course, in his true fashion, has to tease him for it, his head tilting a little with a wink and they’re lucky Yeonjun is a competent driver with patience because anyone else would’ve probably swerved at that.

But Yeonjun can be cool too, he has to try at least “Glad that you do, gotta remind you otherwise” he replies after a short pause to catch his breath, Hueningkai really is too much at times and yet that’s what makes him grow more attracted to the boy.

“I will proceed to remind the two of you that I am here, I exist?” Tired of the PDA and third wheeling, Beomgyu speaks up with a glare. 

Lips thinning into a line with his arms crossed sulkily, wondering why he is always doomed to be surrounded by gross pining people who couldn’t just get together and kiss.

“Oh yeah like you didn't put me in this situation” the male mumbles under his breath, his annoyance for the author visibly shown. As always, she sticks her tongue out at him and tells him to suck it up and deal with it.

“Hi Beomgyu hyung” Hueningkai greets the third person in the car at last, the usually airhead boy is slumped in his seat looking like he either wants to jump out of the car or gauze someone's eyes out. 

“Author-nim there’s gonna be more of this in this chapter is it” he wonders out loud, sarcasm dripping with each syllable as he spouts the usual nonsense that it's becoming such a normal occurrence till no one ever takes him seriously for it anymore.

“Again with that author thing, aren't you a little too old for imaginary friends?” Yeonjun remarks, eyes on the road but his lips smirking teasingly at his little brother. There is no actual malice in his words yet it earns him an unexpected reaction from his date.

Hueningkai suddenly frowns, turning to eonjun with a questioning look “I have imaginary friends” he admits out loud with a blank face that dares Yeonjun to say something about it. 

The elder is quick to suddenly stutter in his words, his flustered face slightly red with panic “Oh well….I mean….I...” his thoughts pulsing into panic at the idea he might have offended Hueningkai.

But the boy all but breaks into a fit of laughter “I'm messing with you, but I don’t mind people who do though” he adds while Yeonjun releases a deep breath of relief, his heart racing like there’s no tomorrow.

“Um...well...It’s...It's not that I have anything against them…..” he pulls up into a condominium parking lot, the modern architecture climbing up into the sky magnificently. 

Beomgyu who is sitting at the back falls over to the side in a guffaw, something about watching his usually composed brother having many freakouts moments is just pure comedy to him even if he had to deal with the pining.

“Embarrassing” the younger Choi teases.

“Shut up Beomgyu” 

Beomgyu notices Kai looking out at the building layout, the condominium looks very sophisticated and modern in contrast to their cousins’ “Oh this is gonna be the first time you come over to our house!” he exclaims which piques Kai’s interest.

The youngest of the three made an ‘O’ with his lips as he nodded “Our moms don’t really like big parties for special celebrations like this, we do it at our house each year so only close friends and families are invited” Yeonjun explains.

Yeonjun parks the car into a lot and leads the way up the elevators, they didn’t technically live in a penthouse like the other three Chois siblings but as soon as Yeonjun opens the door to let them in, the interior is just as grand and big.

There are several people in the living room, the place is minimalistically decorated with a few streamers and balloons here and there. The open kitchen counter is used as a makeshift buffet table, covered with plates of food. 

Hueningkai could see Hoseok’s familiar face in the guests, his arms linked with another tall man with silver hair, must be the so-called husband. Yeonjun’s hand finds itself around his own, the boy looks to the older, seeing a smile as he leads Kai around the few people attending.

Hueningkai notices they are heading towards a group of ladies, two of them suddenly brightens up at the sight of Yeonjun and Beomgyu heading over.

Oh shit here he goes...

They dismiss the other girls and Kai watches with a smile when Beomgyu all but throws himself to hug one of the two women, her way smaller frame stumbling back by the impact.

“Happy birthday ma!!” he exclaims, and kisses the cheek of the woman with dark hair. 

Her hands wrap around her son who towers over her, returning the hug. The other woman with light brown hair goes to ruffle his hair, earning a whine from her son.

Yeonjun lets go of Kai’s hands for a moment to hug his mothers as well after prying Beomgyu away “Hi mom, hi ma happy birthday” he greets.

The dark haired woman grins “Yeonjunnie, Beomie, finally! So where’s this person I’ve been hearing” she still asks with jest although Kai is very obviously standing a few feet away.

The boy silently gulps, his hand going up with a small wave, Yeonjun shakes his head and reaches out to pull Kai closer, interlocking a hand together, he can tell the usually confident boy is a bit nervous.

“Oh he’s got style, you choose well Yeonjun ah” the slightly shorter onf of the two mothers comments, throwing a wink at Kai as she does while her wife only nods along, looking Kai up and down with approval. 

“Ah maaaa, stop” Yeonjun embarrassedly pleads, his face red. But the very comfortable air is easing Kai, the two are definitely way different than Soobins stuck up parents. 

“Hi, my name is Hueningkai, I'm 17” he introduces himself with a small bow.

“Nice to meet you Kai shii, I’m Choi Seulgi and this is my wife Choi Joohyun, the birthday girl today” Seulgi, the dark haired one introduces them. Her arms looping around her wife’s waist from the back, chin on her shoulder now as she smiles at Kai.

“Please, just Kai is fine” he clarifies, getting a really awed look from the two ladies.

Joohyun whistles teasingly at her son’s date “Where on earth did our Yeonjunnie here find you? Such a fine gentleman” she giggles at how the boy slightly turns red at her words. 

Yeonjun however is very much crimson in the face as well, his eyes wide and bulging “Ma don’t embarrass me!” the male shrieks, he has fully expected the teasings but now that it's actually happening he did not anticipate how flustered he’ll actually feel.

“Shush, I’ve been waiting for this, let me have my fun” His mother replies and pinches his cheeks “Seriously you made us wait too long, it's about time you bring someone home” she continues in a nagging tone while Yeonjun has his cheeks puffed with a pout.

“Mom!!!”

Seulgi chuckles and shrugs “Jjuni you know she calls the shots around here” Kai watches on, endeared by how the two mothers interact and tease their son, it reminds him of his own self and his parents.

Kai suddenly remembers that he was asked a question “Technically I guess I found him” he answers with a laugh, remembering his first encounter with the elder, it's actually quite memorable now that he thinks about it. 

Beomgyu breaks into a mischievous smirk, ignoring Yeonjun’s silent plea to shut up, he jumps right into retelling the occurrence of that fateful day “Oh ma you had no idea! Kai saved him once from a pickpocket thief and he’s a goner ever since~”

“Ya you brat!” Beomgyu hides behind Seulgi despite being two heads taller, tongue sticking out at his brother. Hueningkai rolls his eyes and grabs Yeonjun hands, pulling him back to him.

One palm rests on the elder’s waist, Yeonjun immediately shuts up to hide the obvious growing blush on his face. The mothers coo at the cute sight, loving this new tall kid already who their son is so whipped for. 

“Awww! So you’re the knight to his damsel in distress! Cute~” Joohyun remarks excitedly. While Seulgi is trying to peel a clingy whiny Beomgyu off her back. 

“I’m feeling so attacked right now, why do you guys always gang up on me like this” Yeonjun whines and subconsciously hugs Hueningkai’s arm. 

Completely unaware at how Kai stiffens at his actions, face perfectly masking his mental breakdown but his shaking eyes are his traitors.

The boy quickly regains his composer, bonking his head down with Yeonjun’s adoringly “Because you’re so cute when you’re flustered like this noona~” Yeonjun almost yelps but is quick to cover his mouth

“Not you too!” he mumbles, albeit he has always secretly liked being teased by Kai. 

Seulgi steps forward “Well Kai, I think we’re gonna get along just fine” she states and holds out her hand which Kai graciously takes.

Joohyun suddenly pops up behind her, eyes shining with a knowing glint “And um, if you perhaps, are interested in modeling….. Give us a call sweetie” she tells Hueningkai and hands over a business card that she somehow pulled out of nowhere. 

Hueningkai, taken back by the sudden offer can only awkwardly rubs a hand over his nap and accepts the card “Oh um...sure...I will think about it”

Yeonjun suddenly moves forward, dragging Hueningkai with him “Okay okay enough!! Cake time!! Cake time!!”

Overall it is nice, it really does not feel any different than a normal birthday party save for the guest all being dressed so nicely. Soobin and Arin arrive just before they actually cut the cake, now the youngest Choi is performing a cute ballet dance for the guests.

Yeonjun is munching away on his own piece on the couch when Kai approaches him, a plate in his hands. It's a one seater couch so the elder boy only blankly looks up to Hueningkai when the other lingers next to him. 

Hueningkai, sensing that Yeonjun doesn’t get it, takes matters into his own hands. With ease he moves to sit on an unexpecting Yeonjun’s lap, the elder boy is one breath away from dropping the plate with his cake. 

“K-Kai...what are you…” he stutters, his red flushing face looking anywhere but at the boy on his lap. “There’s nowhere else to sit, you don’t mind?” clearly he isn't moving from his current spot anytime soon, but he finds great joy in a flustered mess Yeonjun.

And that wasn't just all he did, Hueningkai pulls multiple stunts through the evening, that even Soobin is quirking an eyebrow at their way. From sudden higs and waist grabbing to what the eldest Choi could only describe as extreme flirting because he’s very aware they had 5 indirect kisses at least in the last few hours.

Yeonjun is surprised he hasn’t passed out yet from how his heart keeps going wild and slows down only to get speed up again. 

“Dance?” Yeonjun doesn’t even look at him anymore, he simply grabs the hand being held out to him and yanks Hueningaki along to dance with him. 

He’s had enough of this.

Kai widens his eyes at the sudden gesture but intrigued with where this might lead, he’s been teasing Yeonjun ruthlessly, just to see how far is his limit.

Looks like he reached it.

Although shorter by a margin, Yeonjun dominantly pulls him to the dance floor where some of the other guests are just freestyling with their partners to whatever song that starts playing from the speakers hooked to Seulgi’s Melon playlist on her phone.

Hueningkai looks around to see Beomgyu and Arin are having a competitive dance off in which whoever drops first loses with Soobin recording the entire thing next to them. But his face is suddenly pulled to look at his partner, his chin in between Yeonjun’s finger as the elder makes him face him.

“Eyes on me you little tease, had your fun?” The sudden octave drop in his voice is doing things, what things? Kai isn’t too sure but it's definitely doing things.

But the younger boy isn’t the type to give in so easily, “Maybe, and if I am?” even if Yeonjun’s hands are holding him firmly as he leads them through the random dance to what sounds like a random kpop song his mouth would still be rolling.

“Gods, you’re really going to be the end of me”

Without a warning he’s being guided away from the chatters and music, Hueningkai curiously peers forward, a darkening quiet hallway. He lets Yeonjun lead him to the very end, to which the older boy twists the doorknob and lets them in.

It's a quaint bedroom, one that is dimly lit with an orange dimmer light, a single bed, wardrobe and the usual bedroom look. “Is this your bedroom?” Kai asks, walking around to take a look at the pictures pasted on the wardrobe doors, the few medals hanging from the shelves and such.

Yeonjun hums in a reply, letting his body flop on the bed “Wow you’re being too much, do you know how weak noona’s heart is for you?” he snickers, feeling the mattress space next to him dip. 

Their eyes meet, two orbs staring into each other, accompanied by the sound of breeze squeezing through the small gap of the balcony sliding door that is slightly opened and the dimness of the room.

All evening long, he had wished Yeonjun would’ve done something, anything, but the older boy is so adamant on being patient. He’s running so helplessly at him yet the eldest Choi is still hesitant. 

Even in that moment with Hueningkai’s face inching nearer to the elder, he suddenly rises up to his feet, moving to the balcony with a quicken pace. 

Hueningkai sighs, a crestfallen gaze takes its place on his facial features. He’s sure Yeonjun still likes him, and now Kai has truly begun to return those feelings but why is Yeonjun so uncertain…..

“Hey Kai, c’mere. The view from my balcony is amazing” Kai sighs and complies, moving up to his feet to join Yeonjun outside on his balcony. He gasps as the sight comes into view, it really is breathtaking.

Shining tall skyscrapers, the dark skies have gemstone-like twinkling scatter around and the beautiful lights of cars and billboards mixing together like paint on a platte, quite a sight to look at from your bedroom every night.

“It’s beautiful hyung…” he whispers, closing his eyes with his hands leaning on the rail. He lets the breeze blow away the strands of hair that escaped the bobby pins in his hair. Something about being out there is so calming, so serene that he relaxes.

It feels like Yeonjun, a calming presence that anchors his harsh waves.

“I waited for you here”

Hueningkai blinks his eyes open at Yeonjun’s voice, the other boy too is looking out into the view, eyes shining with mesmerisation although he must've seen this sight all his life.

“That day, when you went to confront Taehyun for the first time…… I guess I was too hopeful, I waited for your call on this balcony. Thinking, as always, you would come back to me if things didn’t go well, I waited for a while that even Beomgyu came to lecture me.”

Hueningkai feels a pang of guilt in his chest when he remembers that memory, frowning to himself for the mistake he committed. But he doesn’t understand, why the mention? He doesn’t get why is this so sudden?

“Ever since that day, whenever I think of you, I come up here and look up into the pretty sky, thinking maybe we’re looking at the same sky” Yeonjun continues, he holds out one hand to trace the stars in the sky with his fingers on air. 

“Hyung...what are you trying to say?” Kai breathes out, feeling a dread entering the pit of his stomach. 

Yeonjun is still not looking at him, but his fingers are clenching around the fabric of his sleeve.

Hueningkai waits, he lets the other take as much time as he needs to formulate his thoughts, because after all he put him through, owes Yeonjun that much at least. 

Was there something that’s been bothering him?

Yeonjun then, at last turns to face him. A smile so fearful as his eyes try to hide how glassy they are.

_ “I’m scared Kai” _

And it breaks the younger boy’s heart to hear such a voice from those lips, Yeonjun places a hand over his face, that’s when Kai notices the slight trembles in those fingers, shaking with underlying fear. 

“I know I told you I’ll wait…...but I’m terrified…. because the possibility of you not…. coming to me. It's as wide and vast as the sky I’m looking at every night when I think of you” he finally admits, the one thing that hangs over his head, the one fear that's been becoming unbearable.

A pair of hands cup his face, Yeonjun let his eyelids flutter open, his orbs staring right into Hueningkai’s adoring ones, the younger’s face is so close. 

He could count every mole and freckle he sees with how up close they are. 

“Noona, you’re so cute when you’re oblivious”

Their lips meet and melt together, and it feels even better than what Yeonjun could ever begin to imagine. 

Yeonjun doesn’t see a lot of rom-coms or movies in general. But he understood now, why the first kiss is always associated with the feeling of fireworks going off, how everything around you blooms into colours, the way two lips just feel perfect against each other.

Kai tastes like cake, his lips soft and sweet that is a contrast to his much rougher self yet it’s him all the same. It's like a spell that puts an end to his endless questioning, Yeonjun couldn’t feel his hand that’s tangled in Kai’s undone hair or his legs that could all but collapse with how overwhelmed he feels. 

He could only feel Kai. 

Underneath the sparkling night sky, out on his balcony with Kai’s lips on his, a hand on his nape and another on his back to steady his posture. 

It feels like a long wish is granted at last.

_

Soobin waited till he could spot Taehyun’s blonde hair peeking out from the sea of humans walking out of the venue, the boy skipping his way over with his bag slung on his back. He had left the party shortly after his cousin went missing with his date, sent Arin home and now is picking up his boyfriend, 

“How was it?” the elder asks, driving off into the main street.

Taehyun sighs with a shrug, face smeared with exhaustion all over “As always, Celest was a little bitch but that ain’t new” the annoying girl has been pestering him all night, he’s surprised he hasn’t screamed at her yet.

“Don’t worry, I know” Soobin chimes along, they were forced to hangout and unlike Soobin’s past dates, Celest would just be spouting about herself or somehow turning things into a backhanded compliment Taehyun rant.

“How are you friends with her anyway?” Taehyun questions, Soobin is clearly not fond of her and would rather be anywhere near her yet he seems to sound like they spend quite a fair time together.

Soobin silently gulps, he keeps a neutral face. It's a wonder how much he’s struggling to lie his way around when it used to be so easy and effortless for him. 

It's so hard to lie to Taehyun because he hates it, he hates that he has to be doing this to the person he loves.

“We’re not close, but our parents’ companies collaborate a lot so naturally we have to get along because of business. Oh woes of being a chaebol” he plays it off, keeping his eyes on the road and hoping that Taehyun doesn't catch on.

“That sucks, you’re basically forced to play nice with her?” Taehyun ridiculously asks, it's very unfair of them to force Soobin like that. 

Soobin nods “Pretty much” and with that the conversation ends and silence fills the car.

Taehyun, being tired, drifts asleep minutes later, his intentions to question Soobin’s wounded lips forgotten. 

Soobin sghs and lets his facade fall, the guilt in the pit of his stomach grows with each lie he has to spit, he really hopes they could settle this as soon as possible. 

Upon arriving at Taehyun’s apartment, Soobin parks the car and nudges the boy awake. They climb up to Taehyun’s unit.

“So what movie tonight?” Soobin asks the other while scrolling through the options on Taehyun's laptop while the younger boy is drying his hair from a quick shower. 

There isn’t a TV and it's not worth getting one since the obviously busy dancer is rarely home anyway, on nights they decide to watch movies or shows, they would just set up Taehyun’s laptop on a table and enjoy the film together while cuddling on the bed.

“Hmm…. don’t know, you choose” Taehyun mumbles, pulling a shirt over his frame before flopping down on his bed next to Soobin. 

The elder boy yanking him close, freshly showered Taehyun smells nice, he buries his nose into the half-wet hair, breathing in the vanilla scent of Taehyun’s shampoo. It's comforting, and exactly what he needs after what happened at school that morning. 

“Soobin hyung, choose first” Taehyun reminds him, although he himself isn’t doing anything to stop the elder. 

“Fine fine…..so Maleficent it is” he concludes and chooses to play the Disney film, the couple laid on the bed with Taehyun being spooned by his boyfriend who is occasionally nipping at his nape or kissing the crown of his head.

Now, don’t get him wrong. He absolutely loves the attention but even for Soobin, it's getting a bit weird if not concerning with how he is acting. 

First he was quiet, then the awkward pauses in conversation back in the car and now he’s clinging and kissing Taehyun so desperately as if Taehyun is going to disappear at any moment notice.

“Hyungie……” he softly whispers, giggling a little when Soobin’s lips brushes the skin of his neck, tickling him.

“Hmmmm?” the movie playing is entirely forgotten by then, both boys wanting nothing more than to be all over each other. 

Soobin presses his nose into Taehyun’s cheeks, nuzzling the younger boy who is trying to wrangle himself off of Soobin’s grasp so he could switch their positions.

“What are you doing….” the smaller male whines, but Soobin innocently snickers. 

“Nothing~”

Seeing his chance, Taehyun uses his legs to break free and climbs on top of his boyfriend, sitting on Soobin’s abdomen with his legs falling on both sides. 

A playful grin on his face “Kiss me properly if you want to at least” he grabs the older boy by the collar of the shirt, yanking Soobin’s head nearer to him. 

The way there’s an unreadable emotion clouding in those orbs, something heavy much like a burden. It also brings him back to how there’s a bit of angry red mark on Soobin’s lip, reminding him of the whole bloody lips thing from before.

Taehyun isn't sure if he’s just good at reading or Soobin is bad at hiding but he hopes Soobin has someone to talk to about it, preferably him but even if it's not, he hopes Soobin does have someone to lean on.

“Let me think, no” He sticks his tongue out at Taehyun who returns him a pout “Ahh Soobin hyung!!!!” The boy screeches with pretend anger but is silenced by Soobin connecting their lips. 

The taller of the two pulls Taehyun’s figure down so that the boy is bending his back to reach him as they continue to kiss with the dancer still sitting on top of him. 

Their lips part to breath in air, emotions tangled all over in turmoil that is still so comforting. 

Taehyun dips down to trail soft little pecks all over Soobin’s face, his movements gentle and careful in hopes to ease whatever tension the other bears. 

So when his lips tasted cold, salty tears, he alarmingly pulled away to look at Soobin.

“Hyung? Hyung what happened why are you crying?” he cups the older boy’s slowly distorting face, Soobin’s bigger hands reaching for his boyfriend’s.

Taehyun shakily breathes in a breath and lays himself down next to Soobin, he yanks them close till their chests are touching. Worried for the older boy who is suddenly vulnerable, he tenderly hugs Soobin as he hushes the crying boy in his embrace. 

“I love you, I love you so much. You know that right?” Soobin mumbles, a frightful voice that is so unfamiliar to Taehyun. 

It trembles and shakes, much like the sound of heavy rain crashing the earth that Taehyun hears on stormy nights, something so harsh yet bears a hidden secret.

“Hyung, of course. And I love you too, so so much” he coos, repeating his words like a mantra, whatever that could’ve provoked this could wait, the rest of the world, time and space alike could wait. 

His priority is Soobin, everything else can wait for all he cares.

And so Taehyun holds him close, letting him feel their heartbeat steadily drumming in beat. Soobin is now hugging his torso, face pressed into the dancer’s chest. 

He turns his head to the side, Taehyun’s heartbeat thumping directly into his earlobe, letting a few words roll off his lips “Taehyun…… can you….. Can you never leave me?” breath hitching with each syllable.

Taehyun smiles, he presses his lips onto the crown of Soobin’s head before answering, he does not stutter a single word “Soobin hyung, I’ll always be yours, by your side” his voice earnest with the promise he’s making.

After all, he can’t see a life where he ends up with anyone that isn't Soobin.

“I’m never gonna leave you hyung”

And if only he knew the ugliness that only grows within the older boy at his words, at his selfishness for this promise. 

“Thank you”

_

“Come on come on!!” Taehyun laughs as his arm is tugged, nervously he sets his foot on the ice with one hand gripping tightly on the supporting railing at the edge of the rink. 

Arin is snickering while ushering him to let go, the girl obviously has done this before.

“Arin wait! I’ve never skated!” but it is too late because his hands slips, letting the railing go and now the dancer is trying not to slip on his skates, wobbly unstable legs trying to stand still. 

“It's easy!! I’ll show you” She holds his hands and tries to guide him, letting the taller male get used to sliding on the ice first. 

Soobin and Minhyuk enter the rink right after them, both cackling at Taehyun’s struggles as they tail after the two from a fair distance.

“Girl, he’s mine?!” Soobin calls out, Arin has been hogging Taehyun ever since they head out that morning. It warms his heart to see his sister so fond of his boyfriend, she already considers Taehyun as part of their family.

Arin stuck a tongue at him, pulling a still skittish Taehyun along with her “Stealing your boyfriend for today!!” the boy makes a pleading face at the other two, to which they do nothing about and lets Arin have her way with the dancer.

“Looks like you got competition Soobinie” Minhyuk adds teasingly, feet sliding on the ice with familiarity. 

Soobin snorts and playfully crosses his arms “I can’t believe it, my own sister?!”

They’re at the city skating rink, Minhyuk will be continuing with his usual business trips and rounds so the siblings thought of spending one last hangout together and Arin had suggested for Taehyun to join them, the other two Chois have no complaints with that.

While the siblings themselves occasionally would skate, so they have no problems moving on the ice but Taehyun who has never skated his whole life is clutching onto Arin’s arms as she guides him.

Soobin watches fondly as the two interact, sounds of blade against ice fills the rink. The place isn’t usually as packed for that particular day and most skaters are hanging about at the edges, following along slowly by the rails. 

“How is…. you know…. _ that _ going?” Soobin asks when he is sure no one around them could be listening in, Minhyuk shakes his head with a dejected face and Soobin knows the answer.

“Not much, I tried talking to mom and dad but…… well they won’t listen” that was expected, when has any of their reasoning or pleading ever taken into consideration. 

The taller of the two shoves his balling fist into his hoodie pockets, teeth clenching with anger but most of all, defeat.

“Is there….. Is there really nothing we can do?” he spurts out, low and deep. 

It's been weeks, almost a month yet no progression or indication that the engagement will be off anytime soon. Soobin is getting restless but it's not like he could blame Minhyuk.

Those two animals are to blame for this, only them.

“No, we’ll figure something out somehow just… nothing now” Minhyuk adds, guilty himself. He has sworn to protect his sibling from such a fate yet no matter what he does, he can’t find his way around to fix things.

He’s had personal private lawyers in on the case and has yet to hear a feedback, it all leads back to the grave risk of losing Arin, an issue they have yet to find a solution to if it were to be their outcome.

Soobin keeps his gaze on the two figures skating on the ice, their joyous faces that have no idea what situation that they're in. He recalls the loving voice, the selfish promise he made Taehyun keep. 

A thought crosses his mind, a painful solution that would save Taehyun but burn him.

Yet Soobin is more than ready to burn in the flames of hell for Taehyun’s happiness.

“Do…. do you think I should…. break it off with him?” 

Minhyuk whipped his head so hard it almost looked like he was trying to break his neck, shock on his face while gaping at his younger brother’s ridiculous question, horrified that Soobin had dared to even entertain such ideas.

The usually confident brother he knows looks so doubtful, the conflict on his face is heavily obvious to him who has watched him grow up. Soobin looks worn, so tired however it doesn’t show on his face because he is trained to hide it. 

It does, however, show in his lethargic steps, and the way his orbs clouded darkly, the way his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“What? No! Why would you think that'' he scolds him, gladly chucking that idea out of the window in an instant. 

It's sweet that Soobin is willing to do anything for Taehyun, even if it means he’s putting a stake through his own heart, but he wasn’t going to let soobin neglect his own happiness in favour of someone else’s.

The reckless decision will do more harm to the both of them than good anyway. Yet Soobin shrugs at him, his mind giving it some more consideration “It’s better that way, I’ll know for sure he won’t get hurt” he explains. 

“Soobin, he loves you. He loves you as much you love him. Ending what you guys have…… that alone will hurt him a lot” Minhyuk reasons, his feet coming to a halt on the ice, hands grabbing onto Soobin.

The boy lifts his gaze from the ice floor, their backs now against the two who are oblivious to the tension. He flashes a glare at his brother, one that has sadness in the midst of frustration.

“Then what am I supposed to do hyung? I hate….I hate pretending around him, I hate lying to him. I don’t know….. how much more can i keep this up” he almost slipped, countless of times he just felt the urge to give in and tell Taehyun.

It's driving him slightly mad, on one hand it would be better coming from him than anyone else and especially not Celest. But at the same time, if they could just get rid of the problem without Taehyun knowing then no one would get hurt.

But the latter sound less likely to happen with each day passing without a solution in sight. 

“You have to try, for the time being, I’m sorry Soobinnie but…..you have no choice but to try” Minhyuk tells him, they're running in circles and maybe took a few wrong steps along the way but they have to make do with what has happened now.

All the eldest Choi could do is pray, pray for the best and hopefully a miracle would grace them. 

Noticing that Taehyun and Arin have drifted further, the two male skates after them. 

“How is Haeryung? Is she…… trying to expose you?” There is the matter of the fiancee, who by now is clearly not hiding the fact she is plotting.

It's bad enough she goes to Inssa, spending long hours in the same vicinity as Taehyun but she also goes to Sky Seoul Elite and shares multiple classes with Taehyun and Soobin. 

It’s always a threat of _ ‘I could just tell him about us’ _ that puts Soobin in a position where he has to abide by her every word, as soon as she learns the kind of power she holds over him, she shows no mercy.

The memory of the night he breaks down in Taehyun’s arms washes over his mind, how clingy and touch starve he had been acting that particular day. 

All because Celest had cornered him at school that morning and forced him to makeout with her, quite literally shove him up a wall and threatens to tell him to Taehyun if he dares to push her away.

She doesn’t even have feelings for him, she simply loves to see how much it's tearing Soobin apart to be committing such acts, cheating on the one he loves, being thrusted upon a position where he is powerless.

He suppose he could charge her for assault but no one had witnessed it, and she is his fiancee by contract, no one will take him seriously for it and his parents will also make sure of that. 

The boy shudders, feeling the sick nausea claw at him once more. He feels disgusted of himself, of what he allowed to happen. 

His lips had bled that day from him trying to scrub off the icky feel of the girl’s mouth on his, glad that Taehyun never asked even if he had looked like he very much wanted to.

“No, she’s just annoying.” he lies, Celest is more than annoying. She’s downright manipulative and sick in the head, enjoying the mindfuck toying game she has going on with Soobin for her own entertainment. 

But Minhyuk can’t know that, he doesn;t even know why he’s protecting the girl, but the non consensual acts should only stay between him and that bitch. Soobin isn’t willing to be that pathetic. 

“But…. I have a weird feeling about her, the way she……. looks at Taehyun” he suddenly adds. 

It gives him the creeps all to the way to triggering his defensive instincts. There’s a hidden motive when her gaze falls onto the boy, Soobin would know because he’s seen that look before, it’s similar except there’s more scheming and determination in Celest’s.

It's the same look Kai wore around him after knowing Taehyun likes someone and that someone isn’t him.

“Pardon?” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at the statement, Soobin has to explain how Taehyun and Celest actually knew each other prior to their little issue. 

The kind of relationship they had, it sounded less like a mutual rivalry and more of something different, something Soobin refuses to acknowledge. 

“I don’t know what but she’s definitely plotting something……” he finishes, eyes falling back to the ice below. Mauling over the possibility that Celest is after something greater than his misery.

That she is after the one he loves.

“Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. Hopefully she keeps her mouth shut” Minhyuk retorts, sighing with his own frustration at how many obstacles they need to go through. 

For once, missing the point that Soobin was trying to hint him.

Arin and Taehyun suddenly skated towards them so the two brothers shut the conversation down at once “Oppa!! Join us!!” the little girl calls out, Taehyun looks like he somewhat got the hang of it, shuffling on the ice with less tense.

Arin lets go of him and lets the boy glide over to Soobin, “Soo–woah!” he suddenly loses his balance, tumbling forward and almost kisses the ice if Soobin hadn’t swooped in to catch him. 

He holds the lithe frame in his embrace, laughing lightly at the annoyed scowl on Taehyun’s face that’s making him look like an angered kitten “Hey, careful....don’t want our ballerina to get hurt now do we?” 

“I can dance on pointe but not on these blades…” the smaller boy mumbles, wondering how in the world are the other three still on their feet and not having a slip and slide party like him.

“Hold onto me, I’ll help” He places a hand on Taehyun’s waist and another holding the boy’s hands, Arin whines when Minhyuk drags her away from the two but the eldest throws Soobin a wink. 

The couple glides around, Taehyun still is shaky but feels more safer now since his partner is not a little girl anymore “Not so graceful now Terry?” Soobin calls by his stage name, earning a grunt from the boy.

“Don’t get cocky on me” he warns with actual threat, mind too focused on not slipping to actually give much thought about Soobin’s words. They keep skating with Soobin tipping him some advice and making sure he doesn’t fall and break anything.

“I just realized we haven’t decided on our costumes yet–legs straight Tyun–want me to get Hoseok hyung right on into it?” he suggests, the performance is drawing near and they’ve been practicing hard for it.

“I…… I had a different idea” Taehyun mutters, slowly letting go Soobin’s hand. He’s getting steadier now “I thought maybe we could put together our performance outfits, by ourselves”

“That’s cool too, what are you thinking?” Soobin skates along next to him, ready to catch the boy if he falls. He watches as Taehyun’s nose scrunches, eyes on his shoes with his hand spread out, he memorizes the way his blond hair bounces with each movement.

Each curve of his lips, the squint of his eyes, how his legs moves more fluidly now without his help. Staring at the boy he loves, he captures each fleeting moment into his memory, because he doesn’t know just how fast fate will take what is now in front of him away.

One moment Taehyun is in his arms, wrapped protectively in his embrace.

The next he might be pulled far away and out of his reach, like how he is now skating ice, getting further as he gains courage to go further. It's inevitable and no matter how much Soobin wishes to deny that truth he can’t.

There is no absolute certainty with the cards he’s playing, just as much as he could possibly have Taehyun as his till his last breath, the same possibility exists in which he could lose Taehyun forever.

And if his dice rolls on that fate, he’ll want to remember every moment he has with the boy of his dreams.

“Hmm, something…..black and white” Tashyun suggests, he doesn’t think of anything fancy, just an outfit simple enough to describe the two of them. Two normal boys played by their fate yet brought together by the very same fate.

“Like yin and yang? I like that” Soobin nods along, taking Taehyun’s hand and pulls him close again, but this time the other boy does not stumble in his steps. 

Soobin ruffles his hair fondly “You’re getting the hang of this doll” each feel of Taehyun to his touch, it's precious to him. The boy’s adorable pout is looking up to him but he suddenly leans up and pecks his cheeks. 

The action stunned Soobin long enough for Taehyun to escape his grasp “Wow, it's been a while since you called me that” he suddenly remembers, Soobin never uses that nickname anymore since the day of the engagement party. 

It feels foreign to hear it now, Taehyun cast him an awkward glance, he prefers Soobin using a nickname of his real name. 

“I think it's cute, I prefer Tyun though,” Soobin clarifies, which eases the boy. Something about soobin calling him that didn't feel right, like it is more of that playboy who tried to win him over than the sweet Soobin he knows.

“Ah hyungie stop it, I told you, you don’t gotta act like that around me” he says, skating around Soobin, more confidently now that he’s getting the hang of it. 

Soobin pauses “Like what?”, he wasn’t acting like anyone, what did Taehyun saw that made him say such a thing?

“That playboy self, it's just me hyung” The dancer comments, there’s no bite in his voice, just an innocent tease that is made lightheartedly. 

Yet it sparks a distasteful feeling in the older male. 

“But I’m not,” he whispers to himself rather defensively, a nagging feeling in his head that simply does not agree with the sentiment that Taehyun thinks that part of him is fake.

Is it fake? Soobin wouldn’t know, years of wearing that mantle, acting or not the lines became too blurry to decipher. Some of that persona becomes a part of him, naturally. 

But does Taehyun not accept that part of him...?

“What was that hyung? I couldn’t hear you?” Taehyun is suddenly up to his face, their noses almost touching as the boy’s eyes bore into his. 

Soobin grins and shakes his head “No, nothing”


	14. With Digression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW //
> 
> \- Minor violence  
> \- mentions of injuries and blood  
> \- Implied assault  
> \- vulgar words

Taehyun breathes out as the song comes to an end, keeping a still intact face before he is given the clear. They’ve finally decided the lineups and roles for the classics medley special and he’s scored himself 2 solos and a duet.

The Dance of the Sugarplum fairy, Bluebird and Romeo & Juliet _‘bedroom’_ pas de deux.

The boy drags himself to the side as the next song plays, he sits against the wall mirrors and chugs down some water. “That was okay, but I feel that you could do a bit better,” the male dancer sighs, opting to ignore the person next to him.

“Terry are you even listening to me?” Celest sharply asks, poking him on the cheek. The boy rolls his eyes and slaps away her hand, she’s been nothing but an annoyance but to his situation he has no choice but to deal with it.

He had wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole when he found out just who exactly is his partner for Romeo & Juliet, he’s half sure Celest has somehow bribed the staff into pairing them to spite him because it makes no sense when the two of them have no chemistry whatsoever.

Unless one counts the childish way they bicker back and forth till they’re at each other’s throat chemistry.

But now they’re going to have to pull this off somehow, the variation duet for the Romeo & Juliet they’re going to be doing is a really intimate one. To express two star crossed lovers in a forbidden romance, Taehyun can’t even look at his partner’s face without scrunching up with irritation.

Even dancing Giselle isn’t as challenging as this, and that one drove him down till he’s in a hospital bed.

The ginger haired girl frowns at Taehyun’s lack of reaction or response, she flops herself down next to him, unlike him she wears the typical black ballerina leotard with white leggings and has her hair up in a messy ponytail.

Like most of the dancers who are familiar with her from years ago, her arrival at Inssa isn’t as welcomed as she might think. Especially when she likes going around prancing about how she’s so much better than everyone else, even Minghao doesn’t like her and there isn’t a lot that Minghao doesn’t like.

Her skills are exceptional, she’s gotten a whole lot better over the many years but no one is going to smile at her if she’s going to just be an irritating bitch. “Taehyun, you should try to straighten your leg when you do–” 

The male drowns out her voice, he isn’t up to hear her bullshit of trying to school him as if he is some sort of beginner who couldn’t even do an _arabesque_ properly. The girl’s voice itself sets him off the wrong way, she’s too much of a pest.

“Could you be quiet? I just want to clear my head before it's my turn and your nagging is pissing me off” he spats, eyes glaring at her with warning. Never worked then, and not now either.

Instead of shutting up however, she smirks smugly and taunts him even more because Celest is annoying like that “What’s this? Can’t handle the pressure? I just want us to do better yet you’re complaining, can’t take constructive criticism Terry?” 

Taehyun grunts, he's got enough of her obnoxious ass along with her sickeningly fake sweet voice. The dancer rises to his feet, picks up his things and makes his way to leave the practice room. 

“Hey! I’m not done yet with you!” she calls out after him in a hurry but Taehyun waves her off without another spare thought, “Well I am” he spats back at her.

A few eyes stray towards them, the commotion catching their attention. Celest grabs onto his arm to stop him but is taken back she shoved away “What do you want? Please just leave me alone” the boy barks at her, no longer masking his limit reaching irritation. 

“You’re being unreasonably rude and unprofessional right now” she spats, keeping her glare firmly on her co-dancer but Taehyun isn’t the one to falter “Your voice is breaking my concentration, just who do you think you are to be criticizing me?”

Celest snort at his remark, feelings amused as if it is a joke “Aww Terry, you can’t concentrate because you can only think of my voice? That’s so sweet but not really my fault you’re infatuated with me” her fingers playing with the strands of ginger that escapes her tied hair.

Taehyun is hitting new boundaries of patience with her, she’s weirdly delusional and only believes what she wants to believe. The girl has gone mental, that could only be the only possibility because who in the world would be this conceited and self-centered. 

“I’m out” he jogs out at once, thinking in the meantime he could go and see how Arin’s class is doing, he texts Mr. Son requesting for an early leave because he can’t handle Celest’s bullshit any more than he already has for the day, and since it's a never before request Mr. Son lets him go. 

Taehyun gratefully breathes out a puff of breath and shoves his phone back into his bag, a hand grabbing him on the shoulder suddenly stopping him. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is, this girl doesn’t know when to quit her shenanigans doesn’t she?

“Are you that dumb or living abroad for so long made your Korean comprehension skills gone rotten?” he snarls at her, pulling her hand off his shoulder. The ginger haired girl narrows her lips and crosses her arms, creases of annoyance on her face.

“I don’t understand why you hate me so much; I’m trying to get along for our performance’s sake but you won’t let me” she complains, trying to place the blame on Taehyun for their clashing chemistry.

Now that struck a chord. 

The male dancer bewilderedly throws his hands up “You insult me every time you get? And also, your definition of ‘get along’ is skewed. We don’t need to be friends, never had to, just keep quiet and we’ll have no problem with the performance. Now could you please leave me be?” 

Even after his ranting, which is the most he’s ever talked to her, instead of complying the girl in all her audacity, smiles. She’s going to be the death of him, if he doesn’t attempt murder on her first, would Kai hit a girl? He’s down to sic his best friend on this bitch.

“That’s the most you ever said to anyone here, you like me that much Terry?” And if not for the fatal consequences that are sure to follow, Taehyun would’ve landed a slap then and there in hope she wakes up from her delusions.

The more she talks, the more Taehyun is sure that there’s a loose screw in her head.

Just as he is about to get the fuck away from the possible psychopath, Celest takes his hands and is looking up to him weirdly. She holds a rather firm grip that is impossible for him to push her away without sending her flying as well, and the latter wouldn’t be a good look if anyone were to see them.

“What are you doing?!” he yelps, trying to get away but even he freezes up at the plotting grin on her face. There’s an obvious unsettling way that her eyes shine almost evilly. Celest giggles, her hands on him not loosening, something in the air just feels off with her actions.

“To be honest you didn’t do bad at all, it's just that how else do I get your attention? It worked back then and right now as well, besides you’re really cute when you’re riled up” she admits with a weird sultry voice that makes Taehyun shiver with disgust.

“What are you-”

Suddenly, her hands are pulled away from him and a smaller figure hurls the girl to the floor. Celest moans in discomfort and shoots the individual with such a piercing glare, deep brown orbs glowing with fury. 

“What was that for you brat?!” she yells with fury.

“What are you doing to my brother’s boyfriend!! You bitch!” Arin yells her own piece, fuming while standing protectively in front of Taehyun. The curse catches Taehyun off guard but he realizes the other younger dancers are watching them now as well from their practice studio door.

Celest jumps back up to her feet, hands ready to grab the girl but Taehyun places himself in between them “Enough! What are you planning to do, she’s like 10! And Soobin hyung’s little sister too” He carefully keeps the girl back and watches Celest stand down, but she is still very mad.

“Do you have no manners? You should learn a thing or two about respecting people who are older than you” she retorts but Arin rolls her eyes sassily and sticks her tongue out at her, it irks the ginger head even more.

“If you can’t respect my oppa’s personal space then why should I respect you? It goes both ways you creep!” Taehyun has to admit, that was impressive. 

Also, Celest is raging even more now, about to jump at the smaller girl. 

“Ehem, what do you think you’re doing?” A dance instructor from Arin’s class steps out and she does not look impressed. Celest retracts her steps and hugs herself, immediately jumping to play the victim card, over a 10-year-old. 

“She attacked me unprovoked! I could have her sue for assault!” she whines pitifully. 

Yet the dance instructor shakes her head at her, “Don’t worry I saw quite literally everything that went down here, Arin that’s not the kind of behavior that is acceptable, you don’t go around shoving people to the floor even if they looked like they were harassing someone”

The ginger haired is smiling while the younger dancer is being reprimanded until the last part sinks in, “W-what! I was not harassing him!” she defensively argues, eyes wide and frantic.

“I don’t know girlie, it looked like it to me. Was she harassing you Terry?” the woman turns to Taehyun.

“Yes, she kept touching me even as I keep telling her to leave me alone” and he does not stutter, there’s a look of betrayal on her face that feels so satisfying to see. 

“You’re lying! That was not it at all! You’re...you’re bullying me right now!” Her face now creasing and scrunching up like she’s about to cry.

“We can always hop into the office and check the CCTVs, if you’d like to” the female instructor suggests, a finger pointing up to the half sphere camera on the ceiling just an inch away from where they are standing. 

Upon realizing she is cornered, Celest screeches angrily and stomps off, much to Taehyun’s relief. The girl is getting more volatile with each second, it's actually starting to concern him, what would’ve she done had that instructor not stepped in? Would she use physical means? 

Suddenly the word annoying is morphing into dangerous.

“She was such a bitch!” Arin exclaims in the car, hands nearly crushing the bottle of orange juice in her hands “Arin?! Language” Soobin chastises her, surprised by her sudden choice of words, although he is a lot softer than he would usually be on her for it. 

Hearing Arin retells the events of it made his stomach twist in all sorts of ways, “Did she…. hurt any of you?” Soobin asks, his voice dangerously low. “No, she didn’t get to. Not that I’ll let her touch Arin anyway” Taehyun supplies assuringly.

“What is her problem?” the little girl continues to complain, still very annoyed that the girl got away with no repercussion despite visibly making Taehyun feel uncomfortable. 

Taehyun shrugs, still creeped out by the unexpected reaction. It's too sudden and a first even for her, “I wish I knew” he mumbles almost inaudibly. 

Soobin furrowed his eyebrows, “She didn’t say anything else?” he prods further, but receives a puzzled glance from his boyfriend “Like what?”

The taller male shakes his head, waving the question off “Nothing, just glad she didn’t do anything reckless” with Celest it's like tip toeing on thin ice, you just don’t know when it’ll crack through and you’ll fall in.

“She should’ve had, then oppa can sue her butt!” Arin cheers, her shaking water bottle in the air. Pretending it's the creepy lady from before who does not not pass her vibe check. 

Taehyun laughs lightly at the girl, hiding the hurling way his stomach twists at what happened in that corridor, the predatory gaze the girl has locked on him still makes him shudder even by just merely thinking. 

Her motives are blurry but it’s obvious it's anything but good.

“Ew paperwork no Arin'' Soobin whines, shaking his head with disgust. It draws a guffaw from his sister. Taehyun pushes his thoughts away, feeling ridiculous, what would Celest want to do with him anyway?

He’s just being paranoid.

_

Soobin dives to the floor with a big exhale, flopping himself across the wooden tiles with his breath panting harshly. Taehyun laughs and pauses the looping music “That was the best one yet”

The day of the performance is inching near, next week to be exact and they're practicing harder than ever for it. Soobin made some miscalculations when it comes to how much a perfectionist Taehyun is when it comes to dancing.

The boy has been pressing for more practice hours, for a dancer like him it might've been a norm but for an ex-dancer as he is, the rigorous training and practice is not something he's trained to endure.

Soobin is sure his bones will be breaking before the actual day at the rate they're going. Even with his body a second away from giving away, Taehyun is still standing with his phone in hand, monitoring their recorded practice.

“We’ve been working hard, we should take it easy” he comments, fanning his heavily sweating head. 

Taehyun nods, eyes still trained on the screen in his palms but his hands instinctively grab the small sweat towel that's hanging on the ballet barre and toss it over Soobin's face “Of course we have but the performance is next week hyung! We can’t slow down now”

The ever so enthusiastic dancer is charming with his passion, Soobin loves dancing, he loves dancing with Taehyun even more. But matching pace with the clearly far more professional dancer can be a challenging feat he's not too cut out for.

“Alrighty chief, you call the shots” but Soobin isn't the one to deny Taehyun, he's much too whipped to do so.

Taehyun bends over his legs, grinning down on Soobin's half-way to passing out face amusingly “Again?”

Okay but he's going to have to learn to deny this boy sometimes.

“We just did five runs Taehyun, I need a 10-minute break, please” he pleads, covering his face with the towel with his hands and legs sprawled out like a starfish.

The blonde dancer giggles at his boyfriend’s antics and lowers himself to sit next to Soobin's laying frame “Okay okay, you win” he chants, patting the elder's stomach.

The two sits in silence, catching their breaths from dancing. Taehyun gulps down a bottle of water, a smile lingering on his lips from the rush of adrenaline. Being immersed in his element is a wondrous joy, especially when the one he is dancing with is the boy he loves.

It takes his mind off of a certain ginger head female ballet dancer, his body screams tired but his heart demands more. When it comes to dancing, he could go on till he drops to the floor and still enjoy every moment of it.

Soobin finally peels himself off the floor to sit, his ragged breath much steadier now, but the ache in his leg joints is not a joke. In fact, his body is aching all over, courtesy of his boyfriend.

Before Taehyun could offer to do another run, Soobin opens up a topic he's been meaning to ask him “Next week is also Halloween” he needs to buy his body more time to rest. 

“Yeah it is, why?” Taehyun doesn't care much for hallmark holidays, for him they're really no different than any other days of the week he spends hanging out with Kai.

The only difference is they have a 'theme' on those days that the two of them are always so eagerly to follow through accurately as possible, like wearing all pink and watching romance movies on Valentines or wearing bunny accessories and buying a bunch of surprise eggs to open on easter.

“What do you do for Halloween?” Soobin asks the boy, he's curious since Inssa don't open on those holidays. Taehyun hums and he recalls the last few years of memories, chuckling fondly upon realizing how precious those times are for him.

“Watch scary movies with Hyuka and his sisters, we’ll also dress up and Mrs. Huening would let us have lots of cookies and candies during the marathon but she would make a special fruit salad for me of course” he explains.

Taehyun remembers himself pulling up at the Huenings' doorstep draped in a white cloth with two holes for his eyes and nearly gave Mr. Huening a heart attack, a costume he made himself without his mother knowing. 

Those were good times.

Soobin nods with slight astonishment “That’s…. actually, not that different from what me and Arin do every year” he clarifies, it's not that their culture celebrates it as much but it's still fun and Arin insists, they dress up although Soobin and Minhyuk both know she just uses it as a solid excuse to have a new princess outfit.

“Oh really?” Taehyun leans at him, resting his head on Soobin's shoulder while nodding at the other to go on, curious as well to how the Chois celebrate the hallmark holiday.

Soobin laughs at the memory, a hand snaking around Taehyun's waist as he retells the moment “Yeah we dress up too, eat bunch of sweets and pastries stuff that we’ll order but we watch whatever she wants and play games”

But then a particular phrase from before registers in his head “Just…. the two of you?” he puzzly asks, so they only spend the holiday on their own? That's a bit of a surprise as Taehyun is sure they would have a party or something. 

“If Minhyuk hyung is in town he’ll join us, my cousins too but most of the time Beomgyu and Yeonjun gotta attend their mom’s Halloween parties, so otherwise, yeah just me and Arin” Soobin explains, snickering at Taehyun's shocked face.

"Yeah it's nothing special, two of us, dressing up as some Disney or barbie princess pair and having a princess theme marathon" as endearing as that is, Taehyun's lips thins at the remark, an offer at the tip of his tongue.

“You two can join us, for this year I mean” he mutters, in his heart praying when he breaks the news to Kai, the boy wouldn't mind two extra guests this year.

Soobin momentarily pauses to let the words sink in, an adored warmth spreading inside from the offer. Taehyun is just too sweet to be true at times, but he'll have to decline, he's not that close with Kai's family, they'll only be intruding.

Unless, it's the other way around.

“Or you guys can come over here for the night, there’s enough rooms for everyone and we can like…. have a little party before the big performance the next day, isn’t that like a good luck thing?” he suggests, it could work.

His parents are in no way coming by home and it'll be their little circle of friends and family, it'll be nice to have Arin experience a genuine party and even make new friends with Kai's sisters. 

Taehyun snorts at his words, eyes looking up to Soobin ridiculously, endeared at how and where on earth could've he heard of such myths “What? Partying before a big event? Where did you read that?”

It earns a small laughter from the older boy, Soobin shrugs for he too wonders where on earth did he come up with such thoughts. 

Taehyun sighs, from fingers now fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, it's actually Soobin's but Taehyun thinks seeing as he wore it more often than the actual owner so therefore, he's the real owner of the hoodie.

He thought of how the Huening siblings and Chois spending time together, it'll be like his two worlds colliding. Akin to the feeling of his family meeting his partner's family even “That’ll be nice, but are you sure—” 

“I’m sure, Kai and his sisters can join as well and we can all dress up and have our own Halloween party, if he does come, it’ll be enough to convince Yeonjun hyung to beg to come as well, and if Yeonjun hyung comes so will Beomgyu” Soobin lays out the plan, it's as solid as it could get and maybe they'll have the best time ever together.

Taehyun supposed he's overthinking for no reason again, “Yeah that sounds fun, I’ll ask Kai” he informs the other who smiles with triumph at the confirmation.

“Great, and we can just all shoot up to school next morning to prepare” which reminds Taehyun that the Farewell festival is actually the day after Halloween. It would be very convenient for them because they can just head for school instead of having Soobin drive an extra mile to pick him up.

“You’re right” he hums, and gasps when there's a pair of lips pecking the side of his head, the boy giggles at the cute gesture with his cheeks rosy pink and warm.

“What are you gonna dress up as?” Soobin keeps on asking once pulled away, very much with full intention of distracting Taehyun from continuing their practice, he is not sly for no reason. 

Taehyun hums, his irises looking up as he thinks of it “Well, I got the Giselle costume as a gift from Hoseok hyung, that one I guess” he concludes, he remembered receiving a text message from the man himself saying to keep the costume as a get well gift the day after he got out of the hospital.

Soobin raises an eyebrow at the information, thinking of maybe going as another character from Giselle “Giselle huh…. then I shall be Albrecht then?” He knows Arin is already planning to make him dress up as a dragon and would be very unhappy if he told her he'll be dressing up as something else.

But it's for Taehyun, and Arin is just as whipped for Taehyun.

Upon hearing the character's name however, Taehyun nearly topples backwards in his guffaw. He never did tell Soobin about how he pretended that his co-dancer, who danced as Albrecht, is him when he performed Giselle. 

A story for another time, he supposed.

However, he can't help but nudge the taller boy by the ribs with his elbow, a teasing curve on his lips “Albrecht? Are you sure? You won’t suddenly get exposed for having a secret fiancée, would you?”

Thank god Soobin did not choke on air at that, for a good minute he completely forgot what Albrecht's role in the story was other than the fact he danced a lot with Giselle.

How ironic, he danced as Giselle, days later, he gets roped into the same fate as the innocent pheasant girl.

The boy sheepishly laughs, pinching his boyfriend's cheeks in mock scolding and hopes to all deity out there that's maybe witnessing the instant turmoil inside his head at that moment that Taehyun doesn't catch on. 

“I only got you” he mutters, pulling Taehyun close and nuzzling his nose against the boy's head. He hopes the fear doesn't show on his face, Taehyun can't find out, not yet.

“Whatever you say then Count Albrecht” the dancer, unaware of his fate, chimes along. 

In any other situation, perhaps if he wasn't part of the issue himself, Soobin would've found their situation rather hilarious considering how closely similar this ordeal is with the ballet. But this isn’t Giselle, this is real life.

“Fear not m’lad, your tale of Giselle will have a happy ending” he adds on, faking an accent with his Korean too just so Taehyun would double over harder with laughter. 

A sound he wishes to never stop hearing, and maybe even keep on hearing for a very long time. Taehyun's laughter is light and cheery, like the epitome definition of happiness itself, he deems it fair enough since Taehyun is his happiness.

Soobin just hopes he doesn't diminish that sound with his own mistakes.

Having noticed what Soobin has been doing, Taehyun whines at the older boy and jumps back to his feet while Soobin groans dramatically. The boy isn't letting him off though, for he is instead trying to lift Soobin up as well, yanking his boyfriend by the arm for him to stand up and get into their starting position.

“Okay, breaks over. From the top” he grumbles between his breath, struggling to heave the clearly taller and bigger boy off the floor. There's a long whine of _'Nooooooooo'_ but Soobin eventually relents and gives in.

They dance for three more runs, Soobin is ready to offer himself up to god by the end with how much his legs just feels numb, “Flawless, one more time?” Taehyun gets a sweat towel to his face for even suggesting, the dancer knows no mercy.

“You’re such a perfectionist oh god” he wails, body spread on the floor once more and Soobin plans on not moving for a while. Taehyun snickers at him, hand holding his phone with the latest recording of their dance. 

The boy suddenly feels a tug at his foot, his boyfriend looking up at him with pleading eyes “What hyung—Hey!” Taehyun braces himself when Soobin yanks him down, his body toppling over the elder boy.

The dancer blinks and glares up to the other who is now locking him in his embrace, “Hyung, you’re sweaty ew, let me go!” But Soobin clutches on to him, keeping the smaller boy in his lap. His lips ghost over Taehyun’s nape and he can feel the boy shiver at the contact.

“If I kiss you can we call it a day already?” The offer is tempting, and not to mention, Soobin using his lower register just hits differently. 

Taehyun is tired himself and they are doing just fine, but he can’t let Soobin have all the fun “Depends on how good that kiss is” he taunts.

Soobin rolls his eyes at the challenge, head bending down to meet Taehyun’s lips while his other hand rests on the other’s jaw, tilting his head up slightly. Taehyun feels his entire tensing body melting with the kiss, the warmth pools in his stomach as he lets the older boy take care of him.

“Wow you two are never not all over each other”

The two break apart by Arin’s sudden intrusion, the girl standing just by the door of the practice room eyeing the two of them judgmentally as if they committed a treasonous crime. 

“Arin!” Soobin yelps, but his arms are not loosening around Taehyun’s waist. Taehyun’s beet red face wishes he could hide himself into Soobin’s shoulder or anything, what’s with people running into him and Soobin trying to have a moment.

The 10-year-old girl just shrugs “I just wanna say, dinner is here and oppa better shower before coming to eat” she reminds them, using the remote in her hand to point at the two sweaty boys. 

“We will” Soobin hisses and shoos her off, his little sister sticking a tongue out at him before running back to watch her ongoing show. 

Taehyun laughs lightly at the interaction but is caught off guard when Soobin’s lips are on his neck again for the umpteenth time that week. 

“Ah hyung!” his breathy whines coming off high pitch, there’s a bit of annoyance in the air seeing how the last few bruises he left has yet to fade.

But of course, it's Soobin, how can he deny Soobin? Holding him tenderly and cherishing each part of him, showering him with endless love and affection till he’s addicted to the elder’s kisses and touches. 

Taehyun wonders how can he even be so in love with someone the way he is with Soobin, where every part of him aches and yearns for the elder boy like a drug he can’t get enough of. 

And that boy’s heart is his own, the world did him dirty growing up as who he is, but if that’s the price of having Soobin to call his, he’ll willingly pay it ten thousand times more.

“Just a little more…. gosh you’re so pretty doll” Soobin mumbles between pecking Taehyun all over his face. The boy whines at him, pushing away his face with one hand “Ew why are you still calling me that, stooooop!” 

Soobin giggles, pinching the boy’s cheeks “Why? it’s cute” getting a pout from the younger boy, his lips curving inwards “It makes you sound like your old self”

“My old self?” Soobin sputters out questioningly, Taehyun shrugs, he doesn’t like talking about it anymore than Soobin. He just doesn’t understand why Soobin insists on acting like that around him with no one around. 

“You know, the playboy” he plainly states, picking himself up from Soobin’s hold to turn off the still running stereo. 

The air around them shifted, there’s lingering tension that neither wants to address “Oh really…...anyways let's get going before Arin comes in again” Soobin suggests, rising up to his own feet and stretching his limbs.

The nagging at the back of his head coming back tenfold, he’s truly tired of things. 

_

“Kai ah!” Then the boy's head perks up at the call of his name, Yeonjun who is by his side with his head deep into his history notes doesn’t even look up. He does however turn to look at Kai when the younger boy untangles their interlocked hands.

“Coming! Be right back for a sec” The taller of the two says, he’s been helping Yeonjun with his exams and the elder boy has one final paper before he could taste the freedom of graduation. 

They kissed that night, under the stars and accompanied by glittering city lights. Yet they both hardly know what to call themselves, they didn’t exchange words or any of a sort. They kissed and kissed, savoring each other into the night till it’s time for Yeonjun to send the boy home.

They don’t have a label, but it feels right that way, as uncertain as it is.

Kai walks up to his mother but not without giving Yeonjun a quick wink, the boy flusteredly looks away, there goes his focus down the drain. 

“Can you get more barbeque sauce and cheese at the minimarket?” but her hand is already shoving pieces of money into Kai’s grip. The asking is just courtesy, he’s going to have to go either way, not that he minds of course.

“Yeah sure” Kai props up his motorcycle but notices Yeonjun heading over towards him, “Oh yeah, I gotta go buy some stuff, wanna come?” The elder boy, now back to his black hair but dangerously undercut stares at him.

“Why? You don’t trust my license Eonnie?” Kai chuckles but Yeonjun shakes his head at the tease, it's just he’s never rode on Kai’s motorcycle, or any motorcycles before and they would have to squashed up close to each other. 

In the end he does end up sitting behind Kai with his arms tightly around the other boy, hugging him for his dear life because Yeonjun is certain he is going to fly off by the sheer speed that Kai’s going at.

And Hueningkai is laughing, even with his heart thundering at the way Yeonjun is clinging to him, he is laughing his heart out at the elder boy who's never rode on a motorcycle his whole life.

Upon arriving at their destination, Yeonjun quickly plucks himself off, face pale and white. “I am never getting on that thing again” he breathes out while Kai doubles over a second time, “Oh hyung it wasn’t that bad, you’re still alive aren’t you?”

“Just barely” 

The younger of the two instructed Yeonjun to just wait outside since he’ll only be grabbing a few things so I’ll be really quick. Except, the dark-haired boy somehow wandered off to the store across the road, making Kai confused when he walks out but finds no sight of Yeonjun anywhere.

“Hyung?” The boy worriedly looks around, walking further down the pavement and darting his eyes around for a certain boy in Sky Seoul Elite uniform, the plastic bag of cheese and barbeque sauce still firmly in his grip. 

“What the fuck?” Kai curses and his body is suddenly yanked into a dark alley, he pulls his arm away only to mentally groan at the sight of three boys and their resident whore of a bitch in front of him. 

“Hey look it’s the gay asshat from school” Byeol spats, her voice dripping with venom and an obvious thirst for revenge, because it isn’t bad enough that their asses are problematic with the bullying and stealing, they have to be bigots too.

Kai huffs, standing firmly on his feet while throwing them a smirk, “And look it's the slut that steals money from the pockets of the guys shoving dicks down her throat” this is quite literally his every 2nd week of the month routine at this rate. 

Some assholes just never learn to quit messing with him. 

The fact that she still holds a grudge over the day Kai caught her pickpocketing shows Kai she is petty and pathetic enough to not even get spared an ounce of care. One of the goons, comes forward but the brown-haired male does not bat an eye.

“Inseong were you not satisfied last time? Need a black eye to match the broken tooth bastard?” He taunts him, Inseong although not as tall, has a fairly well-built body. But he had beaten the bastard down a couple times before, 

“You talk big for someone who is cornered disgusting shit” another of the goons barks and Kai wants to laugh, “Yes cause the big big bigot needs all his lil minions to help him face one other guy, your balls are non-existent” the insult leaves his lips without even a thought.

“Get him!”

Kai throws the bag in his hand away and dodge the guy lurching at him with ease, it's too easy. In 10 minutes, he has all of them laying on the floor groaning or running off with Byeol, granted they manage to land a hit or two but that’s fine, he’s standing and they’re not.

His breath pants, Kai arches his back and stands up, wiping the bit of blood on his lips. He sees one of them on the floor looking at him fearfully, his face bruised with a black eye. 

“What are you looking at? Wanna have another go?” Kai snarls at him, the beaten boy scrambles up to his feet and runs off.

“That’s what I fucking thought” the boy mumbles, hissing at the way his arms stings. 

“What the hell- Kai?!?” Yeonjun screeches, running up to the younger boy in the dark alleyway. 

He feels Yeonjun running his hand over his face, finger tracing over the wounds with grimace, all the while Kai is smiling sheepishly trying to calm him down. the elder is freaking out even though he's the one with injuries. 

“Hyung? Oh hey, do you think you could grab the cheese and sauce again for me, I don’t think they’d let me in looking like this” and Yeonjun only stares at him like he’s gone mad.

The other’s eyes are bulging and wide at him, worry written all over for Kai because what the fuck happened when he wasn’t here? There’re a couple bruises here and there but there’s even blood on the hem of his shirt along with the cut on his lips. 

“What the fuck happened to you?!” he screams out, hands gripping onto Kai’s shoulder blades so tightly it almost hurts. 

His eyes are wide and frantic with worry, Kai gently pushes Yeonjun away for a moment to explain himself “Nothing, I’m okay, this is like, normal” he chants but it does nothing to soothe the other.

If anything, it's making things worse.

“What do you mean-Oh god, you’re telling me later, come on” Hueningkai lets himself get dragged by the other. For all its worth, Kai is actually endeared by how much Yeonjun is worrying over him. It's like another slap to his face that says he cares, Yeonjun cares a lot.

Yeonjun made him wait by his motorcycle while he went to fetch the stuff Kai was supposed to get. That’s how they end up sitting on Kai’s motorcycle in some empty parking space with a first aid kit that Yeonjun bought from the minimarket.

“Where were you noona?” Kai tries to fill the silence but he only gets a pinch on the cheek from the elder male “Later! Now let me see….”

Yeonjun carefully cleans and treats each wound the other boy manages to get in the span of 10 minutes. Kai explains what happened while Yeonjun’s hands carefully dabs on the red bruises, eyes trained with focus.

“It's nothing hyung” Kai mumbles, but it's just him covering up the fact he’s flustered by how close they are. 

Yeonjun scoffs at the remark “I like it better when you’re not covered in bruises, thank you very much. You scared me”

At his frown, Kai feels a pang of guilt “Sorry…” there’s just something about Yeonjun and his face wearing such a look that Kai doesn’t like at all, like he wants to rip that frown off his face.

But at the same time, Yeonjun doesn’t notice it but Kai’s cheeks paint with red hues, it's just that Yeonjun looks so close up, his face hovering in front of Kai especially when applying the ointment to his lips. 

The boy is near breathless by the end of it, when he’s finally done, Yeonjun leans back to examine his work. 

Hueningkai suddenly has a cheeky idea, the edges of his lips curving up in a sly smile “Noona~ Kiss it better?” he coos, pouting his lips as he does. He can visibly see Yeonjun getting a mini whiplash but the elder, surprisingly holds his ground.

“No, you gave noona a heart attack, no kisses for you” the elder retorts, crossing his arms with his own pout on his lips. The sight is adorable, Kai would love to pinch his puffed cheeks but refrain from doing so, 

“But eonnie! Please?” Kai raises the pitch in his voice and bats his eyelashes at the older boy, loving how Yeonjun’s resistance just crumbles to nothing. 

The raven-haired male sighs heavily “Promise me, promise me you stay out of these fights?” It's wishful thinking, Yeonjun can already tell if this really is normal for the other boy then he’s not stopping anytime soon, or ever. 

“I can promise to try…...?” Kai doesn’t think he’s capable of keeping such promise, and he’s quite tired of making promises he has no attention of keeping

“Fair enough, c’mere” Yeonjun slowly leans forward, but to his own surprise, Kai swiftly grabs him and slams their lips together in one move. The two find themselves trying to lead the kiss, Kai’s hands cradling Yeonjun’s face and the other with his fingers buried in the other’s lush brown hair. 

Both chasing after the other, all the while sitting on Kai’s motorcycle, wrapped in their own reality. Yeonjun pulls away with a giggle before dipping his head back to brush his lips against the surface of the bandages he fixed on Kai's face.

He kisses each one and it makes Kai shivers, the boy feeling his cheeks heating up with each peck. But he can’t help but wonder, the way they are now, flirting and kissing and caring for one another but never established what they are.

Friends? Lovers? Somewhere in between? It feels like they’re threading on a gray area of two sides, an unspoken uncertainty. 

“Oppa, what are we?” he whispers, his voice soft and curious. The elder hums, he thought of this question as well, reflected long and hard about where they stand. 

They sit on the seat of Kai's motorcycle, thighs touching while the world around them moves yet it feels like the two of them are stuck in place.

“What do you think Kai?” he starts, their hands now joined together, fingers interlocking. 

Kai hums, head wrecking to think of a word, or a phrase to describe what they are “We’re...us? I don’t know, that feels...the most fitting way to call this” he finally concludes after a minute of silence. 

Yeonjun turns to Kai with a small fond smile “Us, I like that” he repeats, and the words in its own self feels just right.

Kai nods, slowly letting his head rest on Yeonjun’s shoulder “But what do we say if someone asks?” he playfully asks, fiddling with Yeonjun’s fingers that are wrapped around his own.

“I’m yours and you’re mine”

Hueningkai could physically feel his heart skipping a couple dozen beats at the single phrase, Yeonjun’s. Being in a one-sided love for so long, all he’d known about love is just a bitter taste of unfairness, but this, this feels nice. Loving someone who did loved him just the same if not more.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect”

The two boys decide to head back to the stall, Kai completely forgot that he’s supposed to be buying stuff to bring back and hopes to god the injuries on his face are enough of a reason to be extremely late. 

But just as he mounted his motorcycle, his phone started ringing out the all too familiar _‘In My Blood’_ ringtone, Kai notices that the contact name is Taehyun so he picks up the phone. 

“Hey Tyun, what is it?” Yeonjun watches as Kai gives random hums every now and then, suddenly he whips his phone down and faces Yeonjun.

“Taehyun suggests for this year’s Halloween, we do what we usually do, but at Soobin hyung’s” he explains, Yeonjun nods along with understanding, already knowing what the boy is going to ask.

“They wanna throw a small party I think, just us and probably my sisters too. You coming too?” 

It's going to be a bit of a bitch since his moms’ are very passionate about their big fashion Halloween events, and they like to be seen as a family that they are at these events. Beomgyu and Yeonjun can count with one hand how many they’ve missed and how the reason was that one of them was sick.

Soobin set him up, that fucker. He just knew Soobin is aware there’s no saying no to Kai when it comes to Yeonjun. Taehyun must've explained it to Kai as well because the boy is looking at him with stars in his eyes that’s sure to be heartbroken if he said no.

Yeonjun is a weak boy, but he’ll face his soon to be very upset and sulky mothers because it's Hueningkai.

“Of course,” he mutters, face looking vaguely constipated at the ordeal he’ll have to face but the excited glint in Kai’s eyes is worth it. He’ll move mountains for this boy and he’s not even going to be embarrassed to admit it.

Except, he shouldn’t have said yes. Because he doesn’t know how he’ll act anymore, Yeonjun doesn't have the faintest idea how it came to this. How he would even look at Soobin in the same way again.

How his gut is being pulled and twisted in such an ugly way at what he just saw the very next day.

Soobin stumbles back, shock doesn’t even begin to describe the look on his face, wide eyes and horrified as his hands hover over the red mark from the punch Yeonjun just landed on his face. 

The elder boy is fuming, eyes looming with rage like never before. The usually patient boy is losing it, he jerks Soobin up to his feet by the school uniform collar. There’s just so much disappointment laced within those angry eyes.

His mouth gapes, panting out breaths because he’s just so mad with disbelief.

“Hyung—”

But Soobin doesn’t even get a word out before Yeonjun’s fist is up and ready to beat him again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

How ironic it is, he was just talking to Taehyun before then, walked a few stairs up and a few paces to the left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then he sees Soobin making out with some ginger haired girl in the empty classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is painful, like its PAINFUL!!!
> 
> yes we are reaching the climax!!! thank you for staying with me through each update so far I appreciate it so much do yall have absolutely any idea??? how happy I am cuz wow 230 kudos?!?!!? Thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I dunno if I should keep writing this, its a mess lol
> 
> (UPDATE: You may anticipate for i will write this till the end~)
> 
> Follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/TyunnieBFF)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/TyunnieBFF) if anyone wants to anon me comments, I really cherish and appreciate them! Your feedbacks are everything to me so please don't be hesitant to leave comments !!


End file.
